The Smile's Genetic
by Eponyme
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de ForeverOdd. Avec l'aide d'un visiteur inattendu, Brennan se rend compte que tout ce qu'elle a toujours voulu était là.
1. Chapter 1

**_NdT: Voilà une nouvelle traduction. Auteur original: ForeverOdd. Comme d'habitude, le titre est le même. Je m'attaque à cette histoire en espérant pouvoir aller jusqu'au bout (64 chapitres...). Bonne lecture!_**

Chapitre 1 – Démarrage au quart de tour

Temperance Brennan parcourait les couloirs du J. Edgar Hoover à la recherche de son petit ami, l'agent Tim Sullivan. Connu par tous sous le nom de Sully. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines, elle pouvait le rejoindre pour le déjeuner, parce qu'elle et son partenaire, l'agent Seeley Booth, n'avaient pas d'affaire.

« Tempe ! »

Elle se tourna pour voir un Sully souriant s'approcher d'elle. Elle sourit en retour et se laissa embrasser. S'éloignant un peu elle vit son sourire s'élargir.

« Prêt à partir ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oh, oui. Je me suis ennuyé toute la matinée. »

Passant un bras autour de sa taille, il la mena vers les ascenseurs.

Ils venaient de partir quand le portable de Sully commença à jouer le « Stairway to Heaven » de Led Zeppelin. Le prenant dans sa poche, il répondit.

« Sully. »

Elle ne pouvait entendre ce que l'autre personne disait mais elle vit le visage de Sully passer de 'perplexe' à 'curieux' puis à 'amusé' en l'espace de quelques secondes.

« OK, je serai là. »

Une autre pause.

« Je t'assure qu'il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter. Ce n'est pas la première fois que cela arrive. »

Raccrochant, il secoua la tête et gloussa. Il lui prit la main et la ramena d'où ils venaient.

« Qui était-ce ? »

« C'est ce bleu, là-haut, Murphy. Apparemment quelqu'un est arrivé comme une furie ici il y a peu, menaçant la vie d'un autre agent. Il a paniqué et l'a emmené en salle d'interrogatoire. »

« Qui était menacé ? »

Il gloussa de nouveau.

« Booth. »

« Quoi ?! »

« Relax, Tempe. »

« Comment peux-tu me demander de me détendre ? Tu viens de me dire que quelqu'un a menacé de tuer mon partenaire ! »

« Je te jure, Tempe. Il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter. C'est la cinquième ou sixième fois que cela arrive. Murphy a juste démarré au quart de tour. »

Ils avaient atteint la salle d'interrogatoire et Sully se tourna pour lui faire face.

« Crois-moi, Tempe. A la fin tu vas en rire. »

Sur ce il ouvrit la porte et la guida à l'intérieur.

Peu importe ce à quoi Temperance s'attendait, ce n'était pas cela. Elle avait imaginé une douzaine de possibilités de personnes qui auraient pu menacer Booth. Un membre de club de motards, un chef de gang, un tueur à gages… au lieu de cela elle se retrouva en face des yeux bruns d'une jeune femme. Une_ très_ jeune femme. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 19 ans.

Les yeux de la fille s'accrochèrent aux siens quelques instants puis passèrent à Sully. Sa bouche se courba en un demi-sourire sarcastique et son sourcil gauche se leva de surprise.

« Bien, bien, bien… l'Agent Spécial Timothy Sullivan. Je ne devrais vraiment pas être surprise que le lâche vous ait envoyé au lieu de venir faire face lui-même. »


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 – Très perplexe

Sully la dépassa pour aller se tenir derrière la chaise de la fille. Elle regardait droit devant elle et Sully posa un bras de chaque côté d'elle, l'emprisonnant entre lui et la table. Pendant ce temps la jeune femme gardait un sourire confiant et entendu.

« Tu dérapes, Vivian. D'habitude tu es plus prudente. Nous n'avons jamais pu t'emmener ici. »

« Eh bien, je n'avais jamais été aussi énervée. Maintenant où est-il que je puisse le tuer ? »

« Tu ne vas même pas écouter ce qu'il a à te dire ? »

« Non… il a eu du temps pour s'expliquer et maintenant ce temps est fini et je suis prête à casser quelques petites choses. Des os, par exemple. Et certainement pas les miens. Où. . »

« Il a sa journée. »

« Ahh… le rat est chanceux aujourd'hui. »

« Tu es trop dure avec lui. »

« Non, je ne le suis pas. Cela m'a fait revenir. Il mérite tout ce que je vais lui donner et ce que je ne lui donnerai pas. »

« Comme cette fois où tu lui as tiré 4 fois dans la poitrine ? »

Temperance sentit une montée de panique. Cette fille avait tiré sur Booth ? Quatre fois ?

« Il avait mérité ça aussi. Juste comme tu méritais les trois que je t'ai envoyés. Et c'était simplement la première fois. Tu sais, pour être parfaitement honnête, c'est légèrement pathétique qu'une fille de 13 ans puisse tirer plusieurs fois sur 2 agents du FBI entraînés et s'en sortir sans problème. Encore plus si l'un d'eux était sniper. »

« OK, tu le prends comme ça. Tu veux une revanche ? »

La fille émit un grand rire sarcastique.

« HA ! Bien sûr. Pourquoi pas? Tu sais que j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à botter vos fesses à tous les 2. »

« Tu parles ! »

Temperance regarda Sully tendre une main à la fille, qui la serra immédiatement. Ne lâchant pas sa main, Sully demanda :

« Est-ce que cet interrogatoire est terminé maintenant ? »

La fille haussa les épaules, comme si elle s'en fichait.

« Euh, je suppose. »

Puis elle sourit. Ce n'était pas sarcastique cette fois. C'était un vrai sourire que Temperance reconnut sans pouvoir le replacer. Avant qu'elle ait pu l'analyser, Sully prit la fille dans une étreinte qu'elle lui rendit. Elle regarda Sully la faire tournoyer, tandis qu'ils riaient tous deux.

Elle ne pouvait se rappeler la dernière fois où elle avait été si perplexe.


	3. Chapter 3

_**NdT: Comme d'habitude, j'ai oublié le disclaimer. Donc voilà, et bonne lecture...**_

_**Disclaimer: Bones ne m'appartient pas et je ne tire aucun bénéfice financier de cette traduction.**_

Chapitre 3- Un sourire génétique

Temperance regarda Sully reposer la fille mais garder ses bras autour d'elle.

« Alors, comment ça va minus ? »

La fille rit.

« Tu ne peux plus m'appeler comme ça, Sul. »

C'était vrai. La fille était presque de la taille de Sully.

« Non, je suppose que je ne peux plus. Mais sérieusement, comment vas-tu ? »

« Je ne peux pas me plaindre. A part cette agaçante inculpation pour meurtre je dois dire que tout va bien. »

« Tu sais que si tu n'étais pas arrivée ici comme une forcenée, tu aurais peut-être pu t'en sortir. »

« Pas 'peut-être'. Si je l'avais tué, je n'aurais pas été prise. »

Sully lui sourit.

« Tu as probablement raison, mais je parierais que le bon Docteur ici présente donnerait beaucoup pour savoir qui tu es. »

La fille se tourna pour faire face à Temperance et celle-ci regarda vraiment pour la première fois cette étrange jeune femme qui avait menacé son partenaire et qui riait avec son petit ami.

Elle était jolie. Mais d'une manière discrète. Des cheveux bruns tombaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos et étaient noués en une simple tresse. Ses yeux marron étaient sombres et chauds et aussi familiers que son sourire. Pendant qu'elle fouillait les recoins de son esprit un souvenir des traits de la fille, elle entendit la voix de Sully.

« Temperance, voici Vivian. Vivian, voici Temperance. »

Elle vit les yeux de Vivian s'ouvrir en grand et son sourire s'élargir.

« Temperance ? Comme dans 'Temperance Brennan' ? Comme dans 'l'anthropologue mondialement connue Temperance Brennan'? Comme dans 'la partenaire du rat Temperance Brennan' ? »

« Ouais, c'est elle. »

Si c'était possible, son sourire devint encore plus large. _Comment est-ce que je connais ce sourire ?_

Vivian lui avait pris la main et la serrait.

« Je ne peux même pas commencer à vous dire quel plaisir c'est de vous rencontrer, Dr Brennan. Je suis une fan de vos livres. Sans mentionner toutes les histoires que j'ai entendues à votre propos ces dernières années. »

« Oh…merci… je… »

Sully la coupa.

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse en dire autant à ton sujet, Viv. »

Son sourire avenant devint triste immédiatement.

« Non… je suppose qu'elle ne peut pas. C'est bon, Sully. Je comprends. Mais ça suffit à propos de ce sujet déprimant. Dites-moi Dr Brennan… êtes-vous aussi bonne au tir que ce qu'on dit ? »

« Ummm… je me débrouille, je suppose. »

« Oh, allez, Tempe ! C'est une super tireuse, Viv. Une des meilleures. »

Son sourire était revenu et il y avait un éclat d'espièglerie dans ses yeux. Sully la regarda, soupçonneux.

« A quoi tu penses, Vivian ? »

« Eh bien… je pensais… pour un souci d'équité… qu'il n'y aurait rien de mal à ce que je demande au Docteur si elle veut m'aider à servir vos egos sur un plateau d'argent. Je suis sûr que ça ne la dérangerait pas de vous trouer la peau.

Sully eut l'air nerveux.

« Là ce n'est pas juste. »

« Alors, tu dis que 2 agents du FBI entraînés et en pleine santé contre une fille de 19 ans_ c'est_ juste ? »

Sully se dandinait, mal à l'aise.

« Tu sais que j'ai raison… » dit-elle, la voix chantante.

« Ugh… très bien. Si elle veut… d'accord. »

Vivian bondit avec enthousiasme.

« Qu'est-ce que vous en dites, Doc? Vous voulez m'aider? »

Temperance n'en pouvait plus. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?!

« Dans quel monde de fous suis-je tombée ? »

Sully et Vivian firent un pas en arrière.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Tempe ? »

« Est-ce que vous vous entendez ?! Pourquoi vous parlez d'aller vous tirer dessus comme si c'était normal ?! Tu as dit qu'elle avait menacé la vie de Booth ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! »

Ils la regardèrent tous deux, avant d'éclater d'un rire hystérique. Sully dut s'appuyer à la table pour rester debout et Vivian était appuyée sur un mur.

« Pourquoi riez-vous ?! »

« Tempe ! » dit Sully entre deux rires. « Tu ne la reconnais vraiment pas ? »

La tête de Tempe allait de l'un à l'autre.

« Elle me semble familière mais je ne vois pas ce que cela a à voir avec cette situation. »

« Regarde de plus près, Tempe. Ca a tout à voir avec la situation. »

Vivian était penchée contre le mur, son rire sous contrôle et un sourire sur le visage.

Temperance la regarda quelques instants. Les yeux et le sourire lui rappelaient vraiment quelque chose. Vivian la vit réfléchir et décida de l'aider.

« Le sourire est génétique. Tout le monde dans la famille a le 'sourire charmeur ' ™ comme vous l'appelez d'après mon frère.

Temperance sentit sa mâchoire tomber.

« Booth est votre… ? »

« Mon grand frère… ouais. »


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4- Fouine de coeur

« Votre … frère? »

« Ouais. »

« Je ne savais pas que… »

Vivian rit.

« Votre regard choqué le confirme. »

« Mais… vous parliez de le tuer ! Et vous parliez de lui tirer dessus ! »

Vivian se tourna vers Sully.

« Seeley n'exagérait pas quand il disait qu'elle ne comprenait pas tout, hein ? »

« Nan. »

« Wow. »

« Ouais. »

Vivian se tourna de nouveau vers Temperance, son 'sourire charmeur' revenu.

« Dr Brennan, avez-vous déjà entendu parler du paintball ? »

« Non… »

« Eh bien… Seeley dit que vous aimez voir la science partout, donc je vais essayer de l'expliquer comme ça. Le paintball est un sport dans lequel vous éliminez les joueurs de l'autre équipe en leur tirant dessus avec de petites capsules en forme de sphères, qui sont remplies de polyéthylène glycol, d'autres substances solubles dans l'eau et non toxiques, et de couleur. Vous les tirez avec des pistolets à air comprimé.

A la fin de l'explication, Temperance hochait la tête et Sully regardait, bouche bée. Vivian gloussa.

« Quelquefois tu oublies que je suis major en sciences, hein, Sully ? »

Cette information attira l'attention de Temperance.

« Vraiment ? Dans un domaine particulier ? »

« Eh bien… j'ai un large champ d'intérêts, mais Seeley m'a dit que je suis une fouine de cœur. Et j'ai toujours aimé la physique. Mais pour l'instant je reste dans le général, je ne veux pas m'engager dans quoi que ce soit avant d'être sûre ce que je veux faire de ma vie. Tout le monde n'a pas la même vision de la vie que Sully. Et au moins j'ai un plan de secours. »

« Lequel ? »

« Le FBI. »

« Oh, s'il te plaît, Viv. Tu essaies de tuer ton frère ? »

« As-tu oublié pourquoi on m'a amenée ici ? »

« Eh bien, oui… mais sérieusement. Tu veux vraiment rejoindre le FBI ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? » Elle tourna de grands yeux innocents vers Sully. « Deux de mes héros sont au FBI. Pourquoi je n'irais pas aussi? »

Sully la regarda, soupçonneux mais avec un sourire.

« Tu es désespérante, tu le sais ? »

« C'est foutu. Maintenant, que penses-tu de me donner un coup de main à trouver mon putois de frère ? »

« Tu vas essayer de le frapper tout de suite, ou tu vas l'écouter avant ? »

Elle le regarda un moment.

« Très bien… il a 10 minutes avant que je commence. »

« Ca me semble juste. »

Tous trois sortaient du bâtiment quand une voix familière les arrêta.

« Dr Brennan. »

Ils se tournèrent pour voir le Directeur Sam Cullen s'approcher.

« Je pensais que vous étiez au Jeffersonian. »

« Booth et moi n'avons pas d'affaire en ce moment. »

« Vous en avez une maintenant. Je viens de l'appeler, il est sur le chemin pour aller vous chercher. Un corps a été trouvé à Arlington. »

« Merde. »

Toutes les têtes pivotèrent vers Vivian.

« Quoi ? Je ne peux pas lui casser le cou s'il a une affaire. »

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Vivian Booth, monsieur. La petite soeur de Seeley. »

« Ah… bien. Alors je vais vous demander d'attendre pour le faire hospitaliser que cette affaire soit close. »

« Je pense que je peut me retenir temporairement, monsieur. »

« Très bien. Continuez. »

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, Vivian rit.

« Vous voyez… il a compris, pourquoi vous ne pourriez pas? »

« Allez, si on part maintenant on devrait arriver à peu près en même temps que Booth. »

« Eh bien, on y va alors. »

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le Jeffersonian, Vivian regarda le couple avec curiosité.

« Alors… euh… depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble ? »

Sully répondit.

« Un peu plus d'un mois. »

« Huh… eh bien… je suppose que ça fait de vous la deuxième personne la plus chanceuse au monde, Dr Brennan. »

Elle allait demander qui était la première mais la voiture tourna et le Jeffersonian Institute apparut devant eux. La mâchoire de Vivian tomba et ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand.

« Sainte… »


	5. Chapter 5

_**NdT: pour fêter la diffusion de la 3ème saison de Bones (et surtout l'épisode de ce soir), voici encore un chapitre pour aujourd'hui. Merci pour toutes les reviews! Je suis en congés cette semaine, ce qui explique la vitesse de mise à jour... mais j'ai traduit pas mal de chapitres à l'avance. Enjoy!**_

Chapitre 5 - SEELEY BOOTH!!!

Seeley Booth entra dans le labo médico-légal du Jeffersonian Institute avec frustration. C'était son premier jour de congés depuis un mois, et on l'avait appelé pour une affaire.

_Au moins tu vas passer l'après-midi avec Bones,_ dit une petite voix dans sa tête.

Il ne put retenir un sourire à la pensée de sa partenaire. Peut-être qu'il pourrait lui demander d'aller avec lui au Diner une fois qu'ils en auraient fini sur la scène de crime. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus en dehors du travail depuis qu'elle et Sully avaient commencé à sortir ensemble. En pensant à son ami il sentit une pointe de jalousie qui le fit s'arrêter.

_Relax… Je suis juste un peu jaloux parce que je ne la vois plus beaucoup… c'est tout._

_Bien sûr… Continue comme ça et peut-être que tu vas commencer à y croire toi-même._

Il recommença à marcher et tomba sur Angela qui parlait à Hodgins.

« Hey, les gars, vous avez vu Bones ? »

« Elle est partie un peu plus tôt, Booth. Elle et Sully avaient rendez-vous pour le déjeuner. »

Une autre pointe de jalousie.

« Oh… eh bien… Cullen a appelé. On a une affaire, je pense que je devrais l'appeler. »

Il sortit son téléphone. Il essaya d'ignorer le sentiment de plaisir qu'il ressentit à l'idée d'interrompre le couple.

« SEELEY BOOTH!!!!!!!! »

Temperance et Sully menaient la marche vers le labo. Vivian suivait à quelques pas, ses yeux voyageant partout.

« Je veux dire… c'est tellement ENORME. J'ai vu des photos, mais… mec… »

Sully riait de son enthousiasme.

« J'aimerais travailler ici. Je devrais sans doute aller me confesser après avoir dit ça tout haut, mais venir ici tous les jours? C'est ce que j'aurai de plus proche du Paradis ! »

Temperance ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la manière très libre dont Vivian parlait de sa religion en comparaison de son frère. _Son frère… je ne peux pas croire que Booth n'ait jamais mentionné qu'il avait une sœur. Je savais qu'il avait un frère plus âgé… mais il n'a jamais rien dit à propos d'une sœur._ Elle se demanda pourquoi Booth ne l'avait jamais mentionné. Vivian avait dit plus tôt qu'elle n'était pas surprise que Booth n'avait pas parlé d'elle à Temperance. Cela la rendait curieuse.

« Le Jeffersonian offre plusieurs internats différents chaque année. Je serais heureuse de dire quelque chose pour toi si tu es intéressée. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Bien sûr »

Elle se tourna vers Sully.

« OK, tu es le gars le plus chanceux de la Terre, tu le sais, ça ? »

Sully sourit à Temperance d'un air appéciateur.

« J'ai définitivement cette impression. »

Temperance se sentit rougir.

Les portes du labo s'ouvrirent et la taille de la pièce arrêta Vivian.

« Oh… mon… Dieu. Il n'y a qu'une explication possible. Je suis morte. »

Sully et Temperance la regardèrent alors que ses yeux scannaient chaque mètre carré de la pièce. Soudain ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur quelque chose sur la droite et se plissèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus que des fentes, et elle s'avança. Temperance se tourna pour voir ce qui avait attiré son attention et elle vit Booth, le dos tourné, en train de parler à Angela et Hodgins. Elle s'avança mais Sully attrapa son bras et lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Laisse-la faire… ils ont un rituel. Et rien ne va arriver… n'essaie pas de les arrêter. »

« Pourquoi… ? »

« SEELEY BOOTH!!!!!!!! »


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 – Comment as-tu pu?

Booth se tourna au son de son nom et vit une jeune femme qui marchait vers lui. Il était certain à ce moment que sa mâchoire était tombée sur le sol.

« Vivi ?! »

Quand elle fut à quelques mètres elle démarra un sprint. Il fut pris par l'énorme sourire sur son visage et l'excitation quand elle avait crié son nom. Il aurait dû suspecter quelque chose immédiatement mais il était trop heureux de la voir. Il aurait vraiment dû suspecter quelque chose.

Il fit deux pas en avant le temps qu'elle l'atteigne et qu'elle prenne sa main…

… et qu'elle la torde dans son dos et le pousse contre le mur.

« SEELEY BOOTH JE VAIS TE BOTTER LE CUL D'ICI A PHILADELPHIA !!! »

« How !! Vivi lâche-moi ! »

« NON!!! TU ES FOU!!! DIEU, JE VAIS TE TUER!!! »

« Vivi ?! De quoi tu parles ?!? »

« LA FERME !! DIEU !!! JE NE PEUX PAS LE CROIRE!!! »

« Vivi… »

« NON !!! LA FERME!!! SI TU RESTES AUSSI AVEUGLE DANS LES 5 PROCHAINES MINUTES JE VAIS **T'ENTERRER** SI PROFONDEMENT DANS LA TERRE QUE LA CHALEUR DU NOYAU VA TE CRAMER LE CUL!!!»

Booth choisit avec sagesse de rester silencieux. Il savait qu'il pourrait facilement se retourner sur sa sœur mais il savait aussi qu'elle était plus en colère qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue et qu'elle se battrait. Alors pour leur épargner à tous deux une douleur physique inutile il resta silencieux.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et s'approcha de son oreille. Il se prépara à plus de cris mais fut surpris quand il entendit sa voix pleine de larmes.

« Comment as-tu pu, Seeley ? Comment as-tu pu ne pas me le dire ? Comment as-tu pu me laisser rentrer à la maison et découvrir ce qui t'est arrivé ? »

Elle le relâcha et s'éloigna. Il prit cela comme un signal qu'il pouvait se tourner pour lui faire face et il ressentit une profonde culpabilité. Sa petite sœur était devant lui avec les yeux pleins de larmes. Elle n'avait presque jamais pleuré. Tout le temps qu'il avait passé avec elle quand elle grandissait, elle n'avait presque jamais pleuré. Tout ce qu'elle avait traversé lui avait donné une certaine résistance.

« Vivi… »

« Je n'ai pas fini. Tu as toujours été la seule famille nécessaire pour moi, Seeley. Tu sais comment est ma relation avec maman et papa. Toi et moi connaissons mes… problèmes… avec les gens. Alors comment as-tu pu penser que c'était normal de ne pas me dire quelque chose comme ça ? Quelque chose comme la seule personne au monde qui veut _tout _dire pour moi a failli mourir ?! Comment as-tu pu penser que c'était normal ?! »

Sa voix avait monté en un cri et ses larmes coulaient. Seeley ne pouvait pas rester comme ça. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle essaya de le repousser mais il insista et elle tomba dans ses bras et commença à sangloter sur sa poitrine.

« Comment as-tu pu ? » sanglota-t-elle. « Comment as-tu pu presque mourir et ne pas me le dire ? »

« Je suis désolé, Vivi… Je suis tellement désolé. Je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes. Tu t'en étais enfin sortie et je ne voulais pas que tu reviennes seulement pour moi. »

Elle le regarda, les yeux rouges.

« Je me fiche de ce qui se passe ici, Seeley. J'aurais fait avec si on avait eu besoin de moi ici. Et on _avait besoin _de moi ici. »

Il la ramena contre lui et elle posa sa tête contre son épaule droite ; il remarqua qu'elle avait son oreille droite sur son cœur et il ne put s'empêcher de la serrer encore plus fort.

« J'ai eu tort, Vivi. J'aurais dû te le dire et j'en suis désolé. »

Elle renifla.

« Bien sûr que j'ai raison. J'ai toujours raison. »

Il rit dans ses cheveux.

« Bien sûr. »

Regardant au-dessus de la tête de sa sœur il vit que tout mouvement dans le labo avait stoppé pour voir la scène qui se jouait. Angela et Hodgins regardaient et il aurait juré qu'il y avait des larmes dans les yeux d'Angela. Zach, sur la plate-forme, avait l'air d'analyser comme il le ferait d'un os et là d'où venait Vivian, il vit Brennan et Sully qui les regardaient. Sully avait un petit sourire compréhensif sur le visage mais il n'arrivait pas à lire le regard de Brennan. Sa bouche était tordue, mais pas de désapprobation. Pour lui ça ressemblait à de la tristesse.

Vivian essuyait le reste de ses larmes, mais il savait que pleurer en public était encore pire pour elle que de pleurer en privé. Passant un bras autour de ses épaules, il la mena à la porte par laquelle elle était entrée, sachant exactement où ils pouvaient aller pour parler.

Alors qu'ils dépassaient Brennan il sentit sa main lui serrer le bras. Il se tourna pour la regarder rapidement et elle lui fit un signe de la tête et un petit sourire.

Ils parcoururent les couloirs du Jeffersonian jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la porte les menant dans les jardins. S'il y avait une chose qu'il était sûr que sa sœur aimait plus que tout, c'était être dehors dans un jardin. Il l'avait appris quand elle avait 2 ans et qu'il l'avait emmenée au parc. Ils avaient traversé le jardin botanique et elle l'avait aimé immédiatement. Ils avaient passé l'après-midi là. Il la vit le souffle coupé en voyant le paysage.

« Seeley… »

« Tu vois… je m'en souviens. »

Il la guida vers un banc à côté de rosiers.

« Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé, Vivi. Tu n'étais pas supposée rentrer à la maison avant 3 mois encore.»

Elle poussa un soupir de frustration.

« Je sais. Crois-moi, je sais. Mais apparemment c'est le prix à payer pour avoir tellement bien travaillé que tout mon travail était terminé et que ce n'était plus nécessaire de rester. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ouais… Mon travail était terminé. Il n'y avait plus de raison pour moi de rester.»

« C'est super, Vivi. »

« Je suppose… sauf que ça voulait dire que je devais revenir 3 mois plus tôt. »

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ? »

« Je voulais te faire une surprise. Imagine _ma_ surprise quand je parlais à papa et maman dans la voiture de retour de l'aéroport et qu'ils m'ont parlé de toi et de toutes les choses qui t'étaient arrivées. Comme… subir l'explosion du frigo du Dr Brennan par exemple. »

Il baissa la tête. Il sentit sa main sur sa joue, le tournant pour lui faire face.

« Je ne suis plus en colère, Seeley. Je l'étais, mais je ne le suis plus. J'étais inquiète. J'ai pris le premier vol en partance hier soir. J'étais tellement en colère ensuite. J'ai pris un taxi pour le Hoover parce que je pensais que tu travaillais et comme tu n'étais pas là… j'ai commencé à crier. J'ai fait peur au bleu, Murphy. Il m'a emmenée en salle d'interrogatoire et c'est là que Sully et le Dr Brennan m'ont trouvée. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de glousser.

« Je vois ça. »

Elle rit à son tour.

« C'était une vue assez effrayante. »

Ils glissèrent dans un silence confortable. Soudain elle leva les yeux vers lui.

« Alors… je pense qu'il y a autre chose dont nous devons parler. »

« Ah oui ? Comme quoi ? »

« Comme le fait que ta partenaire sort avec Sully… alors que c'est _toi_ qui est amoureux d'elle. »


	7. Chapter 7

_**NdT: merci pour toutes les reviews! Même si je ne réponds pas, ça me fait plaisir...**_

Chapitre 7 – Parfait

« Qu… quoi? Elle est… Je suis… Nous sommes partenaires! »

« Oh, s'il te plaît » dit-elle en riant. « C'est ça que tu te dis ? 'Partenaires' ? »

« C'est vrai ! »

« C'était vrai, grand frère, pendant peut-être les 5 minutes après que tu l'aies rencontrée. Ca ne l'est plus. »

« Comment peux-tu dire ça ? »

« Parce que je le vois, Seeley, et je l'ai entendu pendant cette dernière année et demi. Je l'ai entendu dans chaque appel et e-mail de toi. Tu parles et tu parles de quelque chose qu'elle a dit ou fait et même si tu dis que c'est énervant je peux entendre que tu essaies de ne pas sourire. Je l'ai vu dans la salle d'interrogatoire quand elle a commencé à avoir peur parce que je parlais de te tirer dessus et que Sully ne réagissait pas. Je l'ai vu il y a quelques minutes quand on a quitté le labo. »

« Tu as vu ça ? »

« Je vois tout, Seeley. »

En dépit de tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit, il ressentit le besoin de se défendre.

« Elle est avec Sully, Viv. »

« Seulement dans le sens où elle est beaucoup avec lui. Ne te méprends pas, tu sais que j'aime Sully et que je ne veux pas le voir blessé… mais son cœur n'est pas dans cette relation. Pas d'offense, mais je la connais à un autre niveau que toi, Seeley… et je viens juste de la rencontrer. Mais je te connais. Tu es le genre de gars dont elle a besoin mais elle est le genre de fille qui refuse d'avoir besoin de qui que ce soit. »

Ecoutant sa sœur, Seeley ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir triste pour elle. _Elle ne devrait pas pouvoir connaître Bones de cette manière… quelquefois elle est trop sage pour son âge._ Seeley entendit la voix de Vivian interrompre ses pensées et il se focalisa sur elle à temps pour la voir se lever et repartir.

« Et comme tu vas apparemment rester trop borné pour ton propre bien… c'est à moi de t'aider. »

« Quoi ? Vivian, reviens ici ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?! »

Mais elle courait déjà dans l'allée en riant. Voilà ce qu'il a gagné !

Arrivée au labo, elle chercha le Dr Brennan. Elle pensait avoir un bon 30 secondes avant que son frère ne la rattrape.

« Alors, tu es la sœur de Booth ? »

Elle se tourna pour voir un homme avec des cheveux bouclés et une expression suspicieuse.

« Euh… ouais… Vivian… ravie de vous rencontrer. Où est le Dr Brennan? »

« Son bureau. Je suis Jack… Hodgins. »

Elle se retourna vers l'homme un instant. Le nom lui rappelait quelque chose.

« Celui des théories de conspiration ? »

Il eut l'air surpris.

« Tu as entendu parler de moi ? »

« Mon frère vous a mentionné. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Souvent… vos théories font de nombreuses apparitions dans ses histoires. »

« VIVIAN ! » _Merde… 20 secondes._

Elle courut vers le bureau du Dr Brennan, faisant un signe et un sourire à Hodgins.

La porte était entrouverte, elle passa sa tête à l'intérieur.

« Dr Brennan ? »

Elle leva les yeux de son ordinateur.

« Oh… Vivian… entre. »

Elle se glissa dans la pièce et ferma la porte derrière elle en la verrouillant.

« Merci. J'espérais vous voir avant que vous et Seeley ne partiez. »

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Maintenant oui… on remettra tout à plat quand vous aurez résolu l'affaire. Probablement en frappant un sac au gymnase du coin. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouais » dit-elle en souriant. « On est un peu bizarres. »

« Alors… qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? »

« Eh bien… ce que vous avez mentionné tout à l'heure à propos des internats… J'aimerais vous remercier pour ça. Et puis, je ne sais pas combien de temps je serai en ville et Seeley a si souvent parlé de vous que j'espérais faire un peu votre connaissance. Est-ce que ça vous dirait de venir chez Seeley ce soir pour le dîner ? Je cuisine. A moins que vous n'ayez des plans avec Sully, bien sûr. Quand vous serez libre. »

« Hum… bien sûr. Je pense que ce soir convient. J'ai dit à Sully que je ne savais pas combien de temps cette affaire durerait, donc nous n'avons pas de projet pour ce soir. »

Elle sourit, un vrai 'sourire charmeur Booth'.

« Parfait. »

Deux secondes plus tard quelqu'un frappa à la porte.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 - Tartes et âmes sœurs

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies fait ça. J'ai juste… tu… je ne peux pas _croire_ que tu aies fait ça!»

« Bien sûr que tu peux. C'est exactement ce que j'ai fait. Tu es juste en colère parce que tu n'as pas réussi à t'en rendre compte à temps pour m'arrêter. »

Seeley croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et la regarda. Elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers son frère, un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Allez, grand frère. Tu sais que tu es content. Je cuisine… Tout ce que tu veux. Dis moi. »

« Tes lasagnes ? »

« Comme tu veux. »

Son regard perdit un peu de son intensité et elle sut qu'elle avait gagné.

« Je ferai de la tarte… »

Le sourire qui lui fit était tout ce dont elle avait besoin et elle sut qu'elle était pardonnée.

« Tu fais de bonnes tartes… »

« Je sais. »

« Aux pommes ? »

Elle lui sourit doucement.

« Si tu veux. »

« Aux pommes. »

« Ok, alors. Je vais avoir besoin de tes clés. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Je n'ai pas de voiture. Et si tu veux de la tarte et des lasagnes alors je vais avoir besoin d'aller dans une épicerie parce que je suis sûre que tu n'as pas ce dont j'ai besoin. »

Il grommelait en sortant les clés de sa poche.

« Il y a intérêt à ce qu'il y ait aussi du pain à l'ail si je te donne les clés de ma voiture de fonction.»

« Bien sûr. Apporte ton appétit… et le Dr Brennan. »

Elle sautilla jusqu'à la voiture alors que Booth repartait vers le Jeffersonian.

« Hey, Bones, on doit prendre votre voiture pour aller sur la scène de crime. J'ai donné les clés de la mienne à Viv. »

« Pas de problème, Booth. Mais vous savez que cela veut dire que je conduis. »

Elle prit son manteau et le dépassa vers la porte en jouant avec ses clés.

« Je suis testé, hein ? C'est un test ? »

Vivian bougeait dans la cuisine de son frère avec la grâce d'une danseuse. Elle se sentait vraiment chez elle dans les cuisines. Elle avait souvent dû cuisiner depuis qu'elle était en âge. Sauf quand Seeley était là. Il prenait toujours soin d'elle. Quand Seeley était parti, son coeur s'était brisé. Elle se souvenait de l'avoir haï quand elle avait découvert qu'il était parti. Elle se souvenait de cette conversation, mieux qu'elle ne l'admettrait jamais.

**Flashback**

_Elle courait de la chambre de son frère dans la sienne, claquant la porte derrière elle. Elle se jeta sur son lit de frustration et enfouit son visage dans son oreiller. Elle savait qu'elle agissait comme un enfant gâté, mais elle était tellement en colère. Elle avait seulement 9 ans ! Comment pouvait-il la laisser comme ça ? Comment pouvait-il la laisser avec eux?_

_Alors que sa colère la quittait, la tristesse apparaissait. Il était parti. Il pouvait…_

_« Non !... Non, je ne vais pas y penser ! Il va revenir! Il a promis qu'il le ferait! »_

_Aussi fort qu'elle essayait de les combattre elle sentit les larmes venir et enfin elle céda. Elle pressa son visage dans son oreiller et sanglota. Elle pleura tellement qu'elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir ou les pas s'approcher de son lit. Il ne sut qu'il était là que quand le lit s'abaissa sous son poids. Elle se tourna pour regarder son grand frère, son héros, son meilleur ami et fut choquée de voir des larmes dans ses yeux. Il leva la main et la fit courir dans ses cheveux._

_« Ca va, petit munchkin ? »_

(NdT : petits personnages du Magicien d'Oz)

_Elle n'allait pas lui mentir, il lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait toujours lui dire n'importe quoi et elle le fit._

_« Non… »_

_Il expira longuement._

_« Je sais… »_

_« Non… tu ne sais pas. Seeley, ne pars pas… s'il te plaît, ne pars pas… je ne veux pas que tu partes. »_

_Elle rampa sur les genoux de son frère et attrapa son T-shirt._

_« S'il te plaît, Seeley. S'il te plaît, reste. Et si… tu ne revenais pas ? »_

_Ses bras l'enlacèrent, il la souleva et la fit s'asseoir sur la chaise à bascule dans le coin de sa chambre. Il la fit se balancer._

_« Oh, Vivi… ça n'arrivera pas. Je reviendrai. Je te le promets. »_

_« Mais tu ne peux pas le savoir. »_

_« Je pense que si, Vivi. »_

_« Comment ? »_

_« Tu te souviens de cette histoire à propos des gens… comment tout le monde a une personne qui est son âme sœur et que rien ne peut les séparer une fois qu'ils se sont trouvés ? »_

_Elle hocha la tête contre son épaule._

_« Eh bien, c'est toi et moi, Vivi. »_

_« Je pensais que c'était pour les gens amoureux. »_

_« Pas forcément. Ca peut être des amis, et ça peut être des frères et sœurs aussi. »_

_« Vraiment ? »_

_« Ouais. »_

_« OK. »_

_« Tu vas aller bien maintenant? »_

_« Je pense. »_

_« Bien… parce que tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu es en colère après moi. »_

_« Je sais. Je suis désolée. »_

_« Moi aussi, Vivi. »_

_« Je t'aime, Seeley. »_

_« Je t'aime aussi, Vivi. »_

_Elle s'enfouit de nouveau et il continua à la balancer jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment._

_Le matin suivant elle se réveilla dans son lit et il était parti._

**End Flashback**

Six mois étaient passés avant qu'elle ne revoie son frère. Et ensuite encore 8. Puis une année. Et puis… enfin… il était revenu et il leur avait annoncé qu'il rejoignait le FBI, mais au moins elle allait le voir plus souvent. Mais il était différent quand il était revenu. Il arrivait à le cacher assez pour que ses parents ne voient rien, mais elle l'avait vu. Elle voyait qu'à chaque fois il avait la tête ailleurs. Quelque part où elle ne pouvait pas le rejoindre.

Elle se débarrassa de ces souvenirs et se focalisa sur la tâche devant elle : aider son grand frère à faire que la femme qu'il aimait réalise qu'elle l'aimait aussi et qu'ils vivent heureux pour toujours. Voilà. Assez simple.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 – Mains tenues et souvenirs

« Alors. »

« Alors? »

« Pourquoi vous ne m'avez jamais dit que vous aviez une soeur? »

« Oh. »

Seeley avait espéré éviter ce sujet pour un certain temps, espérant qu'elle allait laisser tomber ou oublier. Ouais… bien sûr.

« C'est juste… vous avez l'air si proches. Elle parle de vous comme… »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Comme… vous êtes la chose la plus importante de son monde. J'ai compris pourquoi elle était si gênée maintenant. Je ne comprends pas vraiment votre explication de ne pas lui avoir dit, mais j'aimerais vraiment savoir pourquoi vous ne l'avez jamais mentionnée. Je veux dire je vous ai entendu parler de vos parents et de votre frère… »

« Quand ai-je mentionné mon frère ? »

Cela ressemblait plus à une exigence qu'à une question mais elle ne dit rien, il avait l'air si tendu.

« L'année dernière, cette affaire avec Shawn et David Cook. Vous avez parlé à Shawn à propos de vous et de votre frère Jared, quand vous jouiez aux 'soldats' et vous lui avez montré une cicatrice.»

Elle se tourna pour voir Booth regarder par la fenêtre, sa main droite agrippant son genou si fort que ses articulations en étaient blanches. Elle vit sa main gauche se lever inconsciemment pour toucher l'endroit sur son côté droit où la cicatrice se trouvait.

Tout dans son attitude disait 'Ne pas toucher'. Mais quand elle était comme ça et qu'il ignorait l'avertissement elle accueillait le confort qu'il lui offrait. Est-ce que ce serait pareil avec elle ? Elle leva une main du volant et la posa sur son bras. Il sursauta légèrement puis regarda sa main un instant avant que sa main droite ne se détende et vienne couvrir la sienne. Cela lui rappela la fois où il lui avait parlé de son passé de sniper. Est-ce que ses souvenirs étaient aussi pénibles que ceux de ce jour-là ? Ou pires ?

« Booth… Je suis là pour vous. Peu importe ce que c'est. Si vous voulez en parler ou pas. Mais vous devez savoir que je suis là pour vous, OK ? »

Ses yeux étaient toujours sur leurs mains. Très doucement, il hocha la tête.

« OK… »

Elle pensait que c'était la fin de leur discussion et se focalisa sur la route, laissant sa main sous la sienne.

Environ un kilomètre plus loin elle le sentit bouger sa main et entrelacer leurs doigts. Elle ressentit un instant de panique mais il passa immédiatement quand il parla.

« Je me souviens du jour où nos parents nous ont dit que ma mère était enceinte. J'avais 15 ans, Jared 18. Je me souviens avoir pensé 'pourquoi maintenant ?' Nous n'étions pas la famille la plus riche et nous étions au bout du rouleau. Mais je m'en suis remis assez vite. J'ai réalisé que j'avais la chance d'être le grand frère pour une fois. Jared l'était… d'une manière différente. Jared était un bon grand frère mais mes parents mettaient beaucoup de pression sur lui. Tout ce truc d'aîné. Tous les rêves de nos parents étaient sur lui. Papa lui disait depuis des années qu'il rejoindrait l'armée un jour. Jared ne voulait pas vraiment s'engager mais il faisait toujours ce qu'on lui demandait. Il était vraiment fayot au début. »

« Après qu'ils nous l'aient dit… il s'est mis en colère. Il est sorti en trombe de la maison et n'est pas revenu avant 1 heure du matin… complètement ivre. Lui et mon père se sont vraiment disputés. Je lui ai demandé ce qui se passait plus tard, et il m'a dit qu'il était juste fatigué de toute cette pression. Il était fatigué de toujours avoir à faire ce qu'on attendait de lui tout le temps alors que moi je pouvais faire tout ce que je voulais de ma vie et ne pas me battre pour leur accord. Il a dit que le bébé aurait exactement le même traitement. Tout au long des 9 mois… ils se sont encore battus… il est sorti… il a bu encore plus. Il cachait le fait qu'il buvait à nos parents… mais je le voyais. »

Il inspira profondément, comme s'il se donnait du courage pour prononcer les mots suivants. Elle serra sa main pour le rassurer.

« La nuit… la nuit où Vivi est née… il est resté avec un ami. Il avait dit à mes parents qu'il allait étudier mais je savais que c'était une fête. Je savais qu'il allait encore boire. Maman a commencé le travail et nous nous sommes tous 3 rués à l'hôpital. Mon père m'a dit d'appeler chez l'ami de Jared pour le trouver et lui dire de venir à l'hôpital. J'ai réussi à le joindre et j'ai su qu'il était complètement bourré à la seconde où il a pris le téléphone. Il m'a dit qu'il serait là dans 15 minutes… il était à au moins 30 minutes de route. Il a raccroché avant que j'aie pu l'arrêter. J'étais complètement paniqué pendant l'heure suivante. »

Sa voix commença à craquer sur les derniers mots. Il était pratiquement cramponné à sa main maintenant. Elle mit doucement la voiture sur le côté de la route et l'arrêta. Elle se tourna vers lui et prit sa main libre. Il ne la regardait pas, il regardait toujours leurs mains jointes.

« Maman… a eu Vivi à 23h47. La mort de Jared a été prononcée à 23h48. On l'a découvert 20 minutes plus tard. Vivi était à la nurserie quand on nous l'a dit. Ils ne lui avaient pas encore donné de nom. Quand… quand les docteurs nous l'ont annoncé… mes parents se sont brisés. Apparemment il était sorti de la route pour finir dans un arbre. Ils suspectaient qu'il était ivre et les drogues étaient aussi une possibilité. »

Temperance sentit son cœur se briser pour son partenaire. Pour le jeune garçon qu'il avait été et qui avait perdu son frère et apparemment s'en voulait pour cela. Mais il n'avait pas fini.

« Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé là mais je me suis retrouvé à la nurserie. L'infirmière m'a demandé si je voulais la tenir et j'ai dû dire 'oui' parce que ce dont je me souviens… j'étais assis dans une chaise à bascule et elle était dans mes bras. L'infirmière m'a demandé si nous lui avions donné un nom. Je… la regardais simplement dormir. Si petite, si innocente. Elle ne savait pas encore ce que voulait dire 'blessé'. Je me suis souvenu d'un nom que j'avais lu dans un livre de prénoms… Vivian… ça veut dire 'vivant' en latin. Ca semblait vraiment convenir, donc c'est ce que j'ai dit à l'infirmière et elle est partie l'inscrire sur le certificat de naissance et Vivi et moi étions seuls pour la première fois. J'ai commencé à pleurer. Je lui ai dit… à quel point j'étais désolé. Parce que, en la regardant, je savais que ça allait être difficile pour elle à partir de ce moment. Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais et que je serai toujours là pour elle. Elle a ouvert les yeux et m'a regardé… Je jure qu'elle m'a compris. C'était la chose la plus belle qui j'aie jamais vu, Temperance. Je ne peux pas me rappeler avoir aimé autant, jusqu'à Parker du moins. Mais… on avait un truc spécial. Je l'ai su tout de suite. »

« Moi aussi. »

Il leva les yeux vers elle et elle vit les larmes qu'il combattait.

« Ah oui? »

« Je l'ai vu… Russ et moi étions proches aussi. »

« Bones… »

« C'est bon. Je vais bien… vous pouvez continuer si vous voulez. »

Il soupira.

« Je pense… que le reste devra attendre. C'est plutôt son histoire. Je n'étais pas là aussi souvent que je l'aurais voulu donc il y a des choses que je ne sais pas, qu'elle ne m'a pas racontées. Mais je sais qu'elle était mal. Vraiment. Mais elle s'en est sortie du mieux qu'elle a pu. C'est une personne forte, Bones. Mais elle a été… abîmée… d'une manière que j'aimerais réparer, mais que je ne peux pas. »

« D'accord… je comprends. »

« OK… on devrait probablement revenir… elle ne doit pas rester seule dans une cuisine trop longtemps. »

« Je pensais qu'elle avait dit qu'elle savait cuisiner. »

« Oh, elle sait. C'est ça le problème. J'ai remarqué que si on la laisse seule trop longtemps elle cuisine tout ce qu'elle peut et j'avais tendance à prendre du poids pendant les permissions. »

Elle lui sourit.

« Mais vous l'aimez. »

Il lui sourit en retour.

« Mais je l'aime. »


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10- Observation

Même alors qu'ils étaient encore à quelques mètres de la porte de Booth, Temperance pouvait déjà sentir les heures d'effort dans la cuisine de quelqu'un qui savait clairement ce qu'il faisait.

« Wow… »

« Quoi ? Tout va bien? »

« C'est seulement… ça sent si bon. »

Il rit.

« Oui… elle a un don. »

Il ouvrit la porte et ils s'arrêtèrent un moment pour humer l'air. Il y avait au moins une centaine de senteurs différentes qui flottaient dans l'appartement.

« Oh non… »

« Quoi ? »

« Il y a _définitivement _plus que des lasagnes et de la tarte… Vivi! »

« Hey frangin! J'espère que vous avez faim! »

Vivian contourna le coin de la cuisine, souriant.

« Je m'ennuyais et tu avais tout ça dans ton frigo et tes placards qui allait être gâché alors maintenant tu as 3 casseroles, 2 tourtes et un tas de chili dans ton congélateur. Oh, et j'ai fait un gratin de macaronis, celui que Parker aime tant. En plus des restes de lasagnes que tu auras. »

Booth lança à Brennan un regard qui disait 'vous voyez ?'

Il s'approcha de sa soeur avec un sourire.

« Tu essaies de me faire grossir, frangine. »

Elle l'enlaça de ses bras et l'étreignit.

« Tu parles oui. »

Elle se tourna pour voir Temperance, qui se tenait dans l'entrée et les regardait.

« Dr Brennan ! Je suis contente que vous soyez venue. J'espère que vous avez faim. »

« Très. Et tu n'as pas besoin de continuer à m'appeler 'Dr Brennan'. »

Elle rit.

« Désolée, qu'est-ce que vous préférez ? »

« Tu peux m'appeler 'Temperance' ou 'Tempe', je suppose. »

« J'aime bien 'Tempe'. Je suppose que je vais laisser 'Bones' à mon grand frère, hein ? »

Booth les regarda rire et ne put s'empêcher de sentir son cœur fondre. C'était les 2 femmes les plus importantes de sa vie qui riaient. _Oui… ce sont mes femmes…_ Il avait admis il y a un certain temps ce que Bones signifiait pour lui. Mais il n'était pas prêt à ce que quelqu'un d'autre le sache… sauf, apparemment, Vivi. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce que sa sœur avait planifié, mais il savait qu'une fois qu'elle avait commencé quelque chose, elle devenait une force avec laquelle il fallait compter.

Il s'approcha et les enlaça toutes les deux.

« Allez, mesdames. Allons manger avant que ça ne sente plus aussi bon. »

Vivian lui donna un coup dans la poitrine et se dirigea vers la cuisine, Booth et Brennan derrière elle.

« Je suis vexée. Tu sais que mes plats sentent aussi bon même après avoir été réchauffés. »

« Ouais, eh bien, on va voir si Bones veut prendre chez elle tout ce que tu as fait en trop. Je ne pourrais pas manger tout ça en un mois. »

« Divisez les comme vous voulez, mais je sais que tu aimes mes lasagnes, donc j'en ai fait plus. »

« Il y a de la tarte ? »

« Tu ne la sens pas ? »

« Je sens un million de choses, Viv. »

« Oui, il y a de la tarte. »

« Et du pain à l'ail ? »

« Est-ce que tu as vraiment besoin de poser cette question ? »

« Je vérifiais juste. »

« Oui, il y a du pain à l'ail. »

« Bien. »

Temperance regardait l'interaction avec fascination. En dépit de la différence d'âge, ils agissaient comme s'il n'y avait pas de temps entre eux. Elle les regardait bouger autour de la cuisine, ne se trouvant jamais sur le chemin l'un de l'autre. Booth avait les mains au-dessus de la tête de Vivian et prenait des assiettes et des verres d'un placard alors qu'elle coupait le pain à l'ail. A chaque fois que Booth tendait la main il lui donnait un petit coup dans les côtes et elle sursautait et le menaçait avec le couteau, ce qui le faisait rire. Elle aimait voir un sourire sur le visage de son ami après avoir vu la douleur présente depuis si longtemps. _Oui… mon ami… pas simplement mon partenaire._

« Bones ? »

Elle sortit de sa transe pour voir Booth qui la regardait, une expression de curiosité sur le visage.

« Désolée. J'étais dans mes pensées. »

« Tout va bien? »

« Tout va très bien. Ca… sent vraiment bon, Vivian. »

« Merci. J'aime cuisiner et j'aime la nourriture. Et j'aime cuisine pour les gens qui aiment la nourriture. Par chance, ce n'est pas un problème avec Seeley pour grand frère. Mais on dirait que je vais devoir venir plus souvent, parce que l'état de cette cuisine m'inquiète.

« Hey ! Il n'y a rien de mal avec ma cuisine. »

« Elle est dans un abominable état d'abandon. Tu vis de plats à emporter ? »

« Pas tout le temps ! »

« Seeley… »

« Juste quelquefois ! »

« Seeley Booth… »

« OK… très bien… la plupart du temps. Mais, vraiment, seulement pour le dîner. Et seulement quand nous travaillons tard. »

« Ce qui, j'en suis sûre, est la plupart des soirs. »

« Pas tous… »

« Oui c'est d'accord alors… plus de visites, plus de nourriture. Tu ne peux pas me critiquer de te rendre gros quand tu te nourris de plats à emporter. »

« Tu prévois de rester dans les environs ? »

Elle se tourna vers Temperance avec un grand sourire.

« Je l'espère. »

« Je vais me renseigner à propos de ces internats demain. »

« Whoa, whoa, whoa. On revient en arrière. Tu prévois de rester? Et _vous _allez chercher un internat pour elle? Je ne sais pas si j'aime l'idée de vous deux conspirant derrière mon dos. »

Les yeux de Vivian devinrent suspicieux.

« Tu… ne veux pas que je reste. »

Cela ressemblait moins à une question qu'à une constatation. Booth réagit immédiatement.

« Non… non, Vivi, tu sais que ce n'est pas ça. Tu sais que j'aimerais que tu restes. Mais tu n'es revenue de ce côté de l'Atlantique que depuis 2 jours et à D.C. depuis 1 jours seulement. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu fasses des projets si tôt. Mais je suppose que, sachant que c'est toi, j'aurais dû savoir que tu avais quelque chose en tête avant même que l'avion ne touche le sol. »

Elle était encore incertaine.

« Eh bien… je pensais étudier à l'American University. Mais ensuite le Dr Bren… Tempe… a dit qu'elle pourrait peut-être me recommander pour un internat au Jeffersonian. »

(NdT : l'American University est une fac de Washington)

« Je pense que c'est une super idée. »

« Vraiment ?

Booth voyait la nervosité dans les yeux de sa sœur et il se sentit coupable. Il se jura qu'il ne serait plus jamais la cause de ce regard. Il n'allait jamais lui laisser croire une seconde qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle. S'approchant d'elle il la prit dans ses bras.

« Vraiment. »

Temperance regarda Vivian se laisser aller dans l'étreinte de son frère avec hésitation mais insista jusqu'à ce qu'elle abandonne et se détende dans ses bras. Le visage ne montrait que de la détermination, elle reconnaissait le visage qu' il avait quand ils étaient sur une affaire. Elle regarda Vivian s'éloigner des bras de Booth avec un petit sourire triste. Booth leva la main et tira légèrement sur sa tresse, et toute tristesse s'envola quand elle le tapa. Regardant Brennan au-dessus de sa tête, il lui sourit.

« Allez. On va manger. »


	11. Chapter 11

_**Merci.**_

Chapitre 11 - Très perplexe 2

Alors que tous trois s'installaient à table, Temperance ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le sentiment de confort qu'elle ressentait. Elle essaya de s'en débarrasser, pensant à Sully, mais l'idée d'être avec Booth et Vivian, riant et parlant, tous les jours était presque impossible à ignorer. Elle espéra secrètement que Vivian serait dans les alentours pendant un moment, elle rendait Seeley heureux et elle semblait en retard de bonheur elle-même. Booth laissa tomber sa fourchette, la ramenant dans le présent.

« Alors, j'ai attendu assez longtemps pour demander je pense. »

Brennan et Vivian se tournèrent pour voir Booth qui regardait sa sœur, avec une expression sérieuse.

« Demander quoi ? »

« Les garçons. »

La pièce devint complètement silencieuse pendant plusieurs secondes avant que le rire hystérique de Vivian ne comble le silence.

« Dieu, je pensais que tu étais sérieux ! »

« Je suis très sérieux. »

« Seeley ! »

« Alors? »

Elle soupira.

« Non, Seeley. Pas de garcon. »

« Tu as été en Espagne pendant presque 1 an. Tu es sérieuse quand tu dis qu'il n'y a _pas_ eu de garcon? »

« Oui. »

Ils semblèrent se défier du regard. Enfin, il se rappuya sur le dossier de sa chaise, prit sa fourchette et la plongea de nouveau dans ses lasagnes.

« Très bien, alors. »

Vivian jeta un regard à Brennan et secoua la tête avec un sourire. Brennan, cependant, était curieuse.

« Que faisais-tu en Espagne ? »

Le silence remplit la pièce une fois de plus et Booth et Vivian se regardèrent. Vivian était incertaine et Booth lui fit un petit signe de la tête.

« Je… suis restée chez un ami de Seeley. J'avais besoin de rester éloignée de la maison un moment et lui et sa femme m'ont proposé de rester avec eux. J'allais en cours là-bas et je gardais les enfants, 1 an et 5 ans. Un peu comme une nounou, je suppose, en échange de leur hospitalité.

Temperance voulait la mettre à l'aise. Elle voulait la confiance de Vivian, en partie parce que cela était important pour Booth et en partie parce que la jeune femme devant elle lui rappelait un peu elle-même.

« Je sais ce que c'est. Vouloir partir parce qu'on pense que c'est la seule chose qui reste à faire. »

Booth sembla soudain disparaître et tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était les yeux bruns de Vivian qui la regardaient, en voulant lui faire confiance mais en même temps ayant peur. Elle se sentait comme si elle avait de nouveau 15 ans en regardant ses yeux. Sa tristesse et sa souffrance étaient présentes dans ses yeux, même si elle essayait de les cacher.

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui. Je l'ai fait. Plusieurs fois. » Elle se tourna vers Booth. « Vous lui avez parlé de ma famille? »

Il la regardait avec un mélange de respect et de quelque chose d'autre.

« Non. C'est votre histoire, Bones. Vous me l'avez dit en confidence et je l'ai gardée. »

Elle hocha la tête en remerciement avant de se tourner vers Vivian.

« Je sais que nous venons de nous rencontrer. Je sais que tu n'as aucune raison de me faire confiance. Mais quelqu'un m'a dit une fois qu'on devait donner quelque chose de soi-même avant de gagner la confiance de quelqu'un… Mes parents ont disparu quand j'avais 15 ans… mon frère est parti et j'ai été placée. J'ai découvert l'année dernière qu'ils sont partis parce qu'ils étaient des braqueurs de banque en fuite et que ma mère avait été tuée. Il y a quelques mois… mon père est revenu et j'ai dû le voir, lui et mon frère, me quitter une fois de plus. »

Les larmes avaient rempli les yeux de Vivian mais, peu importe comment, elle savait que c'était des larmes de sympathie et non de pitié. Vivian fit dévier son regard vers la fenêtre quelques instants avant de prendre la main de son frère.

« Je suppose que Seeley vous a parlé de Jared… et de la nuit où je suis née… »

« Oui. »

« Eh bien… nos parents ne se sont jamais remis d'avoir perdu le frère que je n'ai jamais connu. Et je payais pour cela. Ce n'était pas que j'étais invisible… je pense que j'aurais préféré. Ils étaient indifférents… Ils traitaient les enfants qui sonnaient à la porte à Halloween mieux que moi pendant toute l'année. J'étais si occupée à … travailler et essayer d'obtenir une once d'approbation de leur part … que je n'ai jamais eu vraiment d'enfance. Je n'avais pas d'ami parce que la seule personne qui m'ait montré un tant soit peu d'amour était mon frère… et je ne veux pas dire que ce n'était pas plus qu'assez… mais cela ne cachait pas le fait que mes parents agissaient comme si je ne méritais pas d'être aimée. »

« Quand Seeley est devenu Ranger… les choses ont empiré. _Là_ je suis devenue invisible… je cuisinais pour moi, prenais soin de moi-même toute seule… je me suis élevée moi-même… et j'avais seulement 9 ans. J'ai arrêté de laisser les gens s'attacher parce que je pensais que je ne méritais pas de risquer d'avoir mal au cœur. Comment pouvais-je m'attendre à ce qu'un étranger m'aime alors que ma mère et mon père ne le pouvaient pas ? »

« J'ai même arrêté de croire en Dieu… parce que je ne pouvais pas comprendre comment un être qui était supposé aimer tout le monde… pouvait laisser une petite fille souffrir des erreurs de quelqu'un d'autre… quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait jamais connu… et grandir sans l'amour de ses parents. La seule chose pour laquelle je pouvais honnêtement Le remercier était mon frère. Seeley est vraiment la seule chose dans laquelle j'ai une foi absolue. »

Les larmes coulaient, mais elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. Son corps tremblait légèrement comme pour tout laisser partir. Booth et Brennan échangèrent un regard avant que Booth ne se tourne vers sa sœur.

« Vivi… »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, des yeux tristes mais distants.

« Tout va bien… »

« Je sais… Je suis juste… »

« Vas t'allonger un moment, OK ? Je vais nettoyer. »

« Non… j'ai… j'ai cuisiné, j'ai invité le Dr Brennan… il y a de la tarte… »

« Je te garde une part, maintenant va te reposer. »

Vivian secoua la tête légèrement et se leva de la table. Booth lui prit la main alors qu'elle le dépassait et elle se tourna vers lui.

« Tout va bien aller… et tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu veux. Tu le sais. »

Elle lui sourit tristement.

« Je sais. »

Elle se pencha et embrassa son frère sur la joue et il tirailla sa tresse une fois de plus. Elle quitta la pièce et ils l'entendirent marcher dans le couloir et fermer la porte de ce que Temperance supposa être la chambre d'amis. Elle se sentit confuse. Elle ne connaissait cette fille que depuis à peine 1 jour et elle l'avait vue passer par toutes les émotions qu'une personne pouvait ressentir. Elle avait vu une facette de Booth qu'elle n'avait jamais vue et cela la rendait encore plus perplexe.

Elle détestait _vraiment_ être perplexe.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 – Culpabilité et étreintes

Le silence qui avait rempli la pièce une fois que Vivian fut partie était insupportable. La tête de Seeley lui tournait. La culpabilité qui l'accablait était pire que tout ce qu'il avait jamais ressenti. Oui, il avait pris des vies sans aucun scrupule… mais là il avait échoué avec sa propre chair et son sang. Il avait échoué avec la personne qui lui faisait le plus confiance.

« Elle ne m'avait jamais dit que ça avait été si mal. Je ne savais pas à quel point c'était. Comment j'ai pu la laisser toute seule ? Elle m'a prié de ne pas la laisser, mais je suis parti. Comment elle fait pour ne pas me détester ? »

« Parce qu'elle vous connaît et qu'elle savait que vous deviez partir. »

Il leva les yeux et vit Temperance qui le regardait avec des yeux pleins de sympathie.

« J'aurais dû rester… J'aurais dû faire quelque chose… »

Temperance leva la main et couvrit la sienne, comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt dans la voiture.

« Vous ne pouviez rien faire de plus. Je ne veux pas juger vos parents, Booth. Mais la manière dont ils ont géré leur deuil… c'était injuste de leur part de la faire payer pour ce que votre frère avait fait. Mais je suis sûre qu'elle sait qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à être en deuil. »

Il la regarda avec confusion.

« Vous vous sentez coupable. Vous pensez que si vous aviez essayé un peu plus alors peut-être vous auriez pu l'arrêter. Ou que si vous aviez dit à vos parents qu'il buvait, alors ils l'auraient pu. Quand il est mort vous avez essayé de compenser votre culpabilité en faisant tout ce qu'il devait faire… en oubliant tout ce que vous vouliez. Mais vous aviez cette petite fille qui avait aussi besoin de vous et vous avez pris la responsabilité d'être sa seule famille, alors que vous n'aviez pas à le faire. Elle n'était pas la seule à souffrir de ce qui était arrivé à votre frère… et elle le sait. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne vous déteste pas. »

Il était envahi par l'émotion venant de la femme en face de lui. Il ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça et il se sentait indigne de tout ce qu'elle lui disait. Il ne pouvait plus supporter d'être sous son regard pénétrant. Il avait peur qu'elle puisse voir clair dans son âme et qu'elle réalise qu'il ne le mérite pas. Se levant il prit les 3 assiettes et les mit dans l'évier. Il essaya de se distraire en faisant la vaisselle, mais quand il sentit sa main dans son dos il ne put plus se contrôler. Mettant ses mains sur le comptoir il baissa la tête et laissa les larmes couler.

Elle l'enlaça par derrière et pressa son visage contre son dos. Son cœur lui faisait mal de toutes les années de douleur qu'ils avaient subies à cause du mauvais choix d'une personne.

« Seeley… »

Il se tourna doucement dans ses bras et le cœur de Brennan faillit se briser. Il n'était pas l'homme fort, confiant, taquin qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir. Il était faible, vulnérable et peu sûr de lui. Elle l'enlaça de nouveau et le serra, essayant de le soulager de sa douleur. Il pleurait doucement et sans honte et elle le rejoignit. Ils restèrent dans la cuisine quelques minutes, essayant simplement de reprendre des forces. Elle n'avait jamais été à l'aise de pleurer devant des gens, ou de pleurer tout court. Mais là, à cet endroit, dans ces bras, avec cet homme… elle savait qu'il n'y avait aucun autre endroit où elle serait mieux pour pleurer.

Après un long moment les larmes s'arrêtèrent et ils se restèrent accrochés, essayant de retrouver un certain équilibre. Elle le sentit soupirer dans ses cheveux.

« Merci, Temperance. »

Elle lui sourit aussi chaleureusement que possible.

« De rien. »

Un toussotement venant de derrière eux attira leur attention et les deux têtes se levèrent vers le seuil.

« Sully… »


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 – _As time goes by_ (Alors que le temps passe)

Dix minutes plus tôt :

Tim Sullivan s'inquiétait. Il sentait un tiraillement viscéral qu'il ne pouvait expliquer. Temperance avait dit qu'elle dînait chez Booth ce soir, mais elle avait dit aussi qu'elle appellerait quand l'affaire serait close. Elle n'avait pas appelé et cela ne lui ressemblait pas d'oublier quelque chose comme ça. OK, cela lui ressemblait, mais il était quand même nerveux. Et après avoir essayé d'appeler sur son portable et de passer au labo pour découvrir qu'elle était partie, sa nervosité se transforma en inquiétude. Il avait aussi essayé le portable de Booth mais ça ne répondait pas. Il aurait pu essayer le téléphone fixe chez Booth mais il se souvenait de Booth lui disant qu'il avait été débranché à cause de problèmes de câbles dans le bâtiment.

_Je la vois bien oublier si elle est au labo, encore concentrée sur l'affaire… mais si elle est partie…_

Alors que le complexe d'appartements où habitait Booth arrivait en vue, il se détendit à la vue de la voiture de Temperance dans le parking. Mais cela le fit se demander pourquoi il n'avait pas pu les joindre.

Il prit l'ascenseur pour monter chez Booth et s'avança dans le couloir. Il allait frapper à la porte quand il entendit quelque chose à l'intérieur qui le terrifia. C'était le bruit de quelqu'un qui pleure. Plus que quelqu'un. Il ne pouvait que rester derrière la porte, se demandant dans quoi il allait entrer. Ils pouvaient avoir un moment personnel ou ils pouvaient être en danger. Il ne savait pas à quelle situation il préférait avoir à faire face.

Le silence remplit l'ambiance autour de lui et son courage prit assez le dessus pour essayer. La porte s'ouvrit doucement, lui donnant une vue presque panoramique de la pièce. Et avec la pièce vint la vision qui fit se retourner son estomac. Se tenant dans la cuisine, il y avait sa petite amie et son partenaire dans ce qu'il ne pouvait décrire que comme une tendre étreinte. Le visage de Temperance était enfoui dans le creux du cou de Booth et la sienne était dans ses cheveux. Leurs yeux étaient fermés et il ne put s'empêcher de penser que même s'ils avaient été ouverts ils ne l'auraient pas remarqué. Leur monde était réduit à eux seuls. Ils apparaissaient comme 2 personnes qui avaient pleuré, mais, d'une certaine manière, cela faisait encore plus mal. Elle ne pleurerait jamais devant lui. Il ne l'avait jamais vue pleurer. Il entendit Booth soupirer doucement.

« Merci, Temperance. »

Il la vit lever les yeux vers son partenaire et sourire. C'était le sourire le plus chaleureux qu'il ait jamais vu sur son visage.

« De rien. »

Il ne pouvait rester silencieux, il ne voulait pas savoir ce qui pouvait se passer s'il le faisait. Alors il toussota.

Leurs têtes se tournèrent pour le voir. Il vit les yeux de Temperance s'ouvrir en grand.

« Sully… »

Ils semblèrent tous être en manque de mots, mais Temperance sembla retrouver sa voix après quelques secondes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Tu as dit que tu appellerais. Tu ne l'as pas fait. »

Il le dit aussi simplement que possible, mais n'aurait pu retenir la froideur de ses propos même s'il l'avait voulu. Elle resta pensive un instant, comme si elle essayait de se souvenir.

« J'ai… oublié. »

« Clairement. »

Ils semblèrent tous deux remarquer son ton et Booth allait intervenir quand Temperance posa la main sur son bras. Sully sentit la jalousie l'envahir alors qu'il la voyait lancer un regard lourd de sens à Booth. Ils semblaient communiquer simplement avec leurs yeux et cela le déchira de l'intérieur. Il vit Booth hausser un sourcil avant de secouer légèrement la tête. La prise de Temperance sur son bras se serra un peu sans l'intention de lui faire mal, et il sembla vaciller. Elle lui lança un dernier regard que, même à travers la pièce, Sully pouvait lire 'Faites-moi confiance'. Les yeux de Booth voyagèrent entre Sully et Brennan avant qu'il ne sorte de la cuisine, les laissant seuls.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Sully ? Tu sais que ce n'est pas ce à quoi ça ressemble, alors, que veux-tu que je te dise ? »

« Comment je le saurais ? Comment je saurais que ce n'est pas exactement ce à quoi ça ressemble ? »

« Parce que tu devrais me connaître au moins un peu et si dans ce cas tu saurais que je ne tromperais jamais personne. »

« Je pensais te connaître, Temperance, mais tu t'attends à ce que je pense quoi en vous voyant dans les bras l'un de l'autre ?! »

« Ne me crie pas dessus. Je n'ai rien fait de mal. »

« Je suis en colère donc je crie ! Vous continuez à dire que vous n'êtes que partenaires, mais ce que je viens de voir n'a rien de 'juste partenaires', Temperance ! »

« Sors d'ici. »

« Quoi ?! »

« Tu m'as entendue. Tu ne vas pas rester là et juger quelque chose qu'apparemment tu ne comprends pas. Je ne te conseille pas de me demander de choisir entre vous deux non plus. Il est ma famille. Booth était dans ma vie bien avant toi, Sully, et il le sera encore longtemps après que tu sois parti. Et si tu ne peux pas respecter ça ou même essayer de comprendre alors c'est fini entre nous. Et tu as raison. Lui et moi sommes plus que partenaires. Nous sommes amis. Il est mon meilleur ami. »

Sully n'avait plus rien à dire. Il se rendit compte qu'il l'avait perdu, probablement sans même l'avoir voulu, alors il partit. Quand il atteignit la porte il se retourna vers elle.

« J'espère qu'il en vaut la peine, Temperance. »

Et il partit.

Elle s'attendit à ressentir de la peine pour cette rupture mais elle ne vint pas. Au lieu de cela son esprit glissa vers l'homme de l'autre côté du couloir. Elle lui avait demandé plus tôt de leur donner à Sully et à elle de leur donner une minute et il avait été réticent à partir. Elle l'avait assuré que tout allait bien et il avait cédé et était parti. Elle remarquait seulement maintenant que la conversation entière avait été silencieuse.

Elle se dirigea dans le couloir vers la chambre d'amis et frappa à la porte. Après un moment elle s'ouvrit pour révéler Booth qui la regardait attentivement. Brennan regarda derrière lui pour voir Vivian qui dormait, elle hocha la tête et il la suivit dans le living-room où ils s'assirent sur le canapé.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Ca va ? »

« Je vais bien. Nous avons rompu, mais tout va bien. »

« Bones… je suis désolé. »

« Ca va… Je pense que ça serait arrivé de toute façon. »

« Cela… a quelque chose à voir avec aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je pense que ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui était seulement un catalyseur. Il était incertain à propos de beaucoup de choses. Notre relation, par exemple. Vous et moi, je veux dire. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

« Il continue à dire que nous sommes plus que des partenaires, et je lui ai dit qu'il avait raison. »

« Ah… ah oui ? »

« Nous sommes plus que des partenaires. Nous sommes amis. Meilleurs amis. »

« Oh… très bien. Bien sûr. Meilleurs amis. Il ne l'a pas compris? »

« Non… je lui ai dit que vous étiez ma famille et je lui ai dit que vous feriez toujours partie de ma vie et que s'il ne pouvait pas l'accepter alors il ne pouvait pas rester avec moi. »

« Vous le pensez vraiment ? »

Elle se tourna pour le regarder. L'expression de Booth était indéchiffrable.

« Bien sûr. Vous êtes ma famille, Booth. »

Ses traits s'adoucirent en un sourire sincère et il passa un bras au-dessus de ses épaules et l'attira à côté de lui.

« Eh bien, alors… Je suis honoré, Bones. »

Elle gloussa et se détendit, laissant sa tête sur son épaule.

« Vous faites bien. »

Il prit la télécommande de la télé et l'alluma. Le générique d'un film en noir et blanc défilait.

« Oh… Casablanca… J'aime bien ce film. »

Il la regarda, un peu surpris.

« Vous l'avez vu ? »

« Je le regardais avec ma mère, et on pleurait tout le temps. Russ et papa se moquaient de nous. Vous l'avez vu ? »

« Quelques fois. »

« Combien? »

«… 14… »

« Quoi?! »

« Vivian l'aime beaucoup, d'accord! Elle me l'a beaucoup fait regarder! »

Elle rit.

« Oh, allez. Admettez-le. Vous aimez quand Ingrid Bergman entre chez Rick et que Humphrey Bogart la voit pour la première fois. »

« Oui, eh bien, je parie que vous allez pleurer à la fin quand ils diront 'au revoir'. »

Elle ricana.

« Probablement. »

« Bin alors… »

« Chut… ça commence. »

Peu de temps après elle lui posa une question.

« Hey, Booth ? »

« Oui, Bones ? »

« Je peux rester ici cette nuit? »

Il baissa les yeux vers elle et elle leva la tête pour le voir la regarder curieusement avant de sourire.

« Bien sûr, Bones. »

« Bien. »

Ils se retournèrent tous deux vers la télévision, souriant, à temps pour entendre Sam chanter.

"_You must remember this / A kiss is just a kiss / A sigh is just a sigh / The fundamental things apply / As time goes by…"_

"Tu dois t'en souvenir / un baiser est juste un baiser / un soupir est juste un soupir / les choses fondamentales s'appliquent / alors que le temps passe…"

**_NdT: voilà le moment que certains attendaient d'après les reviews..._**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 – Peur et confiance

Vivian sortait doucement de son sommeil. Ce qui l'entourait lui était peu connu, mais cela lui prit seulement quelques instants pour se rappeler où elle était. Une photo de son frère et de son neveu était accrochée au mur et elle sourit. Parker avait de la chance.

Elle jeta un regard à l'horloge et vit qu'elle avait dormi pendant 6 heures, mais qu'on était encore au milieu de la nuit. _Super… maintenant qu'est-ce que je vais faire jusqu'au matin ?_ Décidant que regarder la télé était une valeur sûre, elle se dirigea vers le living-room. Elle se figea sur le seuil et un petit sourire démoniaque apparut sur son visage. _Oh… c'est parfait… qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu manquer hier soir ?!_ Elle fit une petite danse sur place avant de courir chercher son appareil photo dans son sac. Se ruant de nouveau dans la pièce elle prit autant de photos qu'elle put avant se retourner dans la chambre d'amis et de s'écrouler dans le lit. Elle n'allait pas dormir, mais elle pouvait utiliser le temps qui restait pour concocter un plan pour mettre son frère et le docteur ensemble (s'ils ne l'étaient pas déjà) aussi discrètement que possible.

Quelques heures plus tars Seeley remuait sur le canapé. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il vit le plafond de son living-room. _Ugh… Je me suis encore endormi sur le canapé… mon dos va apprécier…_ Il commença à s'étirer quand il prit conscience d'un poids sur sa poitrine. Baissant les yeux, il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. _Oh mon… Bones._ Le soir précédent lui revint en flash. Le dîner… l'histoire de Vivi… Bones et lui pleurant ensemble… l'arrivée de Sully… Bones rompant avec Sully…. Bones regardant Casablanca à la télé avec lui… Bones demandant pour rester la nuit. _Oh… Dieu…_

Ils avaient apparemment bougé pendant la nuit. Les jambes de Booth étaient étendues sur le canapé et Brennan était allongée entre elles, avec la tête sur sa poitrine. Son corps était parfaitement détendu et son visage presque angélique. Quelques mèches de cheveux étaient tombées devant ses yeux et, sur une impulsion, il leva la main pour les écarter. Il le regretta immédiatement parce que sa main sembla prendre vie et commença à caresser son visage, son pouce courant sur sa peau.

Temperance était bien. Très bien. Et au chaud. Elle ne se rappelait pas la dernière fois qu'elle avait si bien dormi. Elle sentit quelque chose sur sa joue. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir le visage de Seeley Booth qui la regardait. Presque immédiatement elle s'assit, rajustant sa chemise.

« Bones… »

« On s'est endormis. »

« Oui, oui. »

Elle rit nerveusement.

« Vous savez… quand j'ai demandé à passer la nuit ici… je ne pense pas que c'est ce que j'avais à l'esprit. »

« C'était innocent, Bones. Ca a été une longue journée… on était tous deux fatigués. »

Elle se tourna vers lui, toute trace d'humour forcé disparue de son visage remplacée par quelque chose d'autre.

« On s'est endormis. »

Il était confus, elle avait déjà dit ça.

« Ouais… »

« On a dormi… toute la nuit… sur votre canapé… ensemble. »

_Oh non… elle panique…_

« Bones… »

« Je dois partir. »

« Bones, s'il vous plaît… attendez une seconde. »

« Je… je vous vois au travail. »

« Bones… »

« Je vais parler à quelques personnes à propos d'un internat pour Vivian. »

Et elle était partie. Il s'écroula sur le canapé et se mit la tête dans les mains. Une main sur son épaule le sortit de ses pensées. Il leva la tête et vit le regard plein de sympathie de sa sœur. Elle lui fit un petit sourire et lui tendit un mug.

« Deux sucres, c'est ça ? »

« Tu me connais trop bien. »

Elle s'assit à côté de lui et but dans sa tasse. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Relax, frangin. Je ne deviens pas une accro de la caféine. C'est du chocolat chaud. »

Ils restèrent assis à regarder droit devant pendant un moment avant que Seeley ne brise le silence.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai entendu quelque chose ? »

« Parce que tu faisais du café et du chocolat chaud depuis assez longtemps pour tout entendre. »

Elle lui fit un sourire coupable.

« J'ai entendu… et je vous ai vus… ce matin. Je me suis réveillée tôt et je suis venue pour regarder la télé. »

Il lui lança un regard incrédule.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ? »

« Et te faire manquer cette occasion ? Tu es dingue ? Est-ce que tu sais comment ça a été dur pour _moi_ de rester silencieuse quand j'ai vu ça ? »

« Ca n'arrivera plus, Vivi. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« Tu n'as pas vu la manière dont elle s'est sauvée ? »

« Oh, s'il te plaît… laisse lui un peu de crédit. Elle avait peur. Juste avec ce que tu m'as dit d'elle et ce que j'ai vu hier, je sais qu'elle est terrifiée. Non seulement elle a une relation avec un de tes amis… »

« Plus maintenant… »

« Quoi ? »

« Sully est arrivé après que tu te sois endormie… il a… en quelque sorte vu quelque chose et l'a mal pris. Je suis parti et ils en ont parlé et elle a rompu. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a vu exactement ? »

« Pas ce que tu crois. »

« Comment sais-tu ce que je pense ? »

« Parce que tu essaies de cacher un sourire démoniaque. »

« Seeley, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Il soupira.

« J'étais… bouleversé. Et elle a essayé de m'aider. C'était juste un câlin. »

« Bizarrement j'en doute… mais pourquoi tu étais bouleversé ? C'était à cause… de ce que je lui ai dit? »

Il passa un bras sur les épaules de sa sœur et l'étreignit, avant de poser un baiser sur le haut de sa tête.

« Tout va bien, maintenant, Vivi. Je suis content que tu lui aies dit. Tu peux lui faire confiance, tu sais. »

« Je sais. »

« Ah oui ? Comment? »

Elle leva des yeux brillants vers lui.

« Parce que tu lui fais confiance. C'est une preuve suffisante pour moi. »


	15. Chapter 15

_**NdT: merci.**_

Chapitre 15 - Conspiration

« Hey, Bren. J'ai un peu de mal avec la reconstitution faciale du crâne que tu m'as donné, donc ça va me prendre… »

Angela s'arrêta sur le seuil du bureau de son ami. Il était vide. Vide comme dans 'elle n'était pas là'. Vide comme dans 'le Dr Temperance Brennan est en retard'. Elle scanna le labo, perplexe. Elle n'était jamais en retard.

Elle se demanda si les autres l'avaient vue.

« Hey, Jack. »

« Hey, Ange. Quoi de neuf ? »

« Tu as vu Brennan? »

« Elle n'est pas dans son bureau? »

« Non… et il n'y a pas ses affaires, non plus. »

« Mais j'ai vu sa voiture dans le parking quand je suis arrivé. Zach aussi. »

« Où peut-elle être ? Est-ce que Booth est là? »

« Nan. Peut-être qu'ils interrogent un suspect ou autre chose ? »

« Mais on n'a encore rien découvert. »

« Je ne sais pas, je fais simplement une hypothèse parce que tu as l'air de t'inquiéter. »

« Un peu. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle le regarda tristement.

« Parce que la dernière fois que je n'ai pas pu la trouver, vous étiez enterrés vifs dans une voiture.»

« Oh, Ange… je suis sûr qu'elle va bien. »

« Je sais… j'en fais tout un plat… mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. »

« Tu as essayé son portable ? »

Elle réfléchit un instant.

« En fait, non. »

Elle avait déjà sorti son téléphone et tapait la touche de raccourci 1.

« Allo… »

« Oh, Bren. Merci mon Dieu. Où es-tu? »

« Angela… pas maintenant, OK? Simplement… pas maintenant. Je serai là plus tard. »

Et elle raccrocha.

« Ange ? Ca va? »

« Quelque chose ne va pas… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je croyais qu'elle avait répondu. »

« Elle l'a fait. Mais elle semblait… mal. Quelque chose est arrivé. »

« J'essaie Booth. »

Elle resta en attendant le son de la voix de Booth au bout du fil.

« Booth… »

« Booth, mec… c'est Hodgins. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hodgins? »

« Vous savez ce qui se passe avec Brennan ? Elle n'est pas là et Angela l'a appelée mais elle était bizarre. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Où est-elle ? »

Angela prit le téléphone des mains de Hodgins.

« Booth, c'est Angela. Elle a dit 'pas maintenant'. Elle semblait bouleversée. Je sais qu'elle était suppose dîner avec vous et votre sœur hier soir. Est-ce que quelque chose s'est passé ? »

« Euhhh… »

« Booth, s'il vous plaît… Je m'inquiète. S'il vous plait, dites-moi. »

« Ca a été une dure soirée, Angela. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses. Simplement… laissez-la seule un moment. Elle va revenir. »

« Booth! »

Mais il avait déjà raccroché.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? »

« Il a dit que beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées. Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire. Il m'a dit de la laisser seule un moment et qu'elle allait revenir. Il semblait bizarre lui aussi. »

Elle regarda Hodgins et vit la compréhension dans ses yeux.

« Jack… tu penses qu'il l'aime ? »

« Je pense. Je sais qu'il y a eu quelque chose entre eux après cette histoire avec Kenton. »

« Cette histoire avec Kenton ? Tu as dit qu'il avait pris Brennan et qu'il allait la tuer mais que Booth l'avait découvert et l'avait sauvée. Il s'est passé plus ? »

« En quelque sort… je veux dire… il est sorti de l'hôpital pour poursuivre le gars. Mais il était en petite forme, il avait été blessé. Mais quand il est entré en trombe… c'était incroyable, Ange. Elle était accrochée à un crochet et il n'arrivait pas à la détacher. Alors il a mis sa tête entre ses bras et il l'a soulevée et ils sont restés accrochés l'un à l'autre. »

« Oh mon Dieu… »

« Je sais… Tu penses qu'elle l'aime ? »

« Je pense qu'elle est confuse. Et probablement effrayée. Mais je pense que oui. »

« Ouais… moi aussi. Maintenant la vraie question est 'qu'allons-nous faire pour aider ?'. »

« J'ai peut-être un plan. »

Ils se tournèrent tous deux pour voir une jeune femme souriante penchée sur la rampe de la plate-forme.

« Hey, Vivian. »

« Contente de vous revoir, Dr Hodgins. Et vous devez être Angela. Je suis vraiment contente de vous rencontrer. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, d'après ce que j'ai entendu de vous, vous êtes la personne parfaite pour m'aider avec mon petit plan. »

« Plan ? Pour quoi ? »

« Je suis convaincue que mon frère est amoureux du Dr Brennan. Il a tout fait pour ne pas me le dire mais il n'en avait pas besoin, c'est visible. Et de ce que j'ai entendu du passé et ce que j'ai vu pendant les dernières 24 heures, je suis presque certaine qu'elle l'aime aussi. Mais le problème est qu'ils sont tous deux trop têtus et trop aveugles pour s'en rendre compte. D'où mon plan. Mais ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux faire toute seule, raison pour laquelle je demande votre aide.»

« Donc tu parles de conspirer contre une anthropologue judiciaire avec un QI de génie et un agent du FBI … avec un pistolet ? »

« Oui. »

« J'en suis. »

Elle sourit.

« Excellent. »

Angela et Hodgins se regardèrent avant que leur visage n'affiche un sourire démoniaque qui était l'image de celui de Vivian.

« Maintenant… qu'as-tu en tête exactement ? »


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 – C'est une Booth

« OK… alors est-ce que tout le monde sait ce qu'il a à faire? »

« Ouais. »

« Compris. »

« Bien. Maintenant, je vous appellerai quand je l'aurai trouvée. Tu sais quoi faire, hein, Ange ? »

« Complètement. »

« Excellent. Très bien, j'y vais. J'ai une petite idée d'où elle peut être. »

« Ok… mais attends… je peux les voir encore une fois ? »

Vivian rit.

« Bien sûr. »

Elle prit les photos qu'elle avait développées plus tôt et les tendit à Angela. Elle s'était presque évanouie quand Vivian les lui avait montrées pour la première fois. Et on avait pu entendre ses cris de l'autre côté du labo.

« Mon Dieu… ils sont juste si… _mignons_. »

« Ouais, je sais… je vais mettre celle-là sur le faire-part de mariage. »

« Oh, absolument. »

Hodgins les regardait avec un mélange de peur et d'admiration.

« Est-ce que le monde sait ce que c'est d'aller contre vous deux ? »

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard plein de détermination.

« Le monde n'a aucune chance. »

Vivian rangea les photos dans son sac.

« OK, je m'en vais. Laissez vos portables allumés. »

« On le fera. »

Elle descendit les escaliers et se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte. Hodgins se tourna vers Angela.

« C'est sûr qu'elle est la sœur de Booth et non la tienne ? »

« Pas possible, Jack. Cette fille c'est tout son frère. Mais je vais te dire… si Bren n'était pas ma meilleure amie… cette fille le serait à coup sûr. »

« Elle est bonne. »

« C'est une Booth. »

Vivian sprintait vers la sortie du Jeffersonian mais alors qu'elle tournait au coin elle se rendit compte que marcher serait probablement mieux dans son propre intérêt. Et aussi dans l'intérêt de la personne avec qui elle venait d'entrer en collision.

Ils furent tous deux projetés sur le sol. Elle finit sur le dos, le grand dôme du musée au-dessus d'elle. Sa propre maladresse la stupéfiait quelques fois. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Wow… quel voyage. »

Elle entendit un grognement près d'elle. S'asseyant, elle vit un homme se relever et se tenir la tête. Elle se sentit mal immédiatement.

« Oh, Dieu… tout va bien ? »

« Euuhh… oui… je pense que je me suis cogné la tête. »

« Vous 'pensez' ? Je pense que vous le savez plutôt, à la manière dont vous la tenez. »

La main tomba de la tête de l'homme et révéla son visage. Un visage qui était beaucoup plus jeune que ce qu'elle avait supposé. Un visage mignon de petit garçon. Puis elle réalisa qu'elle le reconnaissait.

« Hey… vous étiez au labo hier. Vous étiez sur la plate-forme. »

« Humm… oui. Vous êtes Vivian. »

Elle rit en se levant et lui tendit la main.

« Je sais qui je suis. Maintenant je me demande juste qui vous êtes. »

Il prit sa main et elle l'aida à se lever. Il ne lâcha pas sa main tout de suite et la regarda quelques instants. Soudain elle eut une étincelle.

« Ohhh… tu es Zach, c'est ça ? »

Il eut l'air nerveux et un peu surpris.

« Oui. Comment le sais-tu? »

« Mon frère. Il m'a parlé des fouines. »

« Oh… »

« Hey, Zach ? »

« Oui? »

« Je peux récupérer ma main? »

Il sursauta et laissa immédiatement tomber sa main.

« Désolé. »

« C'est bon. Où tu courais comme ça ? »

« Au labo. »

« Question stupide. Je pense que j'aurais dû demander 'pourquoi tu courais vers le labo ?' »

« J'avais oublié quelque chose dans la voiture de Hodgins et il s'est garé loin aujourd'hui et il ne voulait pas y retourner avec moi alors j'ai dû y aller tout seul mais je me suis perdu en cherchant la voiture alors ça m'a pris du temps. »

« Eh bien… ce n'est pas la grande sortie que j'avais prévu de faire mais, bon, ça avait du style. Et au moins ça m'a donné l'occasion de te rencontrer. »

« Tu t'en vas ? »

« Oh, non. Pas pour de bon. J'ai simplement un plan à mettre à exécution et plus tôt je le ferai, plus tôt la tension au labo disparaîtra. »

« Oh… tu veux dire entre le Dr Brennan et l'agent Booth ? »

« Tu as remarqué aussi ? »

« Absolument. C'est terrible de les entendre se chamailler comme ça. Je me sens comme au milieu d'une dispute entre époux la plupart du temps. »

Elle lui fit un grand sourire.

« Mon frère est dingue. Tu n'es absolument pas aveugle à tout ce qui se passe autour de toi. Bon Dieu, il est plus aveugle que toi. »

« Merci. Je pense. »

« De rien. Maintenant… J'essaie de dissiper un peu de la tension sexuelle. Le Dr Brennan va voir pour me prendre en internat ici donc j'espère te revoir bientôt. »

« Hum… OK. »

« A bientôt, Zach. »

Et sur ce elle se dépêcha de passer les portes du musée.

Zach était cloué sur place, regardant dans la direction où elle avait disparu. Ses pensées allaient à mille à l'heure même s'il savait que c'était impossible mais c'est comme ça qu'il le ressentait. Il réussit finalement à faire bouger ses pieds et il se dirigea vers le labo, ses pensées gravitant encore autour de la jeune femme qu'il venait au sens propre (et au sens figuré) de rencontrer.

Alors qu'il atteignait l'entrée du labo il s'arrêta et sentit tout son sang se figer.

_Oh non… ohhhh nooooonnnnn… ce n'est pas bien… ce n'est PAS bien… Booth va me __**tuer**__…_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 – Etape 1

Vivian conduisait la voiture de son frère vers le premier endroit où pouvait être le docteur disparu. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait la trouver là à cause du nombre de fois où l'endroit était apparu dans les histoires de son frère.

Alors qu'elle se garait devant le Royal Diner elle ne put retenir le sourire satisfait sur son visage. Là, 4 voitures devant la sienne, il y avait une voiture de sport familière. Elle retint _in extremis_ l'envie de taper dans ses mains. Elle ne lisait pas les livres de Nancy Drew juste pour le plaisir quand elle était enfant, après tout.

(NdT : Nancy Drew est le nom original de l'héroïne de la série de livres « Alice… » écrite par Caroline Quine – par exemple « Alice détective », « Alice au bal masqué »,…)

Entrant dans le diner, sa vision périphérique repéra tout de suite sa cible, assise seule à une table dans le coin, regardant un mug de café. Vivian ne lança pas un regard dans sa direction, mais alla s'asseoir directement au comptoir. Quand la serveuse se tourna vers elle, elle s'assura de parler très clairement et un peu plus fort que nécessaire, mais pas assez fort pour que ce soit inhabituel.

« Bonjour, une part de tarte aux pommes, s'il vous plaît. »

La serveuse eut l'air un peu perplexe.

« De la tarte ? Si tôt le matin ? »

« J'ai entendu dire qu'elle était bonne et je ne sais pas encore combien de temps je vais rester dans le coin donc j'ai pensé que je pourrais profiter de l'occasion maintenant. »

« Ca vient. » Et elle disparut.

« Vivian ? »

Elle fit un petit sourire avant de le faire disparaître et de se tourner, un regard de surprise feinte placé avec soin.

« Tempe ! Je ne vous avais pas vue ! Je pensais que vous seriez au labo. »

« Pas encore… je… prends simplement un café. »

« Oh… ça vous dérange si je me joins à vous ? »

« Pas du tout. »

La serveuse revint et lui tendit la tarte, qui l'apporta à la table de Temperance. Temperance regardait de nouveau son mug et Vivian en profita pour l'observer. Ses épaules étaient un peu affalées. Elle semblait très différente de la fière et confiante femme qu'elle avait vue la veille. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que sa posture était similaire à celle de son frère ce matin. _Beaucoup trop têtus… tous les deux…_

« Dr Brennan… Temperance… j'aimerais m'excuser pour ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Je ne voulais pas m'enfuir comme ça. »

« Non… Vivian, je comprends complètement. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. »

« Est-ce que Seeley… allait bien ? Quand je suis partie ? Il semblait bizarre ce matin. Il essayait de faire croire qu'il allait bien… mais je le connais. Quelque chose n'allait pas. »

« Oh… Je pense… il était peut-être un peu mal. Mais… »

« Il se sent coupable, non? »

Elle sembla un peu surprise avant que son visage ne reflète une certaine tristesse.

« Je pense que oui. »

Vivian secoua la tête tristement.

« Il fait ça… il prend tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Comme s'il avait quelque chose à prouver. Il a fait ses preuves au moins un millier de fois. J'espère juste que j'arriverais à le lui montrer. »

« Tu l'aimes vraiment n'est-ce pas ? »

Vivian sourit à la femme qui la regardait avec un air si émerveillé.

« Il représente le monde pour moi. Ce n'était pas seulement la relation typique frère / sœur. Il était mon frère, oui. Mais il était aussi ma mère et mon père et toute la famille dont j'avais besoin. La seule famille don't j'avais besoin. Je l'ai détesté une seule fois dans notre relation… mais ça a rapidement passé et je le regrette maintenant. »

« Tu l'as détesté ? »

Elle acquiesça.

« Oui… quand il m'a annoncé qu'il partait pour les Rangers. J'étais dévastée. Je pensais qu'il m'abandonnait. Je pensais qu'il n'allait pas revenir. J'ai tellement sûre que je ne le reverrai jamais. Mais il est revenu et il m'a parlé et il a tout réparé… Je regrette ce bref moment de haine… parce que le matin suivant quand je me suis réveillée, il était parti. Nous nous étions déjà dit 'au revoir' à notre manière… mais je me suis détestée d'avoir été si en colère avant qu'il parte.

Temperance semblait écouter son histoire avec beaucoup d'attention. _Maintenant… on va voir où ça nous mène…_

« Je ne dis pas que nous n'avons pas eu nos petites disputes. Surtout quand j'ai vieilli. Il était déjà à D.C. mais on communiquait régulièrement et il venait souvent. J'ai pris quelquefois le train pendant les week-ends ou les vacances. Il pouvait être si sur-protecteur. Je ne vais même pas commencer à énumérer le nombre de garçons à qui il a fait peur quand j'étais adolescente… Il a toujours dit qu'il ne pouvait pas rester là alors que les hormones débridées d'ados venaient ternir l'image de sa 'petite sœur'. Mais je suis sûre que vous savez de quoi je parle. Avec la sur-protection, je veux dire. »

Le fantôme d'un sourire apparut sur le visage de Temperance et son esprit sembla glisser vers des souvenirs de situations similaires.

« Oui… je me souviens une fois… j'avais rencontré quelqu'un en ligne et on s'est vus. Quand Booth l'a découvert… il a un peu… »

« Défendu son territoire ? » offrit-elle.

« Oui, exactement. Quelqu'un a essayé de me tuer et il a emmené David en salle d'interrogatoire en tant que suspect possible. Il l'a cuit pendant 10 minutes avec des questions qui n'avaient pas grand-chose à voir avec l'affaire. »

« Hummm… je pense que vous vouliez dire 'cuisiné' … et pas 'cuit'.

« Oh… Je suppose que ça a plus de sens. »

Elles rirent. _Elle a attrapé l'appât… il est temps de remonter la ligne… pourquoi j'utilise des métaphores de pêche, moi ?_

« Bien sûr… j'ai toujours su qu'il le faisait parce qu'il m'aimait… il voulait me protéger. Il m'a dit une fois qu'il voulait seulement s'assurer que je trouve quelqu'un qui en vaille la peine. Il a dit que je le reconnaîtrai parce que quand Seeley essaierait de lui faire peur il ne fuirait pas, mais se dresserait contre mon mâle alpha de frère et que c'est comme ça que je saurai que c'est lui. »

Le regard de Temperance se fit pensif.

« Si grandir avec lui comme frère a instillé quelque chose en moi, ce sont de très grandes exigences en termes d'amour. Si je pouvais trouver quelqu'un moitié moins merveilleux que mon grand frère, je pourrais me considérer comme heureuse. La femme qui sera avec lui sera la femme la plus chanceuse du monde d'après moi. Mais… je ne suis pas très objective je suppose. »

Elles restèrent silencieuses et Temperance regardait par la fenêtre, plongée dans ses pensées, donc Vivian se plongea dans sa tarte.

« OK… wow. »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Rien… Dieu… Je dois m'excuser auprès de Seeley. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Cette tarte est géniale. »

Temperance rit, et le son fit sourire Vivian. Cette femme était parfaite pour son frère et qu'elle soit damnée si elle les laissait gâcher cette chance. Elle poussa la tarte au milieu de la table et tendit une fourchette à Temperance.

« Je ne pense pas que je devrais finir ça seule, ou alors je vais être là toute la journée à en commander sans arrêt. Vous partagez avec moi ? »

Temperance hésita une seconde, Vivian lui fit donc le sourire le plus charmeur qu'elle put et elle en fut récompensée quand Temperance prit la fourchette et un petit morceau de tarte.

« C'est ce que mon frère me dit toujours. »

« Quoi ? »

« Rien ne soulage une mauvaise journée comme une part de tarte. »

Temperance lui sourit chaleureusement et Vivian fit une petite danse de la victoire intérieure. Elle s'assura que Temperance était complètement absorbée par sa tarte et prit son téléphone dans sa poche pour envoyer discrètement un texto.

Au Jeffersonian, Angela Montenegro entendit le son familier de son téléphone lui dire que quelqu'un lui avait envoyé un message et elle l'ouvrit pour voir 2 lettres qui la firent sourire.

'GO'


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18 – Etape 2

_Toc toc_

Seeley se détourna de la fenêtre par laquelle il regardait dehors pour voir quelqu'un qui se tenait sur le seuil.

« Angela… qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

« Je voulais m'assurer que vous alliez bien. Vous aviez l'air bizarre au téléphone. »

« Je vais bien Angela. Bones est revenue? »

« Non… Vivian est passée ce matin et elle a dit qu'elle allait la chercher. »

Cela attira l'attention de Booth.

« Vivi… cherche Bones ? »

« Ouais, on travaillait sur l'affaire donc elle l'a proposé. J'ai indiqué quelques endroits où elle pourrait être. Mais je ne suis pas là pour elle. Pour l'instant je m'inquiète pour vous. »

Booth se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas. Sa sœur était dehors… en train de chercher Bones… armée de la vision qu'elle avait eue d'eaux 'dormant' ensemble. Oh, Dieu… ce n'était pas bon.

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit… je vais bien. »

« Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez, Booth, mais le fait est que vous allez faire un trou dans le sol si vous continuez comme ça. »

Il s'affala dans sa chaise.

« Peu importe, Angela… Je vais bien. »

Elle soupira, s'approcha de lui et se percha sur son bureau. Elle leva la main et toucha la sienne.

« Booth… nous sommes amis aussi, OK ? Ce n'est pas parce que nous ne vous voyons pas aussi souvent que Bren en dehors du travail… que nous ne vous apprécions pas. »

Il vit la sincérité dans ses yeux et sut qu'elle pensait ce qu'elle disait.

« Merci, Ange. »

Elle sourit.

« Pas de problème. Maintenant, allez… dites à tata Angie ce qui ne va pas. »

Il gloussa.

« Vous n'allez pas laisser tomber, hein ? »

« Est-ce que vous m'avez déjà vue faire ça ? »

« Vrai. »

Il soupira.

« C'est Bones… »

« Je m'en doute. Si c'était juste l'un d'entre vous qui avait une mauvaise journée… alors peut-être que je laisserais tomber. Mais pas quand c'est vous deux. »

« Vous devez me promettre de ne pas crier… il y a des douzaines d'agents dans le coin… tous armés. »

« Croix de bois… »

« Très bien… elle et Sully… ont rompu hier soir. »

« Oh mon… »

« Et ensuite elle et moi avons regardé un film et elle a demandé pour rester la nuit… »

La main d'Angela vola à sa bouche pour couvrir un cri de joie. Sa partie du plan incluait de feindre le choc et la joie quand Booth parlerait des évènements de la nuit précédente, elle décida donc de sur-jouer un peu.

« Oh, Booth ! »

« Il ne s'est rien passé, Ange. »

Elle le regarda, perplexe.

« Pouquoi ? »

« Nous nous sommes endormis. Et même si nous ne l'avions pas fait, rien ne serait arrivé. Elle venait de rompre avec Sully. Quel genre d'homme pensez-vous que je sois ? »

Elle lui fit un petit sourire.

« Je pense que vous êtes le genre d'homme qui aime une femme qui a si peur de ses propres sentiments et si peur de vous perdre que vous allez tous deux manquer l'amour de votre vie. »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent et sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement.

« Ange… »

« Booth… ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de le nier. C'est tellement visible. Tout le monde le voit… sauf vous et Bren. »

Il soupira et baissa sa tête entre ses mains.

« Je ne peux pas la perdre, Angela. Et si ça veut dire rester dans la relation que nous avons aujourd'hui… alors ça sera ainsi. »

« Oh, mon chéri. Comment savez-vous que vous allez la perdre ? Comment savez-vous qu'elle ne ressent pas la même chose ? »

« Je ne sais pas… »

« Alors pourquoi vous n'essayez pas de le découvrir ? »

« Angela… il y a une raison pour laquelle je ne jouerai pas… J'ai réalisé que les chances étaient contre moi… que ce que j'allais miser… n'était pas quelque chose que je pouvais risquer. Comme elle. Je ne vais pas risquer de l'effrayer… ou faire qu'elle me repousse. »

« Vous êtes un homme têtu, Seeley Booth. Un homme bon… un des meilleurs… mais beaucoup trop têtu pour votre propre bien. »

Il soupira et regarda de nouveau par la fenêtre.

« Et vous avez parlé à ma sœur. »


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19 – Etape 3

« Oh mon Dieu! Il t'a sauté dessus et tu l'as eu! »

« Je ne sais pas à quoi il s'attendait mais ensuite il faisait une tête de Chatty Cathy et il est tombé ! »

(NdT : Chatty Cathy est une poupée fabriquée par Mattel, commercialisée dans les années 60)

« Oh, c'est fantastique ! »

Les deux femmes traversaient le labo en riant. Depuis qu'elles avaient quitté le diner elles s'étaient raconté des histoires à propos d'elles-mêmes et de leurs frères et Temperance trouvait cela moins pénible de parler de son frère avec Vivian. Elle semblait comprendre parfaitement ses sentiments. _Tel frère, telle sœur._

« Vous savez, Tempe… vous ne m'avez jamais répondu à propos d'essayer le paintball. »

« Oh… eh bien… »

« Je vous le promets… c'est très marrant. Et je sais que j'adorerais tirer encore une fois sur mon grand frère. »

Temperance rit alors qu'elles entraient dans son bureau.

« Très bien… je vais essayer. »

« Excellent ! Vous allez adorer, Tempe, je vous le promets. »

« Tu promets quoi ? »

Elles se tournèrent pour voir Seeley Booth assis dans le fauteuil de Temperance, les pieds sur son bureau et un sourire charmeur sur le visage.

Temperance se raidit un peu, ce que le frère et la sœur remarquèrent. Du coin de l'œil Vivian vit son frère se tendre également. _OK… limitons les dégâts…_

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, grand frère ? Je pensais que tu suivais une piste pour ton affaire. »

Elle sembla le distraire et il se leva doucement.

« Euuhhh… ouais… aussi dingue que ça puisse paraître quelqu'un s'est présenté il y a une heure, complètement bourré… et a tout avoué. Il a dit qu'il était le prestataire actuel et que lui et l'un des autres gars s'étaient battus et qu'il l'avait frappé avec le marteau. Il pensait que le gars était mort alors il a couvert le corps de ciment pour le cacher. Quand il l'a vu aux infos il est sorti et a bu. Et voilà. Affaire classée. »

« Très bien alors. On devrait sortir pour fêter ça ! Paintball ? »

« Quoi ?! »

« Oh, allez, Seeley! Tu m'as promis une revanche il y a presque 6 ans ! »

« Ouais, mais je suis sûr que tu t'es encore améliorée depuis ! »

« Et alors, quel est ton problème ? »

« C'est mon problème ! »

« Oh, arrête de faire la mauviette, Mr Ex-Sniper. Tu dis que tu as peur d'une fille de 19 ans ? »

Il la regarda avec incrédulité un moment… avant de hocher la tête avec enthousiasme.

« Oui ! Oui ! C'est ça! »

« On va faire des équipes alors! Les garçons contre les filles. Toi, Zach et Jack contre moi, Tempe et Angela. »

« Tu ne peux pas me mettre avec eux… C'est pas juste ! »

« Vois le comme une revanche, grand frère. Tu m'as entraînée dans un 2 contre 1 il y a 6 ans. »

« Ouais, et tu nous as battus ! »

« C'est vrai… mais, non… j'aime bien ces équipes. Il y a un endroit à Bethesda. Que pensez-vous de demain ? C'est samedi. Vous ne travaillez pas. »

« Vivi! »

Elle s'approcha de la porte et passa la tête à l'extérieur.

« Hey ! Jack ! Angela! Zach! Ca vous dit d'aller faire du paintball demain? »

« Bien sûr ! »

« Ah oui ! »

« Hummm… OK? »

Elle se tourna vers les 2 personnes dans la pièce.

« Et Tempe est d'accord, donc… on est à 5 contre 1 grand frère. Tu crois avoir tes chances ? »

Il regarda sa sœur un long moment.

« Eh bien… je suis apparemment largement en sous-nombre… »

Vivian bondit et leva son poing.

« OUAIS ! Je savais que tu allais céder ! »

Elle sortit en trombe, un énorme sourire sur le visage.

Booth se tourna vers Brennan. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait quoi faire, donc aucun ne bougea. Enfin, Brennan lui fit un sourire timide qu'il lui retourna avec un sourire beaucoup plus grand. Il secoua la tête en riant.

« Je vais regretter de lui avoir cédé si facilement… non ? »

Elle rit.

« Oui… c'est plus que probable. »

Il la rejoignit dans son rire, content qu'ils semblent aller bien. Mettant la main en bas de son dos il la guida hors du labo, où Vivian discutait avec excitation avec les autres fouines.


	20. Chapter 20

_**NdT: Merci.**_

Chapitre 20 – Etape 4

« OK… alors tout le monde connaît les règles ? »

Plusieurs 'oui' furent lancés et elle sourit.

« Tout le monde connaît son équipe ? »

Elle fut un sourire taquin à son frère qui se tenait entre Jack et Zach. Jack avait l'air impatient et Zach un peu terrifié.

Elle regarda Angela et Temperance qui se trouvaient de l'autre côté, toutes deux semblant aussi confiantes qu'elle, et ce n'était pas peu dire.

« Très bien, les garçons. Prêts à vous faire sortir à coups de pieds dans le cul ? »

Jack fut le seul à répondre à ce langage naturel.

« Nous verrons qui rira quand les 3 hommes ici présents… OK, deux… désolé, Zach… sortiront votre beaux petits derrières d'ici. »

« Hey ! Ne parlez PAS du 'derrière' de ma sœur. Compris? »

« Seeley, calme! Garde ton hostilité pour le jeu. Nous savons tous les deux que tu en auras besoin.»

« Laisse-moi en finir avec cette humiliation. »

« Comme tu veux, cher frère. »

Les trois filles se dirigèrent vers le côté opposé aux garçons. Temperance marchait un peu en avant, Vivian s'approcha donc d'Angela.

« Tu te souviens du plan ? »

« Ouais. Les garçons aussi. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de pépin si on fait vite. Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies réussi à convaincre Zach. »

Elle sourit.

« Cela le ferait remonter un peu dans l'estime de mon frère. Peut-être qu'il l'embêterait moins. C'est un gentil garçon, mais il a l'air un peu fragile. »

« Vous venez ? »

Vivian et Angela se firent un clin d'œil.

« On arrive ! » dirent-elles en chœur.

Alors que tous les six prenaient position et se préparaient à entendre le buzzer, des pensées différentes parcouraient leurs esprits.

_Je sais que Vous et moi n'avons pas la meilleure relation mais s'il Vous plaît, s'il Vous plaît… il mérite cette chance… __**ils**__ méritent cette chance. S'il Vous plaît… faites que ça marche._

_Je ne peux pas croire que je dois être dans une équipe avec eux… Je ne peux pas croire que je suis contre Bones __**et **__Vivian. __Dieu, pourquoi me testez-Vous ?_

_Je ne veux pas tirer sur elle ! __Et si je la manquait ! Si je passe pour un idiot ? Pourquoi je m'inquiète de passer pour un idiot ? Booth va me __**tuer**__…_

_Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai accepté de me laisser tirer dessus par Angela… mais bon… elle est trop jolie pour que je lui tire dessus… vraiment jolie… __OK… peut-être que je peux le croire…_

_J'espère que ça va marcher ! __Mais au moins si ça ne marche pas je pourrais dire que j'ai tiré sur Hodgins._

_(NdT : 'tirer sur' se dit 'shoot'… tout comme 'tirer'…)_

Soudain un buzzer retentit, signalant le début du jeu, et ils se mirent à courir.

Booth s'était rapidement mis en mode sniper. Son corps était devenu très sensible à tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Chaque bruit de pas. Chaque souffle.

Un cri frustré perça le silence.

Bon sang, Hodgins… ça n'a même pas duré 2 minutes…

Ils étaient proches de lui d'après le son de leurs voix, il se dirigea donc vers eux. Hodgins avait une grande tache de peinture vert fluo sur la poitrine.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu m'aies tiré dessus, Ange ! »

« Tu feras plus attention la prochaine fois, Jack. »

Booth resta à quelques mètres derrière Angela, qui lui tournait le dos.

« Peut-être que vous devriez suivre votre propre conseil, Angela. »

Il tira et une cartouche de peinture rouge explosa sur son dos.

« Vous êtes dehors, Ange. »

Elle sortit du champ d'un pas lourd avec Hodgins qui traînait les pieds derrière elle. Alors que Booth repartait, ils échangèrent un petit sourire.

Vivian tourna doucement autour d'un pilier ; elle savait où elle devait aller pour que ça marche. Elle avait promis que Zach serait celui qui la sortirait. En partie par pitié, en partie parce que, pour être honnête, il était mignon. Elle secoua la tête. _Non… pas de garçon… pas maintenant… ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Mais il est tellement mignon…_

Elle repéra Zach à quelques mètres, se cachant derrière un autre pilier. Elle apparut à sa gauche et il sursauta. Elle lui fit un signe et il hocha la tête. Elle s'éloigna du pilier et attendit qu'il lui tire dessus.

Il hésita un moment, mais la vit lui faire un autre signe de la tête pour le rassurer et il visa avec soin. _De la physique… c'est juste de la physique basique… elle me l'a expliqué tout à l'heure… viser droit, rester stable, appuyer sur la gâchette… OK… je peux le faire…_ Il la voyait dans sa ligne de mire et visa dans sa poitrine. Il appuya doucement sur la gâchette et sentit le 'pop' du pistolet. Il la vit se pencher en arrière et il tira, mais elle resta debout. Et elle lança un clin d'œil dans sa direction avant de sortir.

« Vivi ! Tu vas bien ?! »

« On n'est pas dans la même équipe, frangin ! T'inquiète pas ! Je sors ! »

« Tu es DEHORS?!? »

« Ouais! Zach m'a eue! »

« ZACH?!? »

« Ouais! C'est un bon tireur! »

Elle lui sourit avant de disparaître. Zach se souvenait de l'étape suivante. Il devait entrer dans le champ de vision du Dr Brennan sans qu'elle s'en rende compte…

Il sentit le choc bien avant la douleur. Il avait le nez dans l'herbe avant d'avoir cligné des yeux. Il grogna en s'asseyant. Se tournant, il vit le Dr Brennan qui arborait un sourire suffisant.

« Tu es dehors, Zach. »

Eh bien… ça avait été assez facile. Il courut rejoindre les autres. Tous trois s'étaient réunis pour regarder les deux joueurs restants.

« Je parie sur Booth. »

« Tu es dingue, Jack. J'adore mon frère, mais il ne l'aura jamais. »

« Je sais… il pourrait… »

« Pourquoi on attendrait pas pour voir ? »

« Je te le dis… je parie sur Booth. »

« Très bien. Je suis. Vingt billets que Temperance en finit avec lui. »

« Marché conclu. »

Une demi-heure plus tard ils commençaient à s'ennuyer.

Quand Hodgins vit Marilyn Monroe dans un nuage, ils décidèrent que ça suffisait et Vivian appela son frère et Temperance.

« Hey, les gars ! On est tous crevés ! On va dire que vous êtes _ex aequo_ ! »

« Aww, allez Vivi ! J'ai presque… Ow ! Hey! »

« YES! »

Ils entendirent le rire joyeux de Temperance d'où ils étaient. Booth arriva le premier en vue, son blouson et son casque partiellement couverts de la peinture verte qui couvrait Zach et Hodgins. Temperance le suivait, propre, avec sur le visage un sourire dont l'éclat pouvait rivaliser avec le soleil.

Booth dépassa sa sœur avec un froncement de sourcil.

« Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas juste… »

Elle sourit à son dos. Même s'il essayait désespérément de le cacher, elle avait entendu le sourire dans ses mots. Elle leva un pouce en direction des fouines.

_Etape 4… terminée._


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21 – Etape 5

Après s'être douchés et avoir fait disparaître toute trace de peinture (sauf bien sûr Temperance, qui resta assise en souriant), ils essayèrent de se mettre d'accord sur quoi faire ensuite. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait que toute la journée serait une sorte de 'retraite amicale'.

Les 'Quatre Conspirateurs' (comme Jack les appelait) avaient déjà essayé de planifier quelque chose, mais n'avaient rien trouvé qui vaille la peine d'être tenté.

Alors que tous les cinq discutaient de leur prochaine activité, Vivian parcourait le tableau d'affichage du complexe. Une affiche rouge attira son attention. Un sourire apparut alors qu'elle le lisait.

« Hey, Zach ! Quel jour on est ? »

« Hummm… le 30… pourquoi? »

Elle se tourna vers le groupe et Seeley fut immédiatement décontenancé par son sourire.

« Vivian… à quoi tu penses? »

« Je pense… à un nouveau bar qui vient d'ouvrir à D.C. »

« Tu es trop jeune pour boire. »

Son sourire s'agrandit et elle leur montra l'affiche.

« Pas _ce_ genre de bar. »

Les autres le parcoururent rapidement et réagirent encore plus vite. Jack et Angela étaient excités, Zach et Temperance intéressés. Et Seeley…

« UN BAR KARAOKE ?!!!? »

Après presque une demi-heure de discussion et encore 15 minutes de persuasion, ils se dirigeaient tous vers le sud de la ville. Angela était avec Temperance et Zach était avec Jack, laissant le frère et la sœur ensemble.

« Je ne chante pas, Vivian. Tu m'entends ? Je ne chante pas. Pas du tout. »

« Pourquoi pas ? Tu chantes bien! »

« C'est pas le problème ! Je ne vais pas aller là-bas, devant les fouines, et chanter ! »

« Allez ! Si je chante, tu le feras ? »

« Tu vas te lever et chanter ? Devant tout le monde ? Je ne t'ai jamais entendue chanter ! »

« Exactement, donc pas d'inquiétude, OK ? »

Il la regarda alors qu'ils arrivaient au bar et vit un sourire innocent sur son visage.

« Tu manigances quelque chose. »

« Quoi ? Non! Pourquoi tu dis ça? »

« Parce que tu manigances toujours quelque chose. »

« Seeley… simplement… fais-moi confiance, OK ? Et sache que je t'aime et que je fais ça pour ton bien. »

Elle sortir de la voiture et trottina vers le groupe qui les attendait.

Seeley leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mon Dieu aidez-moi… s'il vous plaît ! »


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22 – Bones va chanter?

« OK, alors qui va chanter? »

« Moi. »

« Tu chantes, Ange ? »

« Un peu. Regardez mon père. »

« Et toi Jack? »

« J'essaie si Angela le fait. »

« Zach ? »

« Je pense que je vais passer mon tour. Même quand ma famille chante à Noël je reste en arrière.»

« OK. »

« Tu vas le laisser s'en tirer et pas moi ?!? »

« Il dit qu'il ne sait pas chanter, Seeley. Je_ sais_ que tu sais chanter. »

« Booth, vous savez chanter ? »

« Ouais. Il chantait dans la chorale de l'église et quand il était au lycée il était dans un groupe. »

« Oh, Dieu… Tu avais besoin d'en parler… »

« Un groupe ? Vous étiez dans un groupe ? »

« C'était juste moi et 2 ou 3 amis. C'est tout. »

« Et vous _chantiez _? »

« Il jouait de la basse aussi. »

« Vivi ! »

« Quoi, Il faut rendre à César ce qui est à César, grand frère. »

« Bon Dieu, Booth. C'est comme si vous étiez une personne différente. »

« Je l'étais. »

Un silence presque gêné s'établit. Vivian se tourna vers la seule personne à qui on n'avait pas encore demandé de chanter.

« OK… et vous Tempe ? »

« Hum… je ne sais pas. »

Angela intervint.

« Oh, allez, ma chérie. Je t'ai entendue chanter! Tu es douée! »

« Quand m'as-tu entendue chanter? »

« Quand tu es au labo et que tu penses que tu es toute seule. »

« S'il vous plaît, Tempe ! Ca va être marrant. Vous, moi et Angela pouvons chanter ensemble ! »

« Ouais ! »

Temperance regarda leurs visages impatients. Elle se sentit rougir, mais hocha la tête .

« Très bien. Je vais le faire. »

Seeley était surprise. Bones va chanter? _Ma Bones coincée, qui ne sort jamais?_

Les trois filles s'étaient rapprochées et choisissaient leur chanson. Hodgins parcourait aussi une liste de titres. Booth, cependant, s'inquiétait. Il regarda Vivian et détourna rapidement le regard, murmurant pour lui-même.

« Parfait ! »

Regardant à nouveau sa sœur il vit un sourire excité apparaître sur son visage. Elle s'approcha du barman et lui donna leur choix.

« Hey, Angela ? »

Ils se tournèrent tous pour voir Hodgins qui regardait Angela avec nervosité.

« Oui, Jack ? »

« Hummm… tu veux chanter quelque chose avec moi ? J'ai trouvé une chanson mais… normalement c'est un duo. »

« Quelle chanson ? »

Il se pencha et lui murmura le titre à l'oreille ; elle sourit.

« J'aime bien cette chanson. Je serai heureuse de la chanter avec toi. »

Il sourit, soulagé.

« Ok, bien. » Et il se dépêcha de rejoindre Vivian.

Ils revinrent à la table et Vivian regarda son frère.

« Eh bien ? Tu vas chanter ou pas ? »

« Vivi… »

« Seeley… réfléchis-y, OK ? Tu me le promets? »

Il ne pouvait pas lui résister quand elle le regardait de cette manière.

« Très bien. Je te le promets. »


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23 – "You're so vain"

_(NdT:_ You're so vain_ est une chanson écrite et interprétée par Carly Simon (épaulée par Mick Jagger dans les chœurs), sortie aux États-Unis en décembre 1972. Elle est adressée à un ancien compagnon, qu'elle décrit comme vaniteux (_vain_) et dont elle n'a jamais dévoilé l'identité.)_

« Mesdames et Messieurs, je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans le nouveau bar karaoke de D.C. Maintenant… pour commencer la soirée nous avons de très jolies jeunes femmes qui vont chanter un classique, qui j'en suis sûr parle à chaque femme. Mesdames ? »

Les trois hommes applaudirent le plus fort alors que Vivian, Angela et Temperance montaient sur la scène.

Les premiers accords de la chanson furent acclamés par les femmes dans le public et firent grogner les hommes.

Ils virent Vivian se mettre au centre de la scène, flanquée des deux autres. Elle prit le micro et regarda leur table.

_You walked into the party (__Tu te baladais dans cette soirée)__  
Like you were walking onto a yacht (__Comme si tu te baladais sur un yacht)__  
Your hat strategically dipped below one eye (__Ton chapeau cachant stratégiquement un œil)  
__Your scarf it was apricot (__Ton écharpe était abricot)__  
You had one eye in the mirror (__Tu avais un œil sur le miroir)__  
As you watched yourself gavotte (__Et tu te regardais sautiller)  
__And all the girls dreamed that they'd be your partner (__Et toutes les filles rêvaient d'être ta partenaire)  
__They'd be your partner, and (__D'être ta partenaire)_

Seeley n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Quand avait-elle appris à chanter comme ça ? Sa voix était forte et quand elle sentait, c'était d'une manière mélancolique, comme si elle y mettait tout son cœur. Il ne remarqua même pas Zach, qui faisait tout pour ne pas baver. Toutes trois se rejoignirent pour chanter le refrain.

_You're so vain __(Tu es si vaniteux)__  
You probably think this song is about you __(Tu penses sûrement que cette chanson parle de toi)  
__You're so vain __(Tu es si vaniteux)__  
I'll bet you think this song is about you __(Je parie que tu penses que cette chanson parle de toi)  
__Don't you? Don't you? __(N'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ?)_

Vivian fit un pas en arrière et laissa Angela prendre sa place.

_  
You had me several years ago __(Tu m'as eue il y a plusieurs années)__  
When I was still quite naïve __(Quand j'étais encore naïve)__  
Well, you said that we made such a pretty pair __(Tu disais qu'on faisait un beau couple)__  
And that you would never leave __(Et que tu ne partirais jamais)__  
But you gave away the things you loved __(Mais tu as abandonné les choses que tu aimais)  
__And one of them was me __(Et l'une d'elles c'était moi)__  
I had some dreams they were clouds in my coffee __(J'avais des rêves qui étaient des nuages dans mon café)  
__Clouds in my coffee, and __(Nuages dans mon café, et)_

Du coin de l'oeil il vit les yeux de Hodgins, quasiment sortis de leur orbite. La voix d'Angela était plus séductrice que celle de sa sœur (_merci mon Dieu !)_ mais elle avait une singularité qui lui faisait comme une entaille dans le cœur.

_  
You're so vain __(Tu es si vaniteux)__  
You probably think this song is about you __(Tu penses sûrement que cette chanson parle de toi)__  
You're so vain __(Tu es si vaniteux)__  
I'll bet you think this song is about you __(Je parie que tu penses que cette chanson parle de toi)__  
Don't you? __Don't you? __(N'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ?)_

_I had some dreams they were clouds in my coffee __(J'avais des rêves qui étaient des nuages dans mon café)__  
Clouds in my coffee, and __(Nuages dans mon café, et)_

_You're so vain __(Tu es si vaniteux)__  
You probably think this song is about you __(Tu penses sûrement que cette chanson parle de toi)__  
You're so vain __(Tu es si vaniteux)__  
I'll bet you think this song is about you __(Je parie que tu penses que cette chanson parle de toi)__  
Don't you? __Don't you? __(N'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ?)_

Elles chantèrent ensemble le refrain deux fois de plus et alors que Temperance se dirigeait vers le centre, il sentit son monde se resserrer autour d'elle.

_  
Well, I hear you went up to Saratoga __(__Oui, j'ai appris que tu revenais à Saragota)__  
__And your horse naturally won __(Et ton cheval a bien sûr gagné)__  
Then you flew your Lear jet up to Nova Scotia __(Et puis tu as pris ton Lear jet pour la Nouvelle Ecosse)  
__To see the total eclipse of the sun __(Pour voir l'éclipse totale de Soleil)__  
Well, you're where you should be all the time __(Bien, tu es où tu devrais être tout le temps)__  
And when you're not, you're with __(Et quand tu n'y es pas, tu es avec)__  
Some underworld spy or the wife of a close friend __(Un espion de la pègre ou la femme d'un ami)  
__Wife of a close friend, and __(Femme d'un ami, et)_

Là où Angela avait fait manquer un battement à son cœur, Temperance le fit s'arrêter. Elle avait une belle voix ; rauque et profonde et quand elle chantait toute son attitude changeait. Il se sentait projeté dans ses souvenirs de leur bref période en tant que Roxy et Tony. La regardant, il se promit qu'il allait faire tout son possible pour faire sortir cette femme pleine d'entrain plus souvent.

_You're so vain __(Tu es si vaniteux)__  
You probably think this song is about you __(Tu penses sûrement que cette chanson parle de toi)__  
You're so vain __(Tu es si vaniteux)__  
I'll bet you think this song is about you __(Je parie que tu penses que cette chanson parle de toi)__  
Don't you? __Don't you? __(N'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ?)_

Alors qu'elles chantaient ensemble le dernier refrain, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. _Si je n'étais pas déjà éperdument amoureux d'elle… c'est sûr que je le serais maintenant._


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24 - Light my candle

_(NdT : chanson tirée de la comédie musicale RENT, créée en 1996 à New York. La première version en français a été créée en 2004 à Montréal. D'autres versions ont suivi.)_

Après quelques chansons, le patron revint pour annoncer un autre titre.

« Très bien. Ensuite on a un couple qui va chanter une superbe chanson.

Jack sourit à Angela et lui tendit la main. Elle lui rendit son sourire et la prit, le laissant la guider vers la scène.

Alors que la guitare les plongeait dans la chanson, ils se focalisèrent l'un sur l'autre.

_(NdT : je vous conseille d'aller voir la vidéo sur YouTube, pour bien comprendre l'ambiance…)_

_Jack: What'd you forget? (__Qu'as-tu oublié?)_

_Angela: Got a light? __(__De prendre de la lumière?__ )_

_Jack: I know you? -- You're -- (__Je te connais?... Tu es…)  
__You're shivering (__Tu trembles)_

_Angela: It's nothing __(Ce n'est rien)__  
They turned off my heat __(Ils ont coupé le chauffage)__  
And I'm just a little __(Et je suis juste un peu)__  
Weak on my feet __(Faible sur mes pieds)__  
Would you light my candle? __(Tu voudrais allumer ma bougie?)__  
What are you staring at? __(Qu'est-ce que tu regardes?)_

_Jack: Nothing __(Rien)__  
Your hair in the moonlight __(Tes cheveux dans la lumière de la lune)__  
You look familiar __(Tu me sembles familière)  
__Can you make it? __(Tu peux y arriver?)_

_Angela: Just haven't eaten much today __(Pas beaucoup mangé aujourd'hui)__  
At least the room stopped spinning. __(Au moins la pièce ne tourne plus)__  
Anyway. What? __(Peu importe. Quoi?)_

_Jack: Nothing __(Rien)__  
Your smile reminded me of -- __(Ton sourire me rappelle…)_

_Angela: I always remind people of -- who is she? __(Je rappelle toujours quelqu'un… qui est-elle?)_

_Jack: She died. Her name was April __(Elle est morte. __Elle s'appelait April)_

_Angela: It's out again __(Elle est encore éteinte)__  
Sorry about your friend __(Désolée pour ton amie)__  
Would you light my candle? __(Tu voudrais allumer ma bougie?)_

_Jack: Well -- __(Bien…)_

_Angela: Yeah. Ow! __(Oui. Ow!)_

_Jack: Oh, the wax -- it's -- __(Oh, la cire… elle…)_

_Angela: Dripping! I like it -- between my -- __(Coule! J'aime bien… entre mes…)_

_Jack: Fingers. I figured... __(Doigts. Je me disais…)__  
Oh, well. __Goodnight __(Oh, bien. Bonne nuit)_

Tous deux bougeaient comme s'ils avaient préparé une chorégraphie. Le reste de la table était absorbé dans leur performance, regardant l'harmonie entre eux et la manière dont ils semblaient lire les mouvements de l'autre.

_It blew out again? __(Elle s'est encore éteinte?)_

_Angela: No -- I think that I dropped my stash __(Non… je pense que j'ai divulgué ma cachette)_

_Jack: I know I've seen you out and about __(Je sais que je t'ai vue dehors)__  
When I used to go out __(Quand je sortais)__  
Your candle's out __(Ta bougie est éteinte)_

_Angela: I'm illin' -- __(Je me sens mal…)__  
__I had it when I walked in the door __(Je l'avais quand je suis entrée)__  
It was pure -- __(C'était pur…)__  
Is it on the floor? __(Est-ce par terre?)_

_Jack: The floor? __(Par terre?)_

_Angela: They say I have the best ass below 14th st. __(On dit que j'ai le plus beau cul de la 14ème rue)  
__Is it true? __(C'est vrai ?)_

_Jack: What? __(Quoi?)_

_Angela: You're staring again. __(Tu regardes encore)_

_Jack: Oh no. __(Oh, non)__  
I mean you do -- have a nice -- __(Je veux dire tu as… un beau…)__  
I mean -- You look familiar __(Je veux dire… tu me rappelles quelque chose)_

_Angela: Like your dead girlfriend? __(Comme ta petite amie qui est morte?)_

_Jack: Only when you smile. __(Seulement quand tu souris)__  
But I'm sure I've seen you somewhere else -- __(Mais je suis sûr que je t'ai vu autre part…)_

_Angela: Do you go to the Cat Scratch Club? __(Tu vas au Cat Scratch Club?)__  
That's where I work - I dance - help me look __(C'est là que je travaille… je danse… aide-moi à chercher)_

_Jack: Yes! __(Oui!)__  
They used to tie you up -- __(Ils t'attachent…)_

_Angela: It's a living __(C'est un style de vie)_

_Jack: I didn't recognize you __(Je ne t'avais pas reconnue)__  
Without the handcuffs __(Sans les menottes)_

_Angela: We could light the candle __(On pourrait allumer la bougie)__  
Oh won't you light the candle? __(Oh tu ne vas pas allumer la bougie?)_

_Jack: Why don't you forget that stuff __(Pourquoi tu n'oublies pas ce truc)__  
You look like you're sixteen __(Tu as l'air d'avoir 16 ans)_

_Angela: I'm nineteen -- but I'm old for my age __(J'ai 19 ans… mais je suis plus vieille que mon âge)  
__I'm just born to be bad __(Je suis née pour être mal)_

_Jack: I once was born to be bad __(J'étais né pour être mal)__  
I used to shiver like that __(Je tremblais comme ça)_

_Angela: I have no heat -- I told you __(Je n'ai pas de chauffage… je te l'ai dit)_

_Jack: I used to sweat __(Je transpirais)_

_Angela: I got a cold __(Je suis malade)_

_Jack: Uh huh_

_I used to be a junkie __(J'étais un junkie)_

_Angela: But now and then I like to -- __(Mais maintenant je vais…)_

_Jack: Uh huh_

_Angela: Feel good __(Me sentir bien)_

_Jack: Here it -- um -- __(Voilà… hum…)_

_Angela: What's that? __(Qu'est-ce que c'est?)_

_Jack: It's a candy bar wrapper __(Un papier de bonbon)_

_Angela: We could light the candle __(On pourrait allumer la bougie)_

_What'd you do with my candle? __(Qu'as-tu fait avec ma bougie?)_

_Jack: That was my last match __(C'était ma dernière allumette)_

_Angela: Our eyes'll adjust, thank God for the moon __(Nos yeux vont s'habituer, merci à la lune)_

_Jack: Maybe it's not the moon at all __(Peut-être que ce n'est pas la lune)__  
I hear Spike Lee's shooting down the street __(J'entends Spyke Lee tirer dans la rue)_

_Angela: Bah humbug ... Bah humbug __(Bah, conneries… Bah, conneries)_

_Jack: Cold hands __(Mains froides)_

_Angela: Yours too. __(Les tiennes aussi)__  
Big. Like my father's __(Grandes. Comme celles de mon père)__  
You wanna dance? __(Tu veux danser?)_

_Jack: With you? __(Avec toi?)_

_Angela: No -- with my father __(Non… avec mon père)_

_Jack: I'm Roger __(Je m'appelle Roger)_

_Angela: They call me __(On m'appelle)__  
They call me Mimi __(On m'appelle Mimi)_

Alors que la chanson se terminait, Jack fit tourner Angela dans ses bras. Pendant la foule les acclamait il la pencha et l'embrassa doucement. Le public applaudit encore plus fort et quelques sifflements se firent entendre. Vivian sourit. _Un de moins…_ Elle regarda son frère et Temperance. _Encore un…_ Sans qu'elle le sache, Zach la regardait avec un petit sourire courageux. Il avait finalement pris une décision autour de laquelle il tournait depuis qu'ils s'étaient rentrés dedans.


	25. Chapter 25

_**NdT: 100 reviews... Merci!**_

Chapitre 25 - Who I am

_(NdT: chanson de Jessica Andrews, datant de 2001)_

Plusieurs chansons passèrent et Temperance découvrit qu'elle s'amusait beaucoup. Elle avait aimé chanter avec Vivian et Angela et réfléchissait à le faire de nouveau. Elle lança un regard à Booth et sourit alors qu'il riait à quelque chose que Hodgins avait dit. Elle aimait quand il riait, ça faisait briller ses yeux marron.

« A en juger par les applaudissements que j'entends ce soir, je suppose que tout le monde passe un bon moment ! OK, ensuite nous avons une fille que nous avons déjà entendue ce soir, mais maintenant elle va essayer toute seule. »

Vivian sourit, regarda brièvement Temperance et quelque chose passa entre elles à ce moment. Elle pouvait presque sentir la nervosité de Vivian, mais c'était autre chose que le trac.

Elle s'avança au micro et inspira profondément.

« J'espère que ça ne dérangera personne, mais j'ai dû changer quelques mots dans cette chanson pour qu'elle soit mieux comprise. »

Elle laissa son regard se poser sur Booth qui la regardait avec curiosité. Elle prit une autre inspiration et ferma les yeux alors que la musique commençait.

_If I live to be a hundred (__Si je vivais comme jusqu'à 100 ans)__  
And never see the seven wonders (__Et ne voyais jamais les 70)__  
That'll be alright (__Ca irait)__  
If I don't make it to the big leagues (__Si je ne gagnais aucun championnat)__  
If I never win a Grammy (__Si je ne gagnais aucun Grammy)__  
I'm gonna be just fine (__J'irais bien)__  
Cause I know exactly who I am (__Parce que je sais exactement qui je suis)_

Sa voix était douce mais assez forte pour faire croire qu'elle était confiante, mais il y avait une certaine incertitude dans son attitude. Temperance vit un sourire apparaître sur le visage de Booth alors qu'il écoutait. Elle était curieuse de ce que la chanson voulait dire. Vivian ouvrit les yeux et capta le regard de son frère.

_  
I am Seeley's little sister __(Je suis la petite soeur de Seeley)__  
The spitting image of my brother __(Le portrait craché de mon frère)__  
And when the day is done I know he's still my best friend __(Et quand le jour finit je sais qu'il est toujours mon meilleur ami)  
__Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy __(Quelquefois je suis paumée et maladroite)__  
But I've got friends that love me __(Mais j'ai des amis qui m'aiment)__  
And they know just where I stand __(Et ils savent où j'en suis)__  
It's all a part of me __(C'est une part de moi)__  
And that's who I am __(Et c'est qui je suis)_

Temperance et le reste de la table regardèrent Booth et virent l'émotion dans ses yeux. Cette chanson était une dédicace à son frère et il était clair qu'elle en pensait chaque mot.

_So when I make a big mistake __(Alors si je fais une erreur)__  
And when I fall flat on my face __(Et si je me casse la figure)__  
I know I'll be alright __(Je sais que ça ira)__  
Should my tender heart be broken __(Si mon coeur tender se brise)__  
I will cry those teardrops knowing __(Je vais pleurer toutes ces larmes en sachant)  
__I will be just fine __(Que tout va aller bien)__  
Cause nothing changes who I am __(Parce que rien ne change ce que je suis)_

_I am Seeley's little sister __(Je suis la petite soeur de Seeley)__  
The spitting image of my brother __(Le portrait craché de mon frère)__  
And when the day is done I know he's still my best friend __(Et quand le jour finit je sais qu'il est toujours mon meilleur ami) __  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy __(Quelquefois je suis paumée et maladroite)__  
But I've got friends that love me __(Mais j'ai des amis qui m'aiment)__  
And they know just where I stand __(Et ils savent où j'en suis)__  
It's all a part of me __(C'est une part de moi)__  
And that's who I am __(Et c'est qui je suis)_

Temperance était la seule à regarder Booth maintenant mais il ne la voyait même pas. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur Vivian et des larmes remplissaient ses yeux. Ou il n'en avait pas conscience, ou il n'en avait rien à faire.

_  
I'm a saint and I'm a sinner __(Je suis une sainte et une pécheresse)  
__I'm a loser; I'm a winner __(Je suis une perdante; je suis une gagnante)  
__I am steady and unstable __(Je suis ferme et instable)__  
I'm young, but I am able __(Je suis jeune, mais je suis capable)_

_I am Seeley's little sister__ (Je suis la petite soeur de Seeley)__  
The spitting image of my brother __(Le portrait craché de mon frère)__  
And when the day is done I know he's still my best friend __(Et quand le jour finit je sais qu'il est toujours mon meilleur ami) __  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy __(Quelquefois je suis paumée et maladroite)__  
But I've got friends that love me __(Mais j'ai des amis qui m'aiment)__  
And they know just where I stand __(Et ils savent où j'en suis)__  
It's all a part of me __(C'est une part de moi)__  
And that's who I am __(Et c'est qui je suis)_

_I am Seeley's little sister __(Je suis la petite soeur de Seeley)__  
The spitting image of my brother __(Le portrait craché de mon frère)__  
And when the day is done I know he's still my best friend __(Et quand le jour finit je sais qu'il est toujours mon meilleur ami) __  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy __(Quelquefois je suis paumée et maladroite)__  
But I've got friends that love me __(Mais j'ai des amis qui m'aiment)__  
And they know just where I stand __(Et ils savent où j'en suis)__  
It's all a part of me __(C'est une part de moi)__  
And that's who I am __(Et c'est qui je suis)_

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements accueillit la fin de la chanson mais Vivian s'inclina rapidement et sortit de la scène. Booth s'était levé avant qu'elle n'atteigne la table et elle se jeta dans ses bras. Il la tenait fermement et pressait son visage sur le haut de sa tête. Il murmura quelque chose que les autres ne purent entendre et les épaules de Vivian sursautèrent légèrement en même temps qu'un léger sanglot lui échappait. Elle se recula et Booth prit son visage dans ses mains, essayant ses larmes de ses pouces et elle leva les mains pour essuyer les siennes. Ils rirent avant que Booth ne se penche et l'embrasse sur le front.

Temperance sentit l'amour de Booth pour Vivian la heurter de plein fouet. Sa capacité à l'aimer autant la touchait profondément. Elle repensa à tous les hommes avec qui elle avait été. Aucun ne pouvait aimer autant que celui devant elle. Et elle n'avait jamais ressenti pour aucun homme ce qu'elle ressentait pour celui-là. Elle ne pouvait même pas le décrire et, aussi terrifiant que cela fut… c'était merveilleux. Elle aimait cet homme… mais était-elle assez courageuse pour y faire quelque chose ?

Zach regardait alors que le frère et la sœur s'étreignaient et se sentit tomber encore plus sous le charme de la jeune femme qu'il ne l'était déjà. C'est vrai, l'agent Booth serait un obstacle, mais pas insurmontable. Et il était plus déterminé que jamais d'en apprendre plus sur la mystérieuse femme qui était entrée dans leurs vies et les avait bouleversées.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26 – "The day before you"

_(NdT : chanson des Rascal Flatts)_

S'asseyant à côté de son frère, Vivian se posa sur son épaule alors que plusieurs chansons passaient. Il avait gardé son bras autour d'elle depuis qu'elle avait quitté la scène.

« Très bien… je vais chanter. »

Sa tête se leva pour le voir regarder l'homme sur scène mais elle savait qu'elle avait bien entendu.

« Tu vas le faire ? Vraiment ? »

Il se tourna vers elle et sourit.

« Vraiment. »

Elle passa son bras autour de lui et l'étreignit.

« C'est super ! Tu sais ce que tu vas chanter ? »

Elle le vit regarder sa partenaire et perçut un regard de désir.

« Je pense. »

Vivian dansait intérieurement. _Bien, grand frère… ne me laisse pas faire TOUT le travail._

Seeley se leva et s'approcha du gérant pour demander son titre. Il hocha la tête et Booth revint vers la table, d'où Temperance le regardait.

« Vous avez décidé de chanter ? »

Il passa un bras sur les épaules de Vivian.

« C'est inutile de se battre quand elle vous regarde comme ça. Regardez. »

Vivian sourit et se tourna vers Zach. Il buvait une gorgée dans son verre quand elle lui sourit. Les autres le virent croiser son regard et commencer à s'étouffer. Elle leva la main rapidement et tapa dans son dos. Il lui lança un sourire timide qu'elle lui retourna avec force. Temperance gloussa.

« Je vois ce que vous voulez dire. »

Trois chansons plus tard c'était le tour de Seeley et il fit un clin d'œil à sa sœur avant de lancer un bref regard à la femme à côté de lui.

Vivian souriait largement et fit un petit signe de la tête au reste des fouines. Mais l'attention de Temperance était fixée sur Seeley. Comme sa sœur, Seeley commença avec une petite annonce.

« Je n'avais pas prévu de chanter ce soir. Mais j'ai regardé ma petite sœur venir là… et étaler son cœur pour vous laisser voir, ou entendre dans ce cas… un message pour moi. Ceux qui la connaissent vraiment savent quel courage celui lui a fallu. J'ai décidé que si elle pouvait être aussi courageuse… alors moi aussi. J'espère que le message sera assez clair, comme celui de ma sœur pour moi. »

A une table juste à côté de la scène, une jeune femme croisa les mains sur ses genoux et envoya une rapide prière à un dieu en lequel elle avait presque cessé de croire. _S'il vous plaît… si c'est tout ce que vous ferez pour moi… accordez-le-lui…_

La musique commença doucement puis amplifia. Il regarda une dernière fois en direction de leur table avant de commencer à chanter.

_I had all but given up __(Je n'avais pas abandonné)__  
On finding the one that I could fall into __(De chercher celle dont je pourrais m'éprendre)  
__On the day before you __(Le jour avant toi)__  
I was ready to settle for __(J'étais prêt à me contenter)__  
Less than love and not much more __(De moins d'amour et de pas grand chose d'autre)  
__There was no such thing as a dream come true __(Il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un rêve qui devient vrai)  
__Oh, but that was on the day before you __(Oh, mais c'était le jour avant toi)_

Le cœur de Vivian lui faisait mal de l'émotion dans la voix de son frère, mais ce n'était rien comparé à Temperance. Sa voix était claire et forte et ses sentiments émanaient de lui en vagues qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Même si elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir dans la pénombre, elle sentait ses yeux sur elle. Elle savait toujours quand il la regardait.

_  
Now you're here and everything's changing __(Maintenant tu es là et tout change)__  
Suddenly life means so much __(Soudain la vie signifiait beaucoup plus)__  
I can't wait to wake up tomorrow __(Je ne peux pas attendre de me réveiller demain)  
__And find out this promise is true __(Et découvrir que cette promesse est vraie)__  
I will never have to go back to __(Je n'aurai jamais à revenir)__  
The day before you __(Au jour avant toi)_

Il avait arrêté de chanter pour la salle, et chantait maintenant pour elle, et elle seule. Sous la table elle sentit quelqu'un lui serrer la main. Elle refusait de détourner ses yeux pour savoir qui c'était. Elle n'eut pas à regarder, parce qu'un instant plus tard elle entendit quelqu'un lui murmurer à l'oreille.

« Il vous aime… tellement… et il vous attendra… »

Les larmes remplirent ses yeux et elle réalisa que Vivian avait raison.

_  
In your eyes I see forever __(Dans tes yeux, je vois l'avenir)__  
It makes me wish that my life never knew __(Ca me fait espérer que m'a vie n'ait jamais connu)  
__The day before you __(Le jour avant toi)__  
Oh, but Heaven knows those years without you __(Oh, mais Dieu sait que ces années sans toi)  
__Were shapin' my heart for the day that I found you __(Ont préparé mon coeur pour le jour où je t'ai trouvée)  
__You're the reason for all that I've been through __(Tu es la raison de tout ce que j'ai enduré)__  
Then I'm thankful for the day before you- __(Alors je suis reconnaissant pour le jour avant toi…)  
__yeah, yeah_

_Il attendra… Comment ai-je pu l'ignorer? __Mais… et s'il part?_

Elle sentit une nouvelle pression sur sa main et jeta un regard à Vivian qui la regardait avec un sourire entendu et fraternel, comme si elle lisait dans l'esprit de Temperance.

« Il ne vous laissera pas partir… et il ne vous abandonnera jamais » murmura-t-elle.

_Now you're here and everything's changing __(Maintenant tu es là et tout change)__  
Suddenly life means so much __(Soudain la vie signifiait beaucoup plus)__  
I can't wait to wake up tomorrow __(Je ne peux pas attendre de me réveiller demain)  
__And find out this promise is true __(Et découvrir que cette promesse est vraie)__  
I will never have to go back to __(Je n'aurai jamais à revenir à…)__  
The day before you __(… Le jour avant toi)_

Elle se refocalisa sur son partenaire et elle espéra pouvoir lire dans son esprit. Elle espérait pouvoir comprendre ses sentiments à elle et leur donner un sens parce qu'elle était toujours incertaine. La tendresse dans sa voix et la sincérité dans ses mots l'apaisèrent un instant… mais que se passera-t-il quand il s'arrêtera. Elle ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Elle voulait que la sensation reste._  
__  
Was the last day that I ever lived alone __(Etait le dernier jour que j'ai vécu seul)__  
And I'm never goin' back __(Et je ne reviendrai jamais)__  
No, I'm never goin' back __(Non, je ne reviendrai jamais)_

Elle ne pouvait pas non plus revenir en arrière. Elle ne pouvait se souvenir de quand elle ne le connaissait pas, et elle savait maintenant que s'il disparaissait soudain de sa vie elle ne pourrait pas le supporter. Ce serait trop difficile.

_Now you're here and everything's changing __(Maintenant tu es là et tout change)__  
Suddenly life means so much __(Soudain la vie signifiait beaucoup plus)__  
I can't wait to wake up tomorrow __(Je ne peux pas attendre de me réveiller demain)  
__And find out this promise is true __(Et découvrir que cette promesse est vraie)__  
I will never have to go back to __(Je n'aurai jamais à revenir)__  
The day before you __(Au jour avant toi)_

Alors qu'il finissait il fut accueilli par un instant de silence avant que des applaudissements déchaînés éclataient, ainsi que quelques sifflements venant des femmes dans le public. Il sortit lentement de la scène. Il avait presque peur de ce qui l'attendait quand il reviendrait. Il sentit son cœur tomber comme une masse quand il vit leur table.

Elle était partie.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27 – "If I never knew you"

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi petit qu'à ce moment-là. D'habitude il était plein de confiance… mais revenir et la voir partie ? Avait-il fait une bêtise ? L'avait-il perdue pour toujours ? Il ne voulait pas l'admettre tout haut, mais il voulait un câlin. Il regarda dans la direction de sa sœur, elle saurait ce dont il a besoin sans détruire ce qu'il lui restait de fierté.

Elle était partie aussi.

Là il était perplexe. Est-ce Vivian avait suivi Bones? Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

« Elles vont revenir, vous savez. »

Il se tourna pour regarder Zach.

« Quoi ? »

« Le Dr Brennan a dit quelque chose à Vivian et elles sont parties juste avant que vous le quittiez la scène. »

« Alors elle n'est pas… elle n'est pas partie… »

« Non, Booth… je ne suis pas partie. »

Il se tourna doucement au son de sa voix. Il était sûr que son cœur était mort il y a quelques instants mais sa seule vue le ressuscita. Elle se tenait en face de lui, avec un beau et tendre (mais incertain) sourire. Elle était nerveuse… elle savait de par ses relations passées qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment eu de chance… mais avec leurs efforts combinés, le frère et la sœur Booth l'avaient convaincue de tenter une nouvelle chance.

« Bones… »

Elle plaça un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire. Il sourit faiblement, son soulagement était visible. Elle enleva son doigt et lui tendit la main.

« Chantez avec moi, Seeley. »

Son cœur explosa presque de l'entendre prononcer son prénom. Il prit immédiatement sa main et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la scène. Il lui fit face, tous les deux aveugles à tous et tout autour d'eux. Il s'approcha d'elle et demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on chante ? »

Elle lui sourit timidement.

« Vous connaissez la chanson… "If I never Knew you" ? »

Il lui lança un sourire chaleureux et leva la main pour écarter une mèche de son visage.

« Oui… je la connais. »

La musique commença et il lia ses doigts aux siens et la regarda dans les yeux en commençant à chanter.

_(NdT : chanson de la BO de _Pocahontas_)_

_Seeley: _

_If I never knew you __(Si je ne t'avais jamais connue)__  
If I never felt this love __(Si je n'avais jamais ressenti cet amour)__  
I would have no inkling of __(Je n'aurais jamais soupçonné)__  
How precious life can be __(Combien la vie peut être précieuse)_

_And if I never held you __(Et si je ne t'avais jamais prise dans mes bras)  
__I would never have a clue __(Je n'aurais jamais pu savoir)__  
How at last I'd find in you __(Que j'avais enfin trouvé en toi)__  
The missing part of me __(La partie manquante de mon être)_

_In this world so full of fear __(Dans ce monde si plein de peur)__  
Full of rage and lies __(Plein de rage et de mensonge)__  
I can see the truth so clear __(Je peux voir la vérité si clairement)__  
In your eyes __(Dans tes yeux)__  
So dry your eyes __(Alors sèche tes larmes)_

_And I'm so grateful to you __(Et je te suis si reconnaissant)__  
I'd have lived my whole life through __(J'aurais vécu toute ma vie)__  
Lost forever __(Perdu pour toujours)__  
If I never knew you __(Si je ne t'avais jamais connue)_

Jamais ses yeux n'avaient quitté les siens et tout ce qu'il ressentait émanait de ses yeux marron pour se plonger dans les siens, bleus et brillants.

_  
Temperance:  
If I never knew you __(Si je ne t'avais jamais connu)__  
I'd be safe but half as real __(Je serais sauve mais moitié moins réelle)__  
Never knowing I could feel __(Ne sachant jamais que je pouvais ressentir)  
__A love so strong and true __(Un amour si fort et vrai)_

_And I'm so grateful to you __(Et je te suis si reconnaissante)__  
I'd have lived my whole life through __(J'aurais vécu toute ma vie)__  
Lost forever __(Perdu pour toujours)__  
If I never knew you __(Si je ne t'avais jamais connu)_

Elle était complètement honnête avec lui à ce moment. Disant que sans lui dans sa vie, elle serait quelqu'un de complètement différent et que même si elle serait plus en sécurité, elle ne vivrait qu'une demi-vie. Il sentit son cœur fondre d'amour pour elle.

_  
Seeley:  
I thought our love would be so beautiful __(Je pensais que notre amour serait aussi beau)_

_Temperance:  
Somehow we made the whole world bright __(Je ne sais pas comment, mais on a illuminé le monde)_

(Les deux:)  
_I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong (Je n'aurais jamais su que la peur et la haine pouvaient être si forts)  
All they'd leave us where these whispers in the night (Tout ce qu'ils nous ont laissé sont des murmures dans la nuit)  
But still my heart is singing (Mais mon coeur chante quand même)  
We were right (Que nous avions raison)_

Malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait dire d'eux, ils savaient que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ce qu'ils ressentaient était réel. Ils avaient encore à faire que leur relation professionnelle tiendrait bon, mais c'était exactement ce qu'ils allaient faire… tenir bon.

_Temperance:  
If I never knew you __(Si je ne t'avais jamais connue)__  
If I never felt this love __(Si je n'avais jamais ressenti cet amour)__  
I would have no inkling of __(Je n'aurais jamais soupçonné)__  
How precious life can be __(Combien la vie peut être précieuse)_

_Seeley:  
There's no moment I regret __(Je ne regrette aucun moment)__  
Since the moment that we met __(Depuis l'instant où nous nous sommes rencontrés)  
__If our time has gone too fast __(Si notre temps part trop vite)__  
I've lived at last... __(Au moins j'aurais vécu…)_

Sans son influence dans sa vie elle n'aurait jamais su à quel point on pouvait aimer quelqu'un. Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas une seconde de leur temps ensemble qu'il ne changerait. Chaque moment avait compté.

(Les deux: )  
_I thought our love would be so beautiful (Je pensais que notre amour serait aussi beau)  
Somehow we made the whole world bright (Je ne sais pas comment, mais on a illuminé le monde)_

_Temperance:  
I thought our love would be so beautiful __(Je pensais que notre amour serait aussi beau)  
__We'd turn the darkness into light __(Nous avons changé les ténèbres en lumière)_

(Les deux: )  
_But still my heart is singing (Mais mon coeur chante quand même)  
We were right (Que nous avions raison)_

Nous _avons_ raison.

_  
Seeley:  
We were right __(Nous avions raison)__  
And If I never knew you __(Et si je ne t'avais jamais connue)__  
I'd have lived my whole life through __(Je serais passé à côté de ma vie)_

_Temperance:  
Empty as the sky __(Aussi vide que le ciel)_

(Les deux: )  
_Never knowing why (Sans jamais savoir pourquoi)  
Lost forever (Perdu pour toujours)  
If I never knew you (Si je ne t'avais jamais connu)_

Alors que la chanson se terminait, aucun de remarqua les applaudissements. Ou le fait qu'un quart de leur table avait des larmes sur les joues. Essayant désespérément de retenir le sanglot qui était prêt à sortir, Vivian se dirigea aussi rapidement et silencieusement que possible vers la porte. Malheureusement, elle ne fut pas aussi discrète qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Elle sortit dans l'air froid. Elle s'appuya sur le mur et essaya de se calmer.

« Vivian ? »

Elle se tourna pour voir Zach derrière elle, semblant inquiet et un peu nerveux.

« Zach… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je t'ai vue sortir en courant. Tout va bien ? »

« Je ne … Je pense que je suis une personne horrible. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je voulais tellement que mon frère soit heureux. Et j'étais si excitée qu'ils aient enfin surmonté leur obstination et réalisé ce qu'ils avaient. Et maintenant je me sens pathétique. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je ne pense pas que je serai un jour si courageuse. Je ne pense pas être un jour capable de laisser quelqu'un s'approcher autant de moi… »

La nervosité de Zach augmentait… mais également sa détermination et la volonté d'enlever la tristesse de son visage.

« Eh bien… je sais que je ne te connais pas vraiment… mais… tu peux me parler si tu veux. Peut-être que je pourrais aider. »

Elle renifla et le regarda avec curiosité.

« Comment ? »

« Eh bien… hum… peut-être que… quelquefois… tu voudrais… aller quelque part pour manger… ou… faire quelque chose ? »

« Tu veux dire… comme un rendez-vous. »

« Humm… oui… je suppose… »

« Zach… je ne sais pas… »

« Ou alors on peut être amis. Comme tu veux. »

Elle le regarda quelques instants. Il était terriblement mignon quand il était nerveux. Il avait un charme auquel il était difficile de résister. Elle sourit doucement.

« Très bien… on verra où ça nous mène… mais est-ce qu'on peut être simplement 'amis' pour l'instant ? »

Il sourit, cette fois simplement de joie.

« Bien. »


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre 28 – Parler c'est bien

Alors que le couple sortait de la scène, les yeux de Booth se fixèrent sur Brennan. Elle était détendue mais il y avait encore une certaine tension dans ses épaules. Il serra sa main pour la rassurer et elle se tourna pour le regarder.

« Tout va bien, Bones… on va clarifier tout ça avant de faire quoi que ce soit, d'accord ? »

Elle lui fit un petit sourire et acquiesça.

« OK… vous voulez venir chez moi après ? On pourra parler… clarifier tout ça ? »

Il lui fit son plus beau sourire charmeur.

« Bien sûr. »

Ils atteignirent la table où Jack et Angela souriaient largement, comme un chat qui mange un canari. Et ils s'amusaient.

« Vous avez l'air heureux. »

Ils se sourirent avant d'acquiescer.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? »

Angela rit.

« Oh, non, ma chérie. On a à peine aidé dans ce plan. C'est le travail de votre sœur. »

Booth se tourna pour regarder sa sœur mais elle était encore partie. Il l'avait vue derrière Temperance avant leur chanson, mais où avait-elle disparu ?

« Où est Vivi ? »

Le sourire d'Angela faiblit un peu et elle regarda Jack qui répondit.

« Hummm… je pense qu'elle est dehors avec Zach. »

Booth leur lança à tous deux un regard suspicieux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous ne me dites pas ? »

« Je suis sûre qu'elle va bien. »

« Où est-elle Angela ? »

« Juste là grand frère. Calme-toi. »

Comme peu de temps avant avec Bones, il se tourna au son de la voix derrière lui. Vivian se tenait à un peu plus d'un mètre de lui, un petit sourire sur le visage… et les yeux légèrement gonflés de ses récentes larmes.

« Vivi… »

« Pas maintenant, Seeley… Je t'en parlerai plus tard. Nous sortons. »

Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule et sourit encore plus largement. Booth jeta un coup d'oeil, pour vois Zach qui se tenait à la porte, les yeux rivés au sol.

« Zach et moi allons manger quelque part. Parler un peu. »

Elle sourit à son frère et se pencha pour l'étreindre.

« Je te promets que je t'en parlerai une autre fois. Mais ce soir… pense à toi et à personne d'autre.»

« Tu me promets de m'en parler ? »

« Promis. »

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, se tourna vers Temperance et l'étreignit aussi. Temperance hésita une seconde avant de répondre à l'étreinte.

« Prenez soin de lui, Tempe. Il a pris soin des autres depuis tellement longtemps. »

« Je le ferai. »

Elle leur sourit, les yeux pleins d'espièglerie.

« Je ne t'attends pas, frangin. »

Elle se tourna et quitta le bar avec Zach.

« Bien… je pense qu'on va partir aussi alors. »

Angela s'approcha de Temperance et la prit dans ses bras à son tour.

« Ne pense pas trop, ma chérie. Ressens simplement. Tu sauras ce qui est bien. »

« Merci, Ange. »

Hodgins lança un sourire à Brennan et serra la main de Booth.

« Ne lui faites pas de mal, mec. Souvenez-vous qu'elle vous botterait le cul. »

« Faites-moi confiance… ce n'est pas quelque chose que je pourrai oublier. »

Le couple sortit du bar et Temperance et Seeley restèrent seuls à la table. Elle semblait nerveuse et il voulait désespérément atténuer toutes ses peurs avant qu'elle ne s'enfuie.

« Allez, Bones. Sortons d'ici. »

Elle hocha la tête et ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture. Il lui ouvrit la porte et, plutôt que de dire quoi que ce soit à propos de ses tendances de mâle alpha, elle lui sourit. Il sentit son estomac flotter et ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait de nouveau 16 ans et allait à son premier rendez-vous.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Temperance se tourna et prit sa main.

« Booth… je ne vais pas m'enfuir… je le veux aussi… Je suis juste prudente. »

« Je sais, Bones. On va parler de tout ça et aller aussi lentement que nécessaire, d'accord? »

« D'accord. »

Le reste de la route fut silencieux, et leurs mains toujours entrelacés les firent sourire tout le long du chemin.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapitre 29 – ... Et ça conduit à des baisers

En arrivant au bâtiment de Brennan, Booth coupa le contact et se tourna vers la femme à côté de lui.

« Prête ? »

Elle se tourna avec un petit, mais déterminé, sourire.

« Allons-y. »

Sa main trouva de nouveau la sienne alors qu'ils montaient vers l'appartement. A la porte elle lui tourna le dos et il entendit les clés tinter alors qu'elle se battait avec le verrou.

_Elle est encore nerveuse…_

Il leva la main et la posa sur la sienne pour la calmer. Il s'était rapproché d'elle.

« Relax, Bones… ça va aller. »

Elle soupira et se pencha un peu vers lui.

« Je suis désolée… »

« Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser… je comprends. Je vous connais, vous savez. »

Elle se détendit et ils tournèrent ensemble la clé dans la serrure. Entrant dans le living-room, il lui donna un peu d'espace. Il ne voulait pas la presser. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine.

« Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? »

« Une bière, si vous en avez. »

Elle revint avec 2 bouteilles et lui en tendit une. Elle commença à bouger autour du living-room, faisant presque les cent pas. Il devait la calmer avant qu'elle ne panique.

« Bones. »

Elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui. Il s'approcha s'elle et lui prit la main. Il les mena sur le canapé. Il la fit s'asseoir à côté de lui et se tourna vers elle.

« Parlons, d'accord ? »

Elle hocha la tête et le laissa parler en premier.

« Je sais ce que je ressens pour toi, Bones. Je m'en suis rendu compte il n'y a pas longtemps… mais je pense que j'ai toujours su qu'il y avait plus entre nous. Les signes étaient là. Le désir de te garder en sécurité… c'était plus un besoin en fait. Je savais que j'étais heureux quand j'étais avec toi… plus heureux qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre. Je savais que si quelque chose m'arrivait… tu serais la première personne que je voudrais voir. Quand quelque chose de bien m'arrive, je veux que tu sois la première à le savoir. Et je sais comment j'étais jaloux… avec Stires… et David… et Sully. Sully est celui qui m'a enfin fait réaliser combien j'étais perdu sans toi. Te voir avec lui était une torture comme je n'en avais jamais connu. »

A la fin de son discours il vit les larmes se former dans ses yeux.

« J'ai besoin de toi, Bones… tellement que ça me fait mal quand je ne suis pas avec toi. Et j'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt. J'étais simplement trop effrayé parce que je ne voulais pas te faire fuir. J'aurais préféré t'aimer sans que tu le saches si cela voulait dire que je pouvais encore te voir tous les jours, comme ton partenaire. »

« Booth… »

Elle se battait pour retenir ses larmes. Tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle la submergeait… et c'était trop. Il l'aimait. Il l'avait dit. Mais était-elle assez bien pour lui? Elle ne le pensait pas. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'était l'amour. Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir lui donner tout ce qu'il voulait dans sa vie. Mariage… enfants… une vraie famille. Elle ne savait pas comment le lui donner. Elle se leva et traversa la pièce vers la fenêtre. Quand elle se tourna, elle fut surprise de le voir juste derrière elle.

« Bones… c'est ton tour. »

« Booth… je ne… je ne sais pas… »

Il leva la main et lui caressa la joue.

« Chh… simplement… on va commencer par les questions faciles, OK ? Es-tu heureuse quand tu es avec moi ? »

Elle acquiesça. « Très… »

Il sourit pour la rassurer. « Et tu te sens en sécurité avec moi? »

« Toujours. »

Il prit sa joue en coupe dans sa main.

« Est-ce que tu me fais confiance, Bones ? »

Elle s'appuya sur sa main et ferma les yeux.

« Plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre… »

« OK… maintenant ça va être un peu plus dur, OK ? Tu es prête ? »

La sensation de sa main sur sa joue la distrayait trop, elle hocha simplement la tête.

« Est-ce que tu veux être avec moi ? Et te réveiller avec moi et te coucher avec moi ? Et faire tout ce qu'il y a entre les deux avec moi ? »

Elle ouvrit ses yeux bleu cristal pour rencontrer les siens.

« Oui… Je veux vraiment. »

« OK, alors… je ne vois pas de raison que ça ne marche pas. »

Les yeux de Temperance devinrent prudents. En réponse, les siens aussi.

« Est-ce que… tu vois une raison ? »

Elle s'éloigna de lui ; la présence de l'autre leur manqua immédiatement. Elle était de l'autre côté du canapé.

« Et si ça ne marche pas, Booth ? Et si tout ce que tout le monde dit toujours de nous était faux? »

« Bones… »

« Et s'il n'y avait rien entre nous ? Et s'il n'y avait aucune 'étincelle', aucun 'feu d'artifice' comme il devrait y avoir ? »

« Bones ! »

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et la fit le regarder. Ses yeux étaient pleins de panique. Il caressa ses joues de ses pouces pour la calmer.

« Comme apparemment tu n'écouteras rien de ce que je vais te dire… je vais te montrer. »

Il se pencha et, enfin, après presque 2 longues années, leurs lèvres se joignirent dans leur premier baiser.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapitre 30 – Une promenade dans le parc

« Et voilà… une à la vanille et une triple aux cookies. »

Vivian prit les glaces des mains du vendeur et tendit celle à la vanille à Zach avec un sourire.

« Ton choix de parfum est banal. »

Il rit. Zach savait que quelque chose dans tout ça était trop bien pour être vrai, mais il s'en fichait, donc il était heureux. Plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps.

« Alors… où veux-tu aller ? »

Elle resta pensive un moment.

« Peut-être qu'on pourrait juste marcher par ici un peu. C'est une belle soirée et j'aime être dehors. »

Sa mémoire photographique lui rappela soudain la première fois où il l'avait vue. Quand elle était entrée au labo, Booth l'avait rapidement emmenée dehors… vers les jardins.

« Il y a un parc par là. Les jardins sont ouverts toute la nuit et éclairés. Tu aimerais y aller ? »

Elle rayonna immédiatement.

« Vraiment ? On peut? »

« Bien sûr. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers le parc et Zach se permit un moment de fierté à l'idée de l'avoir fait sourire. Alors qu'ils marchaient ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Depuis combien de temps Zach travaillait pour le Jeffersonian. Leurs matières préférées à l'école. Leurs passe-temps. Des sujets faciles. Alors qu'ils entraient dans le parc, Zach les mena dans la direction des jardins.

« Comment connais-tu cet endroit ? »

« On a eu une affaire ici il y a quelques mois. J'ai dû revenir ici une nuit et j'y suis passé. »

« Quelle était l'affaire ? »

« Un serial killer avait développé une sorte de fascination pour le Dr Brennan… »

« Howard Epps ? »

« Oui… tu en as entendu parler ? »

« Un peu. De mon frère. Il a dit… que tu avais été blessé. »

« Il m'a sauvé en fait. J'ai touché quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû et on a dû sauter pour ne pas être soufflés par l'explosion. »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

« Et vous alliez bien ? »

« On allait bien. Les informations ont dit que j'étais mort, mais c'était seulement pour tromper Epps. »

« Oh mon Dieu… combien de fois avez-vous tous été touchés, dont mon frère ne m'a jamais parlé ?»

« Tout le monde va bien… je te le promets. Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine. »

Elle secoua la tête avec un petit sourire.

« C'est bon, Zach… C'est juste que je m'inquiète beaucoup pour mon grand frère. »

« Je vois ça. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Eh bien depuis le jour où tu es venue dans le labo… et aujourd'hui au bar… tu dois beaucoup l'aimer. »

Elle lui sourit doucement.

« Plus que tout. »

Ils arrivaient à l'entrée des jardins.

« Oh, Zach… cet endroit est magnifique… »

« Hodgins en sait plus sur les plantes que moi… donc je ne pourrai pas t'en dire beaucoup… »

« Pas grave. C'est juste que j'aime être entourée de fleurs. »

« Quelles sont tes favorites ? »

Elle réfléchit un moment.

« Les tournesols je pense… ou les lilas. »

« Il y a des lilas par là… et les tournesols sont au fond. »

« Tu as retenu tout ça d'une visite ? »

« Oh non… je suis revenu plusieurs fois. C'est bon de se promener un peu après une longue journée. »

Elle lui sourit. Un sourire sincère et bon. Il lui sourit en retour, content de la rendre heureuse. Son sourire sembla la déstabiliser un peu, et elle regarda de nouveau sa glace avec un sourire triste.

« Alors… tu le pensais vraiment quand tu as dit que c'était d'accord si nous sommes simplement amis ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« Oui. »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi tu te donnes la peine… Je ne mérite pas la patience que tu as… Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis étant enfant… voire aucun. Seeley était vraiment tout ce que j'avais. »

« Je n'en avais pas beaucoup non plus. Les gens pensaient que j'étais bizarre parce que j'étais beaucoup plus intelligent qu'eux. J'étais toujours seul à l'école. Et ma famille est grande mais ils ne savent pas vraiment comment se comporter avec moi. »

Elle le regarda tristement.

« Ca a dû être dur. »

« Quelquefois… mais je sais qu'ils m'aiment. »

« C'est bon à savoir… »

Il entendit la manière dont elle le dit. Il n'était pas très bon pour lire les gens… mais il l'avait vue réagir à la mention de sa famille.

« Tes parents… n'étaient pas comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle rit nerveusement.

« Tu es… très franc, non ? »

« C'est souvent ce qu'on me dit. »

Elle soupira.

« Non… ils n'étaient pas comme ça. »

« Je suis désolé. »

Elle le regarda, surprise.

« Tu ne demandes pas pourquoi ? »

« Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais m'en parler si tu voulais. Je le pensais. Tu n'as pas à me le dire si cela te gêne. »

« Wow… Je crois que c'est une première. »

« Est-ce que … c'est bien ?

Elle sourit.

« Ouais. »

« Bien. »

Ils se promenaient dans les jardins et il parla de la vie dans le Michigan et elle lui raconta certaines choses qu'elle avait vues en Espagne. Ensuite un silence confortable s'installa.

« Hey, Zach… »

« Ouais ? »

« Parle-moi de ta famille. »

Il hésita. Il avait soigneusement évité sa famille dans ses histoires, ne voulant pas lui faire de peine.

« Tu es sûre ? »

Elle lui lança un sourire étrange. C'était presque comme si elle se préparait mentalement.

« Je suis sûre. »

« Eh bien… il y a maman et papa… et j'ai beaucoup de frères et sœurs… 40 neveux et nièces. »

« Wow. »

« Ouais. »

« J'ai seulement Seeley et Parker. »

« Oui… eh bien… comme je disais… aucun d'eux ne savait comment se comporter avec moi… mais à Noël mes frères et moi on sortait et on coupait le plus grand sapin qu'on pouvait, on le ramenait et on le décorait tous ensemble. Ma mère, mes sœurs et mes nièces faisaient beaucoup à manger.»

« Ca semble bien… »

« Ca l'est. »

« Zach? »

« Oui? »

« Je te parlerai de ma famille… un jour… j'ai juste… besoin d'un peu de temps, OK? »

« OK. »

Elle lui sourit de nouveau.

« Ca devient difficile de ne pas t'aimer… »

« Désolé. »

Elle éclata de rire.

« Dieu… tu te rends compte que mon frère pourrait te tuer ? »

« Ca m'a traversé l'esprit. »

« Et tu essaies quand même ? »

« Oui. »

Elle le regarda un long moment.

« Ca signifie beaucoup Zach… plus que ce que tu croies. »

« OK… »

Elle se secoua et le tira par la main.

« Allez… tu me ramènes à la maison ? Ce n'est pas loin. Et je ne veux pas que mon grand frère ait encore plus envie de te pourchasser parce que tu m'as ramenée tard, au cas où il rentrerait ce soir.»

« Bonne idée. »

Ils échangèrent un nouveau sourire et sortirent du parc… main dans la main.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapitre 31- S'enflammer

C'était comme si quelque chose avait été ancré en elle à la naissance… la réaction immédiate à la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ses bras bougèrent de leur propre volonté et s'enroulèrent autour de son cou, l'attirant aussi près qu'il était physiquement possible.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait pensé ? Pas d'étincelle ? Pas de feu d'artifice ? Peu importe, c'était un million de fois mieux. Son corps tout entier semblait prendre feu et elle ne voulait pas que ça finisse.

Ses pensées étaient similaires. Il ne voulait pas la laisser partir. Son sang bouillait sous sa peau et il s'en fichait d'avoir du mal à respirer.

Ses mains ne purent rester sur son visage. Elles frôlèrent ses flancs et se dirigèrent vers ses hanches avant de l'attirer autant que possible de lui.

_Accord parfait…_

_J'étais fait pour être là…_

Finalement, aucun ne put ignorer le besoin d'oxygène plus longtemps et ils s'éloignèrent un peu, restant assez proches pour poser leurs fronts l'un sur l'autre.

« Tu penses… encore… pas… d'étincelle ? » haleta-t-il.

« Mieux… tellement mieux… »

Il ne put en rester là plus longtemps et sa bouche trouva la sienne une fois de plus. Il la fit rapidement voyager, sur sa joue et le long de sa clavicule. Elle tenait l'arrière de sa tête de la paume et ronronna de contentement. Il gloussa.

« Je pense que tu devrais parler moins à partir de maintenant… surtout si c'est ta manière de faire pour que je t'écoute… »

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

Il la relâcha et ils restèrent au centre de la pièce.

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose dont tu veux parler ? »

Elle soupira et appuya sa tête sur son torse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Bones ? »

« Je ne … pense pas que je pourrais te rendre heureux. »

Il lui prit le menton pour rencontrer son regard incrédule.

« Bones… je te l'ai déjà dit… tu me rends plus heureux que n'importe qui… »

« Je voulais dire… je ne pense pas que je pourrais te donner tout ce que tu veux. Tu veux le « Rêve Américain », Booth… tu veux te marier et avoir des enfants et vivre dans une maison avec un chien qui court dans le jardin. Je ne sais pas si je peux te donner tout ça. »

« Oh, Bones… ce que je veux c'est toi. Si tu ne veux pas te marier c'est pas grave. Et j'ai Parker… Je n'ai pas besoin de plus d'enfants. J'aurais aimé avoir un bébé avec toi mais je n'en ai pas besoin si tu ne veux pas. Ou une maison. Un chiot ce serait bien quand même… »

Elle le tapa sur la poitrine et il rit.

« Tu es ce que je veux. Tout le reste ne serait qu'un bonus. »

« Et si tu changes d'avis en chemin… »

« Je t'ai attendue si longtemps, Bones… J'ai eu des occasions pour les choses dont tu parles et j'ai quand même attendu… Je ne changerai pas d'avis. »

« Mais.. »

Il la réduisit au silence avec un autre baiser.

« Ne pense pas que tu peux me faire taire juste en… »

Il l'attira de nouveau.

« Booth ! »

« Seeley » murmura-t-il dans son cou.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu m'as appelé 'Seeley' tout à l'heure. J'ai bien aimé. »

Elle le regarda curieusement.

« Seeley… »

Il ronronna doucement contre sa clavicule.

« Tu vois… ça rend bien, hein ? »

« C'est bon… »

Il gloussa et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et la souleva. Ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de ses hanches et elle rit.

« Je devrais te botter les fesses pour ça tu sais. »

« Mais tu ne le feras pas… »

« Non… je suppose que je ne le ferai pas. »

Il s'assit sur le canapé, avec elle sur ses genoux.

« Maintenant… est-ce qu'il y avait autre chose ? »

Elle fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux et sourit.

« Rien ne me vient à l'esprit. »

« Alors je crois qu'on n'en était quelque part… là. »

Maintenant que leur premier… et deuxième… et troisième… et quatrième baiser étaient passés, un peu de l'urgence avait disparu et leurs baisers étaient doux et tendres. Le bord de son T-shirt se leva un peu alors qu'il dessinait de petits cercles sur la peau de son dos. Aussi heureux qu'il était dans ses bras… il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses.

« Bones… »

« Mmmm… »

« Je pense que je devrais partir maintenant… »

Elle s'éloigna soudain, les yeux pleins de peur. Il l'étreignit.

« Je veux juste… aller doucement. Je ne veux pas que tu le regrettes plus tard… je ne pense pas que je pourrais le supporter. »

Ses yeux s'adoucirent et elle fit courir sa paume sur sa joue.

« Je ne regretterai pas, Seeley… je te le promets… »

Il sourit.

« Bien… même en le sachant… je dois toujours partir. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je ne sais pas quel contrôle je pourrai garder dans cette position. »

« Oh… »

Elle baissa tristement les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? »

« Je ne… veux pas que tu partes. Je veux que tu restes… avec moi. »

« Bones … »

« On ne fera rien… simplement… dors près de moi… d'accord ? »

Elle était trop adorable quand elle butait sur les mots pour qu'il refuse.

« Je pense que je peux tenir encore un peu… »

Elle sourit largement.

« Vraiment ? »

« Eh bien si tu réagis comme ça, absolument. »

Elle se leva et le tira vers sa chambre. Il se déshabilla jusqu'à ne garder que son boxer et son maillot de corps. Elle s'était aussi changée, un short et un débardeur. Il la fit s'allonger à côté de lui dans le grand lit et la fit se blottir dans ses bras.

« C'est bien ? »

« Très bien… »

Ils restèrent allongés en silence pendant plusieurs minutes, appréciant simplement la présence l'un de l'autre et la paix du moment. Finalement il brisa le silence avec une question qui la taraudait.

« Alors… c'était 'non' pour le chiot ? »

Elle éclata de rire avant de se blottir encore plus dans ses bras. Elle réussit à répondre avant de couler dans un sommeil bienheureux dans ses bras.

« On verra… »


	32. Chapter 32

Chapitre 32- Surnoms et petit-déjeuner

La lumière du soleil traversait la fenêtre, jusqu'au visage d'un Seeley Booth paisiblement endormi. Malheureusement, ce fut suffisant pour le réveiller du rêve qu'il faisait. Il grimaça et essaya de se retourner pour replonger dans son plaisant rêve. Il découvrit cependant que se retourner serait impossible avec le poids sur sa poitrine. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda, un sourire extatique apparaissant sur son visage.

_Ce n'était pas un rêve… c'est encore mieux…_

Ce qui causait cette pression sur son corps était celui, endormi, de Temperance Brennan. Ce dont il ne se plaignait pas. Quelques-uns de ses cheveux étaient tombés sur son visage, tout comme il y a quelques jours… la première fois où il s'était réveillé avec elle dans ses bras. La différence cette fois était qu'elle ne fuirait pas quand elle se réveillerait. Il les écarta et fit courir un doigt le long de sa joue.

« Mmmmm… »

Elle se blottit encore plus et sa main qui reposait sur son cœur bougea vers sa taille pour l'approcher d'elle. Il regarda ses traits tandis qu'elle se rendait compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans le lit. Pendant un instant elle sembla effrayée… puis perplexe… avant qu'un sourire n'apparaissant et qu'elle ne soupire.

« Tu étais _obligé_ de me réveiller… »

Il gloussa.

« Bonjour, beauté. »

Elle le regarda curieusement.

« Beauté ? »

« Quoi? »

« Je ne suis pas fan des petits noms. »

« Ca ne te dérange pas quand je t'appelle Bones. »

« Bones n'est pas un petit nom… c'est un surnom. »

« Il y a une différence? »

« Oui. Les petits noms sont communs. Beaucoup de gens appellent leurs proches 'beauté' ou 'bébé' ou 'chéri'. 'Bones' c'est seulement pour moi… c'est spécial. »

Son sourire charmeur s'élargit et il la serra encore.

« Tu as raison… 'Bones' est spécial… mais quand je t'appelle 'beauté' ce n'est pas un petit nom, c'est plus une constatation. »

« Ughh… il est trop tôt pour la flatterie… »

« Il n'est jamais trop tôt. »

Elle bâilla et s'étira. Il écarta les cheveux de ses épaules et elle lui sourit.

« Faim? »

« Un peu… Mais je vais d'abord me doucher. »

« Parfait. Tu sautes dans la douche et je nous prépare le petit-déjeuner, OK ? »

« Tu cuisines ? Je pensais que tu avais dit à Vivian que tu mangeais des plats à emporter la plupart du temps. »

« Ce n'est pas parce que je ne cuisine pas que je ne sais pas le faire. Ma sœur n'est pas la seule à savoir y faire dans une cuisine. Et puis, j'ai Parker. Quand il est avec moi il doit manger autre chose que des plats chinois. »

« Très bien alors, je serai prête dans quelques minutes. »

Elle sortit du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Il la regarda s'éloigner d'un air appréciateur.

« Prends ton temps. »

Alors que la porte se fermait derrière elle, il se secoua et se dirigea vers la cuisine. En prenant ses marques dans la pièce, il réfléchit à ce qu'il allait faire. Il se décida pour des pancakes. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le panier de fruits qui mûrissaient sur son comptoir et il se dit qu'il allait aussi faire une salade de fruits.

Il retournait les pancakes et coupait les fruits quand il entendit l'eau s'arrêter. Peu de temps après, il entendit ses pas tandis qu'elle sortait de sa chambre.

« Wow… ça sent bon ici. Meilleur que quand j'essaie de cuisiner. »

« Tu devrais demander à Vivi de te donner quelques trucs, Bones. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Où penses-tu que j'aie appris à cuisiner ? »

Elle rit et vola un morceau de fruit. Ils s'installèrent pour déjeuner.

« Alors je pensais… je devrais probablement retourner chez moi après le petit-déjeuner. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien, je ne peux pas aller travailler avec les mêmes vêtements qu'hier. Et puis je dois aller au Hoover. Je peux te déposer sur la route si tu veux. »

« Non… c'est bon… on ne va pas faire crier Angela si tôt le matin, hein ? »

« Tu as raison. »

Soudain il se rappela quelque chose.

« Où ma sœur a-t-elle dit qu'elle allait hier soir ? »

« Quelque part avec Zach je crois… pourquoi ? »

Il était debout et avait attrapé son manteau avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de terminer sa phrase.

« Je dois y aller. »

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? »

« Ma petite sœur est sortie avec Zach ! Qui est majeur ! »

Elle rit.

« Seeley, relax. Je suis sûre que tout va bien. Elle a 19 ans, elle peut prendre soin d'elle-même. »

Il s'arrêta et lui fit face.

« Dis-le encore. »

« Dire quoi ? »

Il sourit.

« Mon nom. »

Elle lui sourit mais moins innocemment que tout à l'heure.

« Seeley. »

Il poussa un petit gémissement et s'approcha d'elle.

« Encore ? »

« Seeley… »

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa jusqu'à ce que ses jambes ne la portent plus.

« Je pense que tu as trouvé ta propre méthode pour me distraire, Bones … »

« Je pense aussi… Maintenant, si cela peut te calmer tu devrais aller la voir, mais si j'ai raison tu me devras quelque chose. »

« Qu'est-ce que je te devrai ? »

« Un dîner. »

« Et si j'ai raison ? »

« Alors je te devrais quelque chose… ce que tu veux. »

« Un dîner… avec toi en robe noire et courte. »

« Marché conclu. »

Elle l'embrassa et il partit.

Ses pensées étaient centrées sur elle alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son appartement. Son imagination était traversée d'images de son visage alors qu'il montait les escaliers. Son esprit devint totalement vide quand il entra et vit son canapé.

« VIVIAN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »


	33. Chapter 33

Chapitre 33 – Réveils difficiles

« Tu plaisantes! Tu as dû aller dans la douche de décontamination avec Jack ?! »

« J'ai essayé d'oublier ce souvenir. Jusqu'à maintenant je n'ai pas réussi… trop traumatisant. »

Le couple avait atteint la porte de l'appartement de Booth. La promenade avait été pleine des histoires de labo de Zach. Vivian s'appuya contre la porte et fit face à Zach.

« Je n'ai pas vu la voiture de mon frère en bas… non pas que je m'attendais à le voir avant demain… ou dimanche prochain… mais tu veux entrer un moment ? Regarder un film ou quelque chose ? Je vais faire du pop-corn. »

« Ummm… bien sûr. »

Elle lui sourit et le guida dans l'appartement.

« Tu veux regarder quelque chose en particulier ? Seeley a un peu de tout. »

« Euh… je ne regarde pas souvent de films. En fait… je ne pense pas être allé au cinéma depuis mon enfance. Donc, tu choisis. »

Elle regarda rapidement la collection de films de son frère avant qu'un grand sourire n'apparaisse sur son visage.

« Parfait. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as choisi ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui avec un sourire malicieux.

« Un classique. 'Le lauréat'. »

Une heure plus tard ils étaient installés sur le canapé de son frère avec un saladier de pop-corn et étaient plongés dans le film. Quelque chose trottait dans la tête de Vivian depuis la dernière demi-heure et elle se sentit enfin capable d'en parler.

« Hey, Zach… »

« Oui? »

Elle gloussa.

« Tu pense que tu pourrais arracher tes yeux de Katharine Ross quelques secondes pour me regarder? »

Il se tourna et sourit timidement.

« Désolé… »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Au moins tu la regardes, pas comme mon frère… il a des problèmes à regarder quelqu'un d'autre que Anne Bancroft. »

Ils rirent avant que Vivian ne se rende compte qu'elle était en train de se dégonfler. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu repousser l'idée encore, elle se pencha et embrassa Zach sur la joue. Il rougit alors qu'elle s'éloignait et elle sentit assez de chaleur sur ses propres joues pour savoir qu'elle était aussi rouge.

« Que… c'était pour quoi ? »

« Pour dire 'merci' je suppose… pour aujourd'hui. »

« Oh… »

Il détourna le regard, la déception apparaissant dans ses yeux. Elle lui attrapa la main.

« Zach… j'étais sincère… vraiment. Tu es un gars super… et je t'aime beaucoup… mais je ne suis pas très douée pour ça… faire confiance… et je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de te demander d'être plus patient que tu ne l'as déjà été… »

« Je peux attendre… »

Elle sembla surprise.

« Tu ne devrais pas avoir à… »

« Mais je peux. »

Elle lui sourit et appuya sa tête contre son épaule.

« Merci, Zach… »

Il posa avec hésitation un bras autour de ses épaules et se tourna vers le film. Quelques minutes après ils étaient tous deux endormis. Même si cela ne semblait que quelques minutes, ce fut plusieurs heures après qu'ils furent violemment réveillés par une voix forte, furieuse et familière.

« VIVIAN !!!!!!!!!!! »


	34. Chapter 34

Chapitre 34 – Les mots dits dans la colère

Avec des cris de surprise Zach et Vivian sursautèrent et se retrouvèrent tous deux étalés par terre. Se massant l'arrière de la tête, qui s'était cogné contre la table de salon, Vivian leva les yeux vers son frère avec un mélange de choc et de colère.

« Seeley ?! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?!?! »

Son frère continuait à la regarder avec des yeux pleins de colère. Il semblait presque possédé. Quand il parla, cependant, sa voix était basse et contrôlée avec une certaine fureur retenue.

« Zach. Dehors. Maintenant. »

« Attends… tu ne peux pas me regarder comme ça alors je t'ai surpris dans la même position il n'y a pas 2 jours. »

« Zach. Dehors. MAINTENANT. »

Zach voyait que Vivian était à quelques secondes de crier, il se leva donc prestement.

« Vivian… c'est bon… ne faites pas ça à cause de moi. »

Elle se retourna pour le regarder, quelque chose comme de la tristesse et une certaine peur mettant bataille dans ses yeux.

« Tu pars… »

« ZACH ! »

« UNE SECONDE! »

Les yeux de Booth et ceux de Vivian reflétèrent le choc qu'ils ressentirent. Zach ressentit une pointe de surprise. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment fait ça ? Se retournant vers Vivian il se mit entre elle et Booth, qui était encore trop surpris pour bouger.

« Je ne veux pas partir… mais je ne veux pas que vous vous disputiez à propos de ça. Ca n'en vaut pas la peine. »

« Zach… »

« Ca ne change rien. Je te le promets. Je te vois au labo, d'accord? On pourrait aller manger quelque part? »

Un sourire apparut lentement sur son visage.

« Ouais… OK. »

Il lui sourit pour la rassurer.

« OK. »

Il se tourna et dépassa l'agent. Sa mâchoire tombait légèrement.

« Au revoir, Agent Booth. »

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et enfin laissa ses jambes céder alors qu'il glissait sur le mur pour s'asseoir sur le sol dans le couloir.

De là il entendit les cris commencer. _Autant pour le fait de ne pas se disputer…_ Il se leva lentement et sortit du bâtiment.

« SEELEY BOOTH, QU'EST-CE QUI NE VA PAS CHEZ TOI?!?!?! »

« QU'ATTENDAIS-TU EXACTEMENT DE MOI ALORS QUE JE RENTRE ET QUE JE VOUS TROUVE ENDORMIS SUR LE CANAPE ?!?!?! »

« J'ATTENDAIS QUE TU SOIS UN PEU RATIONNEL ET QUE TU TE RENDES COMPTE QUE 1) JE NE COUCHERAI JAMAIS AVEC UN GARS QUE JE VIENS DE RENCONTRER ET 2) JE NE COUCHERAI JAMAIS AVEC UN GARS SUR LE CANAPE DE MON FRERE ALORS QU'IL PEUT RENTRER N'IMPORTE QUAND !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TU AS VRAIMENT UNE SI PIETRE OPINION DE MOI ?!?!?! »

« CE N'EST PAS DE TOI QUE JE M'INQUIETE !!!!!! »

« TU T'INQUIETAIS A PROPOS DE ZACH ?!?! TU PLAISANTES ?!?!?! »

Ils se tenaient face à face, criant assez fort pour réveiller les morts.

Vivian ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'ils avaient crié l'un sur l'autre comme ça. Elle ne pouvait croire qu'il était aussi stupide. Seeley savait qu'il réagissait de façon excessive, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Entrer chez lui et découvrir sa sœur endormie dans les bras de Zach avait coupé tout contact entre sa bouche et son cerveau.

Vivian était trop en colère pour penser… elle laissa son frère au milieu de la pièce et rassembla les quelques affaires qu'elle avait dispersé dans l'appartement ces derniers jours. Les jetant dans son sac, elle mit ce dernier sur son épaule et sortit de la pièce en trombe.

« Où tu vas ?! »

« Ailleurs qu'ici avec toi. »

Il lui attrapa le bras alors qu'elle passait près de lui.

« Tu ne pars pas. »

Toute la rage qu'elle avait réussi à réfréner jusque là explosa en cet instant. Sans réfléchir une seule fraction de seconde elle pivota et gifla son frère, fort. Ils semblèrent tous deux se figer sur place. Le visage de Seeley était tourné et sa joue commençait à rougir. Les yeux de Vivian s'étaient remplis de larmes. La main avec laquelle elle l'avait frappé la piquait et elle la leva pour couvrir sa bouche.

« Oh Dieu… »

Elle se libéra de sa prise et s'éloigna avec horreur. Peu importe à quel point ils s'étaient disputés… elle ne l'avait jamais giflé… elle ne l'avait jamais frappé. Même la manière dont elle l'avait coincé contre le mur du labo quelques jours plus tôt avait été inhabituelle. Elle sortit en courant. Il ne la rappela pas.

Dehors, même le climat sembla ressentir sa peine, parce qu'au moment où ses pieds touchèrent l'asphalte la petite bruine se transforma en une averse… cachant ses larmes à tout le monde sauf à l'homme en haut, qui en versait également.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapitre 35 – Coups de fil évités

Temperance entra dans le Jeffersonian un peu plus tard ce matin-là, avec un sourire.

Bien sûr, Angela le remarqua immédiatement.

Alors que son amie passait devant son bureau, l'artiste l'attira dans la pièce.

« Tu… souris comme une imbécile. »

« Quoi ? Non ! » Mais le sourire restait en place.

« Si, ma chérie. On dirait que toi et ton 'chevalier dans son armure étincelante du FBI' avez passé une bonne nuit. »

« Ange… »

« S'il te plaît, ma chérie ? Si c'était moi je te le dirais tout de suite. »

« Ange… il ne s'est rien passé. »

Angela sembla très déçue.

« Rien ? Mais… tu as l'air si heureux… »

Temperance se leva. A la porte elle se tourna vers son amie.

« Oh, et quand je dis 'rien ne s'est passé', je veux dire que nous n'avons pas couché ensemble. Enfin, techniquement, si… mais pas comme tu penses. A tout à l'heure, Ange. »

La mâchoire d'Angela tomba.

« Temperance Brennan ! Reviens tout de suite! »

L'anthropologue se dirigea en gloussant vers son bureau. Sur le chemin elle vit Zach sur la plate-forme, penché sur un bureau avec la tête entre les mains. Elle fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers lui. Elle posa une main sur son épaule. Il sursauta et se leva de sa chaise.

« Zach ! Tout va bien? »

« Dr Brennan… je suis désolé, je ne vous avais pas entendue. »

« Non, Zach. J'aurais dû dire quelque chose. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Tu sembles bouleversé. »

« Ce n'est rien… hummm… vous avez vu l'agent Booth depuis que vous êtes arrivée ? »

« Non… mais nous n'avons pas d'affaire en ce moment… il devrait venir tout à l'heure. Pourquoi ? »

« Euuhhh… et Vivian ? »

« Non… Zach… qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

Il soupira et fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

« C'est de ma faute… »

« Qu'est-ce qui est de ta faute, Zach ? »

« Hier soir… Vivian et moi nous sommes promenés un peu, et nous avons parlé. Ensuite on est rentrés… chez l'agent Booth et nous avons regardé un film… on s'est endormis. La chose dont je me souviens ensuite c'est qu'il était là… furieux… me disant de sortir. Vivian s'est mise en colère et je lui ai dit de ne pas se disputer avec lui à cause de ça… il m'a dit de partir… et je lui ai en quelque sorte parlé sèchement… puis je lui ai dit que je la verrai pour le déjeuner… et je suis parti… »

« Oh, Zach… »

« Il ne s'est rien passé, Dr Brennan ! Je le jure ! »

« Je sais. Je te crois, Zach. »

Zach s'effondra sur sa chaise.

« J'ai essayé de les arrêter. Mais à la seconde où j'ai été dehors, ils ont commencé à crier. J'ai essayé de l'appeler mais elle ne répond pas. J'ai dû appeler une dizaine de fois. Je pense que quelque chose ne va pas. »

Temperance soupira.

« Très bien, je vais essayer de le trouver. Tu peux continuer à essayer de joindre Vivian ? »

« Oui. Je vous le dirais si je la trouve. »

« Bien. »

Elle sortit son téléphone en rejoignant son bureau. Elle tomba sur son répondeur.

« Booth, c'est moi. Appelle-moi quand tu auras ce message, d'accord ? Je sais ce qui s'est passé ce matin. Une partie en tout cas. Zach est inquiet, il a essayé d'appeler Vivian toute la matinée mais elle n'a pas répondu. Booth, s'il te plaît, appelle-moi. »

Elle raccrocha et regarda son téléphone. Elle hésita avant de composer un autre numéro.

« Cullen. »

« Monsieur, c'est le Dr Brennan. »

« Dr Brennan ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Je ne trouve pas Booth, monsieur. Il ne répond pas au téléphone. Il l'a toujours sur lui. »

« Dr Brennan, il est arrivé il y a 20 minutes. Il s'est enfermé dans son bureau. Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Je pense que c'est en rapport avec sa famille, monsieur. Mais je n'en suis pas sûre. Merci. »

« De rien, Dr Brennan. »

Elle appuya sur la touche de raccourci pour le bureau de Booth mais son répondeur se déclencha.

« Booth. Booth, c'est moi. Je sais que tu es là. Booth, s'il te plaît, réponds. Parle-moi. »

Elle attendit quelques secondes et la confirmation qu'il l'évitait s'infiltra en elle. Contre sa volonté, des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux.

« Seeley… Seeley, s'il te plaît. Ne me laisse pas à l'écart… pas maintenant. Laisse-moi aider. »

Elle allait raccrocher quand elle entendit un clic à l'autre bout de la ligne.

« Ce n'était pas loyal, Bones… »

« Quoi ? »

« Dire mon nom, comme ça… »

« Je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte… Je voulais juste que tu me parles. »

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur, là, Bones… s'il te plaît… »

« Même quand je n'en ai pas envie, tu me fais parler. »

« Bones… »

« Seeley. »

Elle l'entendit grogner légèrement.

« Très bien… mais on peut aller quelque part ? Je ne veux pas rester là… »

« Je serai là dans 15 minutes. »

« OK… »

Elle attrapa son manteau et ses clés et sortit en trombe de son bureau.

« Bren ! »

« Pas maintenant, Ange. Je t'en parlerai plus tard. »

« Quoi ? Où tu vas ? »

« Voir Booth. »

« Vous l'avez trouvé? »

Elle se tourna vers Zach qui se tenait sur le côté, semblant anxieux.

« Oui. Et je pense que tu as raison, quelque chose ne va pas. Des nouvelles de Vivian ? »

« Pas encore. »

« Essaie encore. »

« Je le ferai. »

Alors qu'ils la regardaient sortir du labo, Angela se tourna vers Zach.

« Je suis perplexe. »


	36. Chapter 36

Chapitre 36 – Je t'aime

Vingt minutes plus tard Temperance arriva devant le Hoover Building. Elle vit Booth appuyé contre un mur, la tête basse et les épaules affaissées. Elle se gara et s'approcha de lui.

« Booth », dit-elle doucement en touchant son bras.

Il hésita une seconde avant de lever les yeux vers elle. Elle dut retenir un halètement à sa vue. Il ne s'était visiblement pas rasé ce matin et ses cheveux étaient un peu dressés, probablement à force d'y passer sa main. Ce qui attira son attention furent ses yeux rouges, comme s'il avait passé beaucoup de temps à pleurer. Les yeux de Brennan se posèrent sur la grande marque rouge sur sa joue gauche. Elle leva la main pour toucher doucement sa peau. Elle le vit grimacer mais après quelques secondes il se détendit et la laissa poser sa paume sur sa joue.

« Seeley… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Pas ici… OK ? »

« OK. Viens, on va chez moi. »

« OK… »

Elle le prit par la main et le guida vers sa voiture. Le trajet fut silencieux mais elle continua à lui tenir la main.

Il regardait encore ses chaussures alors qu'ils montaient vers son appartement et elle le mena sur le canapé. Il laissa ses bras reposer sans force sur ses genoux. Sa tête resta baissée, elle s'assit donc en face de lui sur la table de salon et attrapa ses mains.

« Seeley… ? »

« Elle m'a giflé. »

Il avait l'air dégoûté… de lui-même.

« Seeley, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je sais tout jusqu'à ce que Zach soit parti. »

Il secoua la tête, comme s'il essayait de chasser le souvenir.

Elle leva de nouveau la main et prit sa joue intacte, lui tournant la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Dis-moi… laisse-moi t'aider. On peut s'en sortir, OK ? »

Elle vit les larmes remplir de nouveau ses yeux.

« Je l'ai mérité… je le sais… j'ai réagi avec excès. J'aurais dû essayer de la rattraper… elle semblait tellement… effrayée. On s'était déjà 'battus' avant… mais c'était toujours sans avoir l'intention de blesser… on ne s'était jamais blessés physiquement… Dieu, j'aurais dû essayer de la rattraper… »

« Tu étais choqué… c'est compréhensible… »

« C'est inexcusable ! »

Temperance fut surprise de l'intensité de sa voix.

« J'ai regardé son visage… elle était terrifiée… de ce qu'elle avait fait… de ce que j'aurais pu faire… et je l'ai laissée partir. Elle en a subi assez… comment va-t-elle le gérer ? »

Il semblait si effrayé lui-même… si vulnérable que ça en brisa presque le cœur de Temperance. Elle se leva de la table de salon et s'assit à côté de lui sur le canapé. Elle ne savait pas vraiment d'où venait cette impulsion, mais voilà… elle avait la volonté dévorante de lui donner tout le réconfort qu'elle pouvait. Elle l'avait sentie quelques jours auparavant, dans la cuisine, en le voyant s'écrouler. Elle l'étreignit. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et murmura doucement dans son oreille.

« Personne n'attend de toi que tu t'occupes de tout, Seeley… tu n'es qu'un homme. Un homme merveilleux, certes… mais seulement un homme. Vous allez passer outre… je te le promets. »

Elle le sentit frissonner dans ses bras alors que le premier sanglot s'échappait de son corps. Il essayait encore de les retenir mais son corps en tremblait.

« Laisse-toi aller, Seeley… ne te bats pas… laisse-toi simplement aller. »

Enfin, elle sentit la tension le libérer alors qu'il cédait dans ses bras.

« Je ne peux pas tout faire… j'ai pensé que je pouvais… mais je ne peux pas » dit-il d'une voix étranglée.

« Tu n'as pas à le faire… on ne s'attend pas à ce que tu le fasses. Vivian et moi t'aimons comme tu es. »

Elle se figea. _Est-ce que j'ai dit… ce que je pense que j'ai dit?_

Ses sanglots s'espacèrent et il s'écarta un peu pour regarder son visage.

« Est-ce que tu as dit… »

« Je t'aime. »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent et son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle nie… et dise que c'était seulement en tant qu'ami. Mais le confesser comme ça… alors qu'il était plus vulnérable qu'il ne l'avait jamais été devant elle… était la chose la plus dingue qui lui était jamais arrivé.

« Bones… »

« Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne, Seeley… à part ma famille au moins. »

Malgré les larmes qui coulaient encore sur ses joues, il lui sourit doucement. Il leva la main et lui caressa la joue.

« Temperance… ça signifie tellement pour moi… je ne peux même pas commencer à te dire… »

« Je n'aurais probablement pas dû le dire si tôt… et probablement pas maintenant, étant donné les circonstances… »

« Non… non, Bones, c'est bon. C'est une des choses que je préfère avec toi… »

Elle sourit timidement.

Il attrapa l'arrière de sa tête et l'approcha de lui. Il caressa doucement ses lèvres des siennes. Il soupira.

« Tu ne manques jamais de me surprendre, Temperance. J'ai toujours pensé que je serai le premier à le dire… on dirait que je serai le second. »

Elle le regarda, la surprise dans les yeux.

« Tu… »

Il sourit et prit son visage entre ses mains.

« Temperance… »

Il posa un baiser sur chacune de ses paupières.

« Bones… »

Il traça une ligne de baisers le long de sa joue gauche.

« Tu es la femme la plus incroyable que j'ai jamais rencontré. »

Il traça une ligne de baisers de long de sa joue droite.

Il survola ses lèvres, posant de légers baisers à chaque coin.

« Je t'ai… »

La sonnerie de son téléphone fixe les arrêta.

« Ignore-le » murmura-t-il.

Ils attendirent que la sonnerie s'arrête, mais qui que ce soit, il attendit le répondeur.

« Dr Brennan ! C'est Zach ! Vous êtes là?! S'il vous plaît, si vous êtes là, répondez. S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît ! C'est Vivian ! »

Le son de la voix de Zach les avait figés sur place, mais à l'instant où il avait entendu le nom de sa soeur et enregistré la panique dans la voix de Zach il bondit du canapé et attrapa le téléphone.

« Zach ! Zach, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! Où est-elle?! »

Temperance n'entendait pas ce qui se disait, mais elle voyait Seeley. Et elle voyait le sang disparaître de son visage et sa prise sur le téléphone se relâcha. Elle le vit s'écraser sur le sol. Quelques instants plus tard, le corps de Booth le suivit alors que ses genoux lâchaient.

« Seeley ! »


	37. Chapter 37

_**NdT: Merci!**_

Chapitre 37 - Réparations

Le couple entra en courant au Bethesda Memorial exactement 15 minutes après l'appel de Zach. Elle avait réussi à remettre Booth sur ses pieds et ils étaient partis en trombe. Elle avait conduit. Booth lui avait raconté sur la route ce que Zach lui avait dit.

« Il a dit qu'il l'avait trouvée à environ 1 km de chez moi… dans une allée… il a dit qu'elle avait été agressée. Elle était inconsciente. »

« Booth ! Bren! »

Ils se tournèrent tous deux et virent Angela qui courait vers eux.

« Où est-elle ? »

« Au 5ème étage, chambre 202. Zach est avec elle. »

Tous les trois prirent l'ascenseur, Booth pressant Angela pour avoir des informations.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Ange ? »

« Zach est parti du labo après avoir essayé plusieurs fois de l'appeler. Il est allé chez vous pour voir si elle y était retournée. Elle n'y était pas, donc il est allé dans un parc ou quelque chose où ils sont allés hier soir et est passé dans une allée, il a entendu quelque chose. On dirait qu'elle s'est fait agresser. »

« Oh, Dieu… »

« Les médecins ont dit que, étant donné les circonstances, elle s'en sortait bien. »

Angela les laissa au niveau de l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers Hodgins qui était assis sur une chaise inconfortable. Temperance se tourna vers l'homme à côté d'elle. Ses yeux avaient perdu tout éclat et il semblait regarder dans le vide.

« On s'est disputés… la dernière fois que nous nous sommes parlés nous nous sommes criés dessus… »

Il semblait si perdu. Temperance lui prit le visage et le força à la regarder.

« Elle est vivante. Vous allez réparer tout ça. Tu m'entends? »

Il hocha doucement la tête.

« Bien… maintenant viens. »

Ils s'approchèrent de la chambre, les mains entrelacés. A la porte, elle le sentit se figer un instant.

Zach était assis à côté du lit de Vivian et lui parlait avec un petit sourire. Elle était couchée sur le côté, avec son dos vers eux, riant à quelque chose qu'il disait. Ils entendirent sa respiration difficile et virent sa main droite, plâtrée, toucher son côté. D'où ils étaient ils voyaient aussi le bandage autour de sa tête.

« Ugh… je crois que je ne pourrai pas rire pendant un moment… ça craint. »

Il gloussa.

« Je vais essayer de te raconter des histoires qui n'impliquent pas Hodgins alors. »

Elle gloussa.

« Vivi… ? »

Elle tourna la tête aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait et ses yeux tombèrent sur son frère. Personne ne dit un mot pendant quelques secondes.

« Hey, Zach ? Tu peux nous laisser une minute? »

Il sourit nerveusement et se leva.

« Bien sûr… »

Alors que Zach quittait la pièce, Booth posa une main sur son épaule.

« Zach… »

Il s'arrêta, et le sourire de Zach s'adoucit.

« Je sais. »

Temperance lui toucha le bras.

« Je serai dehors… tout va bien. »

Elle leva la tête et lui posa un baiser sur la joue. La porte se ferma derrière eux et le frère et la sœur restèrent, continuant à se regarder. Enfin, il ne put plus supporter la distance et traversa la chambre doucement pour s'agenouiller à côté du lit de sa sœur. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Le regard de Vivian voyagea sur les traces de larmes qu'il savait se trouver sur son visage, sur ses yeux humides, et enfin sur ce qui restait physiquement de ce matin-là. Comme Temperance, elle leva la main et passa son pouce sur la marque. Les larmes emplirent ses yeux et débordèrent.

« Je suis tellement désolée… » Sa voix était rauque et pleine de larmes.

« Non… j'ai dépassé les bornes… tu avais le droit… »

« Je n'avais pas… pas du tout… le droit de faire ça… tu m'as tout donné, Seeley… je n'avais pas le droit de… de… Dieu, je suis tellement désolée… »

Il la vit se fondre en sanglots et sentit les larmes faire leur chemin sur son visage pour la énième fois ce jour-là. Il se leva doucement et leva avec soi sa sœur pour la faire asseoir sur ses genoux et la tenir contre sa poitrine. Après quelques instants il la sentit se détendre.

« Tu sais… nous n'avons pas fait ça depuis mes 9 ans. »

« Dans le fauteuil à bascule de ta chambre ? Je sais. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

« Je suis un peu plus grande que je ne l'étais. »

Il rit.

« Juste un peu. »

Il l'aida à bouger et s'assit sur la chaise.

« Vivi… »

Ses yeux se firent méfiants.

« Tu vas me demander ce qui s'est passé, hein ? »

« Vivi… Je dois savoir… »

Elle soupira.

« J'étais juste… en train de marcher. J'étais en colère et je ne savais pas où aller. Je suis allée vers le parc où Zach et moi sommes allés hier soir pour parler. Je ne faisais pas attention. La seule chose que je sais c'est que quelqu'un m'a attrapée, m'a tirée dans l'allée et jetée contre le mur et… »

Elle s'arrêta et baissa les yeux.

« Vivi ? Vivi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Seeley… je n'ai pas crié… je ne pouvais pas… il… avait une arme… »

Il sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Il aurait pu la perdre…

« Il m'a frappée derrière la tête et je ne me souviens de rien d'autre… à part m'être réveillée ici. Mais ma main était cassé… probablement parce qu'on a marché dessus, et j'ai une côté fracturée. Les médecins ont dit que je devais faire attention pendant les prochaines semaines.

« OK… pas de problème. »

« C'est tout ce que tu avais besoin de savoir ? »

« Pour l'instant… oui, pourquoi ? »

Elle sourit, de manière un peu folle.

« Dis-moi… tout… ne laisse rien de côté, sauf le sexe, parce que, soyons réalistes… ça je n'ai pas besoin de l'entendre. »

Il rougit.

« Vivi ! »

« Allez! J'ai aidé à vous mettre ensemble, j'ai droit à l'histoire! »

Un bruit à la porte les interrompit.

Temperance passa la tête dans la chambre.

« Tout va bien ? »

Vivian sourit du lit.

« Tempe, je veux que mon grand frère me raconte une histoire mais il ne veut pas ! Dites-lui qu'il le doit, s'il vous plaît ! »

Temperance regarda Seeley avec incrédulité.

« Booth, raconte-lui l'histoire. »

« Mais, Bones ! »

« Seeley… »

Il grogna.

_Rien ne sera plus jamais pareil…_


	38. Chapter 38

Chapitre 38 – Tu m'étouffes!

« Seeeeeeeley… allez… _s'il te plaît_… tu m'étouffes. »

« Arrête de geindre et fais avec. Je suis là pour t'étouffer. »

« Mais allez. Deux semaines ? C'est trop… et énervant… et je suis à 5 secondes de me rentrer la tête dans un mur. »

« Eh bien, si tu fais ça, tu vas encore te blesser et je vais devoir t'étouffer encore plus… »

« Seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeley !!!! S'il te plaît !!! Sors, vas travailler, fais quelque chose d'autre que rester ici à t'occuper de moi 24h/24 et 7j/7 pour les 2 prochaines semaines. S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît. »

« Ca va, Vivi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ce que je veuille passer du temps avec ma sœur préférée? »

« Quand tu as une petite amie comme Temperance et que tu ne l'as pas vue depuis 2 semaines… »

« Elle est là presque tous les jours ! »

« Non… je veux dire quand tu ne l'as pas vue … comme dans… 'se bécoter sur le canapé comme 2 ados excités'… pendant 2 semaines, alors il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec toi, qui mérite que tu passes un scanner ! »

« Vivi ! »

« Emmène-la dîner ! Emmène-la danser! Emmène-la faire un tour et dès que vous trouvez un parking vide vous passez sur la banquette arrière. S'il te plaît… je t'en prie. Si tu m'aimes tu le fais. »

Il la regarda, la bouche ouverte.

« Tu… tu es… tu es quelque chose, tu le sais ? »

« Bien sûr… maintenant appelle-la ! »

Elle lui lança le téléphone et, malgré son état de choc, il l'attrapa.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire toute la soirée ? »

Elle sourit avec espièglerie.

« Eh bien… je suis sûre que ça ne dérangerait pas Zach de venir me tenir compagnie un moment. »

Il la regarda d'un air suspicieux.

« Tu avais tout prévu, hein ? »

« Eh bien… j'ai peut-être appelé Zach pour savoir si Tempe travaillait sur quelque chose en particulier… ce qu'elle ne fait pas… et je lui ai peut-être demandé s'il était occupé cette semaine… ce qu'il n'est pas. »

« Vivi… »

« S'il te plaît, Seeley. Sors ce soir et je te promets que je serai la patiente parfaite pour le reste de ton règne comme mon docteur auto-déclaré. »

Il chercha une échappatoire. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne mourait pas d'envie de voir Bones… parce qu'il en mourait d'envie… mais la pensée de laisser Vivian le gênait.

« Elle ne quittera pas ses os… »

« Oh, pour toi elle le fera. »

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Parce que quand elle est ici, elle a le même regard que toi quand tu regardes les Phillies. »

_(NdT : équipe de base-ball de Philadelphie)_

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! »

« Oh mon Dieu, si, c'est vrai. Le même regard 'intense, obsédé, prêt à bondir'. Ca me donne la chair de poule, mais en même temps c'est plutôt drôle. Tu es son 'Ryan Howard'. Maintenant appelle-la et réclame ton dû. »

_(NdT : Ryan Howard est un joueur des Phillies)_

« Quoi ? »

« Elle m'a parlé du marché que vous avez fait hier soir. Je crois que les termes de cet accord disaient que tu l'emmènerais dîner… dans une petite robe noire. »

Il se figea. Il avait oublié…

« Je suppose… qu'une nuit… ne fera pas de mal. »

Elle sourit.

« Excellent. Maintenant vas et abandonne-toi à tes tendances de mâle alpha et fais-lui perdre la tête. »

« Tu es très persuasive, petite sœur. »

« Et tu es très têtu, grand frère. »

« Hey ! »

« Désolée, je pensais que nous avions un concours de lapalissades. »

Elle lui prit le téléphone des mains et commença à composer un numéro.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Elle l'ignora. Il entendit la sonnerie s'arrêter mais la voix à l'autre bout du fil était trop basse pour qu'il l'entende.

« Bonjour, je voudrais confirmer une réservation pour 20h ce soir. »

« Vivi » siffla-t-il.

Elle lui sourit doucement.

« La réservation est au nom de 'Seeley'. »

Elle s'arrêta avant de sourire de nouveau.

« Merci. »

Elle coupa et lui lança de nouveau le téléphone.

« Tu peux l'appeler maintenant, je ne vais pas le faire à ta place. »

« Tu avais fait la réservation avant de m'en parler ?! »

« Je l'avais fait presque chaque soir de cette semaine. Sauf qu'à chaque fois j'ai utilisé un nom différent pour ne pas les énerver. »

Il s'éloigna, grommelant en composant le numéro.

« Diabolique… manipulatrice… »

Elle gloussa.

« C'est bien vrai ! »

Elle se réinstalla sur le canapé et attrapa son téléphone portable. Elle attendit une fois de plus qu'on lui réponde.

« Oui, bonjour, je voulais juste confirmer une réservation. Mais je voulais m'assurer que la piste de danse serait ouverte ce soir. »

Elle avait baissé la voix pour que son frère ne l'entende pas. Elle attendit un instant, avant qu'un sourire éclatant n'apparaisse sur son visage.

« Parfait. Merci encore. »

Elle mit ses pieds sur la table de salon.

_Je suis trop forte…_


	39. Chapter 39

Chapitre 39 – Un rendez-vous?

Temperance était à son bureau, travaillant à la reconstruction du crâne d'une victime de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'aimait pas son travail ou qu'elle ne tirait aucune satisfaction de se qu'elle faisait, mais, pour être honnête, après 2 semaines elle s'ennuyait un peu.

Et, même si elle essayait de ne pas y penser au travail, Booth lui manquait.

Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, son téléphone sonna, la sonnerie spéciale pour Booth. 'Hot Blooded' des Foreigner.

« Salut Booth. »

« Aww, Bones… qu'est-il arrivé à 'Seeley'? »

Elle gloussa.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu aimes tant ça… »

« J'aime beaucoup de choses, Bones. Je suis un homme éclectique. Tu veux savoir ce que j'aime d'autre ? »

« Quoi ? »

« La nourriture… et toi. »

« Pas dans cet ordre, j'espère. »

« Absolument pas. »

« Es-tu en train de m'inviter à dîner ? Je suis là presque chaque soir de toute façon. Pourquoi tu me le demandes maintenant ? »

« Je ne t'invite pas à dîner. Je t'invite à _sortir _dîner. »

Elle s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise et sourit.

« Oh, vraiment ? Comme un rendez-vous ? »

« Ouais. »

« Très bien alors. »

« Je serai chez toi à 19h. Oh, et n'oublie pas notre marché. »

« Je n'oublie pas. Angela et moi devons aller faire un peu de shopping. Je ne pense pas avoir quelque chose qui conviendra à notre accord. »

« Je te vois à 19h, Bones. »

« OK, à tout à l'heure alors. »

Elle raccrocha et sourit un moment.

« On dirait que quelqu'un t'a frappée avec une baguette magique. »

« Quoi ? Personne ne m'a frappée. »

« Je veux dire que tu sembles très, très heureuse. »

« Oh… eh bien je suppose que je le suis. »

« Est-ce qu'un certain agent du FBI serait la cause de ce bonheur ? »

Temperance sourit d'un air mystérieux.

« Angela… j'ai besoin d'une nouvelle robe. »

A 19h pile quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

« Oh… pourquoi diable a-t-il besoin de toujours être à l'heure… ? »

Elle attrapa ses chaussures et essaya de les mettre en traversant le couloir.

« J'arrive ! »

Elle aurait juré l'avoir entendu glousser.

Ayant réussi à mettre ses chaussures, elle s'arrêta devant la porte pour reprendre son souffle. Elle regarda dans le miroir et sourit diaboliquement.

_Merci, Angela._

Elle ouvrit la porte et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge.

Il portait une chemise bleu sombre qui contrastait avec sa peau. Il avait évité l'habituelle cravate flashy et portait la chemise ouverte au col et un costume noir. Arrachant enfin ses yeux de son corps et regardant son visage elle vit que sa bouche était restée ouverte et que ses yeux s'étaient assombris.

« Wow… »

Elle savait ce qu'il voyait. Elle avait mangé avec une Angela extatique qui, après lui avoir décrit ce qu'elle cherchait, l'avait tirée dans plusieurs boutiques. Elle avait dû essayer une trentaine de robes. Naturellement la robe parfaite était la dernière qu'elles aient trouvée. Des bretelles spaghettis tenaient une robe qui plongeait assez pour être osée mais était encore décente. Elle s'arrêtait à quelques centimètres au-dessus de ses genoux, rendant ses jambes encore plus longues. Cependant, elle avait choisi cette robe en particulier pour le dos. Les fines bretelles continuaient au-dessus de ses épaules dans son dos jusqu'au dessus du 'illégal en public'. Ses chaussures étaient à brides, avec un talon qui semblait mortel.

« Dieu, Bones… »

Il sembla revenir de son choc initial et lui lança son 'sourire charmeur' le plus brillant. Il sortit une simple rose rouge de derrière son dos, qu'il lui tendit.

« Tu es belle. »

« Merci. Tu n'es pas mal non plus. »

Il sourit et tirailla son col de chemise.

« Remercie Vivian. Elle m'a fait essayer toutes les chemises avec tous les costumes. »

Elle rit.

« Angela a fait la même chose. Entre, je vais la mettre dans l'eau. »

Elle eut un moment d'intense satisfaction quand elle se tourna et entendit un son étranglé lui échapper.

« Dieu, Bones… préviens avant de faire ça… »

« Désolée. »

« Tu ne sembles pas du tout désolée. »

« Je ne le suis pas. »

« J'imagine. »

Elle s'affaira dans la cuisine avec un vase, elle ne l'entendit donc pas venir derrière elle. Elle le sentit mettre ses mains sur sa taille et pressa un baiser sur son épaule.

« Tu m'as manqué, Bones. »

Elle se tourna et passa ses bras sur ses épaules.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi. »

Il pencha la tête et captura sa bouche.

Ils gémirent tous deux à ce contact. Ils ne s'étaient pas réellement embrassés depuis que Vivian avait été blessée. Quand elle partait après le dîner et, la plupart du temps, après un film, il la raccompagnait à la porte et l'embrassait légèrement sur la joue. Elle avait compris. Si l'électricité venant de quelque chose d'aussi simple qu'un baiser sur sa joue était aussi intense, alors elle savait qu'avec quelque chose de plus que cela ils ne pourraient plus se contrôler. Comme maintenant.

Quelque part dans son esprit embrumé elle se souvint pourquoi il était là et s'éloigna avec réticence. Pas dissuadé pour autant, il commença à l'embrasser le long de sa mâchoire et de sa gorge vers son épaule.

« Booth… »

« Hmmmm… »

« Booth… vraiment… nous… »

« Shh… Bones… je te séduis là, et tu parles… »

« Booth… le dîner… »

« Pas faim… »

« Moi oui… »

« Commande quelque chose… »

« On avait… un marché… »

« Hmm… »

« Ne me force pas à le dire… »

« Dire… quoi… »

« Seeley… »

Il grogna.

« Bones… allez… »

« Je veux vraiment sortir… on pourra reprendre ça plus tard… »

« Promets… »

Elle rit.

« Je te le promets. »

Il soupira et la lâcha.

« Très bien… on y va. Mais je te préviens. Si un homme te regarde ce soir comme si tu n'étais pas à moi… je le tue. »


	40. Chapter 40

_**NdT: encore une fois... merci**_

Chapitre 40 – Un rendez-vous surprise?

Vivian était étalée sur le canapé dans un de ses pantalons favoris, avec un débardeur et une paire de chaussettes avec des canards. Elle et son frère partageaient un amour pour les chaussettes bizarres. Elle était au milieu d'une rediffusion de sa série préférée… Angel. Elle pensait que la raison pour laquelle elle l'aimait autant était que le personnage principal lui rappelait Seeley d'une certaine manière. Elle ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt dessus mais il y avait quelque chose de vraiment similaire entre eux.

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par un bruit à la porte.

Elle se leva et regarda à travers le judas. Elle faillit rire à la vue de Zach, Angela et Jack se tenant de l'autre côté. Jack avait les bras pleins de suffisamment de DVD pour ouvrir une boutique et Angela et Zach portaient de la nourriture de ce qui lui semblait être 4 restaurants différents.

« Salut les gars. »

« Hey ! On s'est dit que tu étais seule ce soir, alors on est venus te tenir compagnie. »

« Ouais, on a apporté à manger et des films. »

Alors que Jack et Angela l'avaient dépassée, Zach s'arrêta.

« Désolé… tu voulais probablement une soirée seule… mais quand Angela s'est rendu compte que tu serais seule elle a décidé de nous amener. »

« C'est bon, Zach. J'allais sans doute seulement commander quelque chose et regarder un film de toute façon… vous m'avez fait épargner du temps et de l'argent. »

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Ouais… je pensais t'appeler de toute manière. »

Il sourit doucement.

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouais. »

Zach lui avait rendu visite plusieurs fois, mais Seeley avait toujours été dans les environs, donc ils n'avaient pas parlé aussi librement que la première fois. Et puis, Zach semblait toujours un peu nerveux en présence de son frère.

« Hey ! Vous venez ? On va choisir un film sans vous! »

Elle attrapa la main de Zach et le tira vers le living-room.

« Allez, on y va avant qu'ils ne choisissent quelque chose de stupide et qu'ils ne mangent tout. »

Deux heures plus tard Angela et Jack étaient endormis côte à côte sur le sol, et Vivian avait la tête sur l'épaule de Zach, sur le canapé.

« C'était… intéressant. »

Vivian rit.

« Tu as détesté. »

« Non ! Non… j'ai juste… »

« Détesté. »

Il soupira.

« Oui… »

« Je le savais. »

« Je veux dire… j'ai dû le lire au collège et c'était bien… mais là… c'était terrible. »

« Je ne pense pas que quiconque puisse regarder ce film et penser qu'il est bien. Alors, ne sois pas gêné. »

« Tout le monde dit que c'est un bon acteur… il n'est pas si bon. »

« Je ne suis pas fan non plus… j'ai regardé Titanic juste parce que j'ai pensé que ce serait drôle de le voir se noyer. Wow… ça semble méchant… »

Elle rit.

« Roméo et Juliette est une histoire classique… comment peut-on prendre quelque chose comme ça et le mettre dans la Californie de nos jours ? »

« Stupides gens. »

« Ouais… »

Elle baissa les yeux vers les 2 personnes endormies sur le plancher.

« Je devrais probablement les réveiller… »

Elle s'assit et secoua doucement l'épaule de Jack.

« Jack… hey, Jack… on se réveille. »

« Huh… qu… est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Le film est fini. »

« Mmm, OK… »

« Toi et Angela devriez rentrer. »

Il se leva avec difficulté et se tourna vers Angela que Zach était en train de réveiller. Il la mit sur ses pieds avant de leur dire au revoir. Zach les raccompagna avant de se tourner vers le living-room. Vivian bougeait doucement, rassemblant les restes du repas. Il la vit tendre la main pour attraper une assiette et grimacer.

« Voilà… je l'ai. »

Il s'était approché rapidement.

Elle sourit, mal à l'aise.

« Désolée… je suppose que je ne suis pas encore guérie. »

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

Elle se dirigea vers le canapé et s'écroula dessus.

« Très bien, je suppose. Ma main me fait encore mal parfois. Et j'ai eu quelques migraines. Mais je suppose qu'être frappée à la tête avec une arme est mieux que l'alternative, alors je ne me plains pas. »

Il baissa la tête au ton enjoué de sa voix.

« Hey… qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Tu ne devrais pas plaisanter à propos de ça… »

« Zach… »

« J'avais peur… je ne te trouvais pas… et j'ai eu encore plus peur quand je t'ai trouvée. Tu respirais à peine et il y avait tout ce sang par terre. Je travaille avec des morts et des os… Je ne suis pas habitué au sang. J'ai pensé que tu étais morte… »

« Oh, Zach… »

Elle prit sa main et lui fit face.

« Je vais bien, Zach… je te le promets. Et si ça te bouleverse, je ne plaisanterai plus à ce propos. J'ai juste plaisanté pour que ça soit plus facile pour moi… que ça fasse moins peur. »

« Tu as encore peur ? »

« Très… Certaines nuits je n'arrive pas à dormir. »

« Tu l'as dit à l'agent Booth ? »

« Non… Je ne pense pas que je pourrai. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Il est assez inquiet comme ça, Zach. Il s'est dévoué ces 2 dernières semaines pour moi… il ne peut pas garder sa vie entre parenthèses. J'ai pratiquement été obligée de le pousser dehors ce soir. En fait, je pense que je l'ai poussé dehors. »

« Mais tu ne devrais pas avoir à faire ça toute seule. »

Elle sourit doucement.

« Je ne suis pas… »

« Que… »

« Je t'ai, non ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit ? »

« Eh bien… si, mais… je ne suis pas ton frère… et on ne se connaît pas depuis très longtemps… tu es sûre ? »

« Non… mais pour une fois… ne pas être sûre… ce n'est pas grave. »

Ils se faisaient face sur le canapé et leurs voix avaient baissé comme s'ils avaient peur que quelqu'un puisse les entendre.

« Zach… je ne peux pas promettre que je ne vais pas avoir peur… ou essayer de fuir… mais… si tu veux essayer… alors moi aussi. »

Il était perplexe.

« Essayer… »

Elle sourit.

« J'aurais dû le savoir… nous les Booth ne sommes pas des gens de mots…nous sommes des gens d'action… »

Elle leva la main et le tira par le T-shirt, l'approchant d'elle, et l'embrassa.

C'était le premier baiser parfait.

S'éloignant quelques instants plus tard, ils se regardèrent.

« Je ne veux pas faire comme il y a quelques semaines… surtout que la dynamique a un peu changé… »

« Tu as raison… Je vais y aller… il se fait tard… »

« Comment vas-tu rentrer ? »

« Hodgins m'a appris à conduire… il m'a donné une de ses voitures les moins chères pour m'entraîner. Je m'améliore. »

Elle rit.

« Je te vois bientôt ? »

« Absolument. »

Elle l'accompagna à la porte et l'embrassa rapidement.

« Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit, Zach. »

Elle ferma la porte derrière lui et appuya son dos dessus. Elle soupira et sourit. De l'autre côté de la porte, Zach faisait la même chose.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapitre 41 – Il a dit QUOI?

Le trajet vers le restaurant fut silencieux, comme la plupart de leurs trajets en voiture dernièrement. Leurs mains étaient entrelacées au dessus de la console centrale et le pouce de Booth courait sur le dessus de la main de Brennan. De temps en temps elle lui souriait et il lui souriait en retour, comme s'il y avait un quelconque secret entre eux.

« Alors… on va où exactement ? »

« Sesto Senso. Un resto italien. »

« J'en ai entendu parler par Angela, ça a l'air bien. »

« Ouais… euh… c'est le choix de Vivi, tu sais… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Elle a réservé là presque chaque soir de cette semaine… essayant de nous faire venir… apparemment je l'étouffe… »

Temperance rit.

« Eh bien… tu as été à son chevet ces 2 dernières semaines… elle doit vouloir te tuer. »

« C'est ça. »

Elle lui serra la main.

« Je suis contente qu'elle t'aie finalement convaincue. »

Il sourit et leva sa main vers sa bouche pour y poser un baiser.

« Moi aussi. »

« Tu sais quoi… on va lui prendre une douzaine de roses sur le chemin du retour pour la remercier, OK ? »

« Bonne idée, Bones. »

« J'en ai souvent. »

Ils arrivèrent au restaurant et alors qu'il sortait de la voiture elle mit sa main sur son bras et il s'arrêta.

« Tu vas venir de mon côté et m'ouvrir la portière, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ummm… c'est ce que j'avais prévu… pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas ? »

« Promets simplement que ça n'arrivera pas trop souvent… Je le permettrai de temps en temps, mais… »

Il sourit.

« Je sais… tu es plus que capable d'ouvrir ta portière. »

Il s'avança du côté passager et lui tint la portière ouverte, lui tenant la main alors qu'elle descendait. Elle serra un peu plus son châle sur son dos nu et ils marchèrent vers la porte du restaurant. Il mit son bras autour de sa taille et l'attira vers lui.

« Merci, au fait. »

« Pour quoi ? »

« De me laisser être un 'mâle alpha'… et de me laisser essayer de te faire perdre la tête avec mes gestes galants. »

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule quelques secondes.

« De rien. »

Une fois assis, il prit une nouvelle fois sa main et regarda tout autour. L'endroit était beau. Intime mais pas exigu, et les couleurs étaient chaudes et accueillantes. Si son nez lui disait quelque chose c'était que les odeurs venant de la cuisine confirmaient la réputation du restaurant. Du coin de l'œil il vit un espace entre les tables. Un espace substantiel… assez de place pour une piste de danse…

_Vivian…_

Il regarda encore et vit que c'était bien une piste de danse et que la musique qu'il entendait était romantique. Il vit plusieurs couples en train de danser.

Il secoua la tête et baissa les yeux vers le menu.

Après qu'on leur eut apporté leurs plats, ils discutèrent. De petites anecdotes de leur passé et de longs regards occasionnels firent passer le temps.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de manger, son regard fut de nouveau attiré vers la piste de danse.

_Pourquoi je lui ai parlé d'Aurora ?_

Il savait que c'était pour cela que sa sœur avait choisi ce restaurant. Il avait mentionné avoir dansé avec Bones à Aurora après avoir chassé tous les hommes qui essayaient de la séduire. Il savait qu'il en avait semblé très heureux.

« Tu voudrais danser, Booth ? »

Il revint dans le présent pour voir Temperance lui sourire.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu regardes la piste de danse. Je suppose que tu veux danser. »

Il la regarda et se souvint de la première fois qu'ils avaient dansé ensemble. Il se souvenait de la vague de jalousie quand il l'avait vue passer du veilleur, au shérif, au docteur. Enfin, il s'était interposé sous le prétexte de lui accorder une pauser alors que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était avoir son tour. Il s'était presque attendu à ce qu'elle s'éloigne, mais au lieu de cela elle s'était approchée. Depuis, la sensation d'elle dans ses bras lui avait manqué. Maintenant c'était l'occasion de changer cela. Il se leva et lui tendit la main.

« Danse avec moi, Bones. »

Elle le regarda avec surprise un instant, comme si elle avait plaisanté. Mais le moment passa et elle se leva avec un sourire et prit sa main.

Le groupe sur la scène commença une autre chanson que ni l'un ni l'autre ne reconnut, mais ils s'en fichaient. Il glissa son bras autour de sa taille et la serra contre lui. Il prit sa main droite et la garda près de son cœur. La main libre de Brennan enlaça son dos et elle se serra tout contre lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

« Tu m'as manqué, Bones. »

Elle sourit doucement.

« Tu l'as déjà dit. »

« Non… je veux dire… tu m'as manqué ici. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je me souviens avoir dansé avec toi à Aurora et ça semblait tellement bien de pouvoir te tenir comme ça et de savoir que tu n'allais pas me botter les fesses. »

« Oh… c'était bien, hein ? »

« Vraiment. »

« On va tout faire pour que ça arrive plus souvent alors. »

« Absolument. »

Une autre chanson commençait et ils décidèrent de ne plus parler et de savourer la sensation d'être de nouveau dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

_I never had no one (Je n'ai jamais eu personne)  
I could count on (Sur qui je pouvais compter)  
I've been let down so many times (On m'a si souvent laissée tomber)  
I was tired of hurtin' (J'étais fatiguée d'avoir mal)  
So tired of searchin' (Si fatiguée de chercher)  
'Til you walked into my life (Jusqu'à ce que tu entres dans ma vie)  
It was a feelin' (C'était une sensation)  
I'd never known (Que je n'avais jamais connue)  
And for the first time (Et pour la première fois)  
I didn't feel alone (Je ne me sentais plus seule)_

Elle se reconnaissait dans cette chanson… elle n'avait été aussi en paix avec elle-même que depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Il la faisait se sentir entière.

_You're more than a lover (Tu es plus qu'un amant)  
There could never be another (Il ne pourrait y avoir personne d'autre)  
To make me feel the way you do (Pour me faire ressentir ce que tu me fais ressentir)  
Oh we just get closer (Oh on s'est rapprochés)  
I fall in love all over (Je tombe amoureuse)  
Everytime I look at you (Chaque fois que je te regarde)  
I don't know where I'd be (Je ne sais pas où je serais)  
Without you here with me (Sans toi ici avec moi)  
Life with you makes perfect sense (La vie avec toi est si simple)  
You're my best friend (Tu es mon meilleur ami)  
You're my best friend, oh yeah (Tu es mon meilleur ami)_

Elle l'avait dit l'autre soir. Ils étaient les meilleurs amis. Dans tous les sens possibles. Il n'y avait personne d'autre qui pouvait le faire se sentir comme il se sentait avec elle. Il n'y avait personne d'autre dont il voulait le faire se sentir comme ça.

_You stand by me (Tu restes avec moi)  
And you believe in me (Et tu crois en moi)  
Like nobody ever has (Comme personne ne l'a jamais fait)  
When my world goes crazy (Quand mon monde devient dingue)  
You're right there to save me (Tu es là pour me sauver)  
You make me see how much I have (Tu me fais voir tout ce que j'ai)  
And I still tremble (Et je tremble encore)  
When we touch (Quand nous nous touchons)  
And oh the look in your eyes (Et ah le regard dans tes yeux)  
When we make love (Quand nous faisons l'amour)_

Elle avait toujours cru en lui et c'était ce qui le faisait tenir la plupart du temps. Quand il sentait que son monde allait s'écrouler, il pensait à elle et ça le faisait toujours revenir. Il se souvenait de fois où un léger toucher lui avait fait tourner la tête.

_You're more than a lover (Tu es plus qu'un amant)  
There could never be another (Il ne pourrait y avoir personne d'autre)  
To make me feel the way you do (Pour me faire ressentir ce que tu me fais ressentir)  
Oh we just get closer (Oh on s'est rapprochés)  
I fall in love all over (Je tombe amoureuse)  
Everytime I look at you (Chaque fois que je te regarde)  
I don't know where I'd be (Je ne sais pas où je serais)  
Without you here with me (Sans toi ici avec moi)  
Life with you makes perfect sense (La vie avec toi est si simple)  
You're my best friend (Tu es mon meilleur ami)  
You're my best friend, oh yeah (Tu es mon meilleur ami)_

Sans lui dans sa vie elle était perdue. Maintenant plus que jamais. Sans elle à côté de lui son monde avait moins de sens. Elle était la réponse à tout.

_You're more than a lover (Tu es plus qu'un amant)  
There could never be another (Il ne pourrait y avoir personne d'autre)  
To make me feel the way you do (Pour me faire ressentir ce que tu me fais ressentir)  
Oh we just get closer (Oh on s'est rapprochés)  
I fall in love all over (Je tombe amoureuse)  
Everytime I look at you (Chaque fois que je te regarde)  
I don't know where I'd be (Je ne sais pas où je serais)  
Without you here with me (Sans toi ici avec moi)  
Life with you makes perfect sense (La vie avec toi est si simple)  
You're my best friend (Tu es mon meilleur ami)  
You're my best friend, oh yeah (Tu es mon meilleur ami)_

« Bones… »

« Oui… »

« Tu es ma meilleure amie au monde… tu le sais, hein ? »

« Oui. »

« Et tu sais que je mourrais pour toi… »

« Oui… où ça mène, Seeley ? »

Il lui sourit, les yeux pleins d'une centaine d'émotions différentes… mais une seule lui apparut clairement.

« Je t'aime, Temperance. »

Contre son gré, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. C'était la première fois qu'un homme le lui disait.

Mais il n'en avait pas fini.

Il fit un pas en arrière et lui prit la main. Ses yeux étaient tellement fixés sur son visage qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué sa main plongée dans sa poche.

Lui souriant, il plia un genou en plein milieu de la piste de danse.

« Temperance Brennan, je t'aime plus que tout… Je ne veux plus vivre un autre jour sans toi. Et même si je sais que tu n'y crois pas… tu ferais de moi le plus heureux des hommes si tu voulais bien m'épouser. »


	42. Chapter 42

Chapitre 42 – Elle a dit QUOI?

Presque toute l'activité dans le restaurant avait cessé pour regarder la scène qui se jouait. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'ils voyaient un beau jeune homme plier un genou et faire une demande en mariage à une belle jeune femme. Presque toutes les femmes ne purent s'empêcher de soupirer.

Cependant, ce moment de conte de fées se termina quand le visage de la jeune femme passa du choc à la peur avant qu'elle ne sorte en trombe du restaurant.

L'expression sur le visage du jeune homme était un mélange de chagrin et de haine de lui-même. Il se leva doucement et revint à la table. Il laissa tomber quelques billets et partit, la tête basse et le cœur en miettes.

Le restaurant resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes après qu'il soit parti avant de revenir lentement à la vie. Le calme resta, cependant, comme si la pièce en entier pleurait la fin de l'amour.

_Je l'ai trop pressée… à quoi je pensais ? Je l'ai perdue… Dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

Seeley erra pendant 2 heures avant de se décider à rentrer chez lui.

Son esprit était centré autour d'elle : sa peur, ses larmes, sa fuite. Alors qu'il arrivait à son complexe d'appartements il serra les poings sur le volant avec colère. Il voulait rentrer, s'écrouler dans son lit et se réveiller demain en sachant que c'était simplement un terrible cauchemar.

Il monta doucement les escaliers et se retrouva trop tôt devant sa porte. Ouvrant la porte, il fut accueilli par la vue de Vivian sur le canapé, regardant la télé, dos à lui.

Elle l'entendit entrer mais ne se retourna pas en prenant la parole.

« Hey, frangin. Tu sais, je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce que tu reviennes ce soir. J'espère vraiment que tu n'as pas coupé court au rendez-vous à cause de moi. »

Il ne put lui répondre. Il se dirigea simplement vers sa chambre, jeta sa veste et s'écroula sur son lit. Il s'appuya sur les oreillers et ferma les yeux, espérant que son image allait partir.

« Seeley ? »

Il l'entendit à côté de son lit et s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle posa une main sur son bras.

« Seeley… qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Soudain, il ne voulait pas du réconfort de sa sœur. Il roula sur le ventre pour s'éloigner d'elle, sa tête faisant face au mur.

« Pas maintenant, Vivian… laisse tomber. »

Cela ne la dissuada pas. Elle fit courir sa main en cercles dans son dos.

« Je ne peux pas, Seeley… tu vas mal… je le sens plus que je ne le vois. C'est comme… quand tu es revenu du Kosovo… comme si quelque chose en toi était mort… ou mourant. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Il se figea. Elle était toujours capable de lire en lui.

« Je lui ai demandé… de m'épouser… »

Il entendit son souffle se couper.

« Seeley… »

« Elle a fui… »

« Oh, Dieu, Seeley… je suis désolée… »

Il se tourna vers elle et vit la douleur et la sincérité dans ses yeux.

Il fut empêché d'en dire plus par un grand bruit à sa porte. Vivian se tourna vers le couloir.

« Qu'est-ce c'est que ça ? »

Elle allait se diriger vers le bruit, mais elle avait à peine atteint la porte de la chambre que retentit un bruit sur lequel on ne pouvait se tromper, celui de la porte qui s'ouvrait violemment.

Seeley s'était levé du lit en une fraction de seconde, sa tristesse momentanément supprimée à la vue de sa sœur sur le seuil d'une porte ouverte, une cible parfaite pour quiconque venait d'entrer. Il l'attrapa et la mit derrière lui.

« Enferme-toi dans la salle de bains. Allez. »

Elle semblait vouloir protester mais un cri se fit entendre du living-room.

« Booth, sale fils de pute ! Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?! »

Seeley se figea alors que Max Keenan apparaissait. Vivian était toujours derrière son frère, alors quand Max mit un coup de poing dans la mâchoire de son frère en le faisant tomber à la renverse, elle fut entraînée par son poids. Son cri de douleur sembla stopper l'attaque de l'homme.

« Qu'est-ce… ? »

Seeley se dégagea de sa soeur et la souleva. Elle grimaça quand sa tête fut soulevée du sol et il fut soulagé de ne voir aucun signe de blessure. Il la coucha doucement sur la couette et vérifia si elle n'avait aucune blessure.

« Vivi… tu as mal ailleurs ? »

« Seulement… seulement ma tête… je l'ai heurtée en tombant. Tu es… lourd, Seeley. »

Il rit faiblement.

Les yeux de Vivian regardèrent par-dessus son épaule et se remplirent de peur.

« Seeley ! »

Max l'attrapa avant qu'il ait pu réagir et le retourna avant de lui lancer son poing dans l'estomac, amenant Seeley sur les genoux.

« C'est à cause d'elle que tu as brisé le cœur de ma petite fille ?! Cette fille a à peine 20 ans !! Tu es dingue, fils de pute ! »

Il le frappa dans la poitrine mais Seeley était trop sous le choc pour bouger. Tout ce qu'il avait entendu était 'tu as brisé le cœur de ma petite fille'. Vivian, au contraire, avait tout entendu.

« Vous êtes fou ?! Je suis sa soeur!! Sa soeur!! Et vous avez tout faux, mon vieux! Votre fille a brisé le cœur de mon frère !! Pas l'inverse ! »

« Je l'ai vue! Je voulais lui parler et elle est arrive en larmes! J'ai essayé de lui faire dire ce qui n'allait pas, mais elle a continué à dire son nom et elle m'a jeté dehors ! »

« Parce qu'il l'a demandée en mariage, merde ! Il l'a demandée en mariage et elle a fui ! »

«… quoi ? »

« Je lui ai demandé de m'épouser… »

Max se tourna vers l'homme au sol et Vivian regarda son frère avec inquiétude. Sa tête lui faisait encore trop mal pour bouger.

« Ca va, frangin ? »

« Ouais… je pense… juste quelques bleus… »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire en fait… »

Il tourna des yeux pleins de peine vers sa sœur et elle resta silencieuse. Seeley se tourna vers Max.

« Je l'aime… tellement que c'en est incroyable… et je sais qu'elle m'aime… elle me l'a dit… »

Max sursauta, surpris.

« Elle l'a vraiment dit ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« Mais… elle a encore peur ? »

« Elle a probablement peur que je l'abandonne… et elle a une bonne raison pour le croire. Toutes ses expériences lui ont appris que personne ne restait très longtemps auprès d'elle… »

Max se prit la tête dans les mains et soupira tristement.

« C'est ma faute… je l'ai abandonnée… »

« C'est pas seulement vous… mais Max… même si elle ne veut pas m'épouser… j'ai besoin qu'elle sache que je ne la quitterai pas… jamais. »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent.

« Vous l'aimez vraiment ? »

« Oui, monsieur. Vraiment. »

Il hocha la tête et se leva.

« Je vais lui parler. Je vais faire tout ce qui est possible pour réparer ça. »

Il se dirigea vers la porte et Seeley s'allongea sur le lit, avec la tête dans les oreillers. Sur le seuil, Max se retourna.

« Oh, et… euh… je suis désolé de tout ça. »

Le frère et la sœur répondirent en même temps.

« Vous l'aimez aussi. »

Il gloussa.

« Oui… oui, je l'aime. »

Et il était parti.

Vivian tourna la tête vers son frère alors qu'ils entendaient la porte se fermer.

« _C'était_ son père ? »

« Ouais… »

« Euh… tu sais… mis à part le fait qu'on soit tous les 2 blessés… je l'aime bien. »

« Ouais… moi aussi. »


	43. Chapter 43

**_NdT: Merci pour toutes les reviews. Je ne réponds pas, mais ça me fait très plaisir. Donc merci à tous..._**

Chapitre 43 – L'étreinte d'un père

Elle n'avait rien vu de ce qui se passait autour d'elle depuis qu'elle était sortie du restaurant. Ses larmes tombaient sans qu'elle s'en rende compte et elle ne faisait rien pour les arrêter. Elle courait aussi vite que ses chaussures le lui permettaient et enfin elle ralentit pour marcher.

Elle n'était pas sûre du temps pendant lequel elle avait marché mais elle se retrouva dans le Lafayette Park. S'appuyant contre un arbre, elle essaya de reprendre son souffle. Elle ne savait pas si la douleur dans sa poitrine était pour elle-même ou pour l'homme qu'elle avait abandonné après lui avoir brisé le cœur.

Le regard qu'il avait eu quand elle était partie lui disait qu'il ne la suivrait pas.

Elle chercha dans son petit sac et en sortit son téléphone. Elle hésita quelques secondes à appeler Angela, mais décida du contraire, parce qu'Angela poserait des questions. Elle décida d'appeler un taxi.

Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard et elle monta, le visage toujours plein de chagrin. Le chauffeur la regarda d'un air curieux mais resta sagement la bouche fermée. Elle passa le trajet à regarder dehors, essayant de ne pas penser à son visage.

Alors qu'elle arrivait à son appartement, tout sembla la dépasser et elle jeta plus d'argent que nécessaire au chauffeur avant de courir chez elle. Elle était à la moitié des escaliers quand le premier sanglot lui échappa. Ils se succédèrent en vagues alors qu'elle atteignait la porte. Elle s'emmêla avec ses clés et enfin réussit à ouvrir la porte. Elle s'était appuyée lourdement dessus et s'écroula au sol.

« Chérie ? Chérie! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? »

Elle leva des yeux pleins de larmes pour voir son père devant elle.

Il fut à côté d'elle en un instant.

« Ma chérie, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Elle sanglota et tomba dans les bras de son père.

« Oh, bébé… dis-moi ce qui s'est passé. »

« Booth » dit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

« Il va bien ? Il t'a fait du mal ? Ma chérie, tu dois me dire ce qui s'est passé. »

« Je… Je ne peux pas… il … Seeley… »

Elle s'éloigna de lui.

« Laisse-moi… s'il te plaît… laisse-moi… je ne… je ne peux pas… »

« Je ne fais pas te laisser comme ça, ma chérie. »

« S'il te plaît ! s'il te plaît vas-t-en ! »

« Ma chérie… »

« Non ! Vas-t-en, c'est tout ! »

Elle le repoussa ; il ne résista pas, choqué, et elle claqua la porte derrière lui avant de s'écrouler au sol une fois de plus en un tas sanglotant.

Elle avait réussi à se ressaisir assez longtemps pour prendre une douche et elle pleura encore là, mais l'eau lava ses larmes. Elle mit un de ses pyjamas les plus confortables et grimpa sur son lit. Elle serra les couvertures autour d'elle et se laissa couler dans les draps et sa tristesse.

Une bonne heure avait passé depuis qu'elle avait poussé son père dehors.

Elle se rejouait le moment encore et encore. Elle sentait ses bras autour d'elle alors qu'ils dansaient. Elle entendait sa voix, lui disant qu'il l'aimait et qu'il mourrait pour elle. Elle le voyait sourire et s'agenouiller devant elle, avec rien d'autre que de l'amour et du bonheur sur le visage. Et elle avait tout gâché. Elle avait ôté la lumière dans ses yeux.

« Chérie… »

Elle sursauta au son de sa voix.

« Papa, s'il te plaît… je t'ai demandé de partir… »

« Chérie, je veux que tu m'écoutes et je ne partirai pas, peu importe combien de fois tu me le demanderas. »

« Papa… je ne veux pas en parler… »

« Je sais ce qui s'est passé, ma chérie… il me l'a dit. »

Elle se tourna vers son père, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Tu lui as parlé ? »

« Oui… chez lui… je… me suis un peu emporté d'abord… »

Elle s'assit brusquement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« Je pensais qu'il t'avait fait du mal, chérie ! Qu'est-ce que j'étais supposé faire ? »

« Oh non… »

« Ca va aller… quelques bleus… et la fille va bien aussi. »

« Tu l'as blessée aussi ?! »

« Je ne l'avais pas vue… quand il est tombé, elle était derrière lui. »

« Papa ! »

Il prit son visage dans sa main et la força à le regarder.

« Ma chérie… pourquoi tu t'es enfuie ? »

Elle se figea.

« Papa… je ne veux pas en parler… »

Il s'avança de son côté et lui prit la main.

« Chérie… je vais être un peu dur parce que je veux que tu comprennes. C'est un homme brisé maintenant, mon bébé. Il a demandé à la femme qu'il aime de l'épouser et elle a fui. Je sais que je suis en partie responsable de ça. Si ce n'est pas complètement. »

« Non… ce n'est pas… »

« Chérie… nous savons tous les deux que c'est vrai. »

Elle baissa les yeux vers les draps.

« J'ai peur, papa. J'ai tellement peur. »

« Oh, ma chérie, je sais. Mais tu n'as pas à avoir peur… pas avec lui. »

« Il va m'abandonner… tout le monde m'abandonne. »

« Il ne le fera pas. »

« Tu n'en sais rien. »

« Si. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux il n'y a pas une demi-heure. Ca le tue… de ne pas être avec toi. Il est effrayé de t'avoir fait fuir pour toujours. La seule raison pour laquelle il n'est pas là lui-même c'est qu'il pense t'avoir fait du mal. »

Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? _

« Chérie… vas lui parler. »

« Je ne peux pas… Je lui ai fait tellement mal. Je ne peux pas. »

« Chérie… »

« Non… papa, s'il te plaît… s'il te plaît, je ne peux pas. »

Les larmes recommençaient à prendre le dessus et son père la prit dans sas bras une fois de plus, essayant de la calmer.

« OK… OK, ma chérie. Pas ce soir… pas demain non plus si tu ne veux pas… mais bientôt, d'accord ? »

Elle n'eut pas la force de lui répondre, elle hocha donc la tête et, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle pleura jusqu'à s'endormir dans les bras de son père.


	44. Chapter 44

_**NdT: pour les 13 reviews d'aujourd'hui...**_

Chapitre 44 – Je n'en peux plus

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir avec nous, Seeley ? »

« Pour la dernière fois, frangine… je vais bien. Sortez… passez un bon moment. »

Elle approcha et s'assit à côté de son frère.

« Seeley… tu es resté là tout le week-end… tu as à peine bougé et tu as à peine dormi. »

« Vivi… je te promets… je vais bien. Dis simplement à Zach de conduire prudemment, d'accord ? La pluie est mauvaise. »

Elle se leva et posa un baiser sur sa tête.

« Je t'aime, grand frère. »

« Moi aussi, frangine. »

Elle soupira en fermant la porte. Elle lui avait dit 'je t'aime' plusieurs fois depuis vendredi soir mais au lieu de l'habituel 'je t'aime aussi' elle avait eu d'autres réponses… omettant toutes le mot 'aimer'.

A la sortie du bâtiment elle fut rejointe par Zach qui avait un parapluie.

« Salut. »

« Salut » dit-elle avec un sourire triste.

« Tout va bien ? »

« Non… il est encore… il est bouleversé… je déteste le voir comme ça. »

« On n'est pas obligés de sortir ce soir, tu sais. »

« Je sais… mais j'en ai envie. »

Elle se pencha et l'embrassa doucement ; il lui sourit en retour.

Il passait de chaîne en chaîne, sans but. Ne se fixant sur rien et ne restant sur chaque chaîne que quelques secondes.

Ses jours avaient été troubles depuis vendredi soir et maintenant on était… dimanche et il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Max ou de Bo… Temperance…

Vivian avait raison. Il avait à peine dormi, parce que quand il le faisait il rêvait d'elle et cela le déchirait. Il se retrouvé à tout moment à mi-chemin de la porte, prêt à aller chez elle et à frapper à sa porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'ouvre et qu'il puisse la prendre de nouveau dans ses bras. Il s'était toujours arrêté… convaincu que cela ne lui ferait que plus de mal. Max avait dit qu'il ferait ce qu'il pourrait pour réparer. Est-ce qu'il avait raté ?

Il n'en pouvait plus de rester assis là. Ne pas entendre le son de sa voix était douloureux. Ne pas la voir pendant 2 jours était insupportable. Ne pas pouvoir la tenir et l'embrasser était une torture.

Il se leva du canapé, attrapa son manteau et ouvrit la porte.

Elle était allongée sur son lit, regardant le plafond. Elle se focalisa dessus et vit les motifs au-dessus d'elle.

« Chérie… »

« Oui, papa ? »

« Tu as faim? »

Elle se tourna vers la porte pour voir son père tenant un mug et une assiette et elle lui lança un regard interrogatif.

« Fromage grillé et soupe au poulet. Ca s'imposait avec le climat, je suppose. »

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et elle prit l'assiette avec un sourire forcé.

« Merci… »

« De rien, ma chérie. »

Plusieurs longues minutes de silence suivirent avant que Temperance ne ressente le besoin de le briser.

« Papa… »

« Oui, chérie ? »

« Ce n'est pas… de ta faute… ou celle de maman ou celle de Russ. Vous êtes partis parce que vous le deviez. D'autres gens n'étaient pas obligés. D'autres hommes. Des amis. Les gens restent trop longtemps avec moi et réalisent ce à quoi ils doivent s'attendre avec moi dans leur vie. »

« Alors ils ne te connaissaient pas vraiment, chérie. »

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Parce que Booth te connaît vraiment. Comme personne. Et il veut passer le reste de sa vie avec toi. Et tes rats de labo. Ils t'aiment aussi. »

« Mais pour combien de temps… à la fin… »

« Ils seront toujours là pour toi. »

« Je … ne sais pas. »

« Chérie, tu dois aller lui parler. Parle-lui et vois par toi-même. »

« Je ne pense pas que je puisse… »

Il lui posa un baiser sur la tête et se leva.

« Réfléchis-y un peu. Ne rationalise pas. Ca va te sembler banal, ma chérie, mais fais ce que te dit ton coeur cette fois. Je t'aime, chérie. »

« Tu t'en vas ? »

« Je vais surveiller, ma chérie. Comme toujours. Si jamais tu as besoin de moi, je serais là. Et puis, j'ai laissé un numéro sur ton frigo, que tu peux appeler pour me contacter. N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit. »

Et il était parti.

Elle se rappuya sur ses oreiller et se fixa de nouveau sur son plafond. Cette fois, au lieu de dessins indiscernables, le visage de Booth apparut devant elle. Elle laissa les souvenirs d'eux la submerger. Leurs '_guy hugs'_. Leurs taquineries. Leurs trajets vers Wong Foo's ou le Royal diner. Elle revit ses yeux quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait. Elle revit ses yeux quand il lui avait demandé de l'épouser.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent.

« Oh, non… »

Elle attrapa le téléphone à côté de son lit. Elle sentit son cœur tomber quand elle n'entendit pas de sonnerie, mais simplement une voix automatique lui disant que les lignes étaient coupées.

Elle sauta de son lit et se rua vers la porte, s'arrêtant seulement pour attraper une veste et sauter dans ses baskets. Elle était trempée 30 secondes après avoir passé la porte.

Elle courut en direction de son appartement, même si elle savait que ça lui prendrait un bon 25 minutes à pieds. Elle avait besoin de le voir. Elle avait besoin d'être dans ses bras. Maintenant.

Son besoin de le voir avait dû la booster. Elle arriva en 15 minutes.

Elle monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et atteignit sa porte en moins d'une minute. Elle s'arrêta et la peur la submerge. Et s'il était vraiment aussi blessé que son père l'avait dit? Et s'il ne voulait pas lui parler ?

_Peu importe… je n'en peux plus._

Elle leva la main pour frapper juste au moment où la porte s'ouvrait.

Ils se regardèrent, aucun de faisant le moindre mouvement. Elle à l'extérieur, trempée jusqu'aux os. Et lui à l'intérieur, pâle à cause du manque de sommeil.

La vue était bouleversante. C'était comme si elle avait été affamée sans lui, et maintenant, avec lui en face d'elle, elle pouvait à peine se contenir.

A la voir devant lui, la peau détrempée, il ressentit l'écrasant désir de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'en puissent plus.

Apparemment, ils décidèrent la même chose au même moment.

Elle attrapa ses épaules alors qu'il la prenait par la taille et ils se rencontrèrent au milieu.

_**NdT:... et parce que j'aime les happy ends**_


	45. Chapter 45

Chapitre 45 - Enfin

Il ferma la porte de son pied alors que ses bras étaient toujours occupés à la tenir aussi près que possible. Ils commencèrent à marcher de manière instable mais quand ils s'écrasèrent sur le mur derrière lui, il décida que ça suffisait.

Glissant une main sous chacune de ses cuisses, il la souleva d'un mouvement. Elle sourit contre sa bouche et passa ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Le reste du trajet se fit sans peine, mis à part quelques arrêts dans le couloir pour donner un peu plus d'attention à l'autre.

Quand il sentit ses genoux buter contre le lit, il la coucha doucement sur le matelas. Elle laissa tomber ses jambes de sa taille et il se pressa tout contre elle, supportant son poids d'une main. Dans une tentative désespérée d'être encore plus proche de lui, elle poussa ses hanches contre les siennes et ils grognèrent simultanément.

Malheureusement, ce fut leur grognement qui les ramena à la réalité. Il se rejeta en arrière et la regarda, tous deux à bout de souffle.

« Seel… »

Il couvrit doucement sa bouche de la main.

« Temperance… jusqu'à ce que nous ayons parlé… restes-en à 'Booth', d'accord ? »

Ses yeux étaient tristes mais elle acquiesça. Il se retira d'elle et s'assit alors qu'elle faisait de même. Ils ne pouvaient pas se regarder. La pièce était silencieuse, sauf leurs souffles toujours laborieux. Elle savait qu'elle devait commencer mais, pour une fois, elle n'y avait pas réfléchi. Tout plan possible s'était échappé de son esprit à l'instant où elle l'avait vu.

Comme s'il avait senti sa lutte intérieure, il attrapa sa main. La vague de réconfort qu'elle ressentit à ce geste familier la fit soupirer et un petit sourire apparut sur son visage. Il remarqua le soupir et le sourire et cela le fit sourire en retour.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne ressente une étrange fatigue s'installer en elle. Incapable de s'en empêcher, elle posa doucement sa tête sur son épaule. Il se tendit un instant avant de se lever et de s'éloigner.

Convaincue qu'il s'éloignait d'elle, elle laissa tomber sa tête et sentit les larmes remplir doucement ses yeux.

Quand elle entendit l'armoire s'ouvrir et se refermer, elle leva les yeux pour le voir lui tendre un pantalon de survêtement et un large T-shirt, ainsi qu'une serviette. Elle le regarda, perplexe.

« Tu es trempée. Je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade. »

Elle l'avait oublié, en fait.

Elle attrapa les vêtements et il indiqua la cuisine.

« Je vais faire du café… viens quand tu seras prête et nous parlerons. »

Il la laissa et elle prit un moment pour penser en se changeant. Les mots de son père lui revinrent.

_Ne rationalise pas… écoute ton cœur._

_Mais que dit mon cœur ?_

_Il dit que tu l'aimes et que tu avais peur, mais plus maintenant… il dit que tu veux être avec lui et faire partie de sa vie et l'avoir dans la tienne… il dit que tu veux qu'il soit ta famille._

_Super… maintenant je dois juste lui dire._

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, où il se tenait dos à elle. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il l'ait entendue, elle prit donc le temps de le regarder. Regarder n'était pas suffisant… peut-être que ce serait plus facile de parler si elle ne voyait pas ses yeux. Elle était toujours distraite par ses yeux. Avançant doucement elle posa une main sur son dos. Il se raidit un instant. Il ne l'avait donc pas entendue. Il commença à se retourner.

« Non… reste comme ça… s'il te plaît… »

Il resta tendu mais obéit. Elle posa sa tête entre ses omoplates et laissa ses mains descendre vers ses hanches.

« J'avais peur, See… Booth… J'étais terrifiée. Je suis désolée de m'être enfuie comme ça mais je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre… c'était comme un réflexe. »

Elle hésita mais quand elle le sentit pendre une de ses mains sur ses hanches et la lever, elle fut rassurée.

« Personne n'est jamais resté pour moi… ils se sont toujours dit que finalement j'étais trop froide, ou trop détachée… ou sans cœur… »

« Tu n'es pas sans cœur. »

« Chh… laisse-moi finir… s'il te plaît… »

Il resta silencieux.

« Malgré ce que tu dis… il y a des gens qui pensent que je suis tout cela… et ça les a fait me quitter. Je ne fais pas confiance aux gens… pas facilement… et ensuite tu es arrivé dans ma vie. »

« Tu étais arrogant… et tu ne respectais ni notre travail ni moi… mais on est passé outre… et quelqu'un avec qui je ne pensais pas avoir la moindre affinité est devenu mon meilleur ami… et l'homme dont je suis tombée amoureuse… »

Elle le sentit prendre son autre main et l'approcher de lui. Elle l'étreignit fortement.

« Je t'aime, Booth… et je ne voulais pas te faire mal… »

Plusieurs secondes passèrent, aussi longues que des minutes.

« Je peux me retourner maintenant ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que si je ne t'embrasse pas dans les 10 prochaines secondes je pourrais prendre feu spontanément. »

Elle rit et relâcha sa prise. Il se retourna et la reprit dans ses bras une nouvelle fois. Son baiser était plein de besoin, de désir et d'amour. Elle le lui rendit avec une ferveur égale. Il brisa le baiser, un sourire énorme apparaissant sur son visage et les yeux brillant plus qu'elle ne les avait jamais vus. Elle avança et l'embrassa, et elle vit ses yeux passer de brillants à sombres de désir alors qu'elle l'approfondissait.

Elle le tira par le devant de son T-shirt et commença à marcher à reculons. Il sourit et suivit. Dans le couloir leurs mains et leurs lèvres se mirent en action. Les mains traçaient un chemin sur leur peau exposée petit à petit, et des baisers suivaient le chemin créé. C'était comme s'ils faisaient un plan l'un de l'autre pour le futur. Et il y aurait un futur.

Ce fut elle qui tomba sur le lit cette fois et elle se tourna pour l'avoir en dessous. Son T-shirt avait disparu quelque part dans le couloir et elle posait des baisers gourmands sur son torse. Elle l'entendait grogner. Elle traça une ligne de baisers vers son oreille et s'arrêta.

« Suis-je autorisée à t'appeler 'Seeley', maintenant ? »

« Dieu… s'il te plaît… »

Elle gloussa contre son sternum.

« Seeley… »

« Bones… »

« Mmm… je pense que ça m'a manqué de ne pas t'entendre dire ça… »

« Et ça m'a manqué de ne pas le dire… »

« Et… »

Il la fit taire d'un baiser avant de les faire basculer pour qu'elle se retrouve en dessous.

« Plus d'interruptions, Bones. Plus de paroles. On a attendu assez longtemps. »

Elle sourit et le ramena vers elle pour achever enfin ce qu'ils avaient commencé pratiquement depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Ce fut plusieurs heures plus tard qu'ils s'allongèrent dans les bras de l'autre, physiquement épuisés, mais au comble du bonheur. Maintenant, dans le silence qui les entourait, Temperance se retrouva à penser à quelque chose que son père avait dit.

Elle posa ses bras sur son torse et mit sa tête dessus, en le regardant. Il sourit et écarta les cheveux de son visage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Bones ? »

« Rien… j'ai seulement… mon père… »

Il gloussa.

« Un peu bizarre de penser à ton père… surtout en ce moment particulier, tu ne crois pas ? »

Même si ses mots étaient taquins, ses yeux étaient prudents.

« Mon père était avec moi ces derniers jours… il s'occupait de moi, si tu peux croire ça… le premier soir… après t'avoir vu… il a dit… que tu étais brisé… »

Son sourire faiblit.

« Je l'étais, Bones… sans toi… je l'étais… »

Elle se blottit encore plus près de lui et enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

« Je suis tellement désolée, Seeley… pour tout ça… »

« Oh, Bones… je comprends… je t'ai pressée… c'était trop tôt… et tu avais peur que je t'abandonne… »

Elle s'éloigna soudain et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Non… enfin, si… en quelque sorte… mais tu ne comprends pas… tu n'as pas… et ce n'est pas… ce n'est pas ce qui m'a poussée à fuir ! »

Il la regarda, perplexe.

« Alors… c'était quoi ? Si ce n'est pas ce qui t'a fait fuir… qu'est-ce qui l'a fait? »

« Je ne l'ai pas dit à mon père… mais c'était la pensée que je n'aimerai rien autant que passer le reste de ma vie mariée avec toi. J'ai passé tellement de temps seule que je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir partager ma vie avec quelqu'un… Tu mérites tant et je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir être tout ce que tu as besoin ou tout ce que tu veux. Et j'avais peur de dépendre encore plus de toi. Te perdre maintenant me détruirait… mais je vivrai encore. Si je te perdais alors que nous sommes mariés… ça me tuerait, Seeley. Alors, tu as à moitié raison. J'ai peur que tu partes… mais j'avais encore plus peur de ne pas être suffisante pour toi… »

Il la regardait avec un mélange de choc et d'admiration.

« Bones… il n'y a personne au monde qui serait plus parfaite pour moi. Il n'y a personne au monde avec qui je préfèrerai passer le reste de ma vie. Et je te jure… jamais… au moins de mon plein gré… je ne te quitterai. C'est pour de bon, Bones. Je parle de 'pour toujours' là. »

Elle baissa les yeux.

« 'Pour toujours' c'est long, Seeley. »

Il lui fit lever la tête.

« Oui, ça l'est… et tu n'as pas idée à quel point je suis heureux à l'idée de rester avec toi pour toujours. »

Un sourire apparut sur son visage.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, doucement et tendrement. Elle se blottit dans ses bras et soupira. Il ne pouvait se souvenir de la dernière fois où il avait été si heureux.

« Oui, au fait. »

« Hein ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, les yeux espiègles mais le sourire chaleureux.

« Je crois que tu m'as posé une question il y a quelques jours, à laquelle je n'avais pas encore répondu. Je viens de le faire. »

Son visage ne fut que perplexité pendant 3 secondes avant que ses yeux ne prennent la taille de soucoupes et qu'il ne bascule de nouveau sur elle.

Correction… il ne pouvait se rappeler la dernière fois où il avait été _aussi _heureux.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapitre 46 – THERAPIE!

« C'était une super idée… le regarder couler est une expérience incroyablement amusante. »

« Tu vois, je te l'avais dit. Après ton expérience traumatisante avec 'Roméo et Juliette', c'était le traitement idéal. J'ai été chanceuse de trouver une annonce pour une projection spéciale de 'Titanic', hein ? »

« Très chanceuse. »

Ils avaient atteint la porte de l'appartement de son frère et elle se tourna vers lui, leurs mains entrelacées.

« Tu sais… je t'aurais bien invité… mais je ne suis pas très sûre de Seeley en ce moment… »

« Ce n'est probablement pas une bonne idée. »

« Ouais. »

« C'est bon, je comprends. »

Elle sourit et l'attira vers elle.

« Tu es un ange, tu le sais ? »

« J'ai la nette impression que tu le penses. »

Elle leva la tête pour l'embrasser doucement et ça dégénéra vite. C'était la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient depuis leur premier baiser et toute l'innocence du 'premier baiser' avait disparu de l'équation. Avec une audace dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable, Zach la pressa contre la porte et elle enlaça ses bras autour de sa nuque.

Au premier contact de leur langue, ils sursautèrent tous deux et il réprima un grognement… elle ne le fit pas et cela ne fit que le stimuler plus encore. Après quelques minutes, le besoin d'oxygène apparut dans leur cerveau embrumé et ils se séparèrent.

« Wow… »

« Ouais… »

« Maintenant je devrais vraiment entrer… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que, Dieu m'en préserve, mon frère pourrait ouvrir la porte et nous voir… je ne pense pas que je pourrais l'empêcher de te tuer. »

« Bon point. »

« Je te vois demain ? »

« Déjeuner? »

Elle sourit mystérieusement.

« Nous verrons si nous avons le temps… »

Elle l'embrassa rapidement avant d'entrer dans l'appartement, le laissant à l'extérieur avec des yeux ébahis.

Elle gloussa et se tourna vers le living-room, s'attendant à voir son frère sur le canapé.

Tout ce qu'elle vit fut une chaise renversée, un vase brisé et les photos du couloir qui étaient toutes penchées. Ses yeux s'emplirent de peur alors qu'elle avançait. Elle s'arrêta presque immédiatement alors qu'elle voyait un morceau de tissu sur le sol. Tout instinct de conservation disparut alors qu'elle se précipitait pour voir ce que c'était.

_Son T-shirt… oh, Dieu… oh non oh non oh nooonnn…_

Elle allait crier le nom de son frère mais elle l'entendit grogner dans sa chambre.

Elle attrapa sa batte de base-ball qu'il gardait dans le couloir et courut vers sa chambre, se préparant à attaquer.

Ce qu'elle y découvrit la fit se figer, et elle cria.

Le couple était trop occupé à fêter à célébrer leur engagement pour les bruits d'une porte qui se fermait, les bruits de pas, puis de pas précipités. Ils entendirent, en revanche, le cri de terreur venant de la porte maintenant ouverte.

Leurs têtes se levèrent d'un coup vers le seuil pour voir Vivian qui reculait, les mains sur les yeux. Ils la regardèrent avec horreur alors qu'elle se prenait les pieds dans le pantalon de Booth et tombait durement sur le sol. Cela ne l'arrêta pourtant pas, et elle rampa hors de la chambre aussi vite qu'elle pouvait. Ils l'entendirent se remettre sur ses pieds dans le couloir et courir vers sa chambre, claquant la porte derrière elle. Même de leur position ils purent l'entendre.

« EW EW EW EW EWWWWWWWWW!!!!!! »

Ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et ne purent s'en empêcher. Ils éclatèrent de rire.

« Oh mon Dieu… s'il te plaît… dis moi que ce n'est pas arrivé… »

« Tu veux dire… ta sœur… nous surprenant… en train de… en train de… »

Ils riaient tellement que des larmes coulaient sur leurs joues.

« JE PEUX VOUS ENTENDRE ET CE N'EST PAS DROLE !!!!!!!!!!!!!! C'EST DINGUE !!!!!!!! DIEU !!!! JE VAIS AVOIR BESOIN D'UNE THERAPIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Ils sortirent du lit et s'habillèrent, riant encore. Ils s'approchèrent de sa porte et Seeley frappa doucement en réprimant un sourire.

« Ne pense même pas à entrer dans cette pièce, Seeley Booth. »

« Vivi, allez… »

« Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée du _temps_ que ça va me prendre pour m'enlever l'image de mon frère en plein orgasme de la tête ? Hein ?! »

Temperance éclata de rire alors que Seeley rougissait.

« Vous allez payer la psy, vous m'entendez ? Tous les deux. Ca va prendre des années. Dieu, je voudrais m'enlever les yeux avec des fourchettes. »

« Vivi, tu exagères. »

La porte s'ouvrit et elle fut devant eux, le visage pâle mais les yeux emplis de feu.

« Ah ouais ? Comment tu penses que tu serais si tu nous avais surpris Zach et moi dans la même situation ? »

« QUOI ?! »

« Ouais ! C'est bien ce que je pensais! »

Elle le dépassa et s'avança dans le couloir en maugréant. La mâchoire de Seeley était toujours ouverte et Temperance gloussa. Elle lui referma la bouche et sourit.

« Elle n'a pas tort, tu sais. »

Il se tourna vers elle.

« Ce n'est _pas_ la même chose ! Elle est... et il est… c'est totalement différent ! »

Et il courut derrière sa sœur. Temperance rit de nouveau.

« Dans quelle famille suis-je tombée ? »

Elle s'avança dans le couloir et s'arrêta à l'entrée de la cuisine où Vivian fouillait dans les placards alors que Seeley s'écriait.

« Depuis quand Zach et toi sortez ensemble d'ailleurs ?! »

« Depuis 3 jours en fait… Dieu, dis-moi que tu as quelque chose de plus aiguisé ici qu'une fourchette… s'il te plaît s'il te plaît s'il te plaît… »

« Tu n'as rien dit ! »

« Bien sûr que non ! Tu étais dans un état épouvantable et je ne voulais pas te bouleverser encore plus ! »

Elle se redressa en face de l'un des placards, une brochette à la main, et se tourna vers Temperance avec un petit sourire.

« C'est bon de vous revoir, Tempe. »

« Toi aussi, Vivian. »

Seeley lui prit la brochette de la main et la secoua comme une mère supérieure secouerait une règle devant un élève dissipé.

« Tu es trop jeune pour sortir avec Zach. »

« Il y a le même nombre d'année entre Zach et moi qu'entre toi et Tempe ! »

« C'est différent ! »

« Seeley, tu me l'as dit ! Tu m'as dit que le gars qui se tiendrait devant toi, que tu n'éloignerais pas de ta petite sœur devrait en valoir la peine! C'est le cas, Seeley ! il en vaut la peine ! »

Il la regarda avec des yeux qui avaient perdu un peu d'intensité. Ils semblaient s'affronter, aucun ne voulant céder, jusqu'à ce que Seeley ne soupire.

« Il te rend heureuse ? »

Elle hocha la tête avec ferveur.

« Oui, Seeley… et il se fait beaucoup de souci pour moi. Il est… »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Il est quoi ? »

Elle détourna le regard et un air triste envahit son visage.

« Il est… la première personne dont je sens que j'ai besoin… à part toi, bien sûr… »

Il la regarda un moment avant de sourire, presque tristement. Il leva les bras et l'enlaça.

« Alors je vais surmonter ça, frangine. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouais… mais donne-moi quelques semaines pour m'y faire… »

« OK… mais ne pense pas que parce que tu acceptes ça je vais oublier ce que j'ai vu. »

« Bon sang… »

Elle s'écarta de son frère et sauta sur un tabouret, leur souriant.

« Je suppose que j'ai surpris une partie de jambes en l'air effrénée, donc je suppose aussi que tout va bien entre vous maintenant, non ? »

Seeley se tourna vers Temperance et sourit. Elle s'approcha de lui et il la prit dans ses bras.

« Plus que 'bien' en fait. »

Vivian regardait leur sourire avec suspicion.

« Vous avez l'air trop heureux… ça me fait peur. »

Seeley regarda Temperance.

« Tu lui dit ou je le fais ? »

« Je pense que tu devrais le faire, Bones. »

Vivian sautillait sur son siège. Elle détestait les surprises et son frère le savait.

« Dites-moi, dites-moi ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Temperance sourit à Vivian, ses yeux s'embuant.

« Vivian, est-ce que ça te dérangerait d'avoir une belle-sœur ? »

Pour la seconde fois ce soir-là, Vivian Booth hurla.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapitre 47 – Ca arrive vraiment!

« NON !!! VRAIMENT ?!?! VOUS AVEZ DIT OUI?!?! »

Le couple lui sourit. Elle sauta du tabouret avec un cri qui aurait rendu fière Angela et jeta ses bras autour de Temperance, qui riait.

« Oh mon Dieu ! C'est dingue… c'est fou ! Et merveilleux ! Et fou et un million d'autres adjectifs auxquels je n'ai pas encore pensé ! »

« Hum… salut… où est mon câlin ? »

Elle se tourna et sauta dans les bras grands ouverts de son frère, le serrant fort.

« Tu es contente alors, frangine ? »

« Tu rigoles ? Je n'ai pas été aussi heureuse depuis que j'ai découvert qu'Angel allait avoir sa propre série ! »

« Hey, Viv ? »

« Ouais ? »

« Vas chercher cette chose dans le tiroir du bas. »

« Ohhhh… compris. »

Et elle sortit.

« Qui est Angel? »

« Un vampire dans une série qu'elle adore. »

« Oh, qu'est-ce qu'elle est partie chercher ? »

« Tu vas voir. »

Vivian passa sa tête à la porte.

« Je l'ai. »

Seeley s'approcha d'elle et lui parla un moment. Elle leva la tête et embrassa son frère avant de s'approcher et d'étreindre Tempe.

« Je vais vous laisser seuls. Je vous vois demain matin. Je fais le petit-déj, alors vous pourrez rester au lit jusqu'à ce que vous sentiez les myrtilles. »

Elle sortit de la pièce. Seeley gloussa avant de s'approcher de Temperance et de l'enlacer. Elle se blottit dans son torse et il embrassa le dessus de sa tête.

« Alors… est-ce que je vais voir ce que c'est ? »

Il rit.

« Tu n'abandonnes pas. »

« Jamais. »

« Très bien. »

Il chercha dans sa poche et sortit son poing serré. Il mit son autre main derrière son dos et lui sourit.

« Choisis une main. »

« Seeeeley. »

« Non, pas cette fois. Tu le veux, tu dois le mériter. »

Elle soupira, exaspérée.

« Très bien… ça a intérêt à en valoir la peine… »

« C'est le cas… je te le promets. »

Elle le regarda un moment avant de taper son bras droit.

Il sourit et ouvrit un poing vide. Elle leva les yeux et tapa son bras gauche. Son sourire s'adoucit et ses yeux se mirent à briller. Il leva la main et laissa tomber ce qu'il tenait dans la sienne. Il recula, révélant l'objet, et l'entendit haleter.

« Seeley… »

Il vint derrière elle et l'enlaça de nouveau. Il la regarda examiner l'objet.

« C'était celui de ma grand-mère. Elle me l'a laissé et m'a dit de le donner à quelqu'un de spécial… que je l'épouse ou pas. Par chance, je vais faire les deux. »

L'anneau était parfait. Il était en argent et la plus grosse pierre était un saphir, flanqué d'un diamant plus petit et d'un saphir de chaque côté.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas la traditionnelle bague de fiançailles, mais… je me suis dit que nous n'étions pas traditionnels. »

Elle ne disait rien et il commençait à devenir nerveux.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de la porter si tu ne le veux pas. Je veux juste que tu l'aies. »

Il la sentit trembler dans ses bras et il vit une larme rouler sur sa joue.

« Bones… tu n'es pas obligée de… »

Elle se tourna vers lui avec un petit sourire.

« Ca arrive vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il sourit de soulagement et l'attira.

« Oui… vraiment. »

Elle baissa les yeux vers la bague et sourit. Il la lui prit et la passa au doigt approprié.

« Parfait… »

« Oui… Alors Vivi a dit qu'elle aurait ses écouteurs toute la nuit. Elle va écouter Aerosmith en boucle toute la nuit. Tu… veux reprendre là où on en était ? »

« Oh! J'en ai entendu parler. Russ les aimait bien. »

« C'était pas ma question, Bones. »

« Oh, eh bien… je suppose que ça dépend. »

« De quoi ? »

Elle sourit et s'appuya sur lui, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de sa bouche.

« De si tu arrives ou non à m'attraper… »

Et elle partit en courant.

« Hey ! »

Il l'entendit rire dans le couloir et la poursuivit.

_Dieu, que j'aime cette femme._


	48. Chapter 48

Chapitre 48 – Surprises et partage

Temperance était assise sur le siège passager du SUV de Booth, souriante. Seeley avait le même sourire, sa main gauche sur le volant, sa main droite tenant la sienne. Il fredonnait avec la radio. De temps en temps elle voyait son pouce toucher son anneau et son sourire s'élargir.

Elle était fiancée… comme dans 'elle allait se marier'. Elle allait avoir une famille.

« Laissez-moi lui dire ? Oh s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi lui dire. J'ai tout préparé, vous devez juste cacher la bague pour aujourd'hui, jusqu'à ce soir. Je connais la manière parfaite de lui dire, qui provoquera la meilleure réaction. S'il vous plaît s'il vous plaît s'il vous plaît. »

Vivian avait passé sa tête entre les sièges et son regard passait de l'un à l'autre. Ses yeux étaient brillants de malice.

Quand le couple lui avait dit qu'ils allaient l'annoncer aux autres aujourd'hui, elle avait immédiatement arrêté de faire les pancakes aux myrtilles et les avait suppliés de la laisser le dire à Angela.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu exactement, Vivi ? »

« C'est… quelque chose que je lui ai dit une fois… elle va comprendre le message et ça va lui en mettre plein la vue. »

« Bones, Angela est ta meilleure amie, donc à toi de voir. »

« Pourquoi pas. Au moins comme ça, une fois que les cris commenceront je pourrai me cacher. »

« OUAIS ! OK, je dois déjeuner avec Zach aujourd'hui, mais après ça je rentrerai et je cuisinerai à la maison. Donnez rendez-vous à tout le monde à la maison à 19h. Tout sera prêt. »

« Compris. »

Vivian se rassit avec un sourire à la perspective de la soirée à venir.

Vivian sautilla jusqu'au labo. Zach était avec Hodgins et Angela et leva les yeux quand elle entra. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_Elle est tellement belle quand elle sourit. Je me demande ce qui se passe._

Son sourire s'élargit quand elle le vit et elle s'approcha, prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa.

Il eut un petit moment de surprise avant d'oublier où il était. Il l'enlaça et l'embrassa en retour. Il entendit vaguement un murmure de Hodgins mais ce fut une autre voix qui l'arrêta.

« OK, vous voyez, c'est exactement ça que je _n'ai pas_ besoin de voir. »

Il se recula comme s'il avait été électrocuté.

« A… agent Booth. Con… content de vous revoir. »

L'agent se tourna vers sa sœur qui tenait une des mains de Zach et lui lança un regard douloureux.

« Es-tu vraiment sûre ? »

« Vraiment. »

« Mais… vraiment vraiment vraiment sûre ? »

Elle rit.

« Oui. »

« Eh bien… alors laissez ça en dehors de mon champ de vision. Pas sûr que mon cœur pourra le supporter. »

« Tu es vraiment un rabat-joie Seeley. »

Toutes les têtes sauf celle de Vivian et de Seeley se tournèrent vers la femme qui s'était jointe à la conversation.

« Oh allez, Bones. La dernière chose que j'ai besoin de voir c'est ma petite sœur et Zach en train de flirter dans le couloir. »

Elle passa un bras autour de sa taille et il enlaça ses épaules.

« Eh bien, si je les vois je te distrairais. OK ? »

« Me distraire comment ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça? »

Elle lui fit baisser la tête et prit ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Après un long moment, pendant lequel la mâchoire de tous les témoins sauf Vivian était tombée, ils se séparèrent.

« Mmmm… ça marche pour moi. »

« Ma chérie ! »

« Oui, Ange ? »

« Quand… comment… que? »

« Tu bégayes, Ange. »

« Vous deux… ça va? »

« Oui. »

« Depuis quand?! »

« Hier. »

« Et la nuit dernière… et ce matin… »

« OK, alors je vais éloigner les garçons et laisser les détails dégoûtants à Angela et Tempe. Allez, les gars. »

« Mais… mais… »

« Jack… viens, crois-moi… tu ne _voudrais_ pas être là pour ça. »

Seeley rit alors que Vivian emmenait un Hodgins ébahi et un Zach confus.

« Je vais y aller aussi en fait. J'ai de la paperasse à terminer. »

« On se voit ce soir ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser une fois de plus et soupira contre ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime… »

« Je t'aime aussi… »

Il fit un clin d'œil à Angela avant de quitter le labo.

Angela ne perdit pas de temps et suivit son amie dans son bureau en fermant la porte derrière elle.

« Vas-y. Maintenant. N'oublie rien ou tu meurs! Tout ce que je sais c'est que quelque chose s'est passé vendredi soir et je n'ai pas réussi à te voir depuis. Vivian nous a tenus au courant, elle nous a dit que Booth était anéanti et ne bougeait presque pas et que ton père était probablement avec toi. Remplis les blancs. »

« Il m'a demandé de l'épouser, Ange. »

« Il QUOI ? »

« J'ai eu peur et je me suis enfuie… mon père m'a trouvée quand je suis rentrée chez moi et je l'ai jeté dehors. Il est allé chez Booth… l'a frappé, puis est revenu chez moi. Il est resté avec moi tout le week-end mais Booth et moi étions bouleversés. Hier soir il me manquait tellement que j'ai… couru sous la pluie et nous… »

« Avons consommé la relation ? »

« C'était… plus que ça, Ange… il m'a fait l'amour et c'était incroyable. »

« Oh, ma chérie… c'est beau… »

« On va en quelque sorte fêter ça ce soir. Alors, dîner à 19h et toi et Hodgins et Zach êtes invités. Vivian cuisine. »

« Oh, absolument. Compte sur moi. Maintenant dis-moi. »

« Quoi? »

« Comment c'était? »

« Angela! »

« Je ne suis pas sûr… »

« Fais-moi confiance… ce sont les meilleurs tacos de D.C. Seeley m'a emmenée ici une fois il y a environ 4 ans et ils devraient être considérés comme une substance addictive. Et puis, on peut se promener en mangeant et profiter de la journée. Maintenant essaie. »

Elle était sortie en courant un peu plus tôt et était revenue avec les tacos et une décision.

Zach regarda le tacos avec méfiance avant de prendre une bouchée hésitante. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et il sourit avant d'en prendre une autre, plus grande.

« Oh wow… »

« Tu vois… c'est bon, hein ? »

« Mmmmmm… ouais… »

« Viens… on va marcher. »

« On va où ? »

Elle sourit et fit de son mieux pour cacher la tristesse.

« Je veux… partager quelque chose avec toi… quelque chose de personnel. OK ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Elle le mena dans les jardins du Jeffersonian et ils marchèrent à travers la pelouse. Elle s'assit au milieu de l'herbe et il s'assit en face d'elle, elle laissait ses yeux sur le sol, ne se faisant pas confiance au point de le regarder dans les yeux. C'était le plus grand test. La personne avec qui elle pourrait partager ça… et qui ne fuirait pas…

« Je veux… te parler de mon frère. »

« L'agent Booth ? Pourquoi ? »

« Pas … Seeley. Mon… autre frère… »

Doucement elle raconta l'histoire que Seeley avait racontée à Temperance et celle qu'elle-même avait partagée. Zach écoutait en silence. Quelques minutes après le début de son histoire elle vit ses mains entrer dans son champ de vision et attraper les siennes. Sans le regarder elle se pencha vers lui et il l'attira dans ses bras. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux. Elle continua, parlant plus doucement, ne pouvant plus combattre les larmes.

Il n'irait nulle part.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapitre 49 – Dîner et surprises

A 18h Temperance était assise devant son ordinateur avec un sourire. Pendant la journée elle avait été distraite parce qu'elle voulait offrir un cadeau à Seeley mais ne savait pas quoi. Enfin, elle s'était souvenue de quelque chose qu'il avait mentionné dans une conversation et elle avait passé son heure de déjeuner (et l'heure suivante) à chercher le cadeau parfait. Elle avait appelé Vivian, qui s'était montrée extatique, et elle était plus qu'heureuse de le prendre et de le cacher.

Elle souriait encore quand elle sentit que quelqu'un la regardait. Elle leva les yeux vers la porte et sourit.

« Hey. »

« Hey toi-même. »

« Je n'ai pas encore fini, je dois envoyer ce nouveau chapitre à mon éditrice. »

« Est-ce que je pourrais le lire ? »

« Quand il sortira. »

« Booones. »

Elle rit et grimaça. Ses yeux se remplirent immédiatement d'inquiétude.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Ouais… mal au cou. »

« Je peux t'aider. »

« Ah oui? »

« Bien sûr. »

Il s'approcha et pressa ses pouces à la base de sa nuque. Elle grogna doucement.

« Tendue, Bones? »

« Peut-être un peu… mais ça me fait du bien. »

« Content de l'entendre. »

Il fit partir le nœud dans ses épaules et elle laissa aller sa tête en arrière. Elle le vit lui sourire.

« Mieux ? »

« Beaucoup. »

Il baissa la tête et l'embrassa par au-dessus. Quand ils se séparèrent, il souriait.

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai toujours voulu essayer ça après avoir vu Spiderman. »

« Celui avec les pouvoirs d'une araignée ? Pourquoi ? »

« Tu sais qui est Spiderman ? »

« J'ai un frère, Seeley. »

« Oh… c'est vrai. Eh bien, dans ce film, il embrasse la fille alors qu'il est pendu à l'envers. Je voulais juste savoir ce que ça faisait. »

« Je vois… et? »

« Très, très bien. »

« Si je peux aider. »

« Tu es prête ? »

Sans écarter son regard de son visage elle cliqua sur « envoyer ». Elle leva la main et l'attira pour un autre baiser.

« Mmm… tu as raison. C'est bien. »

« J'te l'avais dit. »

« C'était une bonne idée. Je ne me souviens pas de la dernière fois que nous avons passé du temps ensemble en dehors d'une affaire. »

« C'était l'idée de Vivi, Ange. »

« Je savais que je l'aimais bien. »

« Pas autant que Zach. »

Tous les quatre se tournèrent vers le plus jeune membre de l'équipe mais il n'avait apparemment entendu le commentaire de Hodgins. Il regardait dans le couloir, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Zach ? »

Il ne cilla même pas.

Seeley chercha le regard de Zach et pendant une seconde les yeux du jeune homme se posèrent sur lui… et il sut.

« Partez devant, faites attention que Vivian n'exagère pas… même si je parie qu'elle l'a déjà fait. »

Temperance le regarda, mais il hocha la tête. Elle rentra, laissant les 2 hommes ensemble.

« Elle vous a raconté, hein ? »

Zach le regarda encore. Il y avait un feu dans les yeux du jeune homme, que Seeely n'avait jamais vu avant. Il hocha doucement la tête.

« Vous n'étiez pas là… elle a dû souffrir seule si longtemps… »

Il pouvait entendre la rage à peine contenue dans la voix de Zach.

« Elle ne m'a jamais dit à quel point c'était, Zach… »

« Ce n'est pas une excuse. Vous auriez dû le voir. Nous voyons tous à quel point vous vous inquiétez l'un de l'autre, alors si c'est le cas vous auriez dû le voir. Ca devait être impossible à rater. Ca la tuait. »

« Zach… »

« Vous étiez supposé la protéger. Vous étiez supposé être là quand elle avait besoin de vous. Vous étiez supposé faire quelque chose d'autre que la laisser là. »

Dans une autre situation Seeley aurait perdu son sang-froid. Mais il savait que tout argument serait inutile.

« Je sais. »

Zach le regarda comme s'il s'était attendu à ce qu'il nie.

« Zach, je sais que j'aurais dû être là… la protéger. Ca me fait mal de penser que j'aurais pu faire plus et que je ne l'ai pas fait. J'aime ma sœur, Zach, et si je pouvais faire quelque chose… n'importe quoi… pour changer ce qu'elle a dû endurer… je le ferais. »

« Moi aussi… »

« Vous aussi quoi ? »

« Je … l'aime aussi. »

Seeley allait dire quelque chose du genre 'vous vous connaissez à peine', mais en regardant Zach il sut que c'était vrai.

« Dites le lui alors. »

« Je devrais ? »

« Ouais. Maintenant venez. Avant qu'elle pense qu'elle ne pense que je vous fais un sermon du genre 'père avec une arme'. »

« Vous êtes là! Qu'est-ce qui vous a retenus? »

Vivian avait un air pour le moins suspicieux. Seeley posa une main sur l'épaule de Zach et lui sourit.

« On se liait autour d'une connaissance commune, frangine. »

« OK… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour le dîner ? Je suis affamé. »

Elle sourit et indiqua le living-room de la tête. Tous deux se tournèrent et leur mâchoire tomba. Il y avait de la nourriture sur chaque surface plane de la pièce.

« Vivi… c'est quoi… tout ça ? »

« Eh bien, de l'autre côté du canapé on a des crevettes à la noix de coco et des bouchées aux épinards. Des quenelles de porc là-haut. Des kebabs sur la table de salon… bœuf et poulet. Oh ! Et des roulés au homard et des cakes au crabe sur la table de salon aussi. »

« Vivi ! »

« Quoi ? J'avais besoin de cuisiner, Seeley. Maintenant entre, j'ai presque fini. Zach, tu viens m'aider ? »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se dépêcher vers la cuisine, Zach derrière elle.

Seeley secoua la tête et s'approcha de Temperance.

« Ca va? »

Elle leva les yeux de son 'projet' vers Zach et sourit.

« Ouais … je vais bien. »

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Non… non pas vraiment … mais que tu sois là à m'écouter m'aide beaucoup. »

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le frigo pour sortir la bouteille de vin qu'elle avait trouvée dans la réserve de son frère. Il la gardait sûrement pour une occasion spéciale. _Tu n'auras pas plus spécial qu'aujourd'hui, frangin._

« Je t'aime. »

Elle se figea au comptoir, dos à lui. Elle fut contente d'avoir posé la bouteille.

« Tu… quoi ? »

« Je… t'aime. »

Elle se tourna doucement, les yeux ébahis et pleins de peur.

« Zach… »

« Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu le dises en retour… vraiment. J'ai juste… pensé que tu devais savoir. »

« Mais… »

« Non… je l'ai dit et ça va… rien ne change. Je suis sûr que je t'ai aimé depuis le premier jour alors… tout ce qui a changé c'est les mots. Je voulais le dire au moins une fois… je ne le dirai plus à moins que tu ne me le demandes. OK ? »

Elle savait qu'elle avait l'air d'un poisson, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi dire. Alors elle hocha simplement la tête.

« Vous venez vous deux ?! »

« On arrive ! »

Il sourit et prit la bouteille de vin du comptoir. Il lui tendit la main et elle la prit avec hésitante. Elle prit une pile de papiers de la table alors qu'ils entraient dans le living-room. Elle retrouva l'usage de sa voix en voyant tout le monde parler et manger joyeusement. C'était le moment de sa surprise.

« OK… Zach, Angela, et Jack. J'ai besoin que vous vous asseyez sur le canapé. Tempe, Seeley, j'ai besoin que vous vous mettiez sur la causeuse. »

Il y eut un ensemble de 'Hum… bien sûr' et de 'OK…' mais ils furent tous rapidement assis, Temperance et Seeley luttant pour ne pas sourire.

Elle sortit 3 enveloppes et les tendit aux trois sur le canapé.

« Ne les ouvrez pas avant que je vous le dise. »

Elle s'assit sur l'accoudoir près de son frère avec un sourire.

« OK… allez-y. »

Hodgins et Zach regardèrent les enveloppes avec méfiance et les ouvrirent doucement, mais Angela (bien sûr) plongea droit dedans. Vivian savait ce qu'Angela allait voir et elle commença à compter dans sa tête.

'_1…2…3…'_

« Oh mon Dieu… »

Angela avait les yeux de la taille d'assiettes. Elle regarda ce qu'elle avait à la main, puis vers Tempe et Seeley, puis de nouveau en bas… puis vers Vivian… puis en bas de nouveau.

« Oh mon Dieu. OH MON DIEU ! OH MON DIEU, VOUS ETES SERIEUX?!?! »

Hodgins et Zach avaient l'air confus et un peu effrayés par Angela.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« ILS VONT SE MARIER !!! OH MON DIEU, ILS VONT SE MARIER !!!!! »

« QUOI ?!?! »

« VOUS ALLEZ VOUS MARIER ?!?! »

Seeley regarda Temperance et sourit. Elle lui sourit en retour, prit sa bague dans sa poche et la passa à son doigt.

« OH MON DIEU !!! »

Angela se jeta sur le couple. Elle pleurait et riait en même temps en les étreignant.

« Vous… vous allez… vous marier ? Je pensais que tu ne croyais pas au mariage ! »

« C'est mon sourire de charme… impossible d'y résister. »

Les autres étaient partis et Seeley, Temperance et Vivian nettoyaient. Après avoir rempli le lave-vaisselle, il s'écroula sur le canapé. Temperance se laissa tomber à côté de lui et Vivian s'étala sur la causeuse.

« Qu'est-ce que mes femmes veulent faire ce soir ? »

Vivian leva la tête et regarda Temperance. Elles en avaient déjà discuté.

« Eh bien… en fait, frangin… je ramène la voiture de Temperance chez elle et je reste là-bas pour la nuit. Pour vous laisser une nuit seuls. »

« Ca ne te pose pas de problème ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Vous devez fêter ça sans la menace de ta petite sœur vous surprenant encore. »

« Mais d'abord… j'ai un cadeau pour toi. »

« Quoi ? »

Vivian sourit et sortit.

« Je veux te le montrer maintenant, parce que Vivian va le prendre avec elle cette nuit et le ramener demain matin. »

Vivian revint avec une grande boîte et un grand sourire. Elle posa la boîte sur la table de salon et s'assit pour regarder.

« Bones… qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Quelque chose que tu as dit que tu voulais. »

Il sourit et se pencha pour ouvrir la boîte. Les deux femmes échangèrent un sourire au-dessus de sa tête.

Il leva le couvercle et regarda. Pour la seconde fois ce jour-là sa mâchoire tomba. Il regarda Temperance avec des yeux pleins de surprise.

« Sérieusement ? »

« Sérieusement. »

Un sourire barra son visage, il mit la main dans la boîte et en sortit un golden retriever chiot. Il était assez petit pour tenir dans sa paume et se nicha dans sa poitrine. Il le caressa derrière les oreilles et le chiot se mit en boule pour dormir.

« C'est une femelle. »

« Elle est belle. Ce n'est pas juste, Bones. Tu ne peux pas m'entourer de jolies filles. Tout le monde va être jaloux. »

Tous rirent et le chiot leva la tête avant de se nicher encore plus.

« Tu lui as donné un nom ? »

« Vivian a pensé à quelque chose, et j'aime bien. »

« Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Elle tendit la main vers le chiot et lui leva la tête en souriant.

« Eh bien, je me suis dit que comme tu appelles Tempe 'Bones', alors peut-être que tu voulais garder le même thème… alors j'ai suggéré Tibia… Tibby comme surnom. »

Seeley rit et regarda Temperance avant de baisser les yeux vers le chiot.

« Parfait. »


	50. Chapter 50

Chapitre 50 – Encore des conspirations

Se retournant, Temperance soupira de contentement. Elle n'était pas prête à se lever et quitter la chaleur des bras de son amant (et fiancé). Elle ferma les yeux et espéra se rendormir. Elle sentit des bras l'attirer et des lèvres poser de doux baisers sur son épaule. Elle ronronna et le sentit sourire contre sa peau. Il l'embrassa de nouveau avant de se reculer et elle roula pour trouver son regard brun posé sur elle.

« Bonjour. »

« Bonjour à toi. »

« Bien dormi? »

« Très bien… et toi? »

« Je ne peux pas me plaindre. »

Elle était sur le dos, regardant le plafond.

« Je ne veux pas aller travailler aujourd'hui. »

Il s'appuya sur son coude et la regarda.

« Temperance Brennan ne veut pas aller travailler ? Je rêve. Ou tu es malade. »

« Non… c'est juste que… je n'ai pas envie. »

« Bien… qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? »

« Parler. »

« Parler ? De quoi? »

Elle sourit et lui fit face.

« On va se marier, non ? En général ça demande un peu de préparation. »

« Tu veux prendre un jour de congé… pour préparer notre mariage ? »

« Oui. »

Il bougea pour se mettre sur elle et il l'embrassa, longuement et profondément.

« Je pense que c'est la chose la plus sexy que j'aie jamais entendue… »

Deux heures plus tard ils étaient enfin sortis du lit et Seeley préparait le petit déjeuner.

« Je fais des pancakes en plus pour Vivian. Elle va bientôt arriver avec Tibia. »

« Pas de problème… Alors… tu l'aimes bien ? »

Il lui sourit et se tourna vers elle, la prenant dans ses bras.

« Je l'adore, Bones. Elle est parfaite. »

« Je l'ai achetée hier pendant ma pause déjeuner. J'ai cherché sur Internet des élevages locaux et quand j'y suis allée il ne restait plus qu'elle. L'homme disait que c'était un gringalet, que si personne ne la prenait bientôt… eh bien… je n'ai pas pu le supporter, alors je l'ai prise tout de suite. J'ai acheté tout ce dont elle avait besoin et j'ai appelé Vivian et elle a proposé de m'aider à te faire la surprise.

Il secoua la tête avec un sourire.

« Tu sais… je commence à penser que ça a quelque chose de toutes les théories de conspiration de Hodgins. »

« Tu parles que ça en a ! »

Ils se tournèrent vers l'entrée où ils avaient entendu le cri. Ils entendirent ensuite un petit aboiement et le bruit de petites pattes à travers la cuisine. Tibia passa le coin en dérapant et glissa vers Seeley en aboyant joyeusement. Il se mit à genoux et la prit dans ses bras alors qu'elle lui léchait le visage.

« Je me demande vraiment quelquefois, frangin. »

« Quoi ? »

« Est-ce que toutes les femmes sont attirées par toi ? Quelque soit l'espèce ? »

Il rit.

« Je suppose. »

Temperance secoua la tête avec un sourire.

« Ca va doper son ego. »

« Bien dit, Tempe. »

« Hey ! »

« Oh, ça va, on t'aime même si ta tête est incroyablement gonflée. »

Il tendit le chiot à Temperance ; il se blottit immédiatement dans les nouveaux bras.

« Je pense que je vais devoir vous clouer le bec, alors à table ! »

Ils venaient de finir le petit déjeuner quand Vivian reprit la parole.

« Alors, vous allez faire quoi aujourd'hui ? »

« Eh bien… crois-le ou pas, Bones ici présente parlait de prendre un jour de congé. »

« Sérieusement ? Je peux… demander pourquoi ? »

« Tu penses qu'à ça, frangine. »

« Tu peux vraiment m'en blâmer ? »

« Bones veut commencer à préparer le mariage. »

Les yeux de Vivian passèrent vivement à Temperance, qui rougissait et essayait de le cacher en jouant avec Tibby.

« Vraiment ? Des idées ? Je serai plus qu'heureuse de vous donner un coup de main. »

« En fait… ça me serait utile. Seeley, ça te dérange si… »

Il sourit et secoua la tête.

« Nan, allez-y et passez une journée entre filles. J'ai de la paperasse à finir ici, et Tibby me tiendra compagnie. Et puis, la tradition veut que les hommes n'y connaissent rien en mariage. »

« Ne pense pas que parce que la 'tradition' dit cela tu seras dispensé d'aider. »

« Je n'oserais pas en rêver, Bones. Allez-y et amusez-vous. »

Vivian embrassa son frère sur la joue et se dirigea vers la porte, Temperance restant en arrière un instant.

« Ca ne te dérange vraiment pas ? »

« Pas du tout. J'aurais aimé passer la journée avec toi, à préparer ça, mais je doute que nous aurions beaucoup avancé. Il y a probablement des choses pour lesquelles je ne peux pas aider, de toute façon. Et puis, j'aime voir mes femmes ensemble. Euh, deux sur trois en fait. »

Ils baissèrent les yeux vers Tibby nichée sur ses genoux, dormant de nouveau.

« Tes femmes ? »

« Ouais… mes femmes. »

« Hmmm… mâle-alpha. »

« Femelle –alpha. »

Elle sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser avant de murmurer.

« Et tu n'as pas intérêt à l'oublier… »

« Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

« Pour quoi avez-vous besoin de moi, Tempe? »

« J'ai demandé à Angela hier soir… je voudrais que vous soyez mes demoiselles d'honneur. »

« Oh, Tempe… j'adorerais. »

« Angela nous rejoint à la boutique qu'elle connaît dans le sud de la ville. Elle dit qu'acheter les robes est la chose la plus importante d'un mariage, parce qu'elle détermine d'autres détails. »

« Eh bien, elle n'a pas tort. Le mariage de mon oncle quand j'avais 8 ans… les robes des demoiselles d'honneur tranchaient avec tout le reste. »

« Elle a mentionné une expérience similaire. »

Elles arrivèrent à la boutique pour voir une Angela souriante qui leur faisait signe. Une fois à l'intérieur elles furent accueillies par une dame d'un certain âge qui étreignit Angela.

« Oh, Angie. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est bon de te voir. »

« Moi aussi, Kate. »

« Dis-moi que tu te maries, chérie, et tu illumineras mon année. »

« Pas encore, Kate. Je suis demoiselle d'honneur cette fois. C'est le mariage de ma meilleure amie. Kate voici Temperance et Vivian. Mesdames, voici Kate. »

« Ravie de vous rencontrer. Toutes les amies d'Angela sont les bienvenues ici. »

« Ravie de vous rencontrer aussi. »

La femme regarda Temperance de haut en bas et sourit.

« Très bien, ma chère. On va vous trouver la robe parfaite. »

Elle parcourut les allées de robes et Vivian et Temperance se tournèrent vers Angela.

« Quand j'étais à l'école d'art, Kate était un de mes mentors. Elle dessinait des vêtements mais après quelques années elle s'est spécialisée dans les robes de mariage. Je les aime parce que les robes ne son pas les traditionnelles grosses couches de tulle ou robes de 'princesse'. J'ai pensé que tu préfèrerais. »

« Merci, Ange… c'est parfait. »

« Mesdames ! Par ici s'il vous plaît ! »

Elles rirent avant de traverser l'océan de robes.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapitre 51 – Je ne sais pas comment

Ce fut 3 heures plus tard, après que toutes trois eurent trouvé leur robe, qu'elles se retrouvèrent au Diner. Temperance ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois qu'elle avait passé une journée entre filles, mais elle s'amusait bien.

« Alors, Vivi, qu'est-ce qui se passe entre toi et Zach ? »

Même si Angela l'avait manqué, Temperance avait remarqué le sursaut de Vivian. Pour quelqu'un qui était supposé ne pas être doué avec les gens, elle comprit assez facilement le comportement de Vivian. Le grand sourire faiblit un peu et ses yeux se voilèrent de tristesse.

« Hummm… eh bien je ne … suis pas vraiment sûre. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« J'aime beaucoup Zach… plus que beaucoup… mais je ne suis pas très douée pour ça… les relations, je veux dire. »

« Lui non plus, ma chérie. Je suis sûre que vous deux êtes dans le même cas. »

Vivian fronça les sourcils et regarda tristement par la fenêtre.

« On l'était… »

« Quoi ? »

« Hier soir il… m'a dit… qu'il m'aimait… »

« Il a QUOI ? »

« Ouais… »

« Bien joué, Zach !! »

A ce moment le portable d'Angela sonna.

« Oh… c'est le labo… Zach a fini la reconstruction crânienne pour la victime de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale… il a besoin d'un visage. »

« C'est bon, Angela. Ca va aller. »

« Angela… s'il te plaît ne lui dis rien… »

« Bien sûr, ma chérie. »

Angela les étreignit et quitta le restaurant.

Temperance regarda Vivian et vit la tristesse et la douleur dans ses yeux.

« C'est la première fois que quelqu'un te dit qu'il t'aime, n'est-ce pas ? En dehors de ton frère ? »

« Ouais… il a dit qu'il voulait que je le sache. Que je n'étais pas obligée de lui répondre. Il est plus patient que je ne le mérite. Tempe… je ne pense pas que je puisse faire ça. Je pensais que je pouvais, mais peut-être que je ne peux pas. »

« Pourquoi penses-tu cela ? »

« Je ne veux pas… avoir mal… c'est égoïste. »

« Non… Vivian, ça ne l'est pas… tu as peur. Je comprends. J'ai gardé les gens à distance toute ma vie… les repoussant parce que je voulais éviter d'avoir mal un jour. Au moins jusqu'à ton frère. Il a passé les murs que j'avais construits il y a si longtemps… il m'a montrée ce que je manquais. »

« Et si je lui fais du mal ? »

« Il y a toujours ce risque… mais est-ce que tu préfèrerais ne pas savoir ? »

« Je… je ne sais pas… »

Temperance entendit son souffle se hacher et vit son corps commencer à trembler.

« Je ne pense pas que je puisse l'aimer… Je ne sais pas comment… Je n'ai jamais su comment… »

« Vivian… tu sais comment aimer… Seeley te l'a appris comme il me l'a appris. »

« Ce n'est pas la même chose… »

« Je sais… »

Les yeux de Temperance se remplissaient doucement de larmes. Elle se souvenait de conversations similaires quand elle était plus jeune.

« Je ne peux plus dormir, Tempe… J'essaie mais je n'y arrive pas… chaque fois que j'essaie je sens le métal contre mon crâne… j'ai parlé à Zach… il pense que je devrais en parlé à quelqu'un… mais je ne veux pas que Seeley s'inquiète encore plus… »

« Il voudrait être là pour toi… »

« Je sais… mais il ne peut pas gâcher sa vie pour moi… c'est pour ça que je ne lui ai jamais dit à quel point c'était à la maison… je voulais qu'il ait une vie… »

Pour Temperance, ce n'était pas juste que cette jeune fille ait dû endurer tout cela alors qu'elle était si jeune. Elle s'était battue pour garder espoir… et il semblait s'échapper en face d'elle.

« Viens… on s'en va. »

Vivian ne protesta pas. Elle suivit Temperance vers la voiture.

Le trajet fut calme, Vivian regardait tristement par la fenêtre, ses yeux se fermant de temps en temps comme pour repousser ce qu'elle ressentait. Elles se dirigèrent vers l'appartement de Temperance et une fois à l'intérieur Vivian sembla rendre les armes. Elle commença à pleurer et la douleur qui émanait d'elle était stupéfiante. Temperance l'étreignit.

« Ca va aller… »

« Et si ça n'allait pas ? »

« Ca va aller… un jour tout ira bien. »

Temperance s'assit avec Vivian jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme d'avoir trop pleuré. Temperance la couvrit et se retint pour la border. Elle alla dans la cuisine et composa un numéro familier.

« Hey, Bones… comment ça va ? »

« Seeley… »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Elle soupira.

« C'est Vivian… »

« Elle va bien ?! »

« Elle va bien… physiquement du moins. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Bones ? Où êtes-vous ? »

« Chez moi… on était au Diner en train de parler. Zach lui a dit qu'il l'aimait. »

« Je sais… je lui ai dit de le faire. »

« Tu… lui as dit de le faire ? »

« Ouais. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Elle a peur… peur de ne pas pouvoir l'aimer. »

« Oh non… »

« Je pense qu'elle a besoin de toi. »

« Je suis sur la route… je serai là dans 10 minutes. »

« Elle s'est endormie. Elle a beaucoup pleuré. »

Elle entendit son soupir triste.

« Disons cinq… »

Quatre minutes plus tard elle entendit frapper à la porte. Elle l'ouvrit pour révéler un Seeley inquiet.

« Elle dort encore ? »

« Ouais… je pense que c'est mieux si on la laisse… vous pourrez parler quand elle se sera reposée. On dirait qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup dormi depuis un moment. »

« Je ne peux pas croire que je ne savais pas qu'elle faisait des cauchemars… »

« Seeley… il y a une raison à ça… elle te l'a caché. Elle ne voulait pas t'inquiéter… et elle ne voulait pas que tu mettes ta vie entre parenthèses pour t'inquiéter pour elle… »

« Je suis son frère… je suis supposé m'inquiéter… »

« Tu es suffisamment inquiet, Seeley… »

Ils se tournèrent pour voir Vivian s'asseoir doucement.

« Tu as passé tant de temps à t'inquiéter pour moi… alors que tu aurais dû vivre ta vie plutôt que t'occuper de moi… »

Il se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il écarta ses cheveux de son visage et vit la tristesse dans ses traits.

« Je m'inquiète toujours, Vivi… mais ce serait bien de savoir pour quoi je m'inquiète en particulier plutôt que de m'inquiéter en général… je peux aider si je sais ce qui se passe. »

« Tu ne peux pas tout réparer, Seeley… tu ne peux pas résoudre les cauchemars et ce qui se passe entre Zach et moi… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Je serai là quand tu auras des cauchemars… pour te rassurer… »

« Et avec Zach… »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu penses que tu ne peux pas l'aimer… tu es plus que capable d'aimer. »

« Mais si quelque chose se passe mal… »

« Je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas possible… je dis juste… qu'abandonner juste parce que quelque chose _pourrait_ se passer mal n'est pas la solution… tu ne peux pas prendre des décisions de cette manière… »

« Je ne sais pas… »

« Es-tu heureuse quand tu es avec lui ? »

Ils regardèrent Temperance, qui gardait les yeux fixés sur Vivian.

« Quoi ? »

« Es-tu heureuse quand tu es avec lui ? »

Vivian hésita 2 secondes.

« Oui. »

« Est-ce que tu te sens en sécurité avec lui? »

Seeley voyait où elle voulait en venir… il lui avait posé les mêmes questions.

« Oui… »

« Est-ce que tu lui fais confiance ? »

« Oui… »

« Est-ce que tu veux être avec lui ? »

Les deux femmes se regardèrent un bon moment avant qu'apparaisse un sourire sur le visage de Vivian.

« Oui… oui, je le veux. »

Elle sauta du canapé et attrapa sa veste. Elle étreignit son frère avant de jeter ses bras autour de Temperance.

« Merci… »

Puis elle sortit en trombe de l'appartement.

Seeley regarda Temperance et lui sourit.

« C'était incroyable, Bones… »

Elle sourit et s'approcha de lui. Il l'attira sur ses genoux et elle attrapa ses hanches.

« J'ai appris du meilleur, non ? »

« Sûr… »

Il l'embrassa aussi passionnément que d'habitude. Elle se leva et s'écarta, tirant son T-shirt pour qu'il la suive.

« Je pense que nous venons de nous libérer pour quelques heures… des idées de ce qu'on pourrait faire ? »

Il lui sourit diaboliquement.

« Je pense à plusieurs choses… »


	52. Chapter 52

Chapitre 52 – Le retour

Camille Saroyan était contente d'être rentrée. Elle avait été invitée à une conférence à New York et était enfin de retour à D.C. après presque 1 mois.

Alors qu'elle parcourait les couloirs du Jeffersonian son esprit s'évada.

Elle avait réfléchi sérieusement à certaines choses depuis son départ et avait réalisé ce qu'elle voulait.

Seeley Booth, en particulier.

Elle savait qu'ils avaient décidé de garder tout cela simple au début et elle avait compris quand il avait rompu après la débâcle Epps. Mais il lui manquait et elle allait lui montrer que c'était quelque chose qui valait la peine d'être essayé réellement.

Alors qu'elle entrait dans le labo, elle vit Zach, Hodgins et Angela en train de parler. Le Dr Brennan devait être dans son bureau. Pour être honnête, Cam n'était pas vraiment fan d'elle. Elle était froide et clinique et semblait à peine respecter son autorité au labo. Cam ne pouvait pas comprendre la relation qu'elle avait avec Booth. Comment pouvaient-ils être si proches ? Ils n'avaient rien en commun à part le travail. Et Seeley avait une vie à l'extérieur, alors que Brennan n'en avait aucune. Enfin, bientôt Seeley serait encore plus occupé et aurait moins de temps à passer avec sa « Bones »… au moins si elle pouvait y faire quelque chose.

« Bonjour à tous. »

« Cam ! Quand êtes-vous rentrée? »

« Il y a environ une heure. »

« C'est bon de vous… »

« Zach ! »

Cam se tourna en même temps que les autres fouines pour voir une jeune femme qui paraissait étrangement familière traverser le labo avant de jeter ses bras autour de Zach et de l'embrasser.

« Je t'aime aussi, Zach. Je t'aime aussi. »

Cam vit les larmes dans les yeux de la fille et un sourire sur son visage qui était le miroir de celui de Zach.

« Tu es libre pour déjeuner ? »

Zach regarda Cam, qui avait l'air perplexe.

« Hum… je suppose que s'il n'y a pas d'affaire et rien qui ne nécessite d'être fait immédiatement… »

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Oh, c'est vrai. Vous ne vous êtes pas encore rencontrées. Vivi voici Camille, Cam voici Vivian. »

Elle vit un sourire apparaître sur le visage de la fille. Un sourire familier.

« Oh ! Vous êtes Cam! Mon frère m'a parlé de vous. »

« Votre frère ? »

« Seeley Booth. »

Cam était surprise. En regardant la fille, la ressemblance était frappante. Les mêmes yeux, le même sourire. Mais Booth n'avait jamais parlé d'une sœur.

« Seeley… n'a jamais dit qu'il avait une sœur. »

« Ouais, je me suis dit que vous ne saviez pas… je veux dire… si Tempe ne savait pas, je doute que quiconque savait. »

_Tempe ? Qu'est-ce que… ? »_

« Où est le Dr Brennan? Je suis surprise de ne pas l'avoir vue. »

La fille l'interrompit de nouveau, avec un grand sourire.

«Oh, je les ai laissés Seeley et elle, chez elle. Je ne veux pas particulièrement savoir ce qu'ils font en ce moment… »

_Quoi ?_

« Excusez-moi ? »

« Eh bien… elle a pris sa journée pour commencer à préparer. Je pense que c'est un peu tôt personnellement. Ils devraient profiter de ce bonheur. Mais je suppose que son dynamisme est l'une des raisons pour que mon frère l'aime autant. »

« Je suis... désolée. Quoi? »

« Le mariage. Ils ne vous ont pas dit? »

« Seeley et… le Dr Brennan… vont se marier ? »

« Ouais… bientôt vu l'entrain qu'elle y met… Tempe, Ange et moi avons acheté nos robes ce matin. »

Cam se sentit comme si on l'avait frappé dans l'estomac… à plusieurs reprises. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Elle ressentit de la colère et de la jalousie.

« Il disait qu'ils était simplement partenaires ! »

Vivian eut l'air un peu surprise de l'explosion.

« Eh bien… ouais. Mais nous savons tous que c'était… eh bien, je ne dirai pas absurde… mais ça l'était. »

Les fouines rirent avec elle alors que Cam essayait de réprimer sa rage.

_Non… ça n'arrivera pas. Je ne la laisserai pas l'éloigner de moi._

« Depuis combien de temps sont-ils … ensemble ? »

« Trois semaines, peut-être moins, peut-être. »

« Quelques semaines qu'ils sont ensemble et ils vont déjà se marier ?! »

« Eh bien… je suppose que ça dépend de votre définition de 'ensemble'. Officiellement ça ne fait que quelques semaines. Officieusement c'est plus 2 ans. »

« Officieusement? »

« Ouais… ils sont dans une relation sérieuse depuis qu'ils se sont rencontrés, à peu près. Ils étaient trop têtus pour reconnaître ce qui était en face d'eux et y ajouter le sexe. »

Angela rit.

« Ca, on sait qu'ils le font beaucoup maintenant, hein… Vivi ? »

« J'essaie de l'oublier, Ange. Mais je peux comprendre leur besoin de rattraper le temps perdu. Ils ont attendu assez longtemps. Maintenant, que penses-tu d'aller déjeuner, Zach ? J'ai envie de tacos. »

Elle et Zach sortirent du labo en souriant. Vivian se tourna à la porte et leur fit signe.

« On se voit plus tard. Ravie de vous avoir rencontrée, Cam ! »

A côté d'elle, elle entendit Angela soupirer.

« J'espère que Bren pourra lui trouver une place ici. Je pourrais m'habituer à la voir tous les jours. »

« Je sais ce que tu veux dire. Je ne pense pas que Zach ait jamais été si heureux. Et je ne pense pas qu'on aurait pu mettre Booth et Brennan ensemble sans elle. Je vois encore plus de plans dingues dans l'avenir, Ange. »

« Attendez… _vous _les avez mis ensemble ? »

Ils regardèrent Cam.

« C'était le plan de Vivi, mais oui, nous avons aidé. C'était brillant, Cam. »

Cam tourna sur ses talons et se dirigea vers son bureau. Angela et Hodgins se regardèrent avec méfiance.

« Pourquoi j'ai le sentiment qu'on a fait une bêtise ? »

Dans la solitude de son bureau, Cam regardait son téléphone.

« C'est dingue. Ils ne peuvent pas être ensemble. Ils sont tellement différents. Elle ne peut pas le rendre heureux. »

Elle prit le téléphone et composa son numéro.

Je vais lui faire comprendre… il devrait être avec moi… pas elle.

« Di… Jésus ! »

Elle l'entendit rire et sentit son estomac se retourner.

« Allo ? »

Elle pouvait à peine parler. Il n'avait pas dû regarder le nom sur l'écran.

« Seeley. »

« Ouais, qui… Cam ? »

Elle entendit le frottement de draps s'arrêter.

« Oui. »

« Salut, quand es-tu rentrée ? »

« Aujourd'hui. Je veux te parler. »

Elle voulait terminer cette conversation et l'éloigner d'elle aussi vite que possible.

« Hum… bien sûr… je serai au labo demain. Je passerai te voir. »

« Ce n'est pas possible maintenant ? »

« Hummm… »

Elle l'entendit rire doucement. C'était un rire bas et sexy qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu quand il était avec elle.

« Mes mains sont en quelque sorte pleine là tout de suite. »

« Oh… OK. Demain alors. »

« Bien sûr. A plus tard, Cam. »

« Ouais… bonne… »

Elle entendit le clic dans son oreille avant d'avoir terminé. Elle regarda le téléphone avant de composer un autre numéro, le visage déterminé et les yeux pleins de colère.

« Oui. Le Directeur Cullen s'il vous plaît. »


	53. Chapter 53

**_NdT: Merci..._**

Chapitre 53 - Interférence

« Que veut Cam? »

« Elle veut parler. »

« A propos de quoi? »

« Aucune idée. »

Elle avait posé sa tête sur sa poitrine et il faisait courir ses doigts sur son dos.

« Que penses-tu qu'elle voulait ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Bones. »

Il vit la peur apparaître dans ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Bones ? »

« Si elle… elle sait… et qu'elle est en colère ? Elle peut nous séparer, Seeley. »

« Je ne la laisserai pas faire, Bones. Tu ne travailles pas au FBI et je ne travaille pas au Jeffersonian. On ne brise aucune règle. »

« Alors… quoi ? »

Ses yeux étaient pleins de tristesse et il la vit regarder sa main gauche.

« Oh… Bones, non. Jamais. Ca n'arrivera jamais. »

« Ca ne m'empêche pas de m'inquiéter. »

« Peut-être que ça t'aidera. »

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement, avec tout son amour.

« Je t'aime, Temperance. Tellement que je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je me sens en perte de contrôle et j'aime ça. Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. »

Elle soupira et se blottit dans ses bras.

« Convaincue ? »

« Ouais. »

Le matin suivant le téléphone de Booth le réveilla d'un profond sommeil. Il sourit à la forme encore endormie de Bones et emmena son téléphone dans le living-room.

« Booth. »

« Agent Booth, le Directeur Cullen veut vous voir à son bureau à 9h30. »

« Hum… bien sûr. Je serai là. »

Il jeta un œil à la pendule, qui indiquait 9h. Raccrochant, il entra dans la chambre et commença à s'habiller en silence.

« Mmmm… où tu vas ? »

Il se tourna pour la voir s'asseoir, encore à demi-endormie. Ses paupières étaient encore lourdes et sa voix rauque.

« Cullen veut me voir dans 1/2h. »

« Tout va bien ? »

« Je suis sûr que oui, Bones… rendors-toi. »

Il l'embrassa doucement.

« Je te vois pour déjeuner, OK ? »

« Mm… OK. »

Le trajet vers le Hoover fut plein de questions sur ce que Cullen voulait.

En se dirigeant vers le bureau de son boss, le nœud dans son estomac grossit, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi.

« Monsieur ? »

Cullen leva les yeux de son bureau, son expression indéchiffrable.

« Asseyez-vous, Booth. Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes là ? »

« Non, monsieur. »

« J'ai reçu un appel intéressant ce matin. Quelqu'un au Jeffersonian a exprimé une certaine inquiétude que la relation que vous et le Dr Brennan avaient entamée pose des problèmes pour le FBI et le Jeffersonian. Est-ce vrai ? Est-ce que vous avez une relation ? »

« Hum… oui, monsieur. C'est vrai. »

« Et vous êtes fiancés. »

« Oui, monsieur. »

« Eh bien, tout ce que je peux dire, c'est… pourquoi ça vous a pris autant de temps ? »

« Monsieur ? »

« Vraiment, Booth, je ne sais pas ce qui vous a retenu. C'était flagrant ce que vous ressentiez pour elle depuis la première fois que vous l'avez défendue dans ce bureau. Et c'était il y a presque 2 ans. »

« Eh bien, monsieur. J'avais peur de la perdre. »

« Bien, au moins la tension a disparu, enfin j'espère. Je crois que vous êtes tous deux plus que capables de garder votre professionnalisme au travail. Mais je vous avertis, si quelque chose devait déborder je prendrais des mesures. Elle est toujours une civile. »

« Oui, monsieur. »

« C'est tout, Booth. Et félicitations, j'attendrai une invitation pour le mariage. »

« Oui, monsieur. Merci, monsieur. »

Alors qu'il regardait Booth quittait son bureau, le Directeur du FBI Cullen prit son téléphone pour passer un important coup de fil.

« Miss Montenegro… je crois qu'il est temps de collecter mes gains dans un certain pari. »

Le sourire de Booth comptait au moins 1000 watt alors qu'il quittait le bâtiment. Arrivé à mi-chemin du Jeffersonian, une question s'insinua dans son esprit.

_Qui a appelé Cullen ?_

Le temps que Booth arrive au labo il croyait avoir la réponse. Et il était furieux.

« Booth ? Seeley ? »

Il tourna la tête pour voir Bones le regarder, perplexe.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Je te le dirai quand je le saurai. »

Il avait un but et un plan en entrant dans le bureau de son ex. Il ouvrit violemment la porte et la ferma de la même manière derrière lui.

« Tu as appelé Cullen. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, le visage en un masque figé.

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'étais inquiète. »

« Tu étais jalouse. »

« C'est mon travail de m'assurer que ce labo tourna normalement et cette 'relation' pourrait causer des problèmes. »

« Très drôle. Tu n'étais pas aussi inquiète quand c'était toi et moi. »

« C'était différent. »

« Ouais… pour toi et moi ce n'était rien de plus que du sexe. »

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai. »

« Si, je sais que c'est vrai parce que je l'ai aimée depuis le premier jour, donc ça n'a pas pu être plus entre nous. »

« Je t'aime. »

« Eh bien, je suis désolé mais tu savais dans quoi tu t'engageais quand on a commencé. »

« Elle ne peut pas te rendre heureux. »

« Elle me rend plus heureux que personne. Je l'aime et je vais l'épouser et peu importe ce que tu feras, rien ne changeras ça. »

« Tu en es sûr ? »

« Tu n'as pas idée à quel point. »

Il se tourna et sortit du bureau vers la plate-forme.

Il l'entendit derrière lui mais ne s'arrêta pas. Il scanna sa carte et se dirigea vers _sa_ Bones. Elle était dos à lui et parlait à Angela.

Il l'attrapa par la taille et la fit tourner dans ses bras, l'attira et l'embrassa profondément. Elle hésita une demi-seconde avant d'enlacer son cou. Le sourire d'Angela était énorme et le visage de Cam furieux, alors qu'elle voyait tout d'en haut.

Il se redressa et lui sourit.

« C'était pour quoi ? »

« Tu m'as manqué. »

« Tu m'as manqué aussi. Tout va bien? »

« Qu'est-ce que voulait Cullen ce matin? »

Ses yeux se posèrent su Cam et il vit un sourire diabolique apparaître sur son visage.

« Il a dit 'félicitations' et veut une invitation pour la mariage. »

Il vit sa bouche s'ouvrir, mais détourna le regard vers la femme souriante dans ses bras.

« C'est d'accord ? »

« Complètement. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de partir? Nous n'avons pas d'affaire et je suis sûr que tout le reste peut attendre. On peut parler de notre mariage. »

« Je suppose que ça me va. »

Il prit son téléphone et son pager de la poche de Brennan et les tendit à Angela, en même temps que les siens.

« Nous serons injoignables pour les prochaines heures, Ange. Gardez,-les pour nous, OK ? »

« Bien sûr, G-man. Prenez-soin d'elle. »

« Hum… salut… 'elle' est là. »

« On sait, Bones. »

Il sourit et l'attira vers lui, murmurant à son oreille.

« Maintenant, sortons et 'parlons'. »


	54. Chapter 54

Chapitre 54 – Les actions parlent plus fort, non?

Quatre heures plus tard, ils avaient fini de 'parler' et étaient couchés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Ce n'était pas ce que j'avais à l'esprit quand tu as dit que tu voulais parler. »

Il rit.

« Je m'en doute. »

« Alors tu vas me dire ce qui se passe? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Elle lui lança son fameux 'regard Bones'ien' qui disait qu'elle voyait très clair dans son jeu.

« Cam a appelé Cullen. »

Elle se recula et s'assit, les yeux ébahis.

« Tu as dit… qu'il avait dit… »

« Il l'a fait. Elle espérait qu'il allait nous séparer. Mais il ne l'a pas fait. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi l'a-t-elle appelé? »

« Elle… était jalouse. »

« De toi et moi ? »

« Oui. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit? »

« Elle … a dit qu'elle m'aimait… que… »

« Quoi Seeley ? »

« Elle a dit que tu ne pouvais pas me rendre heureux… ce qui est éloigné au possible de la réalité et je le lui ai dit. Et je lui ai dit que rien qu'elle puisse faire ne nous séparerait. »

Il l'attira de nouveau doucement dans ses bras.

« Je te l'ai dit… »

« Dit quoi, Bones ? »

« Je t'ai dit qu'elle pourrait rendre les choses difficiles. »

« Bones, Cullen est d'accord. »

« Mais pas elle… et elle dirige le labo. »

Il s'assit et lança ses jambes hors du lit, frustré.

« Tu réalises qu'en agissant comme ça, tu la laisses faire exactement ce que tu as dit qu'elle ferait ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as si peur qu'elle nous sépare que tu analyses tout. Elle nous fait mal en te faisant peur. Elle te fait douter de toi-même. Tu la laisses gagner. Tu dois te battre, Temperance. »

« Et si je ne sais pas comment ? Si j'avais peur qu'elle ait raison ? »

« Tu ne devrais pas. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que je te l'ai dit. Je t'ai dit que tu me rends heureux. Je t'ai dit qu'elle avait dit que tu ne pouvais pas, et tu la crois. Pourquoi tu la croies elle et pas moi ? »

« Je… je ne… sais pas… »

« Eh bien, trouve, Bones. »

Il s'habilla et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Quand tu auras trouvé si tu allais être la femme forte, indépendante et têtue qui pense par elle-même ou celle qui laisse quelqu'un d'autre lui dicter sa vie dans se battre, viens me trouver. »

Elle resta assise sans bouger sur le lit pendant elle ne savait combien de temps. Quand elle entendit le bruit de quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte elle alla ouvrir, se déplaçant comme un zombie.

« Hey, Tempe. Tibby et moi étions dans le coin et on voulait voir si vous étiez occupés. Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez à la maison, mais quand j'ai appelé votre portable et que j'ai eu Angela… Tempe… tout va bien ? »

« Je… »

Les yeux de Vivian étaient pleins d'inquiétude et elle emmena Temperance dans le living-room.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où est Seeley ? »

« Il… est parti… »

« Il quoi ?! »

« Ce n'était pas sa faute… »

« Tempe, commencez par le début… »

En haletant, Tempe lui parla de Cam et de ce qu'elle avait fait. Quand elle eut fini Vivian enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.

« Ugh… je n'aurais dû rien dire. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Quand je suis allée au labo hier… je l'ai rencontrée… je lui ai dit pour vous deux. Mais je le jure, Tempe, si j'avais su qu'elle ferait ça je n'aurais rien dit ! »

« Ce n'était pas ta faute… elle l'aurait découvert de toute façon. »

« Mais… ça n'explique pas pourquoi Seeley est parti… »

« J'ai… eu peur… encore… »

« A propos de quoi ? »

« Que ça qu'a dit Cam soit vrai. Que je ne pouvais pas le rendre heureux même s'il me disait que je pouvais. Il a demandé pourquoi je la croyais elle et pas lui. »

« C'est une question juste, Tempe. Mais je comprends. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Ouais. Je suis terrifiée de ne pas rendre Zach heureux. Je ne fais pas facilement confiance aux gens, Temperance. Comme vous. Mais j'apprends de mon frère à saisir ma chance. Et je pense que vous devriez aussi. Prenez le dans ce sens: vous _pouvez_ le rendre heureux parce que vous le faites _déjà_. »

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

« Je vais vous faire partager quelque chose que j'ai appris récemment. Ne pensez pas. Ne parlez pas. Allez le trouver et faites la première chose qui vous semble bien, peu importe si ça semble impulsif ou fou. Ca semble engendre de bonnes réactions. De _très_ bonnes réactions. Pas que je pense à quoi que ce soit, bien sûr. Parce que c'est mon frère et que ce serait dégoûtant. »

Son rire était contagieux et Temperance ne put s'empêcher de se joindre à elle. Vivian se leva et prit Tibby.

« Viens, Tub. Laissons maman et papa se sortir de ça. »

« Maman et papa ? »

« Ca rend bien, hein ? »

Elle étreignit Temperance et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Souvenez-vous de ce que j'ai dit. Ne pensez pas. Ne parlez pas. Les actions parlent plus fort que les mots, non? »

« Si. »

Elle était déjà allée au Hoover à sa recherche et n'était ressortie qu'avec un autre 'félicitations' de Cullen.

_Pourquoi je l'ai laissé prendre mon téléphone ? Non pas que ça m'aurais aidé, vu qu'il n'a pas le sien._

Elle courut vers son bureau au Jeffersonian.

« Ma chérie ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je pensais que toi et Booth ne reviendrez pas aujourd'hui. »

« Ca veut dire que tu ne l'as pas vu ? »

« Non… ma chérie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Rien, j'ai juste besoin de le trouver, Ange. »

« Si tu ne le trouves pas, c'est que quelque chose ne va pas. »

« Je l'ai vu, Dr Brennan. »

Elle se tourna pour voir le propriétaire de la voix.

« Cam. »

« Ravie de vous voir, Dr Brennan. »

« Je ne peux pas en dire autant, j'en ai peur. Où est-il ? »

« Il veut apparemment rester loin de vous… pourquoi devrais… »

Elle fut coupée par Temperance qui l'attrapait par la veste et la poussait contre un mur.

« En général je ne me répète pas, mais je vais être gentille. Maintenant, avant que mon poing ne trouve résidence dans votre visage : Où. Est. Il ? »

La femme resta silencieuse, le visage impassible.

« Il est dans les jardins, Dr Brennan. »

Elle se tourna pour voir Zach sur le seuil.

« Je l'ai vu passer devant le labo. Je lui ai posé une question, mais il ne m'a pas entendu et je l'ai vu sortir. »

Elle lâcha Cam et sourit à Zach.

« Merci, Zach. »

« De rien. »

Elle courut vers les jardins et en regardant tout autour d'elle le trouva. Il était assis sur un banc, la tête baissée.

_Ne pensez pas. Ne parlez pas. __Allez le trouver et faites la première chose qui sembla bien, peu importe si ça semble impulsive ou fou._

Quand elle fut à quelques mètres de lui, il leva les yeux. Son visage fut confus pendant une minute alors qu'il la regardait. Il allait parler quand elle s'agenouilla en face de lui.

« Bones… »

Elle l'interrompit en posant 2 doigts sur ses lèvres. Il se tut.

Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes. Elle regarda leurs doigts entrelacés.

« Je sais qu'elle m'a dit de ne pas parler… d'agir simplement mais ça demande quelques mots. »

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai une question à te poser. »

« OK… »

Elle leva les yeux et rencontra son regard brun.

« Seeley Booth… veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Ils savaient tous deux qu'il lui avait déjà demandé et qu'elle avait déjà dit oui. Mais ils savaient aussi qu'elle lui posant la question… après tout ça… était un des plus grands gestes qu'elle pouvait faire.

Il sourit et la fit se lever. L'installant sur ses genoux.

« Oui. Un millier de fois, et pour toujours, oui. »

« Bien. »

Son sourire était l'image du sien et il ne put s'en empêcher. Il rit et la prit dans ses bras pour la faire tourner.

« On va se marier ! »

Elle rit à son enthousiasme. Quand ils entendirent des sifflements et des applaudissements de quelque part derrière, ils se tournèrent pour voir Angela, Hodgins, Zach et Vivian en haut des marches, Tibby aboyant joyeusement à leurs pieds.

Temperance capta le regard de Vivian alors qu'elle et Booth s'approchaient d'eux. Vivian sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil.

Temperance continua simplement à sourire.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapitre 55 – Conversation avec Parker

« Alors… tu vas me dire à quoi tu penses? J'espère que c'est bien. »

Elle soupira et se blottit dans ses bras sur le canapé. Ils venaient de finir de dîner Thai et ils se détendaient, Tibby ronflant sur le sol.

« Eh bien… je voulais te parler de quelque chose… à propos du mariage. »

Il gloussa.

« Tu ne reviens pas sur cette incroyable demande, hein ? »

Elle rit et l'embrassa doucement.

« Non… mais il y a des choses dont nous devons parler. »

« Comme ? »

Elle baissa les yeux vers sa poitrine et joua avec les boutons de sa chemise.

« Je sais… que ta religion est importante pour toi… et je le respecte… mais tu connais aussi mon opinion sur la religion… »

« Ouais… »

« Est-ce vraiment important pour toi que nous nous mariions dans une église ? »

« Hum… tu as autre chose en tête ? »

« En fait oui. »

Elle chercha dans son sac à côté du canapé. Elle en sortit une photo et la lui tendit. Il la regarda un moment avant de sourire.

« Vraiment ? »

« J'ai déjà parlé au directeur du Jeffersonian… il a dit qu'il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème si nous ne faisons pas trop grand… sans parler de ma position là-bas. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Je pense que c'est une super idée. »

« Ca ne te dérange pas que nous ne nous marions pas dans une église ? »

« Ca ne me dérange pas, Bones, du moment que tu m'épouses. »

« Il a dit qu'on pourrait utiliser les jardins pour la réception et la cérémonie. »

« Bonne idée. Et je n'ai pas de problème à ne pas le faire trop grand. »

« C'est ce que je pensais. Je sais que tu voudras inviter tes parents, et peut-être d'autres personnes de ta famille. Vivian, bien sûr, et Angela, Hodgins et Zach… »

Il y eut un petit aboiement et elle se tourna pour voir Tibby qui les regardait. Elle rit et se pencha pour la caresser entre les oreilles.

« Toi aussi, Tibby. »

« Hummm… »

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas… à propos de mes parents… »

« Seeley… »

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a, Bones. Mais tout ce qui s'est passé avec Vivi… tu sais ce que j'ai réalisé tout à l'heure ? Ils n'ont pas appelé une seule fois pour savoir si elle était avec moi. Elle ne leur a pas dit qu'elle partait, elle a juste laissé un mot disant qu'elle devait partir, et elle est partie depuis presque un mois, et ils n'ont même pas cherché à la joindre. Et je ne leur ai pas parlé. »

« Ce sont tes parents… Vivian ne voudrait pas que tu les exclues à cause d'elle. »

« Ma sœur compte énormément pour moi, Bones… comme toi et Parker. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour vous trois… mais je ne fais pas ça pour elle… mais pour moi. Pour tout ce que j'aurais dû faire et que je n'ai pas fait. »

Elle sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

« Tu es un homme bon. Et tu as bon cœur. »

« C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, Bones. »

« Ca et tellement plus. »

« Est-ce qu'il y avait autre chose en particulier dont tu voulais parler, ou est-ce que je peux t'emmener au lit pour le reste de la nuit et si possible demain matin ? »

« Eh bien… en fait… puisque tu as mentionné Parker… »

« On va le chercher demain après-midi pour le week-end. Je pensais qu'on pourrait lui dire ensemble. »

« Tu lis dans mes pensées. »

« J'y arrive souvent, Bones. Maintenant… autre chose ? »

« Non… je pense qu'on a tout couvert. »

« Bien. »

Il la prit dans ses bras et elle mit ses jambes autour de sa taille, riant alors qu'il la portait vers la chambre.

« Tu te rends compte que si quelqu'un d'autre m'avait portée comme ça, je lui aurais botté les fesses. »

« Oh, je sais. Et crois moi, je t'en suis reconnaissant. »

« Tu as plutôt intérêt. »

Le matin suivant, Temperance entra dans le Jeffersonian avec un grand sourire. Elle était vraiment excitée à propos du soir.

« Ma chérie ! Tu ne vas jamais le croire! »

« Croire quoi, Ange ? »

« Cam est partie ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je veux dire qu'elle a démissionné hier après-midi ! Elle a pris un travail à New-York ! »

Temperance ne pouvait croire ce qu'elle entendait. Cam était vraiment partie ?

Elle s'éloigna d'Angela, entra dans son bureau et prit son téléphone.

« Hey, Bones. Je te manque déjà ? »

« Cam est partie. »

« Quoi? »

« Elle est partie. Elle a démissionné. Elle a pris un travail à New York. »

« Wow. »

« Ouais. »

« Je suppose que tu l'as fait fuir, Bones. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Tu penses que je n'ai pas entendu ta, euh, conversation avec elle hier ? »

« Oh… »

« On défend son territoire, Bones ? Tu es une telle femelle-alpha. »

« Hey ! »

Elle l'entendit rire.

« Tu sais… contrairement à toi… je trouve tes qualités de femelle-alpha très excitantes, Bones. Toi tu penses seulement que je suis énervant. »

« Au début, peut-être… plus tellement maintenant. »

« Bon à savoir. »

« Très bien… eh bien… je voulais juste que tu le saches… »

« On se voit plus tard ? »

« Ouais. »

« Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

« Hey, Bones. »

Elle leva les yeux de son bureau pour le voir sur le seuil.

« Hey. On va chercher Parker ? »

« En fait, Vivi a proposé de l'amener. »

« Oh, très bien. »

« On les retrouve chez moi. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire à ce propos ? »

« A propos de quoi ? »

« Chez toi ? Chez moi ? »

Il sourit.

« Maintenant c'est toi qui lis dans mes pensées. J'y pensais aujourd'hui et je pense que je suis arrivé à quelque chose. Je t'en parlerai dans la voiture. »

« OK. »

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers son appartement elle le regarda, attendant qu'il commence.

« Alors… je pensais que ton appartement est plus grand que le mien. »

« Oui. Et j'ai une chambre d'amis que nous pouvons utiliser pour Parker. »

« Ouais, et je pensais laisser Vivi avoir mon appartement. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Eh bien… je sais qu'elle veut rester à D.C. Surtout maintenant, avec elle et Zach, ce qui me fait toujours peur d'ailleurs. Et le bail pour mon appartement ne se termine que dans plus d'un an, de toute façon… »

« Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Elle sera toujours proche comme ça. »

« Ouais. Alors, tu aimes ce plan ? »

« Oui. Tu as parlé à Vivian ? »

« Je vais lui demander ce soir. »

« Je suis sûre qu'elle acceptera. »

« Moi aussi. »

« Hey, frangin! Devine qui est là! »

« Papa! »

« Hey, fiston! »

Seeley prit son fils et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Tu m'as manqué, papa. »

« Tu m'as manqué aussi, mon grand. »

Parker découvrit Temperance par-dessus l'épaule de son père et se tortilla pour que son père le repose. Il courut vers Temperance et jeta ses bras autour de ses jambes.

« Salut Dr Bones ! »

Elle sourit au surnom et prit le petit garçon dans ses bras.

« Salut, Parker. Ca va ? »

« Bien. Tata Vivi est venue me chercher chez maman pour que je vous vois avec papa. Elle a dit que vous aviez un chiot ! »

« C'est vrai. Son nom est Tibby. Elle est dans le living-room. »

« Je peux la voir ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Elle le reposa et il courut vers le living-room.

Seeley gloussait alors qu'il s'approchait de Temperance.

« Quoi ? »

« C'est incroyable. Tu dis que tu es terrible avec les enfants, et ensuite je te vois avec lui. »

« C'est le sourire, frangin. Irrésistible. »

« Hey, frangine. »

« Salut à vous deux. Comment ça va? De nouveaux plans pour le mariage? »

« Un peu. On va faire la cérémonie et la réception dans les jardins du Jeffersonian. »

« Sérieusement ? C'est génial ! »

« Ouais. On va parler à Parker ce soir. »

« Oh, je ne pense pas que vous devez vous inquiéter pour ça. Tout ce dont il a parlé sur le chemin c'était vous deux. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Il n'a fait que parler du 'Dr Bones' et de comment 'papa dit qu'elle est la personne la plus intelligente qu'il connaît'. Il a dit aussi qu'il 'aimait beaucoup le Dr Bones parce que papa sourit plus quand il est avec elle'. »

Seeley souriait.

« C'est mon fils. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il t'appelle 'Dr Bones'. »

« C'est bon du moment que tout le monde sait que vous deux êtes les seuls à pouvoir m'appeler 'Bones' dans toutes ses formes. »

« Je m'assurerai que tout le monde a compris le message. »

« On devrait lui dire maintenant, non ? »

« Probablement. »

Il prit sa main et la mena vers le living-room où Parker était assis par terre avec Tibby. Il lui lançait une petite balle rouge et elle courait après et la lui ramenait.

« Hey, fiston ? »

Parker leva les yeux et sourit à son père.

« Oui, papa ? »

« Viens là une seconde, mon grand. Le Dr Bones et moi voulons te parler de quelque chose. »

« OK. »

Il s'approcha d'eux et Seeley le fit asseoir sur ses genoux. Vivian était appuyée sur le mur derrière eux, avec un sourire.

« Parker… tu te souviens quand maman et Drew devaient se marier ? »

« Ouais… mais après il été obligé d'aller travailler autre part et maman ne voulait pas partir. »

« Ouais… eh bien… qu'est-ce que tu penserais si le Dr Bones et moi on se mariait ? »

Le visage de Parker se barra d'un immense sourire.

« Vraiment, papa ? »

« Ouais, fiston, vraiment. »

Il fronça les sourcils et regarda Temperance.

« Vous n'allez pas partir ? »

Elle sourit et prit le petit garçon des genoux de Seeley pour l'installer sur les siens.

« Non, Parker. Je ne vais nulle part. J'aime vraiment ton père et je veux me marier avec lui. Mais seulement si tu es d'accord. »

« C'est d'accord ! »

Il jeta ses bras autour de son cou et l'étreignit avec force. Elle fut surprise un instant avant de lui retourner son câlin. Elle regarda Seeley par-dessus la tête de Parker et le vit sourire. Regardant plus loin, elle vit Vivian avec un le même sourire que Parker et Seeley.

Elle s'éloigna du mur, le sourire toujours là.

« OK… qui veut manger ? »


	56. Chapter 56

Chapitre 56 – Tu voudras bien chanter?

Les jours suivants passèrent très vite pour tout le monde. Vivian avait été plus qu'heureuse d'accepter l'offre de son frère pour son appartement. Une fois que tout a été réglé avec son propriétaire, ils avaient tous aidé à déménager ses affaires chez Temperance. La plupart des meubles était restée avec Vivian, cependant. Elle, Temperance et Angela avaient acheté quelques petites choses à ses goûts. Elle avait choisi de laisser la chambre de Parker comme elle l'était, au cas où il voudrait lui rendre visite quelques fois.

Le reste de ses affaires en Espagne arrivèrent et en seulement 2 jours elle avait presque complètement emménagé dans l'appartement de son frère et il avait emménagé chez Temperance.

Pendant leur première nuit à l'appartement, Seeley et Temperance avaient 'baptisé' presque chaque pièce. Plusieurs heures plus tard ils étaient couchés dans 'leur' lit. Son bras était enlacé autour de sa taille et leurs doigts étaient entrelacés. Elle regardait leurs mains quand elle réalisa quelque chose.

« Seeley ? »

« Ouais? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour les alliances? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Eh bien… j'ai déjà la bague de ta grand-mère… et je l'adore… mais… »

« Tu ne veux pas nécessairement les alliances traditionnelles de mariage. »

« Pas… nécessairement. »

« Crois-le ou non, je pense que j'ai résolu ce problème. »

Elle se tourna pour lui sourire.

« Eh bien, tu es un vrai 'trouveur de solutions', hein ? »

« Je suppose que oui. »

« A quoi pensais-tu ? »

« Eh bien… je me suis dit que tu voudrais quelque chose d'original, alors j'ai commencé à chercher sur internet et j'ai trouvé quelque chose. Tu sais que tu es irlandaise ? »

Elle leva un sourcil.

« Oui, Seeley. Je le savais. Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec les alliances? »

« As-tu déjà entendu parler de la bague de claddagh ? »

« Hum… non. »

Il sourit.

« C'est une première »

« Explique ! »

Il chercha dans le meuble à côté de lui et en sortit une petite boîte. Il en sortit un anneau et le lui tendit. L'anneau était en argent et elle regarda avec attention les 2 mains tenant un cœur avec une couronne au dessus.

« C'est une tradition irlandaise. Ils échangent ça en signe de dévotion… les mains représentent l'amitié, la couronne représente la loyauté… et le cœur… eh bien, tu sais… porte-le le cœur pointant vers toi. Ca veut dire que tu appartiens à quelqu'un. Comme ça. »

Elle leva les yeux pour le voir porter un anneau similaire à celui dans sa main. Il était plus large et fait pour un homme mais c'était le même anneau. Elle vit la partie inférieure du cœur pointer vers le reste de sa main et les pointes de la couronne vers l'extérieur.

Elle regarda la bague un moment avant de la glisser à sa main droite, le cœur pointant vers l'intérieur.

Il lui sourit avant d'entrelacer de nouveau leurs doigts.

« Ils sont parfaits, Seeley. Merci. »

« De rien, Bones. »

« Oh, allez, qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit? »

« Quand ?

« Ne joue pas les imbéciles, ça ne te va pas. Quand tu lui as montré les anneaux, qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? »

Il sourit.

« Elle les adore. »

Vivian lui rendit son sourire.

« Je ne savais pas quoi penser quand tu m'en as parlé la première fois, mais je comprends mieux maintenant. Ce qu'il y a entre vous est plus grand et mieux que tout ce que j'ai vu. »

« Merci, frangine. »

« De rien, frangin. »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies repeint mes murs. »

« Ce sont mes murs maintenant, Seeley. Et pardonne-moi, mais je préfère quelque chose de moins… vert… »

« Mais _marron_ ? Tu es sérieuse ? »

« Très. »

Il secoua la tête et peignit une autre partie de mur. Ils avaient installé les meubles qu'elle gardait. Ils étaient allés acheter un nouveau lit et comptaient le monter une fois la peinture sèche.

Il l'entendit allumer la radio. Les dernières heures s'étaient passées avec des histoires de ce qu'ils avaient manqué dans la vie de l'autre. Il apprit que sa sœur avait développé une étrange affection pour la musique country.

_C'est trois accords et la vérité, frangin. C'est tout_, avait-elle dit.

Elle lui avait mis quelques chansons de plusieurs CD et il avait été surpris de voir qu'il aimait assez quand il était focalisé dessus. En général les chansons étaient douces, avec un message à propos de l'amour et, occasionnellement, la perte. Il se retrouva à danser sur la plupart des chansons les plus rapides.

Il l'entendit chanter une chanson qu'il avait reconnue comme étant des Dixie Chicks. Pour quelqu'un né à Philadelphie, il était un peu surpris de voir que sa sœur adoptait un certain nasillement quand elle chantait. Il s'arrêta pour écouter les paroles et il sourit. La chanson lui rappelait Bones et lui-même.

_Lyin' next to you in the dark  
I can feel your beating heart  
You've been here beside me _

_Through the test of time  
We've both had our share of doubts  
Waited out those ole storm clouds  
Boy, it's nights like this that I know why  
Lovers like you and me will never say die _

_'Cause there's a long line of folks givin' up on love  
So many hearts get broken in the push and shove  
I'll believe in you for the rest of my life  
Baby, lovers like you and me will never say die_

_Tears of joy and tears of pain  
Tears say more than words explain  
There's no need for words here tonight  
We've both felt each others power  
A tender touch in the wee small hours  
Is strong enough to hold us for a lifetime  
Lovers like you and me will never say die_

_'Cause there's a long line of folks givin' up on love  
So many hearts get broken in the push and shove  
I'll believe in you for the rest of my life  
Baby, lovers like you and me will never say die_

_Oh, lovers like you and me_

_Will never say die_

_(Chanson en écoute sur .com)_

Elle fredonna la musique de fin et il la regarda alors qu'une idée se formait dans son esprit.

« Hey, Viv ? »

« Ouais, Seel ? »

Elle se tourna pour lui faire face et il vit les traces de peinture sur sa joue et le sourire détendu sur son visage. Il ne pouvait se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue si bien.

« Tu penses que tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour moi ? »

Elle pencha la tête à son ton sérieux et le regarda avec curiosité.

« N'importe quoi, frangin. Tu le sais. »

« Tu penses que tu pourrais chanter au mariage? »

Ses yeux se remplirent de surprise.

« Tu es sérieux ? »

« Absolument. »

Elle était vraiment perplexe et cela le fit presque rire.

« Je ne te demande pas de chanter tout le long, Vivi. Juste quelques chansons. Celles que tu veux, et une que je veux en particulier. »

« Hum… bien sûr, Seeley. Je peux demander pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ça voudrait dire beaucoup pour moi. »

Il ne s'expliqua pas plus et elle sembla l'accepter.

« Très bien… laquelle as-tu en tête ? »

« Notre première danse. »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent encore et sa bouche s'ouvrit.

« Oh… Seeley… je ne sais pas. Tu… voudrais plutôt un pro pour ça. »

« Ca voudra dire beaucoup plus pour Bones et moi si c'est toi. »

Elle le regarda un long moment.

« Dieu, tu es sérieux. »

« Je le suis, Vivi. »

Elle baissa les yeux un instant et il surprit une pointe de peur dans ses yeux. Il allait parler quand elle releva les yeux, une nouvelle détermination dans les yeux et un petit sourire tiraillant sa bouche.

« Très bien. Si c'est ce que vous voulez. »

Il sourit et la souleva de terre. Il l'embrassa bruyamment sur la joue et elle le poussa.

« Hey, OK. Par terre, par terre. Tu vas me mettre encore plus de peinture. »

Ils se remirent au travail avec de grands sourires.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapitre 57 – Tout le monde part

Vivian était frustrée. Non… ça n'était pas vraiment cela. Elle était terriblement frustrée.

Elle était assise par terre dans l'appartement de son frère – son appartement – regardant tous les CD qu'elle possédait. Elle pensait trouver quelque chose, sa collection était grande, donc elle mettrait un certain temps à tous les parcourir… mais c'était comme si elle avait déjà regardé chaque pochette une douzaine de fois et elle avait choisi seulement 3 chansons pour le mariage. Elle était assise au milieu de la pièce avec les CD disposés autour d'elle groupés par genre, puis par année et ensuite par artiste. Elle pouvait occasionnellement être vraiment maniaque.

Le bruit à sa porte la surprit mais elle ressentit immédiatement de la gratitude pour quiconque la sauvait à la limite de la perte de sang-froid.

Elle se dirigea à travers les piles vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit et laissa échapper un cri de joie avant de se jeter dans les bras de l'arrivant.

« Oh, merci, merci, merci ! »

« Hummm… de rien ? »

Elle s'écarta et regarda le visage perplexe de Zach.

« Toi, mon ami, tu viens de me sauver de Dieu sait combien d'heures de recherche à travers des millions de CD pour des chansons pour le mariage de mon frère. »

« Oh, mais alors de rien. »

Elle l'attira dans l'appartement puis s'arrêta en survolant la pièce.

« Humm… ok… living-room. Prends à gauche au rock… puis à droite à Aerosmith… puis passe au-dessus du blues… puis encore à gauche à Brian McKnight… puis entre la pop des années 50 et celle des années 60. »

Il la regarda un long moment comme si elle avait vraiment perdu la tête.

« Ouais, je sais… mais tu aimes mes excentricités. »

Il sourit avant de suivre ses instructions, suivi de près par elle. Plusieurs presque avalanches plus tard il s'assit enfin sur le canapé et elle se laissa tomber à côté de lui avant de rire.

« Eh bien… toute une aventure. »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et le vit lui sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien. Tu es juste… très mignonne. »

Elle sourit.

« Combien de fois dans ta vie as-tu déjà dit le mot 'mignon' ? »

« Très peu… voire pas du tout. »

« Je m'en doutais. »

Elle se redressa et il passa un bras sur ses épaules ; elle se blottit contre son épaule.

« Mmm… tu m'as manqué. »

Il lui sourit.

« Vraiment ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui rendit son sourire.

« Ouais… on dirait que je ne t'ai pas vu depuis des jours. »

Elle leva la tête alors qu'il baissait la sienne. Sa main attrapa l'arrière de sa tête et elle l'attira vers elle. Son bras autour de ses épaules avait bougé vers sa taille et son autre main était dans ses cheveux.

Une fois de plus il sentit une vague d'audace qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie avec les autres. Il s'écarta de ses lèvres et l'embrassa dans le cou, l'entendant soupirer.

Sa main bougea à son tour de sa nuque le long de son dos jusqu'à l'ourlet de sa chemise. Il sursauta quand il sentit ses doigts sur son dos et il dut réprimer un grognement. Il releva sa tête pour reprendre ses lèvres.

Le dos pressé dans le canapé, elle l'attira dans ses bras. Alors qu'il brisait le baiser, il l'entendit haleter et il se figea.

Il s'écarta et la regarda. Ses yeux étaient fermés et il vit une larme forcer le passage.

Soudain effrayé de lui avoir fait mal il commença à s'asseoir, mais elle attrapa sa chemise.

« Non… non, Zach… s'il te plaît, ne pars pas. »

« Que… qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Pas toi… Dieu, pas toi… moi… toujours moi. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire à travers les larmes.

« Je m'attends toujours à ce que tu partes, je suppose. Que tu te rendes compte que je n'en vaux pas la peine. Je ne t'en voudrais pas… je ne t'arrêterais pas, je pense. »

Il vit la tristesse sur son visage et entendit la haine d'elle-même dans sa voix et il se permit un instant de colère contre l'agent Booth avant de le repousser. L'amour visible de Vivian pour son frère était suffisant pour écrasant cette colère. Il avait passé de longs moments de colère contre les gens qui pouvaient faire d'une jeune femme confiante et vive une petite fille effrayée. Le reste du temps, il avait pensé à une manière d'apaiser la douleur d'une jeune femme qui ne voulait rien d'autre que savoir aimer.

Il la lâcha et l'aida à se lever. Il la guida parmi les montagnes de CD vers sa chambre. Il l'aida à s'allonger sur le matelas avant de s'allonger à côté d'elle et de l'enlacer. Elle posa la tête sur son torse et il la sentit lutter contre les sanglots. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour gérer les situations délicates, mais être avec Vivian lui donnait une nouvelle confiance.

« Non… ce n'est pas grave si tu pleures… je ne vais nulle part. »

Ses mots semblèrent briser sa détermination et elle pleura. Il la tint proche alors qu'elle s'endormait d'avoir pleuré. Il remarqua que son visage se détendait avant qu'elle ne s'endorme et il sourit, sachant que la libération de ses larmes avait probablement libéré un peu de sa peine.

Il sourit encore en sachant qu'il l'avait aidé, avant de sombrer à son tour.

Seeley longeait le couloir vers son ancien appartement. Il avait appelé Vivian, mais après une courte réponse elle avait raccroché et il avait relevé une certaine exaspération dans sa voix.

De toutes qualités et défauts que sa sœur avait, l'un des plus dangereux était un perfectionnisme extrême quand elle était d'humeur. Il avait entendu ce ton plusieurs fois et il savait ce qui se passait. Il avait décidé pendant le déjeuner d'aller la surprendre avec le dîner pour changer.

Il frappa à la porte et après une minute sans avoir reçu de réponse, il essaya la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit et sa mâchoire tomba.

Assez de CD pour ouvrir une boutique étaient empilés autour de l'appartement, tous, il le savait, organisés avec soin.

« Vivi ? »

Il appela sa sœur et le silence lui répondit. Il traversa doucement l'appartement. Peut-être qu'elle était sortie quelques minutes et qu'elle avait oublié de verrouiller la porte derrière elle ? Même s'il voulait vraiment le croire, la paranoïa s'installa en lui. Depuis son attaque il avait été encore plus effrayé à son propos. Il vit la porte de sa chambre entrouverte et il se dirigea doucement vers elle, cherchant inconsciemment son arme sur sa hanche.

Il jeta un œil et se figea.

Vivian était là, et Zach était couché à côté d'elle. Elle était blottie contre sa poitrine, agrippée à sa chemise. Son bras était passé autour de son dos, la tenant contre lui.

Il allait partir quand il remarqua des traces de larmes sur le visage de sa sœur. La familiarité de la situation le frappa comme un sac de briques.

Non seulement il avait été dans la même position quelques semaines auparavant avec Bones… mais il se rappelait quelques fois quand Vivian était enfant où il était celui qui la tenait ainsi. Ca ne semblait plus être son job.

« Seeley… ? »

Il regarda sa sœur et la vit s'asseoir.

« Hey, Viv. »

Ils murmuraient pour ne pas réveiller Zach.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Seeley ? »

Il allait répondre quand Zach bougea. Seeley vit Vivian baisser les yeux vers lui et passer ses doigts sur sa joue et sourire.

Quand il releva les yeux vers lui il indiqua la porte et elle sortit du lit doucement avant de le suivre dehors. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine où il posa la nourriture et il se tourna pour s'appuyer sur le comptoir alors qu'elle s'asseyait.

« Ca va ? »

Elle se passa une main sur le visage et soupira profondément.

« Je me demande quelquefois… mais là tout de suite, je pense. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Tu veux tous les détails ou le problème de fond ? »

« Je ne pense pas que je pourrai supporter tous les détails, alors … »

« Eh bien… on était sur le canapé… oui, on s'embrassait, fais avec… et puis… je sais pas… j'ai pleuré un peu… j'ai essayé d'expliquer mais je ne pense pas avoir été claire. Il m'a emmenée dans la chambre et j'ai beaucoup pleuré avant de m'endormir, je suppose. »

« Pourquoi tu pleurais ? »

« Je… lui ai dit que je m'attendais toujours à ce qu'il parte. »

« Pourquoi tu penses qu'il va partir ? »

Elle baissa les yeux vers ses mains et grommela quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas.

« Quoi ? »

Elle soupira avant de lever les yeux vers lui.

« Parce que tout le monde le fait, Seeley. Tout le monde m'abandonne à un moment ou à un autre. »

Elle ne l'avait pas dit tout haut, mais n'en avait pas besoin. Il avait entendu l'accusation pathétique dans sa voix.

_Y compris toi._


	58. Chapter 58

Chapitre 58 – Plus jamais

_Y compris toi._

Il baissa la tête.

« Je me suis toujours demandé… comment tu pouvais ne pas me détester pour ce que j'ai fait… mais en fait c'est le cas, non ? »

Il leva les yeux pour rencontrer les siens qui pour lors qu'elle allait nier… mais il vit que c'était un mensonge. Elle allait mentir pour le préserver, mais il ne la laisserait pas faire cette fois.

« Dis-moi la vérité, Vivi. »

Elle se figea… avant de hocher la tête.

Il soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

« Tu dois comprendre, Seeley. J'aimerais ne pas le faire… j'aimerais changer ce que je ressens… »

« Mais tu ne peux pas. »

« Non… »

Il prit un moment pour l'observer et vit la détermination et la défaite dans son attitude. Soudain ça devint flagrant pour lui. Douloureusement flagrant.

« Tu ne t'attends pas simplement à ce que Zach te quitte. Tu t'attends à ce que_ je_ parte… encore. »

Elle baissa les yeux vers ses paumes, comme si elle y cherchait des réponses.

« Dis-le, Vivi. Ne te renferme pas. Ca fait trop longtemps. »

Elle leva la tête et il vit la question dans ses yeux.

« Je peux le supporter. J'ai besoin de l'entendre. »

Elle hocha doucement la tête avant de parler.

« Au début, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qui te passait par la tête. Que je ne t'en parle pas ne voulait pas forcément dire que tu ne savais pas ce qui se passait. Je ne pouvais pas croire que tu puisses me laisser gérer ça toute seule. J'avais seulement 9 ans, Seeley. »

« Je sais… »

« Non tu ne sais pas ! »

Elle était debout maintenant et les larmes recommençaient à couler. Tout sortit d'elle en une vague d'émotions.

« Tu n'as pas idée de comment c'était après que tu soies parti. Ils me traitaient comme si je n'étais rien! J'ai grandi toute seule ces années où tu n'étais pas là. Je n'avais pas d'ami parce que je ne voulais pas que quiconque voit que mes parents me traitaient comme ça. Ils me rendaient honteuse de moi-même ! »

« Quand tu me l'as dit… je pense que j'ai dû me retenir de te sauter dessus. Je m'en fichais que tu faisais 3 fois ma taille et que tu m'aurais arrêtée en un instant. Je m'étais préparée à me jeter sur toi et à te frapper aussi fort que je le pouvais jusqu'à ce que tu sentes dans ton corps ce que je ressentais dans mon âme. »

Elle se mit en face de lui et il voyait les larmes couler sans cesse. Elle leva la main et toucha sa joue et il fut surpris de se rendre compte qu'il pleurait aussi.

« Maintenant… ça peut être dur à entendre, OK ? Mais tu as demandé. »

« C'est vrai. »

« Je t'ai tellement détesté quand tu es parti. Je me suis promise que quand tu reviendrais je ne te laisserais pas faire. Mais quand je t'ai vu descendre de l'avion la première fois… et me sourire et m'ouvrir tes bras… tout ce que je voulais c'était savoir que quelqu'un m'aimait. Et tu ne m'as jamais donné de raison de douter que tu m'aimais. Alors, j'ai décidé de t'aimer en retour. Mais à chaque fois que tu partais de nouveau ça me brisait le cœur et je jurais de ne pas me laisser faire si facilement la fois suivante… mais à chaque fois tu descendais de l'avion avec ce sourire et ce câlin pour moi. Mais tu m'as presque détruite ce premier jour, Seeley, et chaque jour que tu m'as quittée après ça. »

Son choix de mots était comme des couteaux aiguisés. Il avait pris de nombreuses vies mais là devant lui il y avait une vie qu'il avait détruite mais qui était encore là. Quelqu'un qu'il aimait.

Il ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras. Il pressa son visage dans ses cheveux, essayant de stopper le flot de ses propres larmes mais quand il sentit ses bras autour de son dos et qu'il l'entendit recommencer à pleurer il réalisa que peut-être c'était ce dont ils avaient besoin. Elle sanglota dans sa chemise.

« Je ne pense pas que je pourrais le supporter, Seeley. Si tu partais. Ne le fais plus… s'il te plaît. »

« Je ne le ferai plus… je te le promets… plus jamais. »

Enlacés, ils s'abandonnèrent à toutes ces années de douleur non dite et de tristesse alors qu'ils s'écroulaient sur le sol.

« Alors… qu'est-ce que tu vas porter pour le mariage? »

« Hummm… un smoking ? »

« Je peux faire une suggestion ? »

« Bien sûr. »

C'était presque une demi-heure plus tard et tous deux étaient encore assis par terre dans la cuisine. Ils étaient appuyés sur le meuble de l'évier, chacun avec une bouteille de soda. Un saladier de pop-corn était posé entre eux.

« Veste noire, gilet blanc, chemise blanche, et une cravate blanche. Pas un nœud papillon, mais une cravate Windsor. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oh, absolument. »

« Mais je pensais que la robe de Bones allait être un peu… non traditionnelle. »

« Elle l'est. Mais seulement par le fait que ce n'est pas la grosse robe bouffante avec une traîne de 100 mètres et un long voile. Elle est blanche et splendide. »

« Et toi et Angela ? »

« J'ai une robe rose et Ange rouge sombre. On ne voulait pas être vraiment différentes. »

« Quelque chose d'original encore ? »

« Quelques petites choses mais rien d'autre. »

« Et, euh… comment se passe le choix des chansons ? »

Elle lança un regard vers le living-room.

« Très lentement. J'ai dû tout parcourir au moins 3 fois. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as choisi jusqu'à maintenant ? »

« 'I don't wanna miss a thing', 'You're the inspiration', 'These are the moments'… 'Dancing queen'. »

« 'Dancing queen'? »

« Oh, allez. Cette chanson est un must à chaque mariage. Même si c'est seulement moi, Tempe et Ange qui allons danser. »

« Autre chose ? »

« Eh bien… une autre, mais c'est une surprise. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« C'est… comme mon cadeau pour toi. »

« Tu n'es pas obligée, Vivi. »

« Je sais. Mais je le veux. Est-ce que Tempe et toi avez choisi une chanson? »

« Pas encore. Mais je peux faire une requête ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« 'Hot Blooded'. »

« La chanson des Foreigner? »

« Ouais. »

« Je peux demander pourquoi? »

« C'est quelque chose entre elle et moi. La première fois que je l'ai vraiment vue se lâcher… c'était sur cette chanson. »

« Vous étiez où ? »

« Chez elle. »

« Vraiment? Est-ce que quelque chose s'est passé? »

« Ouais… on peut dire ça… »

« Ooohh… quoi ? »

« Son frigo a essayé de me tuer. »

« Oh. »

« Ouais. »


	59. Chapter 59

Chapitre 59 – Bonheur parfait

Après que Seeley soit parti, Vivian se dirigea vers la chambre, elle s'arrêta sur le seul, regardant Zach toujours endormi.

_Il est vraiment mignon quand il dort._

Elle s'approcha du lit. Il avait l'air incroyablement paisible.

_Je ne veux pas qu'il parte. Jamais._

Elle fut surprise par sa pensée. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment pensé que quelqu'un s'attacherait à elle, c'est pour cela qu'elle essayait autant de rester détachée. Mais il y avait de beau garçon… homme, c'est vrai, mais c'était toujours un garçon… qu'elle n'était pas prête à laisser partir.

Elle le vit poser sa main de l'autre côté du lit dans son sommeil et le vit froncer les sourcils quand il ne toucha que le lit. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement, et il la vit assise à côté de lui.

« Hey… » dit-il, à moitié endormi.

« Hey. Tu sais que tu dors comme un mort ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Seeley était là… on a eu en quelque sorte une discussion pleine d'émotions… des cris, des pleurs. Tu as dormi tout ce temps. »

« Oh, non. Je suis désolé. »

« Non, non, c'est bon. Lui et moi avions besoin de parler seul à seul. »

« Tu vas bien ? »

Elle sourit et lui toucha la joue, faisant courir son pouce sur sa peau.

« Je pense que je vais enfin l'être. »

Seeley parcourait lentement le labo. Il voyait Angela à son bureau avec Hodgins près d'elle, tous deux dos à lui. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de sa fiancée, où elle était assise sur son canapé, regardant un bloc-notes. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil pour la regarder.

_Elle est tellement adorable quand elle est concentrée._

Il s'avança derrière elle et se pencha. Ses cheveux étaient relevés, rendant son prochain mouvement plus facile. Il posa un doux baiser sur son épaule. Elle sursauta mais avant qu'elle puisse se retourner il l'embrassa encore. Elle se détendit et posa sa tête en arrière sur son épaule.

« Hummm… je devrais te faire du mal pour me surprendre comme ça… »

« Désolée… je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… »

Elle tourna la tête pour le regarda et fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as l'air… bizarre. »

Il était surpris. Pour quelqu'un qui disait qu'elle ne savait pas lire les gens, elle s'améliorait.

« Je vais bien, Bones. »

« Tu es sûr ? Tu veux en parler ? »

Il sourit et attrapa sa nuque pour l'approcher et l'embrasser.

« Ca va aller. Je t'en parlerai plus tard… pour l'instant je voulais juste être avec toi. »

Elle sourit et posa le bloc.

« Alors, viens t'asseoir. »

Il obéit volontiers et elle s'appuya contre lui.

« Sur quoi tu travailles ? »

« Quelques petites choses pour le mariage. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouais. »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Eh bien, le directeur m'a donné quelques dates où les jardins seront ouverts. Je voulais être sûre qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre de prévu. »

« Bon plan, des dates te conviennent ? »

« Quelques-unes, une en particulier. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Le 3 juin. »

« Bones… c'est dans 2 semaines. »

« Je sais. »

« Ce n'est pas un peu rapide ? »

« Je ne pense pas. La plupart des préparatifs sont faits. »

« Vraiment ? Et la réception ? »

Elle lui sourit.

« Je m'en suis occupée. Le musée a des tables et des chaises qu'ils vont nous prêter et Hodgins nous achète un set de porcelaine comme cadeau de fiançailles. »

« Wow. Merci, Hodgins. Et pour la nourriture ? »

« Fait aussi. J'ai passé quelques appels. J'ai retrouvé un de nos amis qui serait plus qu'heureux de participer. »

« Qui ? »

« Sid. J'ai pensé que c'était bien. »

Il pencha la tête et l'embrassa longuement.

« Très bien. Notre premier repas ensemble était au Wong Fu. »

« Exactement. »

« Tu as pensé à tout. »

« C'est ce que je fais en général. Tu es d'accord avec tout ? »

« Très d'accord. Et encore plus amoureux de toi maintenant que quand je suis arrivé, et c'est pas peu de le dire. Tu es incroyable. »

« Je sais. »

Après que Zach soit parti, Vivian s'étala sur son canapé, fatiguée de sa recherche de chanson. Elle se détendait devant une rediffusion de 'Angel' à la télé quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle jeta un œil dévasté à la télévision.

« Dieu… le meilleur moment de l'épisode…_ et_ il a un smoking… c'est juste ça ? »

Elle ouvrit la porte et sourit.

« Hey, Tempe ! »

« Bonjour, Vivian. Je ne te dérange pas ? »

« Nan, je regardais juste 'Angel'. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Seeley a dit que tu allais chanter quelques chansons au mariage. »

« Oui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il l'a demandé mais… je suis heureuse de le faire. »

« Tu chantes bien, Vivian. Je pense que c'est une très bonne idée que tu chantes au mariage. »

« Merci, Tempe. Vous aviez une chanson en tête ? »

« Une. Je l'ai entendue il y a un moment et je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai toujours associée à lui. Elle dit tout ce que j'aurais voulu avoir le courage de dire… il y a longtemps. Peut-être que nous n'aurions pas gâché autant de temps. »

« Aww… ce n'était pas gâché, Tempe. Ce temps vous a aidé à construire cette confiance qui vous rend si incroyables ensemble. Ce que vous et Seeley avez c'est ce bonheur parfait qui n'arrive qu'une fois. Et qui est rare. Quatre-vingt dix-neuf virgule neuf neuf neuf pour cent des relations du monde entier ont dû faire avec un bonheur acceptable. Vous avez droit au 0.001%. C'est vraiment excitant ! »

L'enthousiasme de Vivian était contagieux et Temperance se retrouva à sourire largement.

« Alors, c'est quelle chanson ? »

« C'est 'Amazed'… c'est une chanson country, Seeley a dit que tu aimais. C'est de… »

« Lonestar ! J'adore Lonestar ! Dieu, cette chanson est parfaite. Comment j'ai pu la manquer ? J'ai regardé tout ça pendant des heures… »

Temperance rit.

« Alors, tu vas la chanter ? »

« J'en serais heureuse. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ce soir, vous et Seeley ? »

« Rien, il a de la paperasse à faire, alors j'allais juste retourner au labo et finir ce que j'ai à faire. »

« Oh… eh bien, si vous voulez, je fais à dîner. Ce soir il y a un marathon 'Angel' aussi. On pourrait parler et regarder et simplement… se détendre ? »

Elle sourit à sa future belle-sœur.

« Ca semble bien. Peut-être que tu pourrais me donner quelques astuces pour la cuisine. Seeley a dit que tu lui avais appris. »

« Eh bien… il a cuisiné pour moi quand on était plus jeunes, mais ce n'était pas des choses originales… ce que je fais. Mais absolument, j'aimerais transmettre un peu de ma sagesse à quelqu'un qui le mérite. »

Elles échangèrent un rire alors que Vivian fermait la porte, toutes deux excitées par les prochaines heures de découverte de la sororité.

« Oh mon Dieu… ça doit être l'un des meilleurs épisodes… »

« Je vois pourquoi. Un vampire habituellement grand, fort et plein de pouvoir soudain réduit au statut d'une marionnette ? Je ne regardais pas beaucoup la télé étant petite mais je dois admettre que c'était bien. J'aime bien cette fille, Fred. Très maligne. Un peu bizarre de temps en temps mais les hommes semblent la respecter. »

« Oh, absolument. Sans parler de Wesley qui est dingue d'elle. Un peu comme Seeley pour vous. »

« Lui et moi étions un peu nuls, hein ? »

« Après certaines conversations téléphoniques avec lui, je dirais oui. »

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire concernant la ressemblance entre Seeley et l'acteur qui joue Angel. Structure osseuse très similaire. »

« Je le vois aussi. Sans parler de la personnalité. Ils ont tous les deux tout le poids du monde sur leurs épaules. Bien sûr… Seeley n'a pas la menace d'une malédiction au-dessus de la tête. »

« C'est vrai. »

Elles venaient de finir leur septième épisode de 'Angel' et pendant qu'elles cuisinaient Vivian lui avait expliqué les bases de la série. Temperance s'était étonnamment rapidement prise au jeu et était elle-même surprise de s'amuser.

Elles avaient partagé un dîner de fettucini alfredo avec du poulet. Vivian avait parlé de la recette à Temperance et lui avait donné quelques idées à essayer avec la promesse qu'elle lui ferait goûter.

« Alors vous avez laissé un message à Seeley lui disant où nous étions ? »

« Oui. Il devrait bientôt en avoir terminé. »

Sa phrase fut suivie d'un bruit à la porte.

« En parlant du loup… »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est une expression, Tempe. »

« Oh. »

« La porte est ouvert, frangin ! Entre ! »

Elles entendirent la porte s'ouvrir et des pas dans le couloir.

« On est dans le living-room ! »

« Je sais. »

Les 2 femmes se figèrent.

Ce n'était définitivement _pas_ la voix de Seeley.


	60. Chapter 60

**_NdT: J'arrive à la fin, plus que 4 chapitres après celui-ci. Merci encore pour toutes les reviews..._**

Chapitre 60 – Pères et filles

« Papa… »

La tête de Temperance se tourna vers Vivian, dont les yeux étaient pleins de choc.

« Où est Seeley ? »

La question était adressée non pas à Vivian, mais à Temperance. Vivian répondit quand même en haletant.

« Il… il devrait être bientôt là. »

Les yeux de l'homme restèrent sur Temperance.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Ma fiancée. »

Tous trois se tournèrent vers Seeley qui se tenait sur le seuil, derrière son père.

« Tu es fiancé ? »

« Depuis quelques semaines maintenant. »

« Tu prévoyais de nous appeler pour nous le dire, Seeley? »

« En fait, je n'y pensais pas, non. »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Je suis encore ton père, Seeley, et je n'aime pas ton ton. »

« Eh bien, j'en suis désolé. »

Il dépassa son père vers sa sœur qui était toujours assise, immobile, par terre. Il la fit se lever. Ses yeux étaient toujours fixés sur l'homme à la porte, qui lui avait à peine jeté un regard.

« Vivi… vas dans l'autre pièce. »

Elle ne réagit pas, son regard ne bougeant pas. Il regarda Temperance.

« Bones ? »

Elle s'approcha et essaya d'éloigner Vivian, mais la fille résistait.

L'autre homme regardait la scène qui se jouait, mais regardait uniquement Temperance et Seeley, et ils le voyaient tous.

« Je suis aussi morte pour toi que lui… non ? »

L'homme continua à regarder son fils, et finalement elle commença à réagir. Sa voix s'éleva et elle se dirigea vers lui.

« C'est parce que j'ai ses yeux ? Comme Seeley et maman? Ou c'est parce que je souris comme lui? Le même sourire que tu as donné à tous tes enfants? Ou est-ce que tu le détestais tellement pour ce qu'il faisait à ta famille que quand il est mort tu n'avais personne à qui t'en prendre à part moi ? »

Le coup qui suivit envoya Vivian sur le sol et fit bouger Seeley. Il fut de l'autre côté de la pièce en un instant et il avait agrippé un homme qu'il reconnaissait à peine par la veste.

« Tu ne la toucheras plus. Plus jamais. Sors d'ici. »

« Elle est incontrôlable, Seeley. Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques. Pourquoi penses–tu que ta mère et moi devions l'éloigner ? »

« Tu ne l'as pas éloignée ! Tu l'as jetée dehors et je l'ai aidée. Elle mourait dans cette maison et tu la tuais comme tu as tué Jared. »

L'homme bougea pour gifler son fils mais il n'était pas assez fort.

« NON. Tu dois entendre ça. Jared est mort cette nuit-là par sa faute. Mais tu le tuais depuis des années. Tu as fait de lui une poule aux œufs d'or et lui as imposé un avenir dont il ne voulait pas. Je m'en suis voulu pendant si longtemps de ce que j'avais fait. Je l'ai laissé avec vous deux et elle mourait, comme lui. Pas parce que vous l'étouffiez, mais parce que vous la négligiez. »

Temperance s'était mise à côté de Vivian et s'était agenouillée, l'aidant à s'asseoir. Les yeux de Vivian étaient pleins de larmes et elle blottit sa tête dans le cou de Temperance, luttant contre les sanglots.

« Eh bien… on dirait que ce n'est pas vraiment la fête. »

Tous les quatre se tournèrent pour voir le nouveau-venu.

« Papa ? »

Max Keenan se tenait sur le seuil, regardant sa fille réconforter une jeune fille qu'il reconnaissait. 'Vivian', c'était comme ça que Booth l'avait appelée. Il vit Booth qui avait poussé un homme contre le mur en face de lui, un homme qui lui ressemblait. Il supposa que c'était son père. La marque rouge qui apparaissait sur la joue de la fille était la preuve des évènements des dernières minutes.

« Apparemment, j'ai manqué le début mais y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire ? »

« Papa… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Eh bien, je suis allé chez toi, ma chérie, mais tu n'y étais pas. Il était tard alors j'étais un peu inquiet. Et puis, je voulais voir comment ça allait avec Booth. »

« Oh. »

Il vit Vivian qui regardait leur échange. Il vit une certaine envie dans ses yeux. Il regarda l'autre homme, que Booth avait relâché, et qui se redressait. Il fit la relation entre sa main et la marque sur la joue de Vivian. Il s'adressa à celui qu'il présumait être Mr Booth.

« Vous savez… ce n'est vraiment pas bien de frapper ses enfants. Surtout sa fille. Elles sont supposées être les Petites Filles à Papa. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a fait mais je doute que ça méritait une gifle. »

« Max, c'est bon. »

« Avec tout mon respect, Booth. Et je suis sincère. Mais ça semble être une conversation pour les pères qui ont une fille. Et vous avez un fils. »

« Vous ne savez rien de moi ou de ma famille. Ou de mes enfants. »

« _Ta fille_. Vas-y, dis-le. Quelque chose que tu n'as jamais dit. »

« Ce ne sont pas vos oignons. »

Le plus âgé des Booth essaya de dépasser Max, mais l'ancien criminel avait un autre plan. Il fit tourner l'homme et le poussa contre la porte fermée. Pas assez pour lui faire mal… enfin, trop mal.

« Papa ! »

« Ma chérie, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Le laisser partir après ça ? »

« C'est le père de Seeley ! »

Max regarda Booth.

« Des objections ? »

Seeley regarda son père par-dessus l'épaule de Max, les yeux froids.

« Un homme qui peut aimer un enfant et complètement en ignorer un autre n'est pas quelqu'un que je veux comme père. Laissez-le partir. Il n'en vaut pas la peine. »

« Awww… ça gâche mon plaisir. »

Max relâcha sa prise et ouvrit la porte, poussant l'autre homme dehors.

« Revenez quand vous aurez mis de l'ordre dans vos priorités. »

Max se tourna de nouveau vers la scène devant lui. Booth était maintenant à côté de sa sœur, les mettant elle et Temperance sur leurs pieds. Une main sur la joue de sa sœur, l'autre autour de la taille de sa fille. Il parlait tout bas et après un moment Vivian hocha la tête et quitta la pièce.

Booth baissa la tête avec un soupir et Temperance fit courir une main sur son dos pour le réconforter, murmurant quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait entendre.

« Euuhhh… vous savez… le père de la mariée est toujours dans la pièce. »

Ils se tournèrent vers lui mais aucun ne changea de position.

« Je suppose que ça va vous deux ? »

Ils se sourirent et il se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front.

« On se marie dans 2 semaines. »

« Tu es enceinte ? »

« Quoi ?! »

« Ma chérie, je devais demander. Vous allez un peu vite et il a un peu cette réputation. »

« Hey ! »

« Désolé, mon garçon. C'est une des prérogatives du père de torturer le futur mari de sa fille. »

« Non, papa. Je ne suis pas enceinte. »

« Oh, très bien alors. Pourquoi si tôt ? »

« On ne veut pas vraiment attendre, Max. »

« Je comprends ça. Je voulais épouser Ruthy le jour où je lui ai demandé, mais elle nous a fait attendre quelques mois. Si je me rappelle bien, elle_ était_ enceinte à ce moment-là. »

« Papa ! »

« Quoi ? Seulement d'un mois. Alors… est-ce qu'il y a une chance que je danse avec la mariée? »

Ils se regardèrent et Seeley voyait dans les yeux de Tempe qu'elle le voulait, même si elle ne le disait pas.

« Eh bien… je serai le seul agent… le Directeur Cullen ne peut venir qu'à la cérémonie… »

« Je regarderai de loin. J'aurais aimé te mener à l'autel, ma chérie… »

Elle sourit à son père.

« Je comprends. »

« Mais autrement… je ne pense pas que ce serait une bonne idée d'arrêter mon beau-père le jour de mon mariage… »

« Probablement pas bon pour la photo. »

« Probablement pas. »


	61. Chapter 61

Chapitre 61 – Tu ne peux pas détester ce que tu ne peux pas aimer

Après que Max soit parti, Seeley, se dirigea vers la chambre de Vivian, mais Temperance l'attrapa par le bras.

« Laisse-moi faire. S'il te plaît ? Je pense que je sais comment l'aider. »

Il hésita un instant. Il ne doutait pas de ses capacités, mais il avait vu le visage de sa sœur.

« S'il te plaît, Seeley. Je sais que tu veux l'aider… mais je pense qu'elle a besoin d'entendre ce que j'ai à lui dire… »

Il lui sourit doucement, cédant.

« Très bien. J'attends là. »

Il la regarda frapper à la porte de la chambre. Elle attendit un moment avant d'entrer et de fermer la porte derrière elle.

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé et soupira.

_Dieu, Jared, si tu savais ce que tu as laissé._

Temperance voyait la silhouette de Vivian blottie sur le matelas. Elle traversa le lit et s'assit à côté d'elle en posant une main sur son épaule.

« Vivian ? »

La fille se tourna et Temperance vit les larmes sur son visage. Ainsi que la marque rouge sur sa joue.

« Pour être honnête, je pensais que ce serait Seeley. »

Temperance sourit.

« Vous avez de la chance, vous savez, Tempe. Je veux dire… je sais que vos parents vous ont abandonnée… mais vous savez qu'ils l'ont fait pour vous protéger. Vous savez qu'au moins ils vous aimaient. Je l'ai vu quand votre père était prêt à exploser quand il pensait que Seeley vous avait fait du mal. Je l'ai vu là quand il vous regardait. Mon père ne m'a jamais regardée de cette manière. »

« Il le fera un jour. »

« Vous n'en savez rien. »

« Si… Je pense que tout ce qu'il a entendu ce soir était suffisant pour le faire réfléchir. Peut-être pas aujourd'hui, mais un jour il va réaliser ce qu'il a fait. »

« Je ne voulais pas dire tout ça. J'ai juste… craqué. »

« Après tout ce temps, je pense que tu le méritais. »

Vivian roula encore et regarda le plafond.

« Je pense… que quand il m'a giflée c'était la première fois que j'étais sûre qu'il m'avait entendue. C'est pas déprimant ? »

Temperance vit la résignation dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Elle devait lui faire comprendre.

« Vivian. Ton frère t'aime. »

Vivian la regarda avec une certaine tristesse.

« Je sais. Je sais qu'il m'aime. Et je l'aime. Il a été tout pour moi depuis longtemps. »

« Et tu sais que Zach t'aime. »

Vivian fit un petit sourire.

« Je le sais aussi. Et je l'aime. Je ne pense pas avoir jamais eu quelqu'un à aimer en dehors de Seeley… Zach a prouvé que j'avais tort. Et je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse d'avoir tort. »

« Et Angela et Hodgins t'aiment aussi. Tu ne grimaces pas quand Hodgins commence à parler à propos d'insectes ou de boue et tu es assez d'accord avec quelques-unes de ses folles théories. Et tu conspires avec Angela. »

Vivian rit doucement et s'assit.

« Il a totalement raison à propos de la Zone 51… totalement cachée. Je les adore tous les deux. »

Temperance lui prit la main et lui sourit.

« Et tu m'as moi. »

Le sourire de Vivian était large maintenant.

« Bien sûr que je vous ai. Vous me permettez de rester saine avec les autres fous. »

« Tu vois ? Tu es aimée. »

« Je suppose que oui. »

Elles rirent un moment avant que Vivian ne soupire.

« Tempe… vous pourriez demander à Seeley de venir ? Je pense que je suis prête à subir son affection fraternelle sans pleurer maintenant. »

« Bien sûr. »

Temperance était revenue dans le living-room en souriant. Le moins que l'on puisse dire après les évènements de la dernière heure c'était qu'il était un peu perturbé.

« Bones ? »

Elle se pencha et l'embrassa doucement.

« Elle va aller bien. Elle te demande. »

Son premier instinct fut de bondir et de se ruer dans la chambre, mais le sourire qu'elle lui faisait calmait ses peurs.

Il frappa à la porte et Vivian l'ouvrit un moment plus tard, un petit sourire sur le visage.

« Hey, frangin. »

« Hey, frangine. »

Ils se regardèrent en souriant pendant un moment avant qu'il ne voit les yeux de Vivian s'humidifier. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort. Il l'entendit rire contre son épaule à travers les larmes.

« Et moi qui lui ai dit que je n'allais pas sangloter. »

« Tu ne sanglotes pas. Tu verses des larmes… il y a une différence. »

« Tu arrives toujours à me réconforter… »

« Et je le ferai toujours… »

Ils s'assirent sur le matelas et se firent face. Il allait parler quand Vivian se lança avec un commentaire qui le surprit.

« Je n'en veux pas à Jared, Seeley. »

« Humm… »

Elle rit doucement.

« Je ne lui en veux pas… Je ne le déteste pas… c'est difficile de détester quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas. »

« Vivi… »

« Laisse-moi le dire. Je ne le connaissais pas… maman et papa ne parlaient pas de lui… tu parlais à peine de lui. »

Il attendit alors qu'elle semblait chercher ses mots.

« Il y a quelques mois… ton ami, l'agent Kennedy, m'a donné une semaine de congés pour que j'aille en vacances. J'ai pris un train pour Barcelone. Il y avait ses ruines et j'ai dû y aller tous les jours pendant une semaine, pendant des heures. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi. J'ai pensé à toi et que je ne pouvais pas attendre de rentrer pour te voir. J'ai pensé à maman et papa et que je ne voulais plus rentrer à la maison pour être heureuse. Mais je n'étais pas heureuse. Etre loin de toi était dur et j'étais… bien… mais pas heureuse. Même quand tu étais encore à la maison et que j'étais si malheureuse… j'étais plus heureuse parce que tu étais là. »

« Mais plus que tout, j'ai pensé à l'amour. Et je me suis rendu compte que… je n'aimais pas Jared. Ca peut sembler terrible. Mais tu ne peux pas aimer ce que tu ne connais pas quelque part dans ton cœur. Il n'était pas là pour moi comme tu l'étais. Il n'était pas là la nuit quand je pleurais jusqu'à m'endormir…. Tu l'étais. Même quand tu étais parti et que tu me manquais. »

« Je t'entendais dans ma tête, me dire que tu serais bientôt à la maison et qu'on irait au parc et je m'asseyais dans la chaise à bascule dans le coin et je te voyais parfaitement dans mon esprit. Je te voyais me lancer dans les airs et tu me rattrapais et que nous faisions la course et tu me laissais prendre de l'avance. Je te voyais m'apprendre comment faire sauter un toast au fromage. Je te voyais m'apprendre à patiner sur la glace et faire du roller et monter à vélo. Et je te voyais à chaque fois que je tombais vérifier mes coupures et mettre dessus un pansement, et faire un bisou sur le bobo pour le guérir. Il n'était pas là pour ça. »

« Et c'est comme ça que je sais que je ne l'aime pas. Parce que je t'ai détesté quand tu es parti. Ce que tu sais déjà. Il est la raison pour laquelle ma vie était un enfer. Et je ne pouvais pas le détester. J'ai appris que pour détester quelqu'un tu devais l'avoir aimé à un moment. J'ai essayé. J'ai essayé de le détester. J'ai passé des heures devant ces ruines à crier au ciel, comme s'il pouvait m'entendre. Mais tout ce que je ressentais c'était une grande fatigue. Parce que je m'en fichais qu'il puisse m'entendre ou pas. Je sais que tu l'aimes, tu le connaissais. Et tu peux le détester pour tout ce qu'il a fait ou pas fait parce que tu l'aimes. Et je suis d'accord avec ça. »

Seeley regardait sa sœur. Elle le regardait dans les yeux, sans cette douleur et cette peine qu'on voyait habituellement dans les siens.

« Ce que j'ai appris aujourd'hui… c'est que j'aime maman et papa. Et je t'aime. Et Tempe et Zach et Hodgins et Angela. Tempe m'a aidée à comprendre ça. Je ne pensais pas que j'aurais assez de place pour qui que ce soit à part toi, parce que je me disais que je ne pouvais donner de l'amour qu'aussi peu que je n'en ai reçu pendant longtemps. »

Elle lui prit la main en souriant.

« Mais je n'en avais pas qu'un peu. J'en avais beaucoup. C'est ton cadeau, Seeley. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait qui que ce soit d'autre au monde qui puisse aimer autant que toi. Tu m'as donné tout l'amour que tu pouvais et c'était plus que suffisant. J'en ai été saturée et maintenant je peux le rendre, et il y en a beaucoup à donner. J'en ai fini de regretter ce que je n'ai pas eu enfant. Maintenant, pour ce qui me concerne, j'ai eu une belle enfance. Parce que je n'aurais pas pu demander plus que toi. »

Seeley laissa échapper un soupir.

« OK… je sais que ce n'est pas juste, de sortir quelque chose comme ça. Prends quelqu'un par surprise avec quelque chose comme ça et tu récoltes des larmes. »

Elle rit et essuya quelques-unes de ses propres larmes.

« Ouais, eh bien… si tu as besoin d'aide pour écrire tes vœux… »

« Oh, tu es la première que j'appellerais. Sans aucun doute. »

Quelques heures plus tard Temperance et Seeley étaient repartis vers leur propre appartement, et Vivian se détendait sur le canapé. Elle avait passé un coup de fil une demi-heure plus tôt et attendait une livraison. Il y eut soudain un bruit à la porte. Elle ouvrit la porte et soupira.

« Deux des choses que je préfère. La pizza et toi. »

« Pas dans cet ordre j'espère. »

Elle l'attira par la veste et l'embrassa.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Je pense que non. »

« Tu suppose bien. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers le living-room et elle posa la pizza sur la table de salon, à côté des assiettes et verres qu'elle avait déjà sortis. Elle se laissa tomber dans le canapé et l'attira à côté d'elle. Elle se blottit dans ses bras et soupira.

« Ca va ? »

« Mieux maintenant qu'il y a 1 heure. Beaucoup mieux qu'il y a 2 heures. »

« C'est pas très clair. »

« Ma spécialité. »

Il la tourna doucement jusqu'à ce que sa tête soit posée sur ses genoux et elle le regarda.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Elle entrelaça leurs doigts et les regarda.

« Mon père est venu aujourd'hui. »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

« Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Il ne m'a même pas regardée. J'ai en quelque sorte craqué. Je lui ai crié dessus, il m'a giflée. Seeley s'est interposé, il était en colère. Puis le père de Tempe est arrivé et lui et Seeley ont jeté mon père dehors. »

Zach lui caressa la joue.

« Il t'a… frappée ? »

Elle couvrit sa main de la sienne et lui sourit.

« Je vais bien, Zach. Seeley s'en est occupé. »

Il sembla réfléchir et le regard qu'il avait la perturba. Il semblait en colère. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu en colère avant.

« Zach ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? »

« Il n'aurait pas dû te frapper. »

Il y avait quelque chose de sombre dans sa voix et elle s'assit et se tourna pour lui faire face. Elle prit son visage dans ses mains et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Zach. Je vais bien. Je te l'ai dit, Seeley s'en est occupé. »

« Il aurait dû le faire avant que tu ne soies frappée. »

« Il ne peut pas bouger aussi vite que Flash. »

« Qui ? »

« Un personnage de BD, très rapide. »

« Mais, il… »

« Zach, tu dois laisser tomber. OK ? Tu es là et c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin maintenant. J'ai besoin que tu oublies ça. »

Zach la regarda, les yeux sombres, et cela lui fit peur.

Il prit ses poignets et les éloigna doucement. Il la lâcha et se leva, se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Zach ? »

« Je ne peux pas laisser tomber. »

« Zach, s'il te plaît. Ne pars pas. »

« J'ai besoin… de prendre l'air. »

Il était à la porte quand il l'entendit l'appeler doucement.

« Zach ? »

Il se tourna légèrement pour la voir debout, les yeux pleins de larmes. Ses yeux le suppliaient de rester, mais il ne pouvait pas.

Dans le silence de l'appartement, Vivian murmura dans le vide.

« Je t'aime… »


	62. Chapter 62

Chapitre 62 – Le temps de la réflexion

Temperance et Seeley étaient sur le canapé, en train de regarder un film que Seeley avait choisi.

« C'est juste que ça n'a pas de sens. Je veux dire, sans parler du fait qu'il est impossible qu'une morsure d'araignée modifie génétiquement une personne, il ne peut pas escalader un mur comme ça à la force de ses doigts. »

« Bones… c'est juste un film. »

« Je sais, mais ils ne pourraient pas essayer de leur donner un peu de sens ? »

Il gloussa et lui embrassa le sommet de la tête, quand le téléphone sonna.

« Allo. »

Il fut accueilli par le silence.

« Allo ? »

« Seeley… »

« Vivi? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? »

Il s'assit doucement et Temperance le regarda avec des yeux pleins d'inquiétude.

« Je vais bien… en quelque sorte. C'est Zach. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Zach? »

« Il… il était là. Et quand je lui ai dit ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui… Dieu, Seeley, il était tellement… je ne sais même pas quoi. Je le voyais. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Il est parti. Je ne sais pas où il est. Il a dit qu'il allait prendre l'air mais c'était il y a 3 heures et il ne répond pas au telephone. »

Il pouvait entendre la panique dans sa voix.

« OK, calme-toi. Je vais le chercher. Continue à essayer de l'appeler. »

« OK… »

Il raccrocha et se leva, attrapant sa veste en se dirigeant vers la porte. Temperance était juste derrière lui.

« Où irait-il ? »

« Quoi? »

« Je suppose que Zach a disparu et je suppose que Vivian s'inquiète. On ira plus vite à 2. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? »

« Quand elle lui a parlé de tout à l'heure, il est sorti. Elle a dit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ca fait quelques heures et elle n'a pas de nouvelles de lui. »

« OK. Je vais au labo, peut-être qu'il y est retourné pour penser à autre chose. »

« OK. Je vais voir à quelques endroits près de l'appartement. »

« Appelle-moi si tu le trouves. »

« Toi aussi. »

Seeley avait déjà parcouru 3 fois le voisinage de l'appartement de sa sœur quand en passant devant un bar une pensée lui traversa l'esprit.

_Il ne le ferait pas… si ?_

Il se gara, traversa la rue et entra dans le bar.

_Si._

Il détecta une silhouette familière au bout du bar, buvant une bouteille de bière. Ca ne serait pas bien de le prendre par surprise.

Il prit le tabouret à côté de lui et demanda une bière au barman. Si Zach l'avait remarqué, il n'en dit rien. Le barman lui tendit la bouteille et il prit une gorgée.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

Le jeune homme regardait sa bouteille, Seeley décida donc de regarder la sienne aussi. Si Zach ne voulait pas le regarder alors il ne le ferait pas non plus.

« J'ai eu un coup de fil d'une fille qui s'inquiète pour vous. »

Il vit un éclair de culpabilité dans les yeux du jeune homme.

« Je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter… »

« Je sais. »

« J'étais en colère. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle le voie. »

« Je sais. »

« Je sais que je n'ai aucune chance si je me bats contre vous, mais j'espère que vous savez que j'essaie vraiment de ne pas vous frapper. »

« Je sais. Et j'apprécie parce que je ne pense pas que Vivian serait contente. »

Zach se tut un long moment ; puis il vida sa bouteille et se leva, laissant Seeley assis au bar.

Seeley se leva presque immédiatement et le suivit sur le trottoir vide.

« Zach. »

Peu importe ce à quoi il essayait de se raccrocher, tout lâcha quand il se tourna pour lui faire face.

« Vous l'avez laissée être blessée. »

« Je ne l'ai pas laissée être blessée, Zach… »

« Si. Vous étiez là. Vous auriez pu l'arrêter. »

« Non, je ne pouvais pas. »

« Vous étiez sniper. Vous n'étiez pas entraîné pour ce genre de choses ? »

« Est-ce que j'étais entraîné pour attaquer mon père alors qu'il est complètement à côté de la plaque et qu'il décide de gifler ma sœur ? Non, Zach, je ne pense pas que l'entraînement basique couvrait ça. »

« Vous auriez dû pouvoir faire quelque chose.

« Je l'ai fait, Zach. Je m'en suis occupé. J'ai jeté mon père hors de chez moi. Je l'ai menacé au cas où il lèverait encore la main sur elle. Tout ne peut pas être anticipé. Il y a des choses qui ne peuvent être réparées qu'après les faits. »

Seeley vit la colère s'échapper de Zach et être remplacée par de la résignation.

« Ce n'est pas rationnel… »

« Quoi ? »

« Que je puisse avoir autant de… colère... envers quelqu'un que je ne connais pas. Juste à cause d'elle. Cette nuit où elle a pleuré jusqu'à s'endormir… je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être en colère contre ses parents… et vous. Elle est trop forte la plupart du temps. Mais ensuite il y a toutes ces fois où elle s'écroule et c'est comme si c'était 2 personnes différentes. Et si je ne pouvais pas les aimer toutes les 2 ? »

Seeley entendit le doute dans la voix de Zach. Le jeune homme était pris dans un piège émotionnel.

« Zach… elle a besoin de vous. Plus que de moi maintenant. Mais je pense… que vous avez besoin de mettre tout ça au clair. Voir si vous le faites avant d'aller trop loin. Je ne veux pas la voir être blessée et je pense que vous non plus. »

« Non. »

« Bien. Vous devriez rentrer chez vous et réfléchir. Je vais voir Vivi et lui expliquer pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas. »

Zach hocha doucement et tristement la tête et avant de s'éloigner. Il s'arrêta soudain et se retourna.

« Dites-lui… assurez-vous qu'elle sait que je l'aime… et que je ne veux simplement pas qu'elle ait mal. »

Seeley acquiesça et lui sourit tristement.

« Je le ferai. »

Seeley s'arrêta à la porte de sa soeur avant de frapper. Ca ne ferait que retarder l'inévitable discussion.

La porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes après. Il sentit son cœur se retourner en voyant son regard anxieux.

« Seeley. Tu l'as trouvé ? Il va bien? »

« Il va très bien, Vivi. »

« Où est-il ? »

« Je lui ai dit de rentrer chez lui. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Il était où? »

Il l'emmena doucement dans le living-room et s'assit à côté d'elle sur le canapé.

« Je l'ai trouvé dans un bar à quelques rues d'ici. »

« Un bar ? Zach ? Non… il ne ferait pas ça. »

« Si, Vivi. »

« Mais… pourquoi ? »

« Il était bouleversé. »

« Je le sais, ça, mais… pourquoi ? »

Il réfléchit à ses mots. Il savait que ça allait lui faire du mal, mais c'était mieux que de ne pas savoir. Il devait tout lui expliquer.

« Zach est une personne très rationnelle, Vivi. Il aime que les choses aient du sens. Il n'aime pas ce qu'il ne peut pas comprendre. Et il ne peut pas comprendre sa colère envers des personnes qu'il n'a jamais rencontrées juste parce qu'elles t'ont fait du mal. »

Vivian secoua la tête tristement et quand elle prit la parole il put entendre les larmes qu'elle combattait.

« Je n'aurais pas dû lui dire… j'aurais dû savoir que ça allait le bouleverser… »

« Vivi, c'était mieux de lui dire. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il y ait des secrets entre vous. »

« Mais pourquoi l'as-tu envoyé chez lui ? »

« Je lui ai dit qu'il devait réfléchir… pour être sûr de pouvoir gérer ça, parce que sinon vous pourriez tous les 2 en pâtir. »

« Donc… tu l'as renvoyé chez _lui_ pour réfléchir à _notre _relation. Est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas en parler lui et moi ? »

« Vivi… ce n'est pas toi qui as un problème, c'est lui, et il doit y réfléchir. »

« Mais s'il décide que nous sommes trop différents ? »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il le fera. Zach et Bones sont assez semblables. Ils aiment tous les 2 ce qui a du sens et ils aiment les faits et ne se fient pas beaucoup aux émotions. Et toi et moi, Vivi ? Nous ne sommes qu'émotions. Mais toi et Bones êtes assez semblables aussi. Vous avez différentes facettes qui ont besoin de différentes choses. Une facette est force et indépendance et confiance en soi. L'autre n'est que besoin. Besoin de réconfort, besoin d'être acceptée, besoin d'amour. Et il t'aime, Vivi. Il m'a demandé de m'assurer que tu le savais. »

« Je sais. Alors… qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant? J'attends qu'il décide s'il peut gérer les 2 facettes? Tu sais que je ne suis pas patiente. »

« Cette fois je pense que tu n'as pas le choix. »

Elle secoua la tête et se leva. Il la suivit dans la cuisine où elle prit une bouteille d'eau dans le frigo. Elle s'appuya contre le comptoir et soupira.

« Tu devrais… aller retrouver Tempe. »

« Je l'ai appelée avant de venir… je lui ai dit que je resterais avec toi si tu avais besoin de moi. Elle comprend. »

Elle lui lança un sourire mais il vit immédiatement au travers. Elle se fermait.

« Je vais bien, Seeley. »

« Tu mens. »

« Seeley, vas-t'en . Va retrouver Tempe, vous vous mariez dans moins d'une semaine. »

« Non. »

Il vit les larmes remplir ses yeux et bougea pour l'étreindre. Elle l'arrêta d'une main sur le torse.

« Je pense que j'ai besoin de m'en sortir seule, Seeley. Je dois apprendre comment gérer les choses difficiles t'appeler au secours. »

« Mais c'est pour ça que je suis là. Pour que tu m'appelles au secours. »

Elle sourit tristement.

« Et je t'aime pour ça. Mais je ne peux pas t'appeler au secours pour tout. Je dois apprendre à me gérer moi-même quelquefois. »

« Bien… fais ça alors. Mais après on regarde un film et on mange. »

« Seeley… »

« Sérieusement, je meurs de faim. Et je vois de la pizza froide. On peut la mettre dans le four ou la manger comme ça. Peu importe. »

Elle le regarda un moment avant de sourire doucement.

« Très bien… qu'est-ce que tu veux regarder ? »

« Tu as toujours la Trilogie Star Wars ? »

« Je l'ai achetée en DVD la semaine dernière. Marathon ? »

« Absolument. »

C'est au milieu du Retour du Jedi que Seeley reprit la parole le premier.

« OK, sérieusement. Je respecte tes opinions. Mais L'Empire est bien mieux. »

Alors qu'elle ne répondait pas, il jeta un regard à sa droite, où sa tête était posée sur son épaule et vit qu'elle s'était endormie.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Pendant un moment, il regarda sa petite sœur une fois de plus. Elle était souvent tombée endormie quand ils regardaient des films, c'était devenu une routine. Ils regardaient, elle dormait, il la bordait, et ils faisaient ça encore et encore plusieurs fois par semaine. Il était content de ce bref retour à une belle chose de leur passé, parce qu'il était plus inquiet qu'il voulait bien l'admettre que les choses ne se passent mal une fois de plus.

Il ne pouvait que prier que Zach lui prouve qu'il avait tort.


	63. Chapter 63

_**NdT: avant-dernière fois... Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire...**_

Chapitre 63 - Une nuit pour se souvenir

Le reste de la semaine passa incroyablement vite et c'était déjà la veille du mariage. Temperance, Angela et Vivian étaient chez Temperance et Seeley, en train de regarder des films avec des plateaux-télé. Angela avait demandé quelque chose de plus traditionnel comme enterrement de vie de jeune fille, mais elles avaient finalement opté pour une nuit de veille entre filles.

« Dieu, je ne pense pas avoir passé une nuit blanche depuis la fac. »

« Hey, c'est ma première. »

« Moi aussi. »

Elles étaient assises par terre, partageant un grand pot de crème glacée aux cookies et regardant 'The Princess Bride', 'A tout jamais' et 'Pretty Woman'. Tibby était blottie sur les genoux de Tempe, profitant des restes du poulet de la pizza que Tempe avait choisie. Pizza maison, cadeau de Vivian. Elles étaient maintenant en train de discuter.

« Alors, Vivi, qu'est-ce qui se passe entre toi et Zach ? Vous étiez presque inséparables il y a peu, mais je ne vous ai pas vus ensemble depuis quelques jours. »

Temperance regarda Vivian avec inquiétude. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle soit obligée de répondre à des questions qu'elle aurait du mal à supporter. Mais elle fut surprise quand elle répondit calmement à Angela.

« On fait un break. On réfléchit. »

« Il a peur? »

« Un peu… mais je comprends. Et je pense que tout va aller bien bientôt. J'espère. Mais ne parlons pas de ça ce soir. Ce soir, on parle de Tempe qui se marie avec mon frère et qui devient officiellement la femme la plus chanceuse du monde. »

« Ouais, alors vous vous êtes décidés pour la lune de miel ? »

« On s'est décidés il y a quelques jours. Dans une semaine on s'envole pour Hawaii. »

« Ohhh ! Ma chérie ! Hawaii est siii romantique. »

« Eh bien, j'ai toujours voulu y aller. C'est un des quelques endroits où je ne suis jamais allée et il l'a proposé. On pourra se détendre, mais il y a encore tant à faire. »

« Vous allez vous amuser alors, Tempe. Seeley a toujours voulu aller à Hawaii. »

« Vous allez partir combien de temps ? »

« Deux semaines. »

« Wow, ma chérie. Je pensais que tu ne supportais pas d'être loin du labo aussi longtemps ? »

« Oh, fais-moi confiance, Ange. Je ne pense pas que le labo traversera son esprit quand ils seront là-bas. Seeley ne laissera pas ça arriver. »

Les 3 femmes rirent et elles se replongèrent dans le pot de glace.

« Alors, tu te maries demain matin. Nerveuse ? »

« Pas du tout. »

« Sérieusement ? »

« Sérieusement. »

« Dieu, je serais nerveuse moi. »

« Pourquoi le serais-je ? J'épouse l'homme que j'aime. Il n'y a pas de quoi être nerveuse. »

« C'est quelque chose que tu as appris avec le FBI ? Comment contrôler tes émotions ? »

« Non, je suis juste trop excitée pour être nerveuse. »

Seeley, Hodgins et Zach étaient assis dans le living-room de la grande maison de Hodgins. Il avait proposé sa maison comme lieu de l'enterrement de vie de garçon ; puisqu'ils avaient décidé qu'ils resteraient là à boire, il devait minimiser le risque que quelque chose de dangereux arrive.

« Comment ça va, Z-man ? Besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Je vais bien. »

« Tu n'as pas beaucoup parlé ces derniers jours, mon gars. Tout va bien ? »

« Je vais bien, Hodgins. »

« Alleeez. Parle-nous. C'est supposé être un enterrement de vie de garçon ! Je savais que j'aurais dû appeler une strip-teaseuse. »

« Et j'aurais cassé quelques-uns de vos os si vous l'aviez fait. »

« Bien, bien, bien. Je repars à la cuisine. Quelqu'un veut encore des ailes ? »

« Ouais, amenez encore celles au miel et à la moutarde. Pas mauvais. »

« Compris. »

Hodgins partit et Zach et Seeley furent seuls pour la première fois depuis que Seeley l'avait trouvé au bar.

« Alors, Zach. Comment allez-vous réellement ? »

Zach leva la tête.

« Je réfléchissais. »

« Bon à savoir. Des conclusions? »

« Je pense. Je ne suis pas sûr à 100% cependant. Je dois être sûr. »

« Je comprends. Mais ne prenez pas trop de temps. Vivian essaie vraiment d'être patiente mais elle semble vouloir donner une seconde chance à la vie et à l'amour. Je ne peux pas garantir qu'elle vous attendra pour toujours. »

Zach le regarda et il vit la peur dans ses yeux.

« C'est bien. Vous en avez peur. Ca devrait être quelque chose qui vous rend un peu plus sûr. »

Zach hocha doucement la tête.

« C'est le cas. »

« OK, les gars ! On a les ailes ! »

Seeley posa une main sur l'épaule de Zach.

« Allez. Voyons si on peut faire manger à Hodgins une assiette entière d'ailes épicées. Vous cachez les boissons et je le distrais. »

Le matin suivant se leva, clair, mais tout semblait être flou pour les personnes concernées. Comme le moment où Seeley se retrouva dans les jardins du Jeffersonian avec Parker, Zach et Hodgins. Il n'y avait qu'une dizaine de chaises occupées, ils avaient décidé de faire petit. Cullen et sa femme étaient présents, ainsi que quelques amis que Seeley avait gardés. Le Dr Goodman avait été invité et lui, sa femme et ses deux filles avaient volontiers accepté l'invitation. Tibby était assise avec eux. Sid était là aussi. Rebecca était venue et avait félicité Seeley quand elle avait amené Parker.

Il se tenait en face des gens, sous une arche de roses à côté du prêtre. Parker, en tant que garçon d'honneur, se tenait de l'autre côté de Seeley. Il entendit les notes d'ouverture d'une version musicale de 'When you say you love me', de Josh Groban. Ils l'avaient choisi parce que ce n'était pas la marche nuptiale traditionnelle et parce que c'était la chanson qu'ils avaient choisi pour leur première danse.

Il sourit alors qu'Angela et Hodgins se dirigeaient vers lui.

La robe d'Angela était sans bretelle, d'une pièce qui s'arrêtait aux genoux et s'évasait jusque par terre. Un dessin de vignes vert clair avec des fleurs rose partait du bas de la robe jusqu'en haut. Elle portait un châle qui était un peu plus sombre que la robe. Le bleu de la robe contre sa peau plus sombre la rendait encore plus belle. Elle avait quelques roses dans les boucles qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. Elle portait une rose blanche avec un ruban rouge.

Alors qu'elle et Hodgins se séparaient, il vit Vivian et Zach et son sourire s'élargit encore. Quelques soient les problèmes entre eux qui devaient encore être résolus, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour les mettre de côté pour la journée et avaient gardé le plan initial de remonter l'allée ensemble.

La robe de Vivian était du même style que celle d'Angela. Il y avait aussi le dessin avec les vignes et les roses et elle portait aussi un châle. La robe contrastait avec sa peau et ses yeux brillaient alors qu'elle le regardait, et il doutait que la robe ait quelque chose à voir avec cela. Comme Angela, elle avait des roses dans les cheveux et elle portait une robe blanche mais son ruban était rose.

Quand Vivian lui fit un clin d'œil et indiqua des yeux l'allée derrière son épaule, ses yeux glissèrent et il dut retenir sa mâchoire de tomber.

Temperance marchait seule et souriait, le regardant dans les yeux.

Elle était plus belle que jamais. Sa robe tombait au sol avec une courbe ajustant son corsage, décorée avec un dessin de perles. Il y avait une superposition de perles à partir de sa taille. Ses manches étaient perlées aussi. Ses cheveux étaient bouclés et attachés en arrière avec des roses et elle portait une rose rouge avec un ruban blanc.

En peu de temps elle fut en face de lui et il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait pu formuler une phrase même s'il l'avait voulu.

Il entendit à peine ce que le prête disait les yeux fixés sur la femme en face de lui. Heureusement, il retrouva l'ouïe juste à temps pour entendre les mots suivants.

« Seeley et Temperance ont décidé de formuler leurs propres vœux en cette occasion. Seeley ? »

Il sourit et entrelaça leurs doigts. Il leva leurs mains et les embrassa, ses yeux ne quittant jamais les siens.

« Temperance, tu as été ma partenaire, ma meilleure amie, mon amante, et maintenant tu vas devenir ma femme. Il n'y a rien au monde qui me rendrait moitié moins heureux que tu ne le fais. Tu as pris mon cœur depuis le premier jour, même si aucun de nous ne le savait. Et tu sais que je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui abandonne facilement. »

Il plaça la paume de Temperance sur son cœur.

« Mais je t'ai volontiers laissé le pouvoir de ma vie parce que je sais déjà ce que tu vas en faire. Tu l'as déjà fait. Tu m'as fait l'homme que je suis maintenant avec tout ce que tu es. Tout le monde sait que je t'ai sauvé la vie… mais ces fois n'étaient rien comparé à comment tu as sauvé la mienne. Tu m'as ramené du bord tellement de fois que j'en ai perdu le compte. Et je sais que ce sera bien pour le reste de ma vie si c'est toi qui me ramènes. »

« Pour aussi longtemps que tu m'auras, je t'appartiens… corps et âme… jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien de moi. »

Les larmes remplissant ses yeux en disaient plus que n'importe quel mot qu'elle aurait pu prononcer. Du coin de l'œil il voyait Angela qui pleurait et Vivian avec des larmes dans les yeux, lui souriant. Il se focalisa sur la femme en face de lui et la vit prendre une grande inspiration avant de parler.

« Seeley, pendant très longtemps j'avais abandonné l'idée de famille et d'amour. Mais tu m'as donné une raison d'aimer de nouveau. Tu m'as appris comment ouvrir mon cœur et laisser entrer les gens. Toi, en particulier. Tu as détruit tous les murs que j'avais construits et tu es devenu une part de moi. J'ai essayé de penser à ce que ma vie était avant que tu n'y sois, et je n'ai pas pu. Tu as rempli mon cœur de ta compassion et de ta bonté et de ton amour et je ne veux jamais revenir en arrière. »

« Quelqu'un m'a dit un jour que ce que j'avais en toi était de la foi et à ce moment là je ne l'ai pas cru, mais maintenant j'en suis sûre. J'ai toute la foi du monde en toi. C'est un grand pas pour moi d'avoir la foi et, même si ça m'effraie vraiment, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi sûre de quelque chose de toute ma vie. »

« Tu es ma famille maintenant. Ma famille, mon amour et mon cœur. »

Son cœur débordait d'amour pour elle alors que ses mots lui parvenaient, et il sentait le début de larmes dans ses yeux, mais il les ravala. Le prêtre continua et cette fois il essaya d'y prêter attention, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas encore terminé.

« Seeley, veux-tu prendre Temperance pour épouse ? Promets-tu de l'aimer, de l'honorer, de la chérir et de la protéger, de renoncer à toute autre et de rester auprès d'elle ? »

Il sourit tendrement à Temperance et lui serra doucement la main.

« Je le veux. »

« Temperance, veux-tu prendre Seeley pour époux ? Promets-tu de l'aimer, de l'honorer, de le chérir et de le protéger, de renoncer à tout autre et de rester auprès de lui ? »

Il vit ses yeux bleus briller et la sentit lui serrer la main en retour.

« Je le veux. »

« Je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

Il ne pensait pas pouvoir se retenir plus longtemps. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa longuement. Les bruits d'applaudissements et de sifflets s'atténuèrent alors, et ils furent seuls dans leur bulle. Il s'éloigna doucement pour voir ses yeux, ils étaient fermés mais un sourire bienheureux s'étalait sur son visage. Il posa son front contre le sien et soupira.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, je vous présente Mr et Mme Seeley Booth. »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent et ils rencontrèrent les siens, pleins d'espièglerie.

« Tu… »

« Prends ton nom. »

« Mais je pensais… »

« J'ai changé d'avis. »

Il sourit, la prit par la taille et la souleva, l'embrassant joyeusement. Il la reposa et la serra. Ils regardèrent alors les sourires de leurs amis et famille. A distance il vit un homme à demi caché derrière un bosquet. L'homme baissa ses lunettes de soleil et lui fit un clin d'œil. Seeley resserra encore sa prise sur Temperance et elle lui jeta un regard curieux. Il indiqua de l'œil la direction de l'homme et elle suivit son regard. Il la vit sourire encore plus alors qu'elle reconnaissait son père. Max Keenan sourit en retour au couple avant d'amener un autre homme dans leur champ de vision. Temperance dut retenir un cri de joie et elle regarda son frère pour la première fois depuis des mois. Même d'où Seeley était, il le vit articuler le mot 'Marco' et il jeta un coup d'œil à Temperance pour la voir répondre 'Polo'.

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et soupira. Il posa sa joue sur le sommet de son crâne et sourit.

« Allez, Bones. Il est temps de faire la fête. »

« Alors voilà! Mon grand frère m'a demandé, pour une quelconque raison, de chanter quelques titres ce soir, alors s'il vous plaît épargnez-moi tout légume… jetez-les lui. Je vais commencer maintenant pour laisser mon grand frère et ma nouvelle sœur avoir leur première danse. »

Seeley mena Temeprance au milieu de la piste de danse et l'enlaça alors qu'elle passait ses bras au-dessus de ces épaules. Seeley regarda Vivian sur la scène et ils échangèrent un sourire alors que la musique commençait.

.com/track/1849758

_Like the sound of silence calling,  
I hear your voice _

_And suddenly I'm falling, _

_So still inside and  
When you say you love me  
For a moment, _

_There's no one else alive._

_  
You're the one I've always thought of.  
I don't know how, _

_But I feel sheltered in your love.  
You're where I belong.  
And when you're with me if I close my eyes,  
There are times I swear I feel like I can fly  
For a moment in time.  
Somewhere between the Heavens and Earth,  
And frozen in time, _

_Oh when you say those words._

Le couple dansait avec grâce autour de la piste, la seule chose pénétrant la brume étant le son de la voix de Vivian.

_So still inside and  
When you say you love me  
For a moment, _

_So still inside and  
When you say you love me  
In that moment, _

Ils se sourirent et il pencha la tête pour capturer ses lèvres dans un doux baiser. Elle soupira contre sa bouche et il s'éloigna, la regardant dans les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Heureuse. Je suis très heureuse. »

« Bon à savoir. »

La fête continua sans pause. Plusieurs invités étaient partis, y compris Cullen et sa femme, les Goodman, les amis de Seeley et Rebecca. Tibby était endormie sous une table. Vivian avait déjà chanté la plupart des autres chansons, mais faisait une pause pour danser avec son frère.

« Tout va bien, frangin ? »

« Mieux que ça. Et regarde. Aucune nourriture jetée pendant que tu chantais. Tu as dû assurer. »

« Ou alors ils sont tous trop gentils. »

Il rit et l'étreignit.

« Alors tu as fini de chanter pour ce soir ? »

« Non, j'en ai encore 2. Toutes les 2 spéciales. L'une est en quelque sorte un cadeau de mariage pour toi. Tempe comprends. »

« Elle sait? »

« Oh, ouais. Je lui ai dit hier soir. Elle a presque pleuré. Va la rejoindre et je vais chanter. »

« D'accord. »

Ils se séparèrent et Vivian se dirigea une nouvelle fois vers la scène. Alors qu'il allait vers Temperance il croisa Zach.

« J'ai pris une décision. »

Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers le jeune homme.

« Ouais ? Et ? »

« Je dois lui dire d'abord. Quand elle aura fini. »

Le ton de Zach était neutre et son visage ne trahissait rien ; cela l'inquiéta.

« OK… »

Il continua vers sa femme qui parlait avec Angela. Il passa son bras autour d'elle par derrière.

« Désolé, Angela. Je dois vous la voler un peu. »

« Pas de problème, G-man. Elle est toute à vous. »

Il l'éloigna des autres et sourit alors que Vivian prenait le micro.

« OK. Je déteste ruiner une bonne ambiance de nouveau, mais après ça il n'y en a plus qu'une, je vous le promets. C'est une chanson très spéciale pour mon grand frère, que j'ai entendu il y a longtemps et qui m'a toujours fait penser à lui. »

La musique commença et elle garda les yeux fixés sur lui.

.com/track/88836

_I can take care of myself, yeah, you taught me well_

_I learned from you that I do not crumble  
I learned that strength is something you choose  
All of the reasons to keep on believin'  
There's no question, that's a lesson, that I learned from you_

_We always don't agree on  
What is the best way  
To get to the place that we're going from here  
But I can really trust you, and give you the distance,  
to make your decisions without any fear_

_I'm grateful for all of the times  
You opened my eyes_

_I learned from you that I do not crumble  
I learned that strength is something you choose  
All of the reasons to keep on believin',  
There's no question, that's a lesson  
I learned from you_

_You taught me to stand on my own  
And I thank you for that_

_You saved me, you made me,  
And now that I'm looking back  
I can say,_

Le frère et la sœur avaient tous deux les larmes aux yeux quand elle finit et il lâcha Temperance alors que la dernière note arrivait. Ils se rejoignirent à mi-chemin et elle se jeta dans ses bras.

« C'est le cas, Seeley. J'ai tout appris de toi. »

« Je t'aime, frangine. »

« Je t'aime aussi, frangin. »

Une autre heure passa et le dîner fut servi. Sid avait tout fait lui-même. Tout le monde avait un repas personnalisé et c'était parfait. Vivian était en admiration.

« Je le jure, vous avez un don. J'étais en colère quand j'ai appris que Seeley ne mangeait qu'à l'extérieur, mais si c'est chez vous, alors ça me va. »

« De ce que j'ai entendu, vous êtes habile dans une cuisine. »

« Dieu, rien comparé à ça. C'est incroyable. »

« Excusez-moi. Vivian, je peux te parler une minute. »

« Humm… bien sûr. On se revoit plus tard, Sid. »

« Pas de problème, ptite. »

Zach l'emmena à l'écart sur un banc.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Zach ? »

« Je suis… j'ai beaucoup réfléchi cette semaine. »

« Je sais. Seeley me l'a dit. »

« Je… »

Il hésita et Vivian soupira.

« C'est… bon, Zach. J'ai compris. »

« Ah oui? »

« Ouais… je sais que tu aimes que tout soit rationnel. Et je suis probablement la chose la plus éloignée du rationnel. On peut encore être amis, non ? »

« Non ! »

La douleur apparut dans ses yeux et elle commença à se lever. Il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait dit et il lui prit la main, l'attirant de nouveau vers lui.

« Non, on ne peut pas être amis, parce que je t'aime. Je t'aime et je veux être avec toi et je suis désolé. J'ai été horrible cette semaine et je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu voulais rompre. Mais je t'aime et je veux tenter le coup. »

Les yeux de Vivian s'humidifièrent et elle jeta ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa.

Il sourit contre ses lèvres et l'étreignit. Ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle.

« Ughh… si je n'avais pas promis de surveiller Parker ce soir… »

Il rit et le serra encore.

« On a le temps. Tout le temps du monde. »

Ils revinrent à la fête, main dans la main.

Seeley vit le retour de sa sœur et leur sourit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« On dirait que Zach a tout remis dans l'ordre. »

« Marco. »

Temperance se tourna et se jeta dans les bras grands ouverts de Zach.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois là… »

« Je n'aurais manqué ça pour rien au monde, Tempe. »

« C'est bon de vous revoir, Russ. »

« Vous aussi, Booth. Prenez soin d'elle, OK ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Bien, je déteste interrompre, mais j'aimerais avoir cette danse qu'on m'a promise. »

« Hey, papa. »

« Hey, bébé. Booth. »

« Max. »

« Cela va sans dire, je suis d'accord avec ce que Russ a dit. Ajoutez juste la menace corporelle à la faim. »

« Papa ! »

« C'est bon, Bones. J'ai compris. »

« Bien. Et cette danse?»

« Très bien. »

« Bien. Vivian? »

« Je suis dessus. »

Tous trois se retournèrent pour voir Vivian apparaître derrière Max.

« Vivi ? »

« Hey, il m'a appelée il y a quelques jours. Demandé quelque chose. J'étais plus qu'heureuse d'accepter. »

« C'est ton autre chanson? »

« Ouais. »

Elle sourit et s'éloigna du petit groupe. Max enlaça sa fille. Seeley et Russ se dirigèrent vers le bord de la piste et Angela, Zach et Hodgins les rejoignirent alors que la musique commençait une fois de plus. »

.com/track/760091

_I loved her first  
I held her first  
And a place in my heart  
Will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it's still hard to give her away  
I loved her first_

_How could that beautiful woman with you  
Be the same freckle faced kid that I knew?  
The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
And tucked into bed all those nights  
And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
It was only a matter of time_

_I loved her first  
I held her first  
And a place in my heart  
Will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it's still hard to give her away  
I loved her first_

Il n'y avait sans doute plus aucune personne présente qui n'avait pas les larmes aux yeux, mais ils étaient tous trop focalisés sur Temperance et Max pour relever. Temperance avait le visage enfoui dans l'épaule de son père et tout le monde pouvait voir ses épaules secouées par les pleurs. Le visage de Max était aussi couvert de larmes et il murmurait quelque chose à sa fille que les autres ne pouvaient pas entendre.

Seeley savait qu'il était probable qu'à ce moment, Temperance avait pardonné à son père et que leur relation avait pris un tournant à 180°.

La fête prenait fin et Temperance et Seeley profitaient de leur dernière danse. Zach et Vivian et Angela et Hodgins dansaient aussi et tous les 6 étaient les seuls qui restaient.

« Bones ? »

« Mmhmm… » soupira-t-elle de sur son épaule.

« Je pense que c'était le plus beau jour de ma vie. »

Elle s'éloigna et tourna dans ses bras. Son dos était contre son torse et ses mains couvraient les siennes sur sa taille.

« Vraiment ? Tu n'en es pas sûr ? »

Il entendait le ton taquin de sa voix.

« A 99.9%. »

« Qu'est-ce qui ajouterait le 0.1 restant ? »

Il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix qui le rendait curieux.

« Je sais pas, Bones ? Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je pense que je sais. »

« Ah ouais ? »

« Mmmhmm… »

« Et ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Elle soupira et continua de se balancer dans ses bras.

« Tu sais, je ne pense pas que j'ai déjà réellement pensé combien je ressemble à ma mère. »

« Ummm… OK… »

« Les mêmes cheveux, le même goût en hommes… toutes les deux enceintes d'un mois environ le jour de notre mariage… les mêmes yeux… »

« QUOI ?!?! »

« Le même goût en hommes ? Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme une insulte, Seeley. »

« Tu es… tu es… »

« Ohh… tu voulais dire 'toutes les deux enceintes d'un mois environ le jour de notre mariage' ? Ouais… »

« Temperance ! »

Elle se tourna dans ses bras, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.

« Je l'ai découvert il y a quelques jours. Je n'étais pas sûre mais j'étais en retard alors j'ai fait un test. Cinq en fait. Tous pareils. Je suis allée chez le médecin et il a dit que j'étais enceinte d'un mois. »

« Bones… »

« Oui ? »

Il la serra et l'embrassa longuement.

« Ca mérite largement le 0.1. »

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, plus doucement cette fois, avant de s'éloigner un peu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire même goût en hommes ? »

_**NdT: Très guimauve ce chapitre... mais ça fait du bien. on touche au but les amis...**_


	64. Chapter 64

Chapitre 64 - Epilogue

« Très bien, Temperance. J'ai besoin que vous poussiez. Allez. Une bonne poussée et vous allez voir votre bébé. »

« Allez, bébé. Bones , tu peux le faire. Je sais que tu peux le faire. »

« Tais-toi, Booth !! C'est entièrement de ta faute ! »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mr Booth. Elle ne le pense pas. »

« Oh, si. Elle n'utilise mon nom que quand elle le pense. »

Huit mois et une semaine après leur mariage, Temperance et Seeley se retrouvaient dans une situation toute différente. Au milieu de la nuit, il avait été réveillé par l'humidité des draps et les halètements de sa femme.

Après les 6 premières heures elle avait enfin cédé et, après une contraction particulièrement douloureuse, lui avait presque brisé la main en demandant des médicaments. Mais ses contractions s'étaient amplifiées, la péridurale ne faisait pas vraiment effet et sa colère monta d'heure en heure.

Au bout de 10 heures un docteur suggéra qu'il passe une radio de sa main quand il remarqua le gonflement de certains de ses doigts. Il revint une heure plus tard avec un diagnostic de 3 doigts cassés. A sa vue, l'humeur de Temperance prit un tournant et elle commença à sangloter. Il lui dit encore et encore que ce n'était pas sa faute, mais cela ne l'apaisa pas.

Au bout de 12 heures sa colère était revenue et les jurons commencèrent.

C'était il y a 6 heures.

Temperance attrapa sa main intacte et poussa. Un long cri de douleur lui échappa et s'arrêta abruptement alors que son corps mollissait de fatigue.

Il fut remplacé par des cris d'une autre forme. Les cris d'un bébé.

S'asseyant à côté d'elle, les larmes remplirent les yeux de Seeley alors qu'il enlaçait Temperance et l'attirait près de lui. Le docteur les regarda en souriant.

« C'est une fille. »

Alors que le docteur examinait le bébé, Seeley la regarda.

« On a un bébé, Temperance. Une belle petite fille. »

Il vit les larmes remplir ses yeux.

« C'est vrai… Je suis désolée de t'avoir crié dessus… »

Il l'embrassa sur le front et écarta ses boucles pleines de sueur.

« Ne pense même pas à t'excuser. Si à chaque fois que tu me cries dessus comme ça tu accouches d'un bébé alors n'hésite pas et crie encore. »

Elle le regarda, incrédule.

« Si tu penses que je ne ferai encore alors tu as perdu l'esprit. »

« Vous voulez voir votre petite fille ? »

Ils se tournèrent vers le docteur qui tenait un paquet en pleurs. Les yeux de Temperance se mirent à briller et elle tendit les bras avec impatience. Une fois qu'elle fut installée dans ses bras, le couple baissa les yeux vers le visage de leur fille pour la première fois.

« Oh, Dieu, Bones… elle est magnifique. »

« Elle est parfaite. »

Temperance leva les yeux vers son mari, les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues. Il savait qu'il pleurait aussi, mais s'en fichait. Il pencha la tête et l'embrassa longuement.

Peu de temps après ils furent installés dans une nouvelle chambre et s'assirent côte à côte sur le lit. Le bébé était dans les bras de Seeley cette fois et Temperance avait posé sa tête sur son épaule. Après un long moment à regarder leur bébé, Temperance reprit la parole.

« Comment allons-nous l'appeler ? »

Ils avaient décidé de ne pas choisir de nom avant l'accouchement. Le nom de leur enfant devait être quelque chose qu'ils penseraient une fois l'avoir vu.

Regardant le visage endormi, Seeley sourit.

« J'aime bien Joy. »

Temperance leva les yeux vers lui. Il lui rendit son regard, souriant tendrement.

« Joy ? »

« Joy Christine. »

Son regard passa du visage de son mari à celui de sa fille.

« Joy Christine… »

« Ca sonne bien, tu ne penses pas ? »

Un bruit à la porte les fit lever les yeux. La porte d'ouvrit légèrement et un visage souriant apparut.

« Hey. Vous êtes prêts pour de la visite ? »

« Bien sûr, entre. »

Vivian entra.

« Zach est descendu nous chercher quelque chose à manger mais je ne pouvais plus attendre. »

« Tu as appelé Angela et Jack ? »

« Ouais… ils ont pris le premier avion qu'ils ont pu. Ils devraient être là dans quelques heures. »

« Non… je ne veux pas qu'ils reviennent maintenant. C'est leur lune de miel. »

« Tu rigoles ? Imagine-moi dire à Angela que sa meilleure amie est en plein travail et essayer de ne pas la faire venir immédiatement. Je pense que j'ai entendu Jack mentionner l'achat d'un jet si nécessaire. Maintenant, où est ma nièce ? »

« Juste là, frangine. »

Seeley mit le bébé dans les bras de sa sœur et elle la berça.

« Oooohhhhhhh mon Dieu… c'est la plus belle chose que j'ai jamais vu. Comment elle s'appelle ? »

« Joy Christine Booth. »

« Salut, Joy Christine Booth. Je suis ta Tata Viv. Et je vais tellement te gâter que ça en sera ridicule. Et tu vas rencontrer Zach dans quelques minutes. Il est un peu bizarre. Il parle beaucoup et quelquefois ça n'a pas beaucoup de sens, mais il est étonnant. Et tu veux un secret ? Dans quelques mois il sera ton oncle. »

« Excuse-moi ? »

Vivian leva les yeux du bébé avec un large sourire. Elle passa le bébé à Temperance et sortit une longue chaîne de son T-shirt. Au bout il y avait un anneau avec un diamant.

« Zach m'a demandé en mariage. Et j'ai dit oui. »

Le visage de Booth était indéchiffrable.

« Seeley ? »

Il se leva du lit et traversa la chambre pour se tenir devant sa sœur.

« Ok, tu commences à me faire peur. »

« Tu vas te marier ? Avec Zach. »

« Je vais me marier avec Zach. »

En un instant il avait pris sa sœur par la taille et l'étreignait.

« Dieu, ma petite sœur va se marier. Je ne peux pas le croire. »

Il l'entendit rire et la lâcha.

« J'ai d'autres nouvelles. »

« Ne me dis pas que tu es enceinte. Je vais le tuer. »

Elle rit le frappe légèrement au bras.

« Tais-toi. Non, je ne suis pas enceinte. J'ai eu un coup de fil aujourd'hui. »

« Ouais ? »

« De papa. »

« Quoi? »

« Ouais. »

Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de Temperance, baissa les yeux vers le bébé et sourit.

« Il a demandé si je voulais venir à la maison ce week-end. Lui et maman veulent me parler. Il a dit 'à la maison', Seeley. »

« Wow. »

« Tu l'as dit. J'étais assez choquée. »

« Tu vas y aller? »

« Ouais… je pense. »

« Tu veux que je vienne avec toi? »

Elle leva les yeux et lui sourit.

« Pas cette fois. Je vais y aller seule. »

« Très bien… mais appelle… »

« Si j'ai besoin. Je le ferai. »

« Bien. »

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Je vais chercher Zach. Vous laisser un peu tous les 3. »

Elle sourit et étreignit son frère en passant près de lui. Elle fit un signe à Temperance, qui sourit en retour.

Après qu'elle eût fermé la porte derrière elle, Seeley alla s'asseoir à côté de Temperance. Il regarda sa fille et toucha ses petits doigts. Ils s'ouvrirent sous les siens et attrapèrent son index.

« Elle a hérité de ta prise en tout cas. »

Temperance gloussa.

Ils regardaient tous les deux leur fille quand quelque chose apparut puis disparut sur son visage. Les yeux de Temperance s'agrandirent et la mâchoire de Seeley en tomba presque.

« C'était… »

« Est-ce qu'elle a… »

Seeley rit.

« Eh bien… Vivian a toujours dit que le sourire était génétique. »

**_NdT: Voilà, c'est fini... Comme d'habitude une happy end... Un dernier et immense merci d'avoir lu, et reviewé. J'espère que ça vous a plu. J'ai bien aimé traduire cette histoire, et j'espère lui avoir rendu justice. N'hésitez pas à aller lire la version originale!_**


End file.
